A Requiem for love
by Meroko Yui
Summary: *Capítulo XLIII Up* Una nueva versión de la ya conocida historia sobre el rapto de Perséfone, con toques más romanticos. Los hechos son relatados desde el punto de vista de Perséfone. R&R please!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_¡Están todos equivocados! En cada lugar que, en cada libro, en cada aula de clases enseñando sobre la mitología griega._

"_Persephone, hija de Deméter. Fue raptada por Hades el dios del inframundo y la obligo a ser su reina."_

_¡No tienen idea! Y quizás es porque jamás se preguntaron más allá de lo que verdaderamente pudo haber ocurrido. ¡Incluso se han atrevido a utilizar nuestros nombres en Psicología para hacer uso y abuso de nosotros como un parámetro de definición!_

_¡Me rehusó! Es por ello que he decidido contarles la verdadera historia, lo que realmente ocurrió. Quizás no sea tan digna para ser llamada como una "tragedia griega" pero si les puedo decir, que todos están equivocados, bueno hay partes que son ciertas pero otras son una exageración._

_Está bien admito que he tenido algo de culpa, que debí haberlo aclarado desde un principio. _

_Pero, ¿qué les puedo decir? Las cosas se complicaron y… creo que esta es la manera de volver a comenzar con el pie derecho. _


	2. Capítulo I: El primer encuentro

Capítulo I:

_**El primer encuentro.**_

_Aprendiendo a lidiar con los dioses ¡Uff!_

"_Kore, levántate ¿recuerdas que quedamos de ir cerca del rio para jugar con las náyades?"_ Mientras abría mis ojos lentamente y me ponía la almohada sobre mi cara, una de mis compañeras de juego Acacia, alegre y vivaz, me estaba intentando sacar de la cama.

"_No quiero levantarme aún…"_ Pero como de costumbre me levante temprano por la mañana, mi madre Deméter se había ido por unos días debido a una festividad que le celebraran en su honor los simples mortales llamados humanos, mientras tanto yo debía permanecer aquí, me encontraba custodiada en este maravilloso valle que de alguna u otra manera ya me empezaba a cansar.

"_Kore, ¿ocurre algo? Te ves terrible"_ Tan perspicaz como siempre, cada día se me hacía más difícil fingir que no quería conocer el resto del Olimpo pero mi madre me lo impedía así que fingía como podía que no me interesaba conocerlo.

"_Anda, vete Acacia, ya te alcanzo me lavaré la cara y me cambiaré de ropa antes de salir" _Mientras apoyaba mis pies en el frio mármol, miré por la ventana y vi nuevamente lo mismo, un rosal con pequeños botones rojos a punto de florecer, más al fondo toda una pradera verde y acolchonada con hermosas flores, a veces soy un poco mal agradecida no todos pueden entrar acá y ver este paisaje, no todos…

"_Oh, bueno, pero apresúrate, no te querrás perder esta sorpresa" _¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué sorpresa estaba hablando? No recuerdo de que comentaran algo sobre alguna sorpresa, quizás trajeron algún regalo que envió Zeus a mi madre, pero quien sabe, mejor lo voy a ver con mis propios ojos.

Luego de mi rutina de limpieza corrí para ver de qué sorpresa se trataba, pero apenas me asome a la terraza veo que hay más personas de las acostumbradas, Acacia estaba escondida tras la puerta de cristal al verme me hace gestos para que me acerque sigilosamente, simplemente asiento y me acerco a ella cuidando cada uno de mis pasos.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ Susurro, realmente estaba emocionada habían personas que jamás había visto. Era como un desfile de túnicas despampanantes se movían con tanta gracia que apenas parecía que caminaran.

"_Ocurre…"_Detrás de nosotras escuchamos una voz suave pero severa, nos miramos con terror y al girar mi cabeza veo que es Athenea _"Que Zeus nos ha citado a una reunión y como Hera estaba molesta del desastre que quedo la vez pasada Deméter gentilmente se ofreció para que la fiesta se alojara acá, con la condición que la joven Kore"_ me miró seriamente _"Se quedara en su cuarto y no saliera de él durante la fiesta, ceremonia o como quieras llamarle"_

"_¡Athenea!"_ Me abalanzo para abrazarla mientras ella estira sus brazos en recibimiento, luego de saludarnos me mira con severidad dándome a entender que debo volver a mi cuarto.

"_Pero __Athenea, yo también quiero estar presente…" _Trate de convencerla, mientras miraba de reojo a todos los dioses que estaban llegando poco a poco.

"_Tu madre dio esas instrucciones, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto"_ Me miró con gentileza, yo por supuesto me moleste, todos me tratan como si fuera una niña. _"Además… ha prohibido cualquier contacto con algún hombre, ya sea físico o visual"_ Y sin más me acaricia la cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratase y me custodia hasta mi cuarto.

"_Sólo será por un par de horas, luego podrás salir a jugar con tus amigas"_ Simplemente asiento con la cabeza y antes de entrar a mi cuarto le digo _"Es injusto ¿sabes? ¡ES INJUSTO!"_ Me mira intentando comprenderme pero sé que no puede. Visto desde afuera todos creen que esto es idílico y realmente lo es, pero sé que hay más…

Pasó rápidamente la mañana… y la tarde y pronto esta por oscurecer, mientras sigo escuchando canciones, risas y algunas conversaciones que no debería. Llego a la conclusión que es probable que estén bailando, y dándose un festín, al parecer la reunión se termino y comenzó la fiesta, mientras tontamente me dejo llevar por la melodía siento unos pasos apresurados que se acercan a mi habitación, pero luego borro esa idea de mi cabeza ¿quién iba…? Me retracto, veo que mi puerta se abre lentamente y entra alguien, no alcanzo a ver bien quien ha entrado. "¿Acacia?" Salto de mi cama y me acerco a la entrada de mi habitación y veo a alguien apoyado en la puerta con su respiración agitada. Al verme se espanta, corre hacia mí y me cubre la boca apenas cuando termino de reaccionar.

"_Guarda silencio, no te haré nada"_ Su voz profunda y fría fue como una liberación a mis oídos, cuando retira su mano frágil y blanca como la nieve me encuentro con sus ojos de un azul grisáceo y quedo inmersa en ellos. Tontamente respondo luego de unos varios segundos.

"_Está bien…"_ fue más como un suspiro que como una respuesta. Seguido de esto escucho un estruendoso caminar que se acerca, él parece perturbado y me pide que lo esconda, sólo atino a indicarle debajo de la cama para luego cubrirlo con sábanas, almohadas y cojines. Para cuando abre la puerta él ya no está visible.

"_Haz visto a…"_ Que mujer tan hermosa, una figura delgada, un rostro harmonioso, un cabello largo y ondulado de un color dorado, y sus pechos que resaltaban a la vista estaban cubiertos por tan poca ropa que hizo que me ruborizara. _"¡Eres Kora!"_

"_Kore"_ La corrijo.

"_¡Kora, no le digas a tu madre que anduve por aquí ¿vale? Me mataría si se entera que Afrodita anduvo corriendo por sus pasillos" _Su melodiosa voz era tan empalagosa que lo único que quería era que se fuera rápido. Mientras ella investigaba mi habitación con su mirada, agarro su cabello y lo dejo caer coquetamente para luego volver su mirada nuevamente hacia mí.

"_Sé buena niña y no le digas nada, si ven algún cuarto desordenado no es porque estuve con…"_ Se detuvo, me miró y vio que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba hablando, luego tomo aires de diva y me sonrió con picardía y dijo _"Bueno no importa aun eres una niña, aun no debes saber lo que una mujer como yo necesita para satisfacer…" _Ambas escuchamos un ruido que provenía del pasillo que hizo que ella saliera de mi cuarto rápidamente mientras gritaba _"Ahora no te me vas a escapar"_

Quedé perpleja ahora comprendía porque mi madre me quería lejos, al menos de esa loca, si supiera que todos sabemos que engaña a su pobre marido…

"_Gracias"_ Para cuando me volteo veo que había dejado todo en su lugar. Ahora con la luna en mi ventana puedo verlo, su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros, era bastante alto y su cuerpo atlético estaba siendo cubierto por una túnica azulada.

"_Te llamas Kore, debo agradecerte que me hayas ayudado a quitarme a afrodita de encima"_

"_Sí… bueno no ha sido nada"_ Inconscientemente me pego a la muralla y mientras mis mejillas se tiñen de color carmesí, alejo mi mirada de la suya.

"_Siento haberte incomodado"_ Cuando veo que se encamina a la puerta, lo vuelvo a mirar.

"_Esperad… yo…"_ Nuevamente quedo aturdida en sus ojos, jamás me había sentido tan atraída por alguien…

Quizás sea porque jamás había estado en contacto con alguien como él…

Quizás porque jamás pude conocer a alguien que no fuera una ninfa o que fuera del sexo masculino.

Quizás me siento así porque es hombre.

"_Es verdad, llevas encerrada todo el día. ¿Deseas que te haga compañía un rato? Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme salvado"_ Asiento con la cabeza y huyo a mi cama. Me escondo tras las sábanas para que no vea el rubor de mis mejillas.

"_Pues… la verdad estas reuniones no son tan divertidas como crees."_ Se acerca a la silla que está en mi escritorio, para luego sentarse. Parece aburrido, realmente me hace pensar si la estarán pasando tan mal como dice.

"_Se escuchan bastante animadas…"_ Él suspira y mueve la cabeza en negación

"_La verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a la soledad por lo que cuando debo compartir con tantos…"_ Cuando dijo eso sentí como si lo estuviese obligando a quedarse conmigo cuando ya era suficiente aburrimiento para él estar en aquella fiesta, seguramente ahora estaba mucho más aburrido, estar con una niña como yo…

Intento borrar mis pensamientos y tontamente pregunto _"¿Sois uno de los amantes de Afrodita?"_ me mira perplejo y luego suelta una carcajada, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír y sentí cierta calidez que provenía de su sonrisa.

"_Lo siento, pero es que de verdad me causa gracia, y no, no soy uno de sus amantes" _Mientras dejaba descansar su rostro en una de sus manos, me percate de lo lujosas que eran sus ropas, tenia incrustaciones que acaparaban la luz y celosamente la dejaban escapar emitiendo cierto brillo, y vi un anillo que llevaba en su meñique parecía ser más delicado pero no pude verlo bien de tan lejos con tan poca luz, trate de distraer mis pensamientos observando esa joya.

"_¿Por qué no? Ella es muy atractiva, realmente quisiera ser como ella cuando… Disculpe mi atrevimiento no…"_ Mientras volvía mi mirada hacia él, esperando obtener una respuesta sincera de su parte.

"_Porque quisiera tener a alguien que me sea leal, algo que no sea…"_ Se detiene, parece dudar y luego me dice _"Ese aire inocente que tienes me parece encantador"_ Sus ojos parecen cobrar vida cuando pronuncio encantador… Y sí, esto hizo que me sonrojara bastante.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y luego él se levanta de la silla, se acerca a mi cama y me susurra _"Ya es hora de que me vaya o te meterás en problemas"_ besa ligeramente mi cabeza como se despidiera de una infanta pero seguido de eso toma mi mano. "Esto es en agradecimiento, pequeña Kore".

"_Espera… ¿Cuándo…?"_ Me interrumpe diciendo _"Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees"_ Cuando lo veo salir de mi cuarto, desempuño mi mano y encuentro aquel anillo que se encontraba en su dedo meñique.

Luego me quedo dormida pensando en aquel extraño mientras posaba el anillo en mi dedo anular.

* * *

_**N.A:**_

¡Saludos a quien lea esto!

Quisiera aclarar unos puntos primero, según todo lo que leí con anterioridad (para poder meterme de lleno a este mundo mitológico) Kore es el nombre de Persephone, este último se le atribuyo cuando se convierte en l reina del inframundo. Por lo que hasta ese entonces se le llamará Kore.

Por supuesto trataré de mantener la línea con lo descrito en los libros (pero no mucho, la verdad es que no les voy a dar lecciones sobre la mitología ni nada) pero trataré de apegarme todo lo que mi imaginación me permita a lo descrito en los libros.

Debo mencionar que amo la mitología griega, por lo que quise reescribir esta historia que es tan bella y algo (MUY) romántica a mi parecer.

Espero que les guste ¡Así que por favor dejen reviews!

Próximo capítulo: ¿_**Ser cortejada o no ser cortejada? **_


	3. Capítulo II: ¿Ser cortejada o no?

Capítulo II:

_**¿**__**Ser cortejada o no ser cortejada? **_

_He ahí el dilema._

Luego de unos días, todo volvió a ser normal, yo seguí con mi vida disfrutando de las verdes praderas, descansando del sol bajo los árboles de olivo, ciertamente soñaba de día y cantaba, mi madre estaba delirante ante mi cambio de actitud, comenzó a ser menos crítica conmigo.

"_Mi querida Kore, ¿te encuentras bien?"_ Mientras sus largos dedos alcanzaban la fibra de mi túnica que se posaba sobre mis hombros yo simplemente la mire y parpadee un par de veces haciéndome la inocente.

"_No ha pasado nada madre, ¿por qué lo dices?"_ Mientras tomaba unas flores silvestres que crecían alrededor del pasto.

"_Pues… desde que se festejo aquella reunión entre los dioses pareces estar más animada"_ Parecía dudar, quizás le costaba llegar al tema de la fiesta, esperaba que se sintiera algo culpable por dejarme encerrada mientras todos disfrutaban, incluso Acacia pudo disfrutar del festín, pero se le prohibió hablar de ese tema conmigo por lo que cada vez que nos encontramos se tapaba la boca y corría en la dirección opuesta.

"_Madre, la música y las risas fue algo que me reavivaron"_ Sus ojos se dilataron y mientras jalaba de mis vestidos me abrazo.

"_Madre, ¿estás llorando…?"_ No hubo respuesta. Trate de acomodarme pero cuando alce mis ojos vi como un carruaje tirado por tres caballos alados descendía cerca del lago. Mi madre simplemente escondió su rostro en mis faldas y me susurraba palabras inaudibles para mis oídos.

"Kore, espero que me perdones…" Para cuando su mirada volvió ya no estábamos solas en la terracita.

"Deméter… Hermosa Kore…" Esto nos indico a ambas que había llegado un invitado y era ¡HOMBRE! Casi me desmayo, cerré mis ojos intentando convencer así a mi madre de que no tenía nada que ver con la visita de esta persona. Esperaba ciertamente de que fuera él pero su tono de voz no me era familiar era algo más juvenil que la anterior y esta a su vez sonaba más alegre.

"_Hija mía, quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo pretendiente Apolo"_ Abrí un ojo para cerciorarme de que no estuviese molesta. Esperen… ¿Dijo pretendiente? Esto es demasiado para mí, jamás creí que alguien me pudiese pretender sin antes haberme visto con anterioridad, y si hubiese resultado ser un ser horrible con dos cabezas ¿qué clase de persona pretendía a alguien que no conocía? Al parecer se las ingeniaron para que así fuese. Pero no debo negar que la noticia me alegro un poco, esto ciertamente hincho mi ego, a decir verdad siempre me considere una adolescente encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña pero gracias a Zeus quizás logre mi cometido de poder conocer el Olimpo.

Mientras mi mente divagaba imaginándome los distintos parajes de todo el Olimpo mientras Apolo discutía con mi madre asuntos que de verdad no me importaran pero luego escucho las palabras "restricción y horas de visita", me preocupe, no más que eso, mi mundo de fantasía se comenzó a desmoronar nuevamente.

"_Joven Apolo, necesito hacerle una pequeñísima consulta, si me lo permite."_ Mire a mi madre que nos miraba detenidamente, podía adivinar que estaba molesta, pero al menos no lo estaba conmigo o eso esperaba.

"_Pero que voz más melodiosa. Por supuesto que me puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras"_ Se acerco a mí y me tomo la mano para luego besarla. Sentí sus húmedos labios tocando mi piel, esto hizo que sintiera un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que me sonrojara. Al ver mi reacción el rió complacido.

"_¿Cómo es que os tengo de pretendiente si…no nos hemos visto?"_

"_Oh, pero que torpe he sido, discúlpame. Zeus al no verte en la fiesta se preocupo y la única opción que dio tu madre para ser presentada en sociedad es si tenias un pretendiente."_ Dijo con cierta despreocupación, lo cual no me conmovió ¿cómo es posible que un idiota como él fuese mi pretendiente? ¿Solo está siguiendo órdenes de Zeus? ¿No hay un verdadero interés? Ahora entiendo porque se vio tan complacido de verme quizás el también temía que fuese un monstruo de dos cabezas y con una cola de serpiente en vez de piernas.

"_¡Madre!"_ La miré con cierto reproche y me fui a mi habitación, me despedí fugazmente de Apolo y me fui corriendo a mi cama, al llegar me arroje sobre ella y me cubrí con todos mis cojines y almohadones.

A la hora después siento que tocan suavemente mi puerta y luego escucho el chirrido al girar el picaporte. _"¿Querida, estás despierta?"_ Me acurruco entre las sábanas y me niego a mirarla a la cara.

"_Lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo hago, sé que para ti esto ha de ser difícil…"_

"_No madre, no lo entiendes… no sabes nada"_ Ladré esas palabras y sentí como mi madre suspiro, creo que ella se reprochaba más de lo que yo lo hacía.

"_Cariño… no podía hacer nada, por favor entiende."_ Podía sentir en su voz cierto arrepentimiento, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer_."Dentro de poco ser realizará una fiesta para introducirte con todos los dioses del Olimpo, e incluso con algunos del…inframundo"_ Este último salió de su boca como si escupiese algo.

"_¿Una… fiesta?"_ Mis ojos se iluminaron quizás así podría verlo nuevamente, eso esperaba. Si lo veía una vez más podría soportar el tener que actuar coquetamente con mi pretendiente.

"_Una fiesta de máscaras, sí."_ Salte de mis sabanas y le pregunte cuando. Mi madre me miró perpleja y me dijo que en tres días seria la fiesta y que está nuevamente se alojaría en nuestro valle.

Creo que está de más comentar que durante los próximos tres días me probé todos los vestidos que tenia e incluso más, quería lucir maravillosa para aquella fiesta, pensaba en recogerme el cabello en una trenza y adornarla con hojas de olivo hechas de oro puro con algunas incrustaciones de esmeralda, para así resaltar mi oscura cabellera, no es que fuese realmente oscura era de un color castaño claro, y para hacer juego con mis ojos verdes. Incluso cuando salía a jugar con las ninfas me quedaba pensativa recorriendo mi habitación mentalmente y pensando en todas mis joyas para ver cual me haría juego.

"_Kore ¿por qué te preparas tanto? Pensé que no te agradaba ese tal Apolo"_ Una de las ninfas que jugueteaba en el rio me estaba cuestionando, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"_Es que he cambiado de parecer, creo que jamás le di la oportunidad de conocerlo, creo que lo correcto es empezar bien desde cero, ya sabes con el pie derecho y eso."_ Respondía mientras arrancaba una flor.

"_Me parece raro que lo menciones ya que creo que habías dicho que solo intercambiaron un par de frases, nada personal."_ Acacia era tan molesta a veces, odiaba su perspicacia a veces pensaba que me podía leer la mente, pero es absurdo, claro que no puede leer la mente.

"_Pues… es que es algo lindo. Su voz profunda… "_Nuevamente volví a recordar esa noche, pensé en aquel anillo, el cual por cierto, pienso utilizar en la fiesta, esperando que así me reconozca.

"_Yo pensaba que habías dicho que sonaba juvenil y alegre ¿no te habrás confundido? No me digas que de nuevo estas inventado historias en tu mente."_ Me reprocho y no la culpo porque la verdad es que estoy hablando de otra persona completamente distinta a Apolo.

"_¿Y ya te ha besado?" _Me sonroje recordando cuando él se acerco a susurrarme y de paso me beso en mi cabeza… Todas se quedaron mirándome como si fuese a revelar algo completamente desconocido para ellas. Me doy cierto aire de grandeza y digo _"Claro que me besó"_ Todas gritan _"…en la mano"_ Luego escucho como este grito es cambiado por un "Ahh…" seguido por suspiro lleno de decepción.

"_No juegues así con nosotras, Kore"_ Dicho esto todas me echan agua encima por la mala broma. De pronto escucho un golpeteo de casquetes asumí que mi pretendiente había llegado de visita por lo que me disculpo con mis amigas y luego me dirijo a la casa, pero no vi a nadie en la terraza, me extraño pero simplemente asumí que esta vez llego a la puerta de entrada. Al llegar ahí tampoco veo nada, la pileta estaba como siempre los árboles bailaban con el viento y el único sonido era el cantar de los pájaros, me preocupe, quizás realmente me estoy volviendo loca, creo que me he esforzado mucho para esta fiesta que ya perdí mi norte. Así que decido volver a la casa para seguir arreglando mi atuendo, cuando entro a mi cuarto presiento que hay algo extraño.

"_¿Hay… alguien aquí?"_ Me escabullo en mi propia habitación sosteniendo la puerta en caso de necesitar huir rápidamente. Cuando asomo mi cabeza me encuentro con los brazos de Apolo y un enorme ramo de rosas.

"_Son para ti."_ Debo admitir que el gesto fue lindo, y sus ojos irradiaban luz por lo que me libere un poco más y le sonreí de vuelta.

"_Gracias…"_ Alzo mis manos para recibir el ramo y mientras huelo el dulce aroma de las rosas me dice _"Es para poder comenzar de nuevo, creo que la primera vez no te deje una buena impresión, espero que esto me reivindique contigo."_ Simplemente asiento y sigo embriagándome con el olor, luego él las vuelve a tomar y las deja encima de mi tocador.

"_Realmente eres hermosa…"_ él toma mi mano y la vuelve a besar. Desgraciadamente para él volví a sentir sus labios húmedos lo cual hizo que rápidamente retirara mi mano como acto reflejo, él me mira perplejo pero con comprensión.

"_Esto… es nuevo para mí"_ Me disculpo y Apolo me sonríe.

"_Casi se me olvidaba, te traje esto, espero que te guste"_ Me entrega una pequeña cajita en forma de rectángulo. Al abrirla veo una máscara blanca con toques dorado y pequeñas ramitas de olivo entrelazadas adornando el borde de la máscara. Mis ojos brillan y simplemente las palabras no salen de mis labios, Apolo parece complacido con mi reacción y se acerca a mí con cautela.

"_Nos vemos esta noche"_ Yo sonrió, y él acto seguido se acerca para besarme pero yo corro mi cara y me besa la mejilla. Al retirar su cara se ve contrariado y se va. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado…? Y a tan pocas horas de la fiesta.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Ay, que lindos todos con sus reviews! Y les doy las gracias por leer este fanfic, a todos, los que me dejaron un review como a quienes simplemente lo leyeron.

¡Me alegra saber que les ha gusta la historia, de verdad! Y a quienes la han leído por favor me encantaría saber que opinan, acepto críticas y todo eso siempre que sea con respeto ¿vale?

¿Bueno que les puedo decir? Les contaré que llevo escrito hasta el capítulo… ¡X! por el momento así que tienen actualizaciones para las próximas semanas y mientras mas reviews dejen más rápido actualizaré.

El próximo capítulo: _**¡Y ha comenzado la fiesta!**_


	4. Capítulo III:¡Y ha comenzado la fiesta!

Capítulo III:

_**¡Y ha comenzado la fiesta!**_

_¿Deberé cuidarme de los dioses ebrios?_

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene escenas fuertes.**** Lo recomendaría para mayores de 15+ y para Fanfiction caería en la categoría M.**

**

* * *

  
**

Estaba lista, con un chitón blanco mostrando mi pureza e inocencia pero a su vez tenía un escote que mostraba mi espalda desnuda casi hasta llegar al termino de mi espalda, por el frente sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo mi busto aun no era tan voluptuoso como el de Afrodita por lo que no me atreví a hacer demostración de este, pero si insinuaba bastante, no lo suficiente como para ser catalogado de atrevido o sensual, la seda se ajustaba muy bien a mi cuerpo mostrando las formas y adaptándose muy bien, debo mencionar que este lo sujete con un cinturón dorado dando varias vueltas creando así varias capas creando la ilusión de que tenia mas cadera, debajo del cinturón se podía apreciar que la seda si era muy vaporosa lo cual daba la impresión de estar flotando en las nubes y daba la impresión de que fuese más grácil de lo que realmente soy. El chitón era afirmado por dos broches de esmeraldas en la parte alta de mis hombros, haciendo juego con el lazo que se trenzaba con mi cabello, ¿mencione que una de mis piernas quedaba totalmente expuesta? ¿No? Bueno, ahora se los digo, pero me preocupe de que no se notara tanto.

"_Kore, es hora de que te pongas la máscara ya han llegado todos los invitado incluso lle__gó quien gobierna el inframundo"_ este último fue mencionado en un susurro.

"_Voy, voy, solo me falta lo último"_ El anillo, lo pongo en mi dedo anular, me pongo la máscara y me miro en el espejo por última vez, sí, luzco bien o eso esperaba. Salgo al fin de mi cuarto, Acacia me guía hasta el centro del salón, no podía ver nada estaban las luces completamente apagadas y a medida que me acercaba escuchaba ruidos grotescos.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_Le susurro.

"_No lo sé, pero tenga cuidado…"_ Ambas nos tomamos de la mano para no perdernos. Tontamente ella me suelta la mano para salir del salón espantada, realmente esos sonidos eran algo repulsivos y yo al no ver nada tropiezo. Pero alguien me agarra antes de caer.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_ Es su voz… quedé helada sentí como su mano estaba agarrándome fuertemente desde la cintura. Intento mirarlo pero solo veo oscuridad, no distingo formas ni nada.

"_Sí…"_ Susurro, luego cuando logro recomponer mi equilibrio, él toma mi mano y me saca de allí.

"_Te dije que eran aburridas…"_ Su voz sonaba monótona pero yo estaba tan excitada por haberlo encontrado que incluso me pareció tierno.

"_¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?"_Intento enfocar mi mirada en algo para no quedar atrapada en sus ojos.

"_Digamos que… es la hora del libertinaje, creo que no era buen momento para ser introducida a menos de que quisieras ser manoseada por quien sabe que o quien"_ Sonaba más serio de lo que lo recordaba, sentí que me miraba con reproche. Agache mi cabeza pero el pozo su mano bajo mi mentón e hizo que volviera mi mirada hacia él.

"_Sin embargo creo que luces perfecta esta noche."_ Me sonroje creo que toda la sangre se me fue a las mejillas, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Creo que estoy enamorada, tontamente e idílicamente enamorada de alguien que no era mi pretendiente lo único que sabía de él es que le gustaba la soledad y sin embargo ahí estaba conmigo, salvándome nuevamente, la primera vez me salvo de mi misma, y ahora de ser ultrajada por unos dioses pervertidos.

"_Esperaba verte nuevamente no pensé que nos encontraríamos… tan rápido"_ Digo mientras agradezco que la máscara esconda mi rubor.

"_Esperaba lo mismo."_ Tomo su mano y la llevo a mi mejilla, aquel contacto fue tan intimo que casi me olvido de respirar, cuando el vuelve a tomar mi rostro lo acerca a el suyo, sentía su aliento delante de mí, olía a menta, podía ver su rostro pálido bajo la luz de la luna y su máscara de un color violeta hacia juego con su túnica negra. Baje mi mirada pero él se mantuvo en la misma posición, y con un suave movimiento hizo que sus ojos y los míos se volvieran a encontrar, poco a poco nuestros rostros empezaron a acortar la distancia que nos separaba y para cuando sus labios tocan mi mejilla me sentí algo defraudada pero de igual manera me sentí feliz. Intento alejarme tratando de esconder mi decepción, él me acorrala contra una pared.

"_Pareces __algo incómoda…"_ Su voz profunda pero con un leve toque de ternura hizo que me derritiera ante su persona. Sus manos que acariciaban mis brazos hacían que temblara, realmente quería otra cosa pero sin embargo mi cuerpo me traicionaba y daba la impresión opuesta. Esto hace que el me suelte rápidamente.

"_No, no es eso…"_ Le doy la espalda, lo escucho suspirar con cierta represión, quiero disculparme por comportarme como una niña pero antes de que voltee mi cuerpo para volver a enfrentarme a él siento que me toma por los hombros, su álgida piel ocasiona distintas reacciones en mi y mientras estiro mi cuello tratando de ocultar mi rubor el posa sus labios en el nacimiento de mi cuello, haciendo que sienta un cosquilleo.

"_Lo siento"_ Al fin me disculpo y me giro para darle un abrazo pero este no es respondido.

"_Realmente deseaba verte"_ Confieso mientras entrelazo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, y curiosamente siento que emana una energía bastante cálida a pesar de su fría temperatura corporal.

Bruscamente me separa y se tapa la cara diciéndome _"Lo siento, esto está mal, deberíamos entrar, la luz ya está por volver…"_ Creí ver que estaba algo apenado, lo halle curioso a pesar de tener ese aire tan magno y esto hizo que tomara cierta confianza y me arriesgara a tomar su mano.

"_No me has obligado a nada, y si me preguntas prefiero estar acá contigo que allá adentro"_Su rostro no delataba edad alguna, por lo que asumí que su apariencia era a la de alguien de unos 20 años, me miró consternado, quizás mi juventud lo incomodaba, yo representaba apenas unos 16 años con mucha suerte. Y quizás mis palabras eran más provocativas de lo que yo pensé. El negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

"_Eso lo dices porque estarías siendo ultrajada"_ me dice con un tono de voz algo sarcástico, con esto sentí que toda la conexión que pudo haber se perdió en ese momento.

"_Cierto, pero eso no significa que…" _

"_Es mejor que volvamos__"_

"_No"_

"_¿Qué ocurre?" _Me mira un poco frustrado.

"_Prefiero estar contigo, no me importa si hubiesen estado bailando o cantando, ni comiendo, ni haciendo cualquier otra cosa, no estoy acá porque seas la elección más cómoda, es porque…"_ Creo que parecí muy seria, él me mira y se echa a reír.

"_Está bien, está bien, me has convencido, simplemente te lo preguntaré una vez ¿estás segura? No soy lo que parezco, soy un lobo disfrazado de oveja. Una vez que lo hayas decidido no podrás arrepentirte."_ Cuando termino de hablar me quede pensando, pero luego aclare mi mente.

"_Estoy segura."_ Ciertamente lo estoy, creo que jamás había estado tan segura de algo.

"_Que no se diga que no te lo advertí."_ Y diciendo esto me tomo la mano y volvimos al gran salón donde nos quedamos quietos hasta que la luz volviese. Su mano jamás soltó la mía, yo jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras estaban entrelazados con los míos, de pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba y me empujaba, nuevamente me volvió a tomar para evitar que cayera, sin embargo esta vez su mano se quedo en mi espalda jugando con mi piel, recorriendo con sus dedos entremedio de mis vertebras llegando hasta su término, debo admitir que esto provoco en mi sentimientos que hasta ese entonces habían estado dormidos. Agradecí que la luz estuviese apagada porque estoy segura que mi madre se hubiese avergonzado de mí si me hubiese visto.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ le susurro, pero antes que me respondiese la luz volvió y su mano soltó la mía. Todos parecían estar acalorados, mi madre me vio, haciéndose espacio entre la multitud llego hasta mi y de un tirón me saco.

"_¿__Te encuentras bien?"_ parecía preocupada, yo asentí. Estaba mejor que bien, estaba enamorada de todo, esto era algo con lo que yo siempre había soñado poder compartir con todos, hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas.

"_Sí, madre no te preocupes no me ha pasado nada."_ La veo suspirar de alivio. Con la mirada lo busco pero sin embargo no lo encuentro. Pero luego al darme vuelta lo veo detrás de mí, le sonrió a escondidas de mi madre, él me mira con complicidad.

"_Deméter, luces tan pulcra como siempre…"_ Su voz monótona dejaba algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

"_¿Cómo te atrev…?"_ Mi madre escupió su pregunta sin terminar debido a que una de las ninfas la interrumpió llamando con mucha urgencia, y sin preocuparse de los buenos modales. Yo quedé confundida ya que mi madre parece odiarlo y aun desconozco de su nombre ¡Su nombre! Qué tonta, jamás se lo pregunte…

"_Y ella ha de ser tu encantadora hija Kore, es un **placer**__conocerte"_ haciendo una énfasis en la palabra placer. Esta vez sonó más animado, luego tomo mi mano y la beso. Mi madre lo miro de manera déspota y elevando su cabeza desafiante.

"_Mucho gusto"_ fingí no conocerlo, le seguí su juego pero cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y me sumergí en ellos, quede prendada sintiendo esa conexión que no permitía que alejara mi vista de él. Aún sostenía mi mano. Lo cual molesto a mi madre y me saco de allí rápidamente por segunda vez.

"_Ten cuidado, él es muy peligroso."_ Fueron las únicas palabras que me quedaron grabadas.

"_Madre, ¿por qué lo dices? A mí me pareció muy cortés"_

"_Simplemente mantente alejada de él, ¿entendiste?"_ Asentí obedientemente, pero por dentro me moría por volver a su lado. Cuando volvemos al salón ya con mi madre un poco mas compuesta nos encontramos con Apolo, quien intenta besarme, pero yo simplemente lo esquivo dejándolo simplemente besar mi mejilla, no quería que me viera con él en plan amoroso.

"_Querido Apolo."_

"_Zeus, ¿qué te trae por acá?"_

"_Quería felicitarte por tu bellísima novia"_

"_No…yo aun no lo llamaría tan formal"_

"_¿No tan formal?"_ Apolo toma a Zeus por el codo y le susurra algo que no logro oír, escucho como Zeus ríe estruendosamente y luego le da una palmada en la espalda a Apolo.

La noche es larga y mientras todos disfrutan del festín en mi mente repaso lo cerca que estuve de besarme con él, con la persona que mi madre parece odiar más que a nada en el mundo. Ahora comprendo o intento hacerme una idea de cuándo me pregunto si esto era lo que quería, pero no hay vuelta atrás…

**WARNING:**** La siguiente escena preferentemente no es para menores de edad, presenta un intento de abuso.**

Después de un par de horas todos están ebrios incluyendo a mamá, jamás la había visto así incluso Apolo, con quien por cierto baile toda la noche, mis pies se sienten algo adoloridos por lo que decido ir al baño a tratar de arreglar mis sandalias y mientras voy por el pasillo alguien me acorrala contra la pared. Lo primero que pensé fue ¡Apolo! Que ya me había gastado una broma parecida. Pero cuando lo veo, me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, era Hefestos el marido de Afrodita, y empieza a tocarme de forma morbosa, intento alejarlo pero es mucho más fuerte que yo, intento gritar pero su mano tapa inmediatamente mi boca, mis ropas son rápidamente quitadas y cuando deja la mitad de mi cuerpo desnudo, caigo en la desesperación y lloró, deseo que alguien me salve, no me importa quién.

Hefestos empieza a besar mi cuerpo dejando marcas a su paso, besa mi cuello y con su mano libre torpe y bruscamente intenta tocar mis pechos, yo pataleo mientras me quedan fuerzas, cuando veo que intenta bajarse los pantalones ya mis patadas dejan de tener la fuerza de antes y me resigno. Esto hace que llore con más fuerza y le ruego que me deje tranquila, pero no logro convencerlo, simplemente logro que me dé un manotazo intentando acallar mis suplicas.

**WARNING OFF.**

"_¡Hefestos!"_ Veo como sus ojos arden en llamas. Mientras mis ojos rojos siguen derramando lágrimas el dios del fuego me deja caer en el suelo marmolado.

"…_H…H…Ha…Ha…"_ Escuche como temblaba ante la aparición de él. Lo demás que paso es borroso sólo recuerdo que lo tomo por el cuello, intercambiaron palabras que parecían no tener sentido, sentía como me desvanecía, luego de eso no recuerdo más.

"_Kore, Kore…"_ Escucho mi nombre y comienzo a volver y a recobrar la conciencia... Al abrir los ojos me percato y todo vuelve de golpe, comienzo a temblar, miro a mi alrededor y veo que me está mirando con cautela, veo como observa las marcas alrededor de mi cuello, mientras me enrollo sobre mi misma tratando de tapar mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ Niego con la cabeza, sigo llorando recordando lo sucedido. Él me cubre con un su toga que era de color violeta mientras me recoge del suelo y me acomoda entre sus brazos y se dispone a llevarme al cuarto. Ya adentro de mi cuarto me deja en la cama y me cubre con las sábanas. Mientras lo veo alejarse en dirección al baño. Escucho como abre la llave del agua de golpe cuando vuelve lo veo con una toalla mojada y me la empieza a pasar lentamente por mi cara.

"_Gracias…"_ Veo como los músculos de su cara se contraen, estaba molesto.

"_Lo siento, te perdí de vista un momento y…" _Hunde su cabeza en mi hombro, sigo semidesnuda pero con una sábana tapándome, alargo mis brazos para abrazarlo. Él comienza a levantar su cara y queda a mi altura, se vuelve a disculpar posa sus fríos dedos sobre mis hombros desnudos y me indica que me acueste.

"_Gra…"_ pero antes de terminar de agradecerle, siento sus gélidos labios sobre los míos, esto hace que mi corazón se alborote pero no tanto debido a la situación anterior, ciertamente no era un beso, ciertamente… Siento como tiembla de rabia e impotencia, a ciegas busco sus manos que están empuñadas y las guio hasta mi cuello poco a poco empieza a bajar sus manos pero antes de llegar a cualquier parte se detiene.

"_Debo irme"_ Es lo único que dice ni siquiera me miró.

"_Quiero verte mañana…"_ Se da vuelta y pero no me mira.

"_Antes del anochecer detrás de los abedules cerca de los lindes de este valle." _Como una niña me aferro fuertemente a él y no lo suelto. Suspira resignado, se vuelve hacia mí y me besa la frente, para él he de ser una niña.

"_De verdad debo partir"_

"_Mañana… sin falta ¿de acuerdo?"_ Le ruego, me sonríe de manera sincera, besa mis manos y luego se va mientras que mi corazón acalorado da golpes contra mi piel.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Saludos a todos los que leen! ¡Agradezco todos los comentarios y reviews!

Bueno, luego de leer varias novelas y estudiar bastante me apiade un poco y subí el cap. antes (pensaba subirlos cada 7 días, pero ahora que revise y re-que-te-contra revise la ortografía, aunque siempre esta ese % de equivocación).

¡Ah! Espero que comenten que les ha parecido (y supongo que ya empieza a tomar forma esta historia ¿no?). Aunque sinceramente creo que me van a odiar en unos capítulos más adelante, pero son detalles.

Ahora, tomando un poco de seriedad. Creo que el tema que toque en este capítulo trate de ser lo menos explícita posible, son temas complicados y que creo fervientemente que no se deberían tomar a la ligera pero tampoco quise coartar la historia, es por ello todo esta alharaca. En caso de que se considere que no ha sido necesario no harán que cambie de opinión.

¡Insisto en que me encanta recibir reviews! Y mientras más reciba, más rápido publico. Ahora voy en el cap. XV y debo revisar si está bien escrito y eso.

Próximo Capítulo:**_ Confesiones de una diosa._**


	5. Capítulo IV: Confesiones de una diosa

Capítulo IV:

_**Confesiones de una diosa.**_

_¿Sospechas?_

A la mañana siguiente me levanto y me arreglo más de lo acostumbrado, tengo una ¡cita!, cuando Acacia llega a mi cuarto yo ya estaba lista lo cual la sorprendió mucho.

"_¿Te caíste de la cama?"_ Me mira dudosa.

"_No, claro que no tonta."_ Le respondo risueña, me termino colocando agua perfumada.

"¿Qué te ocurrió en la mejilla?" Me mira espantada, y se acerca para verificar que me encuentre bien. Me escapo de sus manos y me alejo con vergüenza no podía admitir que anoche uno de los tantos dioses ebrios trato y forcejeo conmigo con la intención de violarme. Meneo mi cabeza en negación me vuelvo hacia ella y le sonrió.

"_No ocurre nada, es que cuando me dejaron en el salón con las luces apagadas sin querer me golpee con el hombro de alguien."_ Mentí lo mejor que pude, no me miraba muy convencida pero sabía que no me iba a sacar nada más que eso, tampoco podía probar que estaba equivocada por lo que la dejo pasar.

"_Vamos, tu madre te llama, quiere que tomen desayuno juntas"_ Me apresuro a la terraza y me encuentro con ella vestida como la diosa que es, haciendo una demostración de su imponente figura.

"_Debemos hablar."_ Me miro seriamente, sentí como reprobaba mi atuendo sin decírmelo pero no me importo, me senté con las piernas cruzadas, suspiró resignada.

"_Dime, madre"_ Hice como si no supiera nada, ella suavemente me toma la cara y mira mi mejilla enrojecida.

"_Me entere de cómo ocurrió esto."_ La miré aterrada… esperaba que no supiera nada, de verdad no pensé que le fuese a decir, abrí la boca pero ella simplemente me miro con ternura, y suplicante me acerco la silla a su lado.

"_No pensé que fuese a ocurrir esto…" _Volvió a suspirar para luego agregar_ "Zeus se ha encargado del castigo para el marido de Afrodita, por lo que no debes preocuparte."_

"_Quisiera saber quién te dijo esto, madre"_ No me miro, tampoco recibí respuesta alguna, sólo dijo _"Quédate tranquila, Zeus se encargará de esto, no importa quién lo dijo, es más Zeus fue quien me informo, no tengo respuesta a tu pregunta, mi pequeña Kore, pero descansa me imagino que no querrás ver a tu pretendiente. Por lo que hoy no vendrá nadie más."_ Eso pensaba ella pero yo ya tenía otros planes.

"_Madre, necesito estar sola, iré al lago… no quiero que nadie me siga"_ Me aproveche, sé que me veía débil y lo utilice a mi favor.

"_Ve, hija mía, despeja tu mente y si me necesitas estaré en mi cuarto ve cuando desees"_ Esto es algo que jamás me había dicho, su cuarto era un santuario, nadie aparte de ella podía entrar a él, ella debía estar muy preocupada por mí para ofrecerme entrar libremente a su cuarto. Asentí y me fui deliberadamente sola al rio.

"_Al fin sola"_ Y me zambullí en el agua disfrute del lago cuando salgo para tomar una bocanada de aire me encuentro con una náyade, no la reconocí al principio pero luego me acorde, le dicen Sophi, y es muy tímida.

"_Señorita Kore…"_ se acerca a mí.

"_¿Sophi?... ¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_Puedo olerlo ¿sabes?"_

"_¿Oler? ¿Qué cosa? ¿El agua perfumada?"_ Niega con la cabeza y se ríe.

"_Quien pensaría que la joven princesita se está convirtiendo en una mujer."_

"_¿De qué estás hablando?"_ Me asuste, no parecía estar en sus cabales, es más parecía ser otra persona pero no podía arriesgarme, estaba intrigada y quería averiguar a qué se refería.

"_Hueles a él."_

"_¿A quién?"_ Ahora sí, me voy a desmayar no creo poder soportarlo si ella sabe quién es ¡DEBE decirlo!

"_Apolo, ¿a quién más?"_ Se sumerge nuevamente pero no vuelve a aparecerse, me quedé sola nuevamente.

Pasé toda la tarde nadando y disfrutando de la soledad, soñaba en que me volvía a encontrar con mi salvador, porque eso era, mi salvador. Esperaba poder hallar la forma de reconciliar la relación que tenia con mi madre, de verdad esperaba poder estar con ambos, pero que tonta era jamás pensé en lo que me metía, en lo mucho que los iba a lastimar por mi egoísmo…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de mi madre ella discutía con Zeus.

"_Tú no lo viste, él la miraba con otros ojos, como jamás me vio a mi"_ Estaba recostada en un sillón blanco con encajes dorados.

"_Deméter… no seas una niña sabes bien que él es incapaz de amar. La única relación retorcida que ha logrado tener es con __Athenea, y ni siquiera es una relación cercana a lo romántico."_ Zeus la tomaba por los hombros y la acercaba a él de una manera muy intima.

"_Ya sé… pero esto me da mala espina, no lo quiero cerca de mi hija ¿entiendes? N__O LO QUIERO CERCA"_ En su rostro se desdibujaba la sonrisa, ahora era como cualquier otra mujer herida y enrabiada.

"_No seas estúpida, no puedo excluirlo, ¿sabes lo poderoso que es?"_ Zeus la sacude intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero él no sabía que tan testaruda podía ser mi madre.

"_Tú eres mucho más poderoso"_ Intentaba darle ánimos para que hiciese lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de mi y en el intertanto lo seducía, sabía que podía obtener lo que quería con él si ella jugaba bien sus cartas, Zeus era un hombre y sabía perfectamente que Hera no era muy atrevida, no como ella y eso jugaba a su favor, mientras acariciaba su torso con los abdominales marcados.

"_Él tiene como aliada a __Athenea y eso es algo de temer, créeme si ha sido capaz de mantener a todos los titanes comiendo de su mano hasta este momento no es porque carezca de poder. Más bien es todo lo contrario, con Poseidón nos preocupa eso, pero al parecer él no se ha percatado de ello aún. O eso nos hace creer."_ Su cara llena de júbilo se tiño con una seriedad nunca antes vista.

"_Zeus… yo merecía ser reina__, y no puedo permitir que… me arrebate a mi hija, ya me ha quitado suficiente, no permitiré que…"_ Zeus la besa y la lleva a la cama arrastras, consumando ahí su promesa de mantenerlo alejado de mi madre y de mí.

"_Sólo te digo, que no puedo evitar que venga a las fiestas… Pero me asegurare de que no vaya a tu casa."_

"_Lo sé… sabes que aprecio tu ayuda."_

"_Cuando desees, siempre es un gusto juguetear contigo en la cama para poder cerrar un trato."_

"…" Zeus la vuelve a besar antes de salir por la ventana del cuarto de mi madre, mientras mi madre lo observa partir.

* * *

**N.A: **

Bueno esta última parte será la única que salga de los pensamientos de Kore, la verdad es que era necesario para poder explicarme más adelante.

Quiero agradecerle a Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades y angel de acuario por sus reviews es reconfortante saber que alguien me lee y que además les agrada lo que escribo por ello ¡Muchas gracias!

Y los quiero seguir animando para que me manden reviews, siempre serán bien recibidos y de igual manera sigo agradeciendo que se den un tiempo para leer lo que escribo a pesar de no dejar un mensaje.

Próximo capítulo: _**Segundo encuentro**_


	6. Capítulo V:Segundo encuentro

Capítulo V:

_**Segundo**__** encuentro.**_

_¡Al fin, la primera cita!_

Ya estaba por ponerse el sol y yo me encontraba detrás de los abedules con mi ropa goteando agua dulce del rio, debí pensarlo dos veces antes de presentarme así pero no pude evitarlo el día estaba caluroso y la laguna me tentaba con el cantar de la cascada que me invitaba de manera provocativa a meterme para calmar el calor que me estaba agobiando. Mientras comienzo a arrancar algunas flores para hacerme una corona mientras espero, siento que algo me tapa el poco sol que llegaba a mi espalda. Cuando me doy vuelta veo a cuatro caballos alados de color negros corriendo en mi dirección y tirando de un enorme carruaje dorado, antes de reaccionar estaban a mi lado, los cuatro caballos alados me miraban. Me levanto rápidamente y me echo para atrás de un salto, eran unos animales extraordinarios pero que emanaban respeto. Cuando levanto mi mirada lo veo apoyado contra el carruaje y mientras deja las riendas sobre su asiento acolchado me saluda con la mirada.

"_Por Zeus, me has asustado"_ Digo, cuando al fin esta cerca de mí, mi pobre corazón deja de latir por un momento. Me abalanzo sobre él pero me evita y se hace a un lado.

"_Debemos hablar."_ Ese tono de voz no me gusto. Parece que la pesadilla continua, a pesar de que él me besara la noche anterior, aunque eso no se sintió como un verdadero beso, más bien fue como para tranquilizarme… así que no se si realmente tomarlo como un beso o no, pero me gusta pensar que si.

"_Dime…"_ Mi voz temblaba traté de fingir que nada pasaba así que me voltee para luego darle una sonrisa. Que por supuesto era falsa pero él no lo sabía.

"_Es algo importante, creo que deberías retractarte de lo que dijiste ayer." _Me perforo con su mirada llena de frialdad.

"_¿De qué estás hablando?"_ le rogué, y mientras preguntaba mi voz se quebraba. Sentía como mis ojos se humedecían pero su mirada no cambio seguía igual de fría, observándome.

"_Antes debes saber quien soy para poder responder aquella pregunta."_

"_¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás quien eres?" _Pregunte molesta, sentía que estaba jugando conmigo, primero era atento y luego cruel, sentía que mi pobre corazón no aguantaría más, quería llorar. Mi madre no lo aceptaba, su identidad que era completamente desconocida. Pero para mí era algo que no tenia mayor importancia y sin embargo aquí estábamos hablando de ello porque al parecer si tenía un pequeño rol, quise irme. Pero me quede quería saber de una vez por todas todo esto, y si tenía que arruinar la ilusión que se terminara también en este momento.

"…"

"_¿Y bien?"_

"_Entiende no es algo sencillo, lo más probable es que me odies después de decírtelo."_

"_¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué habría de odiarte?"_

"_Todos suelen temer, mi nombre no es algo que se mencione fácilmente, ni aquí ni donde los mortales viven"_ Me cubro la boca tratando de no mostrar sorpresa, pero el acto en si me delato. La verdad es que desconocía el nombre de muchos dioses, sabia de algunos porque las ninfas se encargaban de contarme los chismes de algunos, de los cuales estaba familiarizada eran en general de los que cometían adulterio pero nada más.

"_No quiero saber, no me lo digas, mi respuesta no cambiará, así que por favor no me lo digas"_ Decidí lo que creí que sería lo más sensato, me sentí atraída a él desde el primer momento y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar por conocer su nombre. Me miro perplejo por fin vi que sus ojos dejaban de parecer tan duros y se ablandaron.

Lo invite a sentarse junto a mí mientras hacia una corona de flores con unas margaritas. _"ayúdame ¿quieres?"_ Él simplemente rió, y me dijo que no era hábil con las manos pero que se quedaría conmigo hasta que yo terminara de hacer la corona.

"_Agáchate."_ Le ordene, y seguidamente vi como bajo su cabeza, cuando pose la corona sobre su cabello negro, me sentí complacida conmigo misma. Le quedaba perfecta.

"_Para ser una niña..."_ Acto seguido se levanto y se arreglo su túnica purpura.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_ Lo miré, era realmente alto e irradiaba una energía única, era imponente. Lo admire unos segundos antes de recibir una respuesta de su parte.

"_Debo irme, pero… volveré mañana."_ Se agacha y me besa suavemente la frente.

"_No."_ Me levanto dolida, pensaba que habíamos tenido algún tipo de progreso después de todo me había besado sin mi consentimiento, a menos de que para él fuese algo normal. Cosa que esperaba que no fuese así, pero de igual manera no podía descartarlo.

"_¿No quieres que venga?" _Me mira un poco contrariado, y se acerca a mí mientras comienza a abrir y cerrar sus dedos seguidos por una corriente como si estuviese agarrando algo, o quizás estaba apresurándome.

"_No soy una niña"_ Digo firme. Me mira y ríe. Retrocede un poco y apoya sus manos en uno de los maravillosos corceles alados.

"_¡Oh! Bueno, de igual forma debo partir"_ No me estaba escuchando, seguramente no quería oír un berrinche y no me prestó importancia, me sentí ignorada.

"_No lo soy." Volví a insistir._

"_Demuéstralo"_ ¿Cómo quería que se lo demostrara? Tenía una postura desafiante se cruzo de brazos y espero. Yo dudé y esto hizo que él se dirigiera a su carruaje.

"_¿Cómo?"_ Pregunte. El simplemente alzo su mano y me hizo una seña de despedida mientras subía al carruaje. Yo corro por el otro lado y me subo a dicho carruaje.

"_¿Y bien? ¿Vas a seguir con el berrinche de princesa mimada?"_ Le devolví la mirada desafiante y lo jale hasta estar realmente cerca. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron de los míos y mientras yo me acercaba a él, vi como hizo una mueca. ¡Eso era! Me había tendido una trampa y yo caí en ella, lo pude ver pero como no vine a jugar simplemente hice lo mismo que él, lo mire coquetamente y ya cuando él podía sentir mi aliento sobre sus labios término reduciendo la distancia aun más. Cuando mis labios apenas rozan los suyos beso su mejilla. Lo dejé atónito o eso esperaba, bajo trotando de su carruaje y le lanzo un beso con mi mano de manera coqueta. Veo como se ríe.

"_..."_ Y sin más se va. Cuando lo veo partir acomodo mis manos entre mis mejillas tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza. Voy corriendo a mi habitación, al entrar me encuentro con Acacia que lloraba en mis almohadas.

"_¡Kore!"_ Se lanza sobre mí y se echa llorar.

"_¿Qué te ocurre, Acacia?" _Mi mente divagaba y podía sentir el calor de mis labios, casi podía saborear sus labios lo que hacía que me sonrojara de solo pensarlo.

"_No sabía, ¡Lo siento tanto! No sabía que el esposo de Afrodita trato de…"_ Perfecto lo que me faltaba, tenía que consolar a mi amiga por lo que me había pasado a mí.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hola a todos estoy muy contenta de haber recibido tantos reviews alentándome a seguir escribiendo!

Bueno quiero hacerles una pregunta, en verdad más que nada quiero que aparte de que si me quieren dejar un mensaje pongan "sí" o "no" no les diré para qué ni nada, no quiero hacerles ningún spoiler ni arruinarles la sorpresa, eventualmente cuando lleguemos al capítulo les diré cual era la pregunta ¿vale? Es solo que me lo he pensado mucho y aun no logro dar con ello, ¿así que me daríais una ayuda? (Así si no les gusta el cap. no pueden culpar ¿cierto? *Risas malévolas* No, mentira. Voten lo que crean que es correcto *Cruzo los dedos*)

¡Por cierto ya estamos cerca del cap. 7 (a mi parecer es uno de mis favoritos ya verán por qué)!

Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes leen esta historia y a quienes dejan reviews. Quisiera reiteras mis agradecimientos anteriores y agregar algunos nombres nuevos que amablemente me dejaron un review.

Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT y Mcr77. 

¡Un beso enorme!

Próximo capítulo: _**¡Tercer encuentro!**_


	7. Capítulo VI:¡Tercer encuentro!

Capítulo VI:

_**¡Tercer encuentro!**_

_¿Propuestas indecentes?_

Hoy me dedique a hacer arreglos florales siguiendo cada instrucción al pie de la letra mi madre parecía complacida con mis avances, e incluso alabo mis atuendos, quizás se sentía culpable por lo sucedido en la fiesta pero no tenia que sentirse así, no fue su culpa. Por lo demás me rescataron así que no paso a mayores.

"_¡Kore!" _Escucho el grito sórdido de mi madre, giro para encontrarme con ella, parecía molesta.

"_¿Dime?"_ contesto haciéndome la desentendida.

"_¿En qué mundo estás? Llevo llamándote un buen rato."_

"_Lo siento estaba distraída."_

"_Cariño, debo informarte que deberé partir de nuevo."_

"_¿Otro festival?"_ Mi madre asiente, mientras ella se acerca y me besa la frente en señal de despedida yo pienso en encontrarme lo más pronto posible con él.

"_Cariño, Apolo se quedará en la habitación de visitas, no quiero que te quedes sola, y él se ofreció a cuidarte"_ La miré aterrada no quería que Apolo se quedara conmigo yo tengo otra idea mejor, que se quede mi salvador anónimo, de verdad debo pensar en un nombre, para poder llamarlo de alguna forma.

"_¡No quiero a ningún hombre cerca!"_ Grito, mi madre comprensiva me abraza y luego dice.

"_Pero es tu pretendiente"_ Lloriqueo un poco pero eso no hace que cambie de opinión. Me voy, ya estaba por oscurecerse por lo que me apresuro, teniendo en cuenta que pensaba que estaba molesta no me iría a buscar.

"_Llegas tarde."_ Me dice un poco molesto, me disculpo y luego me siento a su lado.

"Estaba pensando en cómo te podría llamar" Me mira curioso, supongo que es la primera vez que escucha algo así. Por lo que me observa detenidamente, quizás está analizando la situación o quizás ruega con que no le ponga un nombre de mascota.

"_Bueno, me puedes llamar como gustes, después de todo te negaste a oír mi nombre"_ Finge estar dolido.

"_Ya sé, te llamaré Dis*"_ mientras juguetonamente le regalaba una sonrisa.

"_Está bien, la verdad no es que me importe mucho, así que como gustes."_ Mientras toma mi mano y juega con el anillo que me había regalado, yo intento arrebatárselo de las manos mientras torpemente caigo sobre él y jalo de su túnica violácea.

"Quiero… que vengas esta noche a mi habitación" le confieso, me mira extrañado. Mi cara se tiñe de un color carmesí. "_Es que Apolo se va a alojar en casa y no quiero… que ocurra lo de la otra noche"_ Lo piensa un poco y luego me dice _"De acuerdo, pero deberé irme antes entonces, debo arreglar unas cosas antes"_ Aun estoy sentada sobre su estomago, pareciera como si lo hubiese derribado, él en cambio se queda tumbado en césped mirando como el cielo se tiñe de un color naranja.

"_¿Dis?"_ Me mira, y mientras me recuesto sobre su pecho siento que mi cuerpo se empieza a sentir adormecido, la verdad es que jamás había sentido algo así, me sentía muy calmada y mientras jugaba con los bordes de la túnica él se levanta y me deja sentada en sus piernas.

"_Qué no sea como Hefestos no significa que no sea un hombre. Y sí, tengo deseos, simplemente que lo sé frenar pero no abuses de eso"_ Mientras me tomaba por los hombros escondía su cara avergonzada, podía sentir que estaba algo complicado, de verdad ahora sentía que podía ver facetas que antes jamás se hubiese atrevido a mostrar. Me rio, me mira severamente pero sigo riéndome, luego el también ríe.

"_Debiste ver tu cara, te veías tan… complicado"_ El toma mis manos con fuerza y me acerca hacia el trato de apartarlo pero no puedo. El terror llega a mi rostro y cuando se percata de ello me suelta.

"_Deberías haber visto la tuya."_ Y me corre para poder levantarse. Me levanto detrás de él, presentía que pronto se iría por lo que simplemente tomo su brazo y lo apego a mi pecho. Me mira de manera desaprobatoria.

"_¿Nunca entiendes?"_ Yo niego con la cabeza y lo apego más a mí, y dejo mi cabeza descansar sobre su brazo. Lo escucho suspirar, retira su brazo y me abraza.

"_Sabes, debo admitir que desde el día en que entraste a mi habitación me sentí atraída hacia ti." _Le devolví el abrazo cariñosamente.

"_Puedo decir lo mismo, pero te repito. No me tientes…"_ Cuando termino de acomodarme escucho a los caballos, estaban inquietos y eso era señal de que debía partir.

"_Nos vemos en tu habitación."_ Le sonrío, mientras siento como sus labios se posan en mis mejillas.

Me voy a mi cuarto doy órdenes precisas de que no quiero que nadie entre mucho menos Apolo, mientras me desvisto siento que golpean la puerta.

"_Kore ¿puedo entrar?" _Me pongo la túnica que uso para dormir y me acerco a la puerta.

"_No quiero ver a nadie, Apolo"_

"_Escucha… Sé que ha de ser difícil pero yo soy diferente a Hefestos… jamás te haría algo así… Sólo quiero que confíes en mi ¿de acuerdo?"_ Sonaba sincero y quería creer en sus palabras pero estaba más preocupada por mi invitado que podía llegar en cualquier momento.

"¿_Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Estoy cansada y… todo esto es muy reciente para mí… Quiero confiar en ti, pero dame tiempo ¿por favor?"_ Escucho como se aleja de mi puerta.

"_Claro, descansa, si me necesitas estaré en la habitación de invitados. Que tengas dulces sueños" _Parecía ser sincero, por lo que accedí a darle una oportunidad de al menos conocerlo mejor. Pero eso no ocurriría hoy.

Cuando termino de arreglarme el cabello siento unos dedos helados acariciando mi cuello, me doy vuelta y lo saludo, el me saluda con una sonrisa.

"_Pensaba que este lugar era idílico, pero creo que no había visto este paisaje, me parece que es lo mejor de todo este valle"_ Intento mirar en la dirección pero… simplemente veo los muebles.

Él se ríe silenciosamente.

"_¿Y bien? Ya estoy aquí, ahora dime ¿podrás dormir?"_

* * *

***Dis**, la verdad es que pensé varios nombres pero me encontre por ahi que se le llamaba Dis Pater (o sólo Dis) en la mitología romana. No es que Kore sepa quien es pero creo que fue mas adecuado nombrarlo así.

**_N.A_**:

¿A que se han quedado con las ganas de matarme? ¿No? Bueno entonces deberán leer el próximo capítulo, yo creo que ahí me matan.

Bueno gracias a quienes me respondieron sí o no. Desgraciadamente no les puedo decir la pregunta aún pero cuando lleguemos al capítulo me asegurare de que sabrán de qué se trataba.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Les agradezco por leerme y leer esta historia, un besito a quienes me han dejado mensajes tan inspiradores. Espero que les guste como va evolucionando la pobre Kore le ha tocado algo difícil ¿no?.

Y reitero las gracias a: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77 y Sairen Tensa. Que han sido tan lindas (o lindos, pero asumo que la mayoría son chicas) en dejarme un mensajito, que me dan ganas de ablandarme y publicar antes los cap.

Próximo capítulo: _**Decepción e intrigas**_


	8. Capítulo VII: Decepción e intrigas

Capítulo VII:

_**Decepción e intrigas**_

_¿Tengo una__ rival?_

**Advertencia:** Es posible que algunas lectoras quieran matarme después de este capítulo.

Me encontraba muy nerviosa jamás pensé en que mis nervios me traicionarían, le indico que se acueste en mi cama mientras yo me cubro con las sábanas. Pero él trae una silla y se sienta al lado. Toma mi mano y me empieza a acariciar la muñeca y luego todo el brazo, suspiro. Ahora estoy segura de que estoy enamorándome de él, no es sólo una atracción, es mucho más que eso.

"_Voy por agua"_ va al baño y vuelve con un vaso lleno de agua y la bebe, parece cansado. Me levanto de la cama y me siento en sus piernas, él se cubre la cara con una mano y mueve su cara de un lado a otro, como si se dijera que yo no tengo remedio alguno, y es verdad, no lo tengo.

Mientras el bebe agua del vaso, me percato de que ya no queda agua. Y le digo _"Quiero agua"_ por supuesto fue algo que no pensé, simplemente que al verlo tomar agua se me apeteció lo mismo. Él mira el vaso y antes de que se levantase me toma y me deja en mi cama.

"_Quédate conmigo luego vas por agua… acuéstate."_ Al volverse hacia mí, simplemente posa el vaso en la mesita que estaba al lado, se acomoda en la cama y me queda mirando mientras acaricia mi cabello.

"_Tú no aprendes."_ Pero de igual manera se acostó a mi lado, se acerco a mi cabello y lo beso. Me puse de lado dejando que me abrazara. Pero él no lo hizo, se quedó ahí a mi lado estático, podía sentir el calor que se transmitía de su cuerpo al mío.

"_Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer."_ Veo como se corre el cabello de la cara y me mira aun con su respiración un poco más acelerada de lo normal.

"_Pero…"_ Se acerca a mí y toma una de mis manos la acerca a su rostro y la besa dándome a entender que debo dormir y obedientemente lo hago.

"_No me importa esperar un poco más"_ Me susurró dulcemente, yo me acomode entre sus brazos y con la misma cautela me dijo _"Duerme."_ Besó tiernamente mi mejilla para cuando él se había apartado de yo ya estaba dormida.

Me despertaba constantemente para asegurarme de que él se quedara conmigo toda la noche y así lo hizo tal como había prometido, pero a eso de las 3 de la mañana, en plena madrugada escucho un golpeteo en mi ventana, para cuando me doy vuelta él no estaba, me angustie y busque con la mirada por toda la habitación. No estaba. Pero escucho un murmullo afuera de mi habitación, en el balcón, me acerco lentamente evitando hacer algún ruido que alertase de que yo estaba despierta.

"_No debes estar acá, Zeus dio órdenes estrictas de que no te debes acercar ni a ella ni a su madre."_ Esa voz juiciosa ya la había escuchado con anterioridad, ¡Era Athenea! Pero ¿qué hacia acá? Me asome para tener una mejor vista. Luego lo veo ahí parado ¡junto Athenea!

"…" No logro ver bien su rostro pero puedo decir que está siendo aleccionado por ella, ¿pero ella lo conocía? ¿Por qué lo vino a buscar a las 3 de la madrugada? ¿Será que… estoy siendo parte de una de sus aventuras? Él jamás me ha faltado el respeto muy por el contrario…

"_¿Se puede saber que haces acá? Vine lo más rápido que pude para advertirte y me entero con que ya lo sabías, ¿te has vuelto loco? Es que acaso Afrodita te ha contagiado con sus deseos carnales" _Veo que ella se acerca a él con mucha familiaridad, veo que posa su mano en el hombro de mi salvador y sin embargo él no hace nada se queda ahí como si estuviese acostumbrado a ella.

"_Estás equivocada, no se trata de eso, jamás le he puesto ni un dedo encima."_ Se justifica como si realmente fuera una relación… tenía pinta de serlo, pero no quería creer lo que veía, no con ella… No podía competir contra ella.

"_¿Entonces qué haces?"_ Tratando de ser comprensiva, utilizo la misma voz que usó conmigo hace unas semanas atrás.

"_Ni yo lo sé.__ Sólo sé que la quiero."_

"_Está bien, no diré nada pero sólo esta noche, después desaparecerás de su vida ¿quedó claro?"_ Su voz estridente dejo rastros de cierta molestia, quizás sí, ella estaba preocupada por él, según lo poco que pude escuchar mi madre no lo quería cerca nuestro ¿pero por qué? Y ¿por qué venia Athenea en la noche para hablar con él a hurtadillas?

"_Gracias, Athenea, realmente eres digna de ser su favorita ¿lo sabías?"_ Ella ríe coquetamente, ¡ELLA! Jamás había oído nada de ella, señorita perfecta. Por último veo como ella se acerca a él con toda naturalidad, lo abraza y él le devuelve el abrazo ¡Lo peor de todo es que se quedaron así por unos cuantos segundos y se veían perfectos ambos con aires de majestuosidad! Terminado el abrazo ella lo besa en la mejilla.

"_Debes tener cuidado. No me quiero preocupar más de la cuenta…"_ Veo como él toma las manos de ella, parecían muy unidos, no, eso está mal, eran más que unidos, parecían hablar con la mirada.

"_No debes preocuparte, esto es lo que quiero."_ Ella lo mira atónita, se vuelve a acercar a él.

"_¡Lo vas a arriesgar todo! No te voy a permitir que esto suceda"_ Él niega con la cabeza y la mira con ternura y posa su mano en el hombro de ella intentando calmarla, pero ella se pone a llorar, jamás había visto a Athenea tan descompuesta, lo abraza con fuerza y lo besa apasionadamente, ¿estará demás decir que me quede de una sola pieza? ¿Qué quise salir arrancando? ¿Y gritarle que era un mentiroso? Pues la verdad era que sentía sí sentía todo eso, pero algo me decía que debía quedarme allí observando, así mi corazón no lo resistiera.

Yo me sentía morir, mi pecho se sentía recogido, sentía como se rompía en mil pedazos y no es que él y yo tuviésemos una relación… pero pensaba que teníamos algo, algo por lo que yo soñaba y fantaseaba todo el día, me sentí tonta. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle yo? Una niña… ¡Nada! Y sin embargo él venía conmigo sin alegatos y hacia lo que yo le pedía ¿cómo no quererlo para mí? ¡Y ahora que lo veo con ella! ¿Cómo puedo desearle que sea feliz si no está conmigo? ¿Cómo le digo que debía preocuparse más por ella?

Después de discutir conmigo misma me resigno, y admito mi derrota. Admitiré y hablaré con él cuando entre, aunque no sabía bien como hablar con él porque como ya dije nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros. Mientras mis ojos derramaban lágrimas y sollozaba en silencio escuche cuando la ventana se cerraba. Sentí cuando corrió a mi lado para saber cómo estaba que por qué estaba llorando, me abrazo con fuerza. No podía dejarlo ir, de verdad lo amaba, tenía que decírselo, tenía que saber. Yo no podía dejarlo partir sin saber mis sentimientos, quería decirle que lo necesitaba a mi lado. Pero ni una palabra salió yo simplemente lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho, podía escucharlo intentar razonar conmigo, que le dijera que estaba mal, la razón por la cual lloraba, pero no había respuesta de mi parte.

Cuando por fin siento que puedo hablar le digo _"Si te prohíben verme es mejor que hagas lo que se te pide…" _Su ceño se frunció intento convencerme de que él no arriesgaba nada.

"_Si no arriesgas nada ¿por qué viene Athenea a escondidas a hacerte entrar en razón?"_ Se quedó perplejo, sin palabras. No puedo creer que yo misma lo estoy alejando, pero creo que es lo mejor, no quiero tenerlo atado a mí. Por una vez en la vida debo dejar de ser tan egoísta.

"_Debes hacerle caso, ella te quiere demasiado como para perderte." _

Suspiró resignado, yo seguía llorando, sus manos poco a poco se fueron alejando de mi cuerpo. Sentía que lo perdía, sentía que se iba a ir por y para siempre.

"_Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya, lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto."_ Sentía como sus pasos se iban alejando pero antes de que se fuera lo llamé. Él sólo volvió su mirada y yo baje de mi cama y corrí hacia él.

"_No quiero que me dejes"_ seguí llorando en sus brazos. Él simplemente resoplo y meneo la cabeza.

"_Quizás si estoy cometiendo un error"_ Dijo en broma, pero cuando dijo esto mis sollozos se volvieron en un llanto, pensé que ahora si me dejaría para siempre la verdad es que estaba tan aterrada que no me di cuenta que bromeaba.

"_Era sólo una broma, ya… ya… no llores"_ Me miraba divertido y palmoteaba mi cabeza como calmando a un niño que acababa de perder su paleta. Yo lo miré y mientras mi respiración comenzaba a regularizarse el simplemente rio complacido.

"_¿Qué?"_ Ladre la pregunta, realmente era la digna hija de mi madre, ella hubiese estado complacida al oírme.

"_No he dicho nada" _

"_¿Por qué no estás molesto?"_ Lo miré atenta, esperando una respuesta lógica.

"_¿Debería estarlo?"_ Nada de esto parecía tener sentido, lo único que sabía era que lo amaba y que él por su parte tenía como novia a la hermosa e inteligente Athenea. Y No podía competir con eso.

"_Deberías volver con ella, está preocupada y puede pensar mal, quizás cree que hay algo entre nosotros"_ Sentí como mi mirada perdía su brillo, trate de esconderme.

"_No podré verte por algún tiempo"_ finalmente sentencio lo que más temía. Lo aleje de mi cuerpo, trate de deshacerme de sus manos que me mantenían cerca a él.

"_Espera… eso no significa que no volveré, simplemente no podré verte tan seguido."_ Yo negué con la cabeza.

"_Quizás es mejor así, podré conocer así a mi prometido… después de todo… me casaré con él a final de cuentas."_ Sí, lo dije a partir de mis celos. Esperaba ver en él alguna reacción, algo que me diera indicios de que era correspondida. Él simplemente rio, acaricio mi cabello y dijo. "_Ambos sabemos que lo que dices no es completamente cierto."_ Lo odiaba, odiaba ser tratada como una niña, odiaba que no me tomara en serio.

"_Ya verás, la próxima vez que me veas quizás ya esté en plan romántico con Apolo. Uno nunca sabe."_ El sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a mi poso sus labios sobre los míos, me besó, dulce y tiernamente haciendo que mis rodillas se debilitaran y cuando le respondí el beso él me separa.

"_Veamos, si ahora te olvidas de esto y vas en plan romántico con Apolo."_ Susurro en mi oído antes de irse.

_**N.A:**_

¿Me odian? Bueno quisiera explicar algo antes que todo, yo cuando leo generalmente odio a la protagonista cuando actúa tontamente, mi única justificación, es que cuando uno está enamorada/o hace idioteces.

Espero que hayan sufrido disfrutado con él cap.

Un dato aparte, debido a que es el foro de SS decidí hacer un drabble, por ahí ha de andar, a ver qué pasa con las malpensadas o malpensados.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, se los agradece si la siguen a pesar de odiarme un poco. Espero que me dejen reviews.

Y reitero las gracias a: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77 y Sairen Tensa. Que me dejan mensajes tan reconfortantes siempre.

¡Un beso enorme!


	9. Capítulo VIII: Borrón y cuenta nueva

Capítulo VIII:

_**Borrón y cuenta nueva.**_

_¿Será así de simple?_

Habían pasado dos semanas de nuestro último encuentro, los primeros tres días fueron horribles, me quedaba esperando donde acordábamos pero nada, jamás llegó.

Decidí que esto no me llevaría a ningún lado, por lo que me dedique a mejorar la relación que tenia con Apolo como le había dicho, le iba a demostrar que conmigo no se juega, que si en algún momento tuvo una oportunidad conmigo, pues la perdió.

"_Queridísima, Kore."_ Se acerco y me beso la mejilla.

"_Apolo, ¡Qué gusto! Esperaba que llegaras."_ Me sentía sola y Apolo estaba ahí, sé que fui cruel y tomé lo más fácil. Pero quería que todo fuese más simple, ya no quería más complicaciones mi razón lo pedía a gritos… y mi corazón… dejé de escuchar a mi corazón. No es fácil decirse a uno mismo a quien amar, pero si es fácil elegir no sufrir, yo tenía pesadillas pensando en él y Athenea, no era justo ni para mí ni para nadie.

"_Kore, quiero pedirte algo ¿está bien?"_ Él irradiaba luz y eso acallaba mis gritos de socorro, él era mi bastón, y desee poder amarlo tanto como amé… ni su nombre supe al final.

"_Sí, pídeme lo que gustes"_ Le regale mi mejor sonrisa, esperaba poder corresponderle en algún momento y a veces sentía un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago. Pero no era como… de nuevo, comparando. Debo dejar de hacer esto.

"_Quisiera que saliéramos, a un picnic, solo los dos."_ Me tomo las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, realmente era encantador. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Retire mis manos suavemente y las puse tras mi espalda y mientras me giraba sobre mi talón el abrió uno de sus ojos.

Suspiro pensativa y digo _"Me parece que es una cita" _Al oírlo él me toma entre sus brazos y me da una vuelta. Creo que esto puede resultar.

Cuando Apolo se va, voy corriendo donde Acacia, pero me encuentro con ella y con Sophi, ambas me miran animadas.

"_¿Sabías que Athenea ha estado vigilando a Thánatos ahora último?"_ ¿Qué acaban de decir? ¿¡Thánatos!? Por un leve momento todo cuadraba, quizás ella en su labor se enamoró de él, teniendo que cuidarlo las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana. ¿Mi salvador era Thánatos? No podía creerlo. Mi rostro estaba desfigurado pero ninguna de mis amigas se dio cuenta, ¡Gracias! Ahora entendía mejor algunas cosas.

"_Sí, al parecer el Dios que rige el inframundo, cree que Thánatos está en una competencia constante con su hermano gemelo Hipnos. Por lo que le pidió a ella que lo vigile."_ Comentaba Sophi, me preguntaba cómo es que ambas sabían tanto. Y mientras cada cosa comenzaba a encajar poco a poco en mi cabeza….

Aclare un poco mi garganta y sin interés pregunte, fingido por supuesto, me moría por saber. "¿_Y ustedes saben… si Athenea tiene algún tipo de relación amorosa con Thánatos?"_ Ambas me miran como si me hubiese vuelto loca, luego se echan a reír.

"_No, no. Para Athenea es imposible amar. ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!"_ Esto parecía no tener sentido, pero me había prometido no pensar más en ello, por lo que decidí no indagar más, si tenía la oportunidad se lo preguntaría a él mismo.

"_Cuéntanos… ¿qué tal van las cosas con Apolo?"_ Ambas esperaban expectante mi respuesta, ella creían que estábamos sumergidos en una maravillosa relación amorosa, que él me amaba a mi tanto como yo a él. Y yo quería creer lo mismo.

"_Van bien, mañana tenemos una ¡cita!"_ Me sonroje al decirlo, ellas lo tomaron como una señal del enamoramiento, yo lo tome como una señal divina. Porque me sonroje no por lo que ellas creían yo estaba avergonzada de mi misma por usarlo.

"_¿Y que más han sabido?"_ Trate de cambiar de tema, no quería que me investigaran más, en cualquier momento podría decir algo que haría que ellas sospecharan de mí, es molesto que sean tan perceptivas. Ambas se miran con complicidad, luego se acercan a mí y susurran algo que no logro oír. Cuando al fin se ponen de acuerdo empiezan.

"_Pues hay un rumor."_

"_¿Qué rumor?"_

"_Es acerca de… "_Sophi le da ánimos a Acacia. _"Hades"_ Me cubro la boca, no sabía en verdad sobre quien hablaban pero por la reacción de ambas me pareció lo más oportuno de hacer.

"_Dicen… algunos dioses que él se ha enamorado perdidamente y que es un castigo de Afrodita"_

"_¿Y Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?"_ Pregunto para tratar de comprender de quien se trata sin delatar mi ignorancia.

"_Al parecer él se negó en devolverle uno de sus amantes, y la restringió de entrar al inframundo hasta que aprendiera su lección."_ Me sentí igual, me identifique mucho con Afrodita, quizás era el amor de su vida y se tenía que conformar con Hefestos, quien no era de su gusto pero que estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Yo no podía permitirme eso, no quería volverme una adultera. Tenía que terminar esto de una buena vez, iba a ir a donde solíamos encontrarnos. Sólo para dejar en claro que ya no lo necesitaba.

"_Chicas, ¿me disculpan?" _Ambas me miraron pero no me prestaron mucha atención, corrí entre la pradera y llegue donde solíamos encontrarnos _"Todo sigue igual"_ Pero algo me llamo la atención, estaba lleno de narcisos… antes habían solo margaritas. _"¿Qué es…?"_ Debajo de una corona de flores había una nota.

"_**Siento haberte abandonado así, pero era necesario. Te he dejado unos narcisos para cuando te sientas sola, ellos estarán allí para ti en reemplazo mío.**_

_**Espero me perdones, mi actitud fue reprochable.**_

_**Dis (H.)"**_

¿H?... No, no me debo desconcentrar, no cuando me he convencido, esto era lo último que me faltaba, ¡Pero por Zeus, lo amo, lo sigo haciendo! Y no quiero esto para mi, ya no puedo más quiero algo sencillo, algo simple. Arroje la nota, no la quiero, ya es muy tarde.

Agarre y jalé todos los narcisos que estaban a mi alrededor, intente, realmente lo intente, pero me quede observando uno… y lo lleve conmigo a mi habitación.

Me quedé allí reflexionando sobre todo, mientras hacia un bordado. Curiosamente estaba bordando un sol que sería Apolo, él era mi luz ahora, él me protegería. Y con eso debería bastar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para poder arreglar lo del picnic, incluso preparé algunas cositas, quería que fuese perfecto, él se lo merecía. Esta vez no me iba a coartar mi felicidad.

Corro al hall para darle la bienvenida pero en vez de eso me encuentro con un dios fornido, con un rostro más adulto y preparado para la guerra, llevaba un casco, un escudo, y a su lado una espada.

"_¿Disculpa?… estoy algo perdido y busco a Deméter"_ Quedé boquiabierta era hermoso, mi corazón daba vuelcos de felicidad y yo simplemente lo miraba atontada.

"_Sí, ¿buscas a mi madre? Ella ha de estar…"_ Él me miró un poco complicado. Así que me ofrecí a llevarlo.

"_Mi querido Ares, ¿qué te trae por acá?"_ Ares y mi madre se abrazan como si fueran grandes amigos, quizás lo eran. Pero yo desconocía todo eso, generalmente estaba encerrada en mi cuarto y se me prohibía ver algún cuerpo masculino, incluso se me prohibía verlos en pinturas o en algún tallado. Ahora todo era distinto, pero seguía en una cárcel.

"_Veo que ya has conocido a mi encantadora hija, Kore."_ Él me mira crítico, sentía que me observaba de manera obscena por lo que mis mejillas se tiñen de color de rosa.

"_Tienes una hija muy bella"_ Yo rápidamente escondo mis manos, por lo que se acerca a mí y me besa suavemente la mejilla.

"_Ares… es un placer."_ Digo con la voz algo entrecortada.

_**N.A**_

Ay dios que feliz soy, ¡No me odian! Por lo que le haré un regalito, total ya he llegado al cap. 16 y aun no le veo el final a esto, pero no me desespero. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Muchisisimas gracias por los mensajes y a quienes me leen.

Y reitero las gracias a: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa y Juliet-whitlock. ¡Un beso enorme! Me encanta leer sus comentarios sean buenos o sean críticas siempre serán bienvenidos.

Trataré de subir rápido los próximos capítulos, porque ya se viene el cap. 14 (mi favorito hasta el momento no sé que tengo por el n° 7 y sus múltiplos) y quizás ahí me maten pero eso ya es seguro.

De igual manera espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Prox. Capítulo: _**Ares, el dios de la guerra.**_


	10. Capítulo IX: Ares, el dios de la guerra

Capítulo IX:

_**Ares, el dios de la guerra.**_

_¿Un nuevo pretendiente?_

Me sentí algo atraída por el nuevo invitado, de verdad esa masculinidad que emanaba de él me era muy atrayente, no es que Apolo careciera de ello, es que Ares transmitía su hombría, era algo innato. Así como Apolo brillaba por sí sólo, Ares también lo hacía ¡Y qué lo hacía!

Mientras mi madre y Ares conversaban sobre Zeus, yo me dirigí nuevamente a la cocina con mi mente despejada, creía que al fin volvía a la normalidad. Me sentía bien, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, y ahora que estaba en mi plan de enamorarme a toda costa de Apolo. En la cocina tarareaba una cancioncita sin son ni ton pero no importaba, estaba contenta o al menos me convencía de ello.

"_¡Vaya! ¿Te ha dado así fuerte?"_ Lucrecia una de las ninfas que estaba en la corte de mi madre me encontró divagando por la cocina.

"_¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no puedo estar de buen humor?" _Risueña y ansiosa iba empacando poco a poco la cesta.

"_Si buscas el vino dulce, se encuentra en la tercera gaveta de la fila de en medio, no le digas a tu madre ¿vale?"_

"_¿Por qué me ayudas?"_ Pregunte, creía que no le agradaba era de las pocas ninfas que siempre me lo hacía difícil.

"_Bueno… digamos que creo… que mereces la felicidad con alguien como Apolo. ¡Ah! Y no te dejes engañar por Ares, es uno de los amantes de Afrodita, no te recomiendo meterte con sus amantes."_ Me sentí complacida, parecía que los planetas se habían alineado, era mi día de suerte, todo iba perfecto.

"_Muchas gracias, trataré de evitar a Ares. Gracias por los buenos consejos"_ Le sonreí, mientras tomaba el vino y lo arreglaba en la canasta.

"_¡Estoy lista!"_ Me dirigía a la entrada para esperar a Apolo, como siempre y tan puntual ahí estaba, transmitiendo su luz. Lo salude efusivamente desde la entrada. No se apresuro por bajar pero su mirada estaba fija en mi, en ningún momento vi que se aparto. Esa clase de adoración es la que quiero. ¡Lo quiero a él! Y mientras este claro en mi mente, mi corazón acatará.

"_Querido Apolo ¡Tengo todo listo!"_ Él me abrazo y me beso la mejilla. Y yo le respondí el gesto.

Mi madre que nos observaba desde la terracita junto con Ares, parecían divertidos de nuestra relación. Lo tome de la mano y lo guie hasta donde había dejado la cesta.

"_No te mostraré lo que hay dentro porque es una sorpresa ¿vale?"_ Apolo me siguió la corriente y no reclamo.

"_Espérame un segundo, Kore, iré a saludar a tu madre y a Ares."_ Atravesó hasta la llegar a la terracita donde mi madre disfrutaba de la vista y de un buen té.

"_Deméter, Ares. Es un placer verlos."_ Se estrecho la mano con Ares y besó la mano de mi madre.

"_Tan cortes como siempre, es por eso que te puedo confiar a mi hija."_ Mi madre parecía estar más agradada con que Apolo fuese mi pretendiente, ella estaba enterada de los pocos avances de la relación lo cual ella asumía como cortesía por parte de Apolo y no como un rechazo de mi parte.

"_Su hija se merece todo el respeto que le pueda brindar, Deméter."_ Mi madre sonrió como pocas veces.

Al entrar los tres me miran, yo simplemente me detuve cerca de un pilar. Ares se disculpo debido a que debía partir luego.

Cuando se fue a despedir de mi me susurra en el oído "_cuando te aburras de Apolo, yo te puedo consolar." _Y me beso la mejilla, más bien me besó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Esto hizo que me inquietara, cuando se fue yo me voltee para verlo partir.

Apolo que observaba esto bastante molesto, se acerco rápidamente a mí y me tomo por el brazo para llevarme pronto donde habíamos dejado la canasta.

"_No me agradó la forma en que te miraba" _Se sincero conmigo, me dijo directamente que estaba celoso y que no quería que otros hombres me miraran, que yo le pertenecía a él. Dijo todo lo que yo quería oír, y sin embargo no me sentí ni lejanamente satisfecha.

"_No digas eso, tú eres mi pretendiente, no él. Además es contigo con quien tengo una cita, ¿te parece si mejor vamos a nuestra cita en vez de discutir sobre algo tan trivial?"_ Él me sonrió y tomo la cesta con alimentos y nos encaminamos.

Al llegar a la sombra de un olivo veo que está lleno de narcisos. ¡Perfecto! Ahí estaba su recuerdo arruinando mi cita, y no lo iba a permitir. En un acto, de esos en que uno actúa primero y después piensa, de esos en que uno generalmente se arrepiente, agarre a Apolo y lo besé. Sentí sus húmedos labios sobre los míos, mi cuerpo lo rechazaba pero insistí en aquella muestra de cariño, él me tomo por la cintura y en un intento de profundizar el beso lo aparte.

"_Lo siento"_ Me disculpo, más conmigo que con él. Mi pobre cuerpo realmente se sintió asfixiado.

"_No tienes por qué, esperaba que esto sucediera."_ Parecía algo impactado e incluso pude notar cierto rubor en su cara, parecía estar contento.

"_Traje vino ¿quieres un poco?"_ Trate de cambiar rápidamente el tema, saque un par de copas y le serví un poco de vino dulce.

"_Venias__ bien preparada."_ Asiento, y mientras voy acomodando las cosas bajo la sombra del olivo, siento que me toma el brazo e intenta besarme de nuevo, yo lo esquivo y le ofrezco unos bocadillos, él asiente y abre su boca. Suspiro algo resignada y mientras me repito ¡es tu pretendiente, es la elección segura! Le doy comida.

"_¿Sabes? Me es fácil estar contigo, creo que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar."_ Él me mira sin comprender bien mis palabras, pero parece agradecerme, pasa su mano por su cabello dorado y sus ojos color miel siguen atentos a cualquier movimiento que haga.

"_Me gustas."_ Me confesó. Yo me sonroje, él enredo sus brazos a mí alrededor y cuando nos íbamos a besar de nuevo sentí que sobre mi cabeza caían unas aceitunas.

"_Qué raro… estas no caen a menos que uno sacuda el árbol…"_ Y cuando miro por detrás veo que estaba Sophi espiándonos. La escucho reír, y yo con un gesto la intento convencer de que se vaya a otro lado.

"_¿Ocurre algo?"_

"_Nada, Apolo, un molesto pajarito que no se quiere ir. Le diré a mi madre que deje de traer cosas tan molestas como esta de la Tierra."_ Apolo miraba sin comprender, mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

"_¿Me das un segundo?"_

"_Claro, vuelve pronto"_ Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Mientras me alejo enardecida y agarro a Sophi del brazo y la alejo lo suficiente para que nuestras voces no sean oídas.

"_Me puedes explicar ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ Sophi gira sus ojos, se lleva las manos a la cadera y me golpea la nariz. ¡Suficiente quería una explicación!

"_Pues, quizás lo engañes a él. Pero yo no me creo esta pantomima de niña enamorada. Si bien hace un tiempo atrás lo estuviste, ahora ya no hay rastros de ello. Parecía que ibas a vomitar si él te besaba"_ La mire aterrada, me sentía culpable, me habían descubierto.

"_Sin embargo eso es algo que yo decidí hacer. Respeta mis decisiones"_

"_Simplemente te estaba salvando, pero si no quieres ser salvada me iré."_ Así que se dio media vuelta y se fue, la quise detener pero mi nueva regla de ¡Vida fácil es una vida feliz! Brillaba en mi mente.

Volví con Apolo y me auto consolé y me di ánimos para poder intentar besarnos sin que me viese con ganas de vomitar. Porque al parecer se me notaba hasta por los poros.

"_Creo que ha sido una excelente cita." _Y mientras posaba su mano tras mi cuello y me atraía a él.

"_Sí, creo lo mismo."_ Y mientras nos acercábamos más y más yo cerré mis ojos y sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos. No sentí nada, ni un cosquilleo, nada. Al menos no sentí ganas de salir corriendo, quizás era la falta de costumbre, quizás si lo hacíamos más seguido me acostumbraría.

"_No quiero que termine nuestra cita, creo que ha sido…"_

Lo interrumpí antes _"Pero tenemos que volver, yo debo volver, ya va a oscurecer."_ Mi corazón se apretaba a esta hora. Por lo que debía estar en mi pieza antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Ambos recogimos las cosas y volvimos al santuario que tengo por casa, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y mientras me agradecía por la maravillosa tarde que compartimos se dirigió a su carruaje con tres hermosos pegasos de color blanco invierno.

Cuando entro en mi habitación veo que hay algo distinto. Encima de mi cama me encuentro con una nota y una pequeña caja, lanzo a ambas fuera de mi cama y me recuesto, pero luego lo pienso mejor y me levanto para asegurarme de que no sea un regalo de mi madre o de Apolo, sería una descortesía no hacerlo.

Así que me acerco lentamente y levanto la caja. Y cuando la abro veo…

_**N.A:**_

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les parece este nuevo capítulo? Quizás algunos se preguntan por qué aparecen estos dioses que quizás no tengan ni la más mínima relación con la historia fundamental, pero si la hay. Ya les había comentado que quería apegarme lo suficiente a la historia real.

Por cierto, les agradezco un millón de veces por los comentarios a: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa y Juliet-whitlock.

Capítulo X: _Nuevas invitaciones._


	11. Capítulo X: Nuevas invitaciones

Capítulo X:

_**Nuevas invitaciones.**_

¿Es que nunca se aburren de las fiestas?

Cuando abro la caja encuentro un pequeño narciso cristalizado, era hermoso. Me puse a llorar, y cuando levante la nota no sabía si leerla o no, no quería faltar a la promesa conmigo misma. Pero ¿que más me podía hacer? Yo ya estaba llorando. Sólo la leería y luego la botaría.

"_**Espero que te guste.**_

_**H."**_

¡Yo… claro que me gusta y no sabes cuánto te extraño! Y mucho, deseo poder sentir sus labios, deseo poder abrazarlo pero sobre todo deseo verlo incluso si no pudiese tocarlo, me bastaría solo con verlo a lo lejos, saber que está bien.

Y mientras me quedé llorando en mi habitación con el narciso en mis manos soñé con él. Fue un sueño realmente placentero podía verlo como de costumbre, con sus cabellos oscuros y esa mirada penetrante que me dejaba hipnotizada.

"_Señorita, Kore."_ Sophi estaba en mi habitación e intentaba despertarme pero yo no me quería despertar quería seguir soñando con él. Necesitaba pensar en él cuando no era consciente, porque si me hacia consiente me recriminaría a mi misma la promesa.

"_Déjame dormir."_

"_Me encantaría, pero un señor de ojos de color ceniza me pidió que te entregara esta carta." _Yo abrí mis ojos de una vez y me senté en la cama lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me lo permitía. Miraba a Sophi y miraba al sobre, estuve así un buen rato cambiando de objetivo cada 2 segundos. Cuando veo que Sophi me mira con exasperación y me lanza la carta yo me alzo para llevarla a mi pecho.

"_¿Qué te parece? ¿Es que acaso… será él quien ha hecho que cambies...?"_ Me sonrojo e intento disuadirla pero cualquier palabra mal entonada haría que ella piense lo contrario.

"_¡Espero que sea una invitación a una fiesta!"_ Sophi me mira consternada, quizás era mejor que pensara que estaba loca por salir del santuario antes de que estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

"_Creo que me equivoque, aun eres una niña."_ Se fue dejándome con la carta. Al abrirla me encuentro con una carta, me prometí que esta sería la última vez que me mostraría débil, que luego lo superaría.

"_**Hermosa Kore:**_

_**Sé que esto quizás te parezca un poco inapropiado pero desde ese día en que te vi por primera vez, sentí algo entre nosotros, algún tipo de conexión. Espero que no haya sido solo mi idea, creo que eres muy bella. **_

_**Por lo que espero que puedas asistir a la fiesta que se realizará en nombre de Dionisio, esta se alojara en el santuario de Zeus, para así poder conocerte mejor. **_

_**Esperando con ansias que nos reencontremos,**_

_**Ares.**_

_**P.D: Dentro del sobre están las invitaciones"**_

Quedé algo decepcionada, a pesar de haberme sentido atraída por él sabía que no era algo real, además no quería problemas con Afrodita.

Pensé en que quizás me haría bien salir a algún lugar, quizás si asistirá a esa fiesta, después de todo ¡al fin conocería algo que no fuera esta cárcel marmolada! El único detalle es que esto se realizaría recién el mes entrante por lo que hasta ese entonces estaría contando los días.

Cuando salí, me encuentro con Acacia, parecía estar ocultando algo por lo que decidí seguirla.

Al llegar al bosque veo que ella está con otra ninfa, y esta parecía estar completamente desconsolada.

"_Mina, Mina, cálmate ¿quieres? Cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado?"_ Era una ninfa muy dulce de figura menuda. Tenía cierto encanto que estaba siendo arruinado únicamente por sus lágrimas.

"_Es que… ¡No tienes idea! Yo lo amo, lo amo con toda el alma! ¡Y ha muerto!"_ Vuelve a sollozar.

"Baja el tono de voz, si alguien aparte de mi te llega a escuchar te meterás en muchos problemas."

"_Es que… no te imaginas, él era todo para mí, no sabes la compañía que me hacía."_ Veo como Acacia intenta consolarla.

"_Quizás deberías ir… allá…"_ Ella abre sus ojos como plato. ¿A dónde iría? Parecía no haber vuelta atrás, no veo porque tanto escándalo, quizás sufría de amor.

"_¿Dónde él? Te has vuelto loca, dicen que Athenea está resguardando la entrada al inframundo" _Acacia con una seriedad nunca antes vista le advertía a joven ninfa que no se acercara al inframundo ni a su entrada.

"_¿Cómo sabes eso?" _Acacia la mira de reojo, se da media vuelta y le susurra algo que no puedo escuchar.

"_Dices ---¿qué?---¿Qué Athenea quiere--- y que opina Zeus?"_ Acacia cuando termina simplemente le dice que guarde eso como un secreto que no le puede decir cómo consiguió esa información pero que no saliera de ella. Pero eso no me incluía a mí.

Cuando veo que ambas se están levantando para dirigirse a la pileta, me escondo entre unos arbustos, debo decir que quedé completamente rasguñada. Pero no emití sonido alguno hasta que ellas se fueran. Me quedé pensativa, ¿Por qué todos mencionaban a Athenea? ¿Por qué ahora? Ella fue mi tutora un tiempo atrás y jamás la vi con alguna actitud reprochable, siempre fue muy digna y justa ¡Y la odio! Porque nadie puede competir con ella, nadie.

Me convencí que debía investigar un poco más a mi rival, y por qué actuaban todos tan extraños, mi madre estaba de peor humor que en años, la verdad es que jamás la había visto tan enojada. Claro, fingía perfectamente con sus invitados que venían de vez en cuando, incluso había bajado la guardia conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso ¿dejo que un hombre entrara a la casa sin antes haberse presentado? Hasta hace no mucho ella me prohibía el ver cualquier imagen masculina y ahora podían entrar y salir de la casa a su antojo.

Es definitivo, algo no anda bien. Es más estoy segura de que ella vio como Ares me abordo e intento besarme, y mi madre nada. Ni siquiera se molesto, quizás hay algo serio pasando.

¿Pero a quien le pregunto? No tengo a nadie en quien confiar, incluso las ninfas son más leales con mi madre que conmigo…

Al llegar a casa, me arrojo sobre un sillón con desgano, de verdad tenía mucho que pensar y poco tiempo.

_**N.A:**_

Disculpen la demora, estaba en medio de pruebas y trabajos pendientes. ¿Quieren que la próxima actualización sea doble? Entonces dejen lindos reviews~ para que así lleguemos pronto al 14. Que es para morirse…

Les mando un millón de besitos a todas y todos los que me leen. Y como siempre les agradezco a quienes me dejan mensajitos: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa y Juliet-whitlock.

¡Ya, lo hago rápido porque debo seguir trabajando!

Capítulo XI: _**Artemisa, la diosa de la caza.**_


	12. Capítulo XI: Artemisa

Capítulo XI:

_**Artemisa, la diosa de la caza.**_

_¿Mi nueva tutora?_

A la mañana siguiente nadie me vino a despertar, esperaba que viniera Sophi o Acacia para poder interrogarlas pero nada ocurrió. Jamás llegaron, me vestí como de costumbre con un chitón un tanto corto tratando de provocar a mi madre o para saber si su mal humor se iba a enfocar en mi o si su disgusto seguía con las ninfas.

"_Querida madre."_ Me asome a la terraza corriendo para ver si me decía algo.

"_Kore, cariño ¿Qué ocurre, que te trae con tanto apuro?"_ Nada, sin reacción, ella siempre me gritaba que su maravilloso piso marmolado se arruinaría si corría, que me vería impura si no ocupaba un chitón largo. Que no me vería como la dulce hija de Deméter, sino como una común y mortal humana.

"_Madre, __¿no crees que ahora ultimo… han venido muchas personas a visitarnos?"_ Trate sutilmente de que captara la indirecta.

"_Cariño ¿qué ocurre? Pensé que querías ver a los demás dioses, que querías conocerlos."_ Sus manos frágiles alcanzan mis hombros y hace que me siente a su lado.

"_Disculpa… es que… Creo que todo esto es muy repentino y no me adapto a tanto cambio."_ Trate de sonar los más inocente y convincente que pude, en verdad quería esto, pero sentía que algo andaba mal y mi madre se comportaba rara.

"_Hija mía, créeme que lo sé, pero es que…"_ Y antes de que me confiara algo llega alguien que en mi vida había visto.

"_Permiso ¿interrumpo algo?"_ Era una joven hermosa de la piel pálida y virginal, me parecía haberla visto antes y como no si en las reuniones de Zeus todos asistían. Pero me daba la impresión de haberla visto en otras circunstancias.

"_¡Koré, tanto tiempo!"_ Veo como esta persona corre hacia a mí y me abraza, mi nombre sonó algo raro en su boca, pero eso me recordó algo de mi niñez. _"Seguramente no me recuerdas, y es lógico, nos veíamos más seguido cuando aun eras una bebé encantadora, no es que no lo seas ahora pero ya estas mucho mas grande. Ahora ya no te puedo tomar en brazos."_ Escuchaba como parloteaba y hablaba de mí con tanta familiaridad miré extrañada a mi madre pero ella parecía ida.

"_Disculpa… pero… ¿Quién eres?"_ me atreví a ser algo descortés aprovechando de la ausencia del juicio de mi madre. Ella me miro sorprendida pero sin dejar de sonreír y parecer algo divertida con mí pregunta. Ella me recordaba a alguien, sus ojos eran de un color platinado tenían algo que me hacia recordar a alguien pero no estaba segura.

"_Soy Artemisa, ¿no me recuerdas? Solíamos jugar cuando eras más pequeña, recuerdo esas mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Daban ganas de comerte!" _Yo la miraba atónita, no recordaba mucho de mi infancia y que me vinieran con esto, justo ahora.

"_Artemisa, un gusto verte_." Ella ríe dulcemente y me acaricia la cabeza, de verdad detesto que me vean como a un bebé. Y esa era la impresión que ella tenía de mí en sus ojos. Lo sentía, ella me veía como una niña.

"_¡Cuando me entere de que habíais aceptado a mi hermano como tu prometido, casi lo golpeo!"_ Ahora entiendo porque me parecía que se parecía a alguien, eran muy parecidos la única diferencia era el color de ojos y de cabello, el de ella era mucho más claro, y también transmitía esa aura tan virginal.

"_¿Son gemelos?"_ Se echa a reír, y asiente, me percato de que tiene unas horquillas en forma de media luna en sus cabellos. Ese aspecto angelical realmente le quedaba.

"_Claro, que somos gemelos, si tenemos el mismo rostro, claro que yo soy más bella. Y más delicada, el bruto de mi hermano ¿te ha tratado bien? Porque si no… ¡ya se las verá con la diosa de la caza!"_ Esto me causo gracia, era de los pocos dioses que hablaba cuanto se le antojaba, parecía que nos llevaríamos bien. Se veía como alguien agradable y si eventualmente algo pasaba entre Apolo y yo… pues se convertiría en mi cuñada.

"_Cariño, de ahora en adelante Artemisa se preocupara de tus estudios, ella es tu nueva tutora."_ Más sorpresas, pero la verdad no estaba de ánimo para alegar. Artemisa se acerca a mí y me susurra "_La verdad es que soy pésima para el bordado, ¿te parece si vamos a disfrutar el día recogiendo algunas flores?"_ Me alarme, ¿era una prueba?

"_¿hablas en serio? No deberíamos estar… no sé… enseñándome algo"_ Ella vuelve a reír.

"_No le diremos nada a tu madre, es que el día esta maravilloso, ¿no se te apetece aprovecharlo? Te aprobare si me haces una corona de flores."_ Y sin más me guiño un ojo y se dirigió hacia el jardín.

"_Koré, apresúrate"_

"_Es Kore…"_ la corregí.

"_¡Vamos, Koré! Que debo enseñarte algo"_ Me toma del brazo y me jala, me hace correr como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿He de mencionar que quedé agotadísima? Parece que no se cansaba nunca.

"_Ven acércate, mira"_ Me acerco y veo que hay un cervatillo.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_ Pregunto.

"_Va a parir. Ven ayúdame, cógele la cabeza. Trata de calmarla, le gusta que apoyes tus manos en su cabeza con cuidado."_

Después de ayudar en las labores de parto a la recién madre cervatillo, nos ponemos a conversar con Artemisa, realmente me gusto tenerla como mi nueva tutora, realmente no me esperaba ayudarla a recibir a un bebé. Era una experiencia nueva y reconfortante.

"_¿Dime, Koré? He oído rumores por ahí que dicen que Athenea está en una relación o algo así. ¿Qué crees de eso?" _Mientras observaba como la luna comenzaba a asomarse, preparándose para quitarle el protagonismo al sol.

"_Creía que solo eran rumores."_ Me mira sorprendida.

"_¿Acaso no te has enterado aun? ¿Tu madre no te ha dicho?"_

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ Ella me mira con cautela, luego simplemente se calla.

"_Yo creo que Athenea está con Thánatos__, los vi juntos."_ Confesé, y me dolió sentí como se volvía a abrir esa herida, de verdad no quería tocar el tema, pero si lo decía estaba segura de que ese era el paso para poder avanzar, aunque cada vez que avanzaba un paso retrocedía dos.

"_¿Cuándo?"_ No podía decirle todo lo que había sucedido por lo que mentí, no quería recordarlo pero verla a ella besándolo me daban nauseas, yo quería olvidarme, olvidarme que eso ocurrió. Pero no podía olvidar ese beso porque seguido de eso él me beso a mí, algo por lo que yo había estado tan ansiosa, y me besó cuando menos esperaba recibirlo, no lo quería, no en ese momento, no cuando lo odiaba, no cuando me odiaba por quererlo para mí, no cuando me sentía egoísta.

"_En la fiesta que hubo hace un tiempo atrás."_

"_Es imposible, Thánatos no puede salir del inframundo, él solo sale cuando debe ir en busca de algún alma, es la única manera de que él salga." _


	13. Capítulo XII: Las Dionisias

Capítulo XII:

_**Las Dionisias.**_

_¿No se aburren?_

Cuando llegue a casa mis energías habían sido drenadas, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas. Quería saber de una buena vez quién era, y por qué me besó. Ahora volvía a lo mismo, no era Thánatos, entonces ¿quién? Volví donde había comenzado.

Artemisa seguía con esa energía que no se agotaba nunca de hecho parecía estar más activa de noche que de día, claro que, la diferencia era bastante poca. Y mi madre que decía que yo era un remolino cuando era pequeña ¡Pobre Zeus! Teniendo que aguantar a esta criatura tan antojadiza.

"_Deméter, estaba pensando ¿no puedo traer a mi sequito de ninfas? Aquí todas son un poco flojas." _Decía con descaro, ya veía como las ninfas de mi madre tramaban algo para arruinarle su estadía, es mas veía que cuando ya nos habían servido los platos para cenar a ella se los trajeron con bastante retraso.

"_Querida Artemisa, este lugar es tan perfecto y no lo quiero arruinarlo con esos querubines endemoniados a los cuales tu llamas ninfas."_ Mi madre parecía volver en sí, de verdad me bastaba con una y me sobraba.

"_Querida Deméter ¿sabías que Koré fue invitada a la celebración de la vendimia?"_ Casi me atragante, esta era mil no cien mil veces peor que las ninfas, ¡LE CONTO! Y yo que le había pedido que lo guardara como un secreto, mi cara tuvo que haber por todos los colores posibles, ya sentía que mi madre me iba a reprochar y a encerrar por toda la eternidad en mi cuarto.

"_¿Es cierto, Kore?" _

"_Sí, madre me llego una carta con las invitaciones"_ Respondí con el hilo de voz que me quedaba.

"_Está bien, Deméter porque yo también iré."_ Responde rápidamente Artemisa, rescatándome.

"_De acuerdo, entonces no hay problema si Artemisa te vigila."_ Salvada por la loca parlanchina, esto no me lo esperaba. Pero le agradecí para mis adentros.

De repente alguien entra a la habitación. ¡Era Apolo, jamás me sentí tan feliz de verlo! Esperaba que controlara a la loca de su hermana. O que la mantuviese callada. Ahora extraño la soledad.

"_Buenas noches, disculpen la intromisión."_ Se disculpaba caballerosamente.

"_¡Apolo!"_ Dijimos al unísono, Artemis y yo. Nos miramos y ella rio encantadoramente como de costumbre.

"_¡Hermano mío, te he extrañado tanto!"_ Ella se levanta de su silla y corre a su lado y lo besa cariñosamente en la mejilla.

"_Artemisa, compórtate. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes actuar así?"_ Ella ríe, y se abraza a él. Y Apolo simplemente suspira resignado, cuando sus ojos se posan en mi me sonríe de manera tan dulce que haría que cualquiera se derritiera, incluyéndome.

"_Querido Apolo, por favor acompáñanos. Habéis llegado justo para el postre."_ Mi madre cortésmente lo invito a que terminara de cenar, él por supuesto no se pudo negar. Se situó a mi lado.

"_¿Qué tal te ha ido con mi hermana, Kore?"_ Quería responderle que mal, pésimo que ella era un dolor de cabeza, que no se callaba nunca, y que era una bocazas, que la palabra secreto no existía en su vocabulario.

"_Bien"_ respondí cínicamente.

"_Por favor, dime la verdad, yo sé que es algo revoltosa" _¿Algo? ¿Dijo algo? ¿De verdad?...

"_Es un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? Inquieta."_ Mentí de nuevo, aunque esperaba poder hablar con él sinceramente y decirle que su hermana mayor me sacaba de quicios.

"_Debo retirarme, Kore y Artemisa que Apolo se vaya en 30 minutos mas como máximo."_ Mi madre se levanto abruptamente de la mesa y se fue a su pieza.

"_Me he enterado de que iras a la fiesta de la vendimia ¿Ares te mando las invitaciones?"_

"_¿Y cómo sabes que…? No me digas que tú… "_ Apolo y Artemisa se miran de manera que delataba que ambos habían tramado todo eso.

"_¡Pero claro que sí!"_ Grito Artemisa.

"_Todo ha sido para poder verte fuera de este santuario, me imagine que estabas algo cansada de ver siempre lo mismo, así que convencí a Dionisio de que te invitara."_ Explicaba tranquilamente su hermano gemelo.

"_Lo más difícil fue convencer a ese estúpido."_

"_Hermana, compórtate."_

"_Vale, vale."_ Se cruzaba de piernas con mucha delicadeza a pesar de ser tan bruta tenía unos gestos muy elegantes, quizás no era que fuese bruta sino que un poco atarantada.

"¿_Así que todo esto ha sido idea de ambos?"_ Ellos asienten. ¡Vaya! Y yo que empezaba a odiarla gratuitamente, ahora me siento algo culpable. Debo aprender a no juzgar a la gente.

"_¡Apolo te tiene otra sorpresa!"_ decía arruinando el momento, Apolo se veía algo disgustado con su hermana. Parece que no era solo yo la que pensaba que era un estomago resfriado, porque debía escupir todo lo que sabía especialmente si se le decía la palabra mágica 'secreto'.

"_¿Cuál?"_ Lo mire expectante.

"_Pues está en mi carruaje, luego lo vamos a buscar ¿vale?"_ Yo asentí, él me tomo de la mano. Artemisa se sintió algo incomoda porque por primera vez la vi callarse.

"_¿Y esa carta? ¿Me la mandaste tú haciéndote pasar por Ares?" _él me mira confuso.

"_¿Qué carta? Yo simplemente te mande las invitaciones, no mande ninguna carta… no me digas que… ¡Lo mato! Le advertí que no se acercara a ti"_

"_¿Qué ocurre, hermano?"_

"_Ares, le mando una carta a mi Kore."_ Se sonrojo al decir eso ultimo, me parecía tan lindo.

"_Si quieres le pego, Ares es mas llorón que una niñita cuando pierde ¿sabías?"_ De nuevo ahí estaba contando intimidades de los otros sin que nadie le preguntara… Esperen… esto me podría ser útil eventualmente.

Cuando ya decidimos levantarnos de la mesa, yo acompañe a Apolo hasta su carruaje.

"_Espera, antes que nos despidamos… Ten esto."_ Me alcanza una caja enorme. Yo solo acepto_ "Espero que lo ocupes para la fiesta de la vendimia."_

"_Por supuesto"_ Le sonrió, no me esperaba que me regalara un vestido, así que me acerco y lo abrazo en agradecimiento.

"_Esperaba otro tipo de agradecimiento"_ Él me toma por las muñecas y me atrae hacia su cuerpo, me toma dulcemente entre sus brazos y me besa.

* * *

**N.A:** Lo lamento estoy en medio de exámenes porque estamos cerrando el año, en cuanto termine con esto vuelvo a lo regular.

Besitos para todos!!

Y dejen comentarios, ya saben cuánto los amo!.


	14. Capítulo XIII: Reflexiones

Capítulo XIII:

_**Reflexiones**_

_Es momento de hacer un recuento._

Al llegar a mi cuarto me abalanzo sobre el regalo de Apolo, si él seguía así seguramente en algún momento mi corazón cedería y se abriría de eso estaba segura, sé que suena algo egoísta pero la verdad es que aun sigo queriendo tener una vida sin complicaciones y sin tener que hacerme tantas preguntas. Sin tener que desconocer su nombre, de no saber si me vendrá a ver o no, de si me necesita… de si me quiere o siente algo por mí.

Al abrir la caja veo un hermoso chitón color champagne de seda con unos pequeños diamantes en la parte del pecho, curiosamente este chitón era algo particular, este en vez de llevar las piernas descubiertas a los lados el tajo lo llevaba al medio y era cubierto por un poco mas de seda. Daba la impresión de que sería difícil caminar con aquel chitón, pero me sentí halagada al ver que se preocupaba de los detalles.

Y la espalda se trenzaba con pequeñas tiras de seda que bajaban hasta la cintura o eso esperaba. Admire el vestido, era realmente hermoso, el único detalle el cual me preocupaba era que me daba la impresión de que traslucía. Pero se lo dije, le dije que lo usaría.

Me recosté sobre mi cama y me abrace a unos cojines, saque la pequeña caja que contenía el narciso cristalizado. Lo besé, esperando que así me expiara.

Suspiré y pensé en todo lo que ha ocurrido, en cómo he cambiado, en cómo poco a poco siento que mientras más conozco a los dioses del Olimpo más me voy corrompiendo a mí misma, incluso he decidido ir por el camino más fácil, si bien es cierto es el que siempre he conocido, siempre reclamaba por ello. Y ahora lo sigo sin negarme, simplemente lo sigo a pesar de saber que está mal.

Miento, no solo le miento a los demás, me estoy mintiendo a mí misma, intento ser alguien que no soy. Estoy lastimando a muchos dioses que son inocentes, a Apolo cuando él ha sido lo mejor, no, él ha sido más que eso, él es perfecto, pero no lo amo y él cree que si. Me siento horrible sin embargo no he hecho absolutamente nada por cambiar, y dudo que lo haga.

Y si hasta ahora se me ha hecho difícil, ¿se imaginan una eternidad? Con alguien que no aman, con alguien que ha sido maravilloso… pero que uno no le puede responder, quizás hablo de mi inexperiencia. Pero de verdad ¿se podrá amar a alguien cuando uno lo elija?

Quizás… quizás uno pueda eso espero, pongo todas mis esperanzas en ello. Y ruego por no lastimar a Apolo, él no se lo merece.

Y así me quedé dormida, sintiéndome mal por todo lo hecho, pero no sabía qué hacer, no tengo a quien confiárselo. No sabía si me apoyarían.

A la mañana siguiente seguí con mis quehaceres, mi madre esta vez parecía más compuesta y nos observo durante todo el día, he de comentar que al menos borde algo mejor que Artemisa y se supone que es mi maestra.

"_Artemisa lo estás haciendo todo mal"_ la reprendía mi madre, Artemisa hacia pucheros haciendo excusas tontas como que la culpa no era de ella sino de la aguja o que el hilo de bordar tenía algo contra ella.

"_Madre, creo que he terminado."_ Me mira atónita.

"_¿Qué es esto?" _Mi madre parece no entender mi bordado.

"_Son flores madre, flores."_ Le explico, pero no veía que haya hecho algo malo, eran simples flores que salieron de mi imaginación.

"_¿Por qué has elegido esas flores?"_ Su cara mostraba horror, mi bordado la espantaba. Me preguntaba si tan mal había bordado, jamás había puesto esa cara.

"_No lo sé, me parecieron apropiadas, ¿no crees que está bien hecho el bordado? Trate de hacerlo limpio…"_

"_El bordado está bien, ¿de dónde has sacado estas flores?"_ Insistió con el tema de las flores, yo no comprendía nada, de verdad. Pensaba que eso era lo que a ella le gustaba por eso lo había bordado.

"_No lo sé madre, pero ¿Qué ocurre, que tienen de malo?"_ La mire bastante contrariada.

"_Son las flores que se utilizan en los rituales funerarios, Koré." _Artemisa también tenía ese semblante serio.

"_Pensé que eran flores cualquiera. " _Me trate de disculpar, pero no sabía bien porque me disculpaba, ¿Qué había de malo con esas flores?

"_Quiero que lo botes y hagas uno nuevo, Artemisa quédate con ella hasta que lo termine y asegúrate de que esta vez no se ponga a bordar alguna otra tontería."_ Mi madre parecía estar disgustada, por suerte tuvo que salir.

"_¿Te volviste loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre bordar eso?"_ Me abordo rápidamente en cuanto mi madre salió de la habitación.

"_Disculpa… no sabía que se iba molestar, además jamás las había visto"_

"_¿Jamás?" _Preguntocon cierta desconfianza.

"_No, nunca. Quizás soñé con esas flores, la verdad no sé."_ Artemisa se acerco a mí y me acaricio la mejilla.

"_Sé buena y no te pongas a bordar tus sueños, mejor borda todo lo que veas en este santuario." _Parecía tener sentido, así al menos no me metería en problemas.

"_¿Pero que tienen de malo?" _Le pregunte, la joven diosa de la casa jugueteaba revoloteando por ningún lado, pero luego me tomo en serio al ver que hubo una pausa prolongada, quizás pensaba que solo le hablaba al aire, me miro, sus ojos se mostraban divertidos, por primera vez no la estaban retando a ella. Yo sabía perfectamente que a pesar de no decírmelo, yo lo sabía, ella lo estaba disfrutando. Mientras tomaba sus muñecas vigorosamente como deteniéndose, creo que buscaba las palabras correctas para así no comprometerse demasiado. Estaba siendo astuta, algo que hasta ese momento no conocía de ella.

"_¿La verdad? Nada. Tu madre es un poco susceptible al tema del inframundo y todo lo que tenga relación con ello."_ Quise preguntar más pero me detuve, no quería causar sospechar.

"_Necesito preguntarte algo."_ Artemisa se volteo y me sonrió como de costumbre, al voltearse veo como se refleja el sol en una de las horquillas en forma de media luna que estaba entrelazado con su cabello alborotado.

"_Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras."_

"_¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?"_ Ella me mira divertida y se echa a reír. No le veía la gracia, ella al ver mi reacción entre risas me responde.

"_No creo en eso, creo que algo tonto. No es que no crea que tu y mi hermano se quiera, pero creo que no es algo por lo cual yo viviría, creo que lo tiene un poco sobreestimado."_ Ella me hablaba desde su punto de vista, y me pareció que tenía razón en algo, que esto del amor es algo que esta sobreestimado, porque no se parece en nada a todo lo que dicen, es lindo al principio, pero luego todo se complica y hace que uno quiera salir corriendo espantada.

"_Quizás tengas razón… yo aun no…"_

"_No te desesperes, estoy segura que lo querrás tanto como él te quiere a ti."_ Trato de calmar mis dudas.

_**N.A: **_

He terminado los exámenes, me eximí de algunos y de otros no… pero bueno al menos HE TERMINADO!!!

Así que dejen lindos reviews~3

Pd: no tengo ganas de escribir… solo de dormir, cuando despierte (en unos 4 o 5 días más) les subiré el cap. 14 siempre y cuando tenga reviews!

_Yes, I'm the meaniest person in the world!_

_Próximo capítulo:_


	15. Capítulo XIV: Sentimientos encontrados

_**N.a:**_ Ok, Yo debo recomendar algo, no de hecho es un MUST DO IT. Bueno la verdad es que no es obligatorio, pero deben saber que mientras escribía este capítulo estaba escuchando uno de los tantos CDs de Kokia que baje hace mucho tiempo (me bajo la nostalgia y eso). Bueno, cuento corto, mientras escribía escuchaba la canción "Ai no melody" y cuando busque la traducción (porque claro sentía que realmente va con este capítulo en especial, no sé) el punto es que al leer lo que significaba porque claro me intrigo bastante. ¡Y le queda como anillo al dedo! Bueno ya saben es cosa de cada uno. Pero si se dieran la lata de buscarlo, está en youtube y eso.

* * *

Capítulo XIV:

Sentimientos encontrados.

_¿Es qué no sé aburren?_

Aun estaba sentada bordando, Artemisa se había puesto a jugar con una mariposa que acababa de entrar. Era una imagen bastante chistosa, además que iba relatando su 'cacería'. Mientras yo me apresuraba por terminar.

"_¿Qué estás bordando?" Me preguntaba mientras sostenía la mariposa en sus manos._

"_Unas margaritas."_

"_¿Cuánto te falta?"_

"_Poco, dentro de poco nos podremos ir a acostar. Lamento que te hayas tenido que perder la cena por mi culpa"_ Me disculpe, realmente lo sentía.

"_No hay problema."_ Y seguía molestando a la mariposa.

Al terminar pase primero por la pieza de mi madre, fui a darle las buenas noches y mientras caminaba por el pasillo me distraje con la luna, estaba llena. Se veía hermosa, grande y redonda. Mientras seguía el camino hasta mi cuarto me puse a pensar que ahí fue donde él me llevo la primera vez, cuando me rescato de aquel 'apagón' donde los dioses desataban todos sus deseos.

Me entristeció saber que quizás todo eso fue una simple ilusión. Al llegar a mi cuarto me siento en una silla, la acerco a mi escritorio y saco el narciso, de la nada me vino un ataque de rabia y lo quise lanzar lejos. Era lo único que me ataba, eso y todos los otros narcisos que estaban regados en el pasto donde solíamos encontrarnos.

"_No pareces tú."_ Y ahora estaba escuchando su voz profunda que me atravesaba… de verdad tenía que estar loca, ignore la mala pasada que me estaba dando mi propia mente. Quizás creía oírlo debido a que ahora último he estado un poco depresiva. Seguí observando el narciso, pero este se resbalo entre mis dedos y al tocar el suelo se destruye.

"_Por Zeus…"_ Comienzo a sollozar. Siento como unas manos me envuelven.

"_No lo tomes, te vas a cortar"_ Esa voz… era él, estaba ahí conmigo. No me voltee dejé que él me abrazara y me mantuviese entre sus brazos, extrañaba estar así. Lo extrañaba de verdad y ahora estaba acá conmigo.

"_¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que no volverías más."_ De mis ojos brotaban lágrimas.

"_No quise…"_ Me abraza más fuerte me apega a su cuerpo y hace que me voltee. Pero no lo miro, no quería encontrarme con sus ojos azules grisáceos que me hipnotizaban.

"_Deberías irte, no… por favor suéltame."_ Trataba de deshacerme del abrazo, sé que es tonto, que había estado sufriendo por él, porque no estaba a mi lado, pero debía superarlo y la mejor manera de ello era dejándole en claro que yo no me merecía esto o eso me decía la razón.

"_Espera… quiero explicarte"_ me susurro. Yo simplemente lo bofeteo y le digo. "_No tengo nada que hablar contigo, me dejaste sola. Arruinaste a propósito cualquier oportunidad de haberme podido enamorar de Apolo. Y me dejaste sola, te espere, juro que lo hice, pero jamás llegaste. ¡Es tu culpa que me sienta así!" _Y mientras golpeaba su pecho mientras lloraba, y él simplemente me abrazaba y me acariciaba el cabello.

"_Déjame, no quiero que me toques, no te quiero ver. Por favor…"_ le rogué para que se fuera pero en verdad gritaba porque se quedara, mis suplicas decían una cosa pero significaban otra.

"_Siento no haber venido antes."_ Sentía que hablaba en serio, quería creerle quería estar con él. Pero no era la misma, habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde que lo conocí he tenido sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido.

"_No te quiero oír, por favor, vete."_

"_Necesitaba verte."_

"_Vete…vete…" _Me iba desmoronando mientras pronunciaba las palabras el simplemente me agarra con fuerza y me levanta, evitando que mis pies toque el suelo.

"_Por favor, escúchame. Después si quieres me iré. No te molestaré más."_ Me abrace a su cuello mientras lloraba.

"_De acuerdo… te escucho."_ Él me bajo y me deja en la cama.

"_Zeus me ha prohibido la entrada a este lugar."_

"_Eso ya lo sé." _Él trata de tomar mi mano pero lo aparto rápidamente.

"_Athenea es la encargada de mantenerme alejado de acá, no es excusa, pero no he podido venir por..."_ Me intenta explicar, veo como su semblante serio es cambiado por uno un poco más amable, me mira intentando ser comprensivo.

"_¿Seduciéndote? ¿Cómo la última vez?"_ Veo que no hay cambio alguno en su rostro.

"_No, entre nosotros no hay tal cosa." _Quería creerle, yo sabía que ella lo había besado, pero de igual manera no hizo nada.

"_Ya te he escuchado…"_ El bajo su mirada y por primera vez lo veo triste, creí que para él esto era un juego. No, la verdad es que yo confiaba en él pero no lo quería hacer no más.

"_Tienes razón. Me has escuchado."_ Se acerco para despedirse. Yo aleje mi rostro, sabía que me arrepentiría. Pero cuando me volteo para detenerlo me encuentro con él de frente. Él no se había movido, me sentí descubierta.

"_¿Por qué has vuelto?"_ pregunte en un susurro.

"_Por ti."_ Cuando dijo eso mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

"_No te creo, ¿por qué volverías por mi?" _él se acerca a mí y toma mi mano.

"_Te lo he dicho desde un principio, te quiero a ti."_ Seguía reacia a creerle pero permití que posara su mano en mi mejilla. Aquel contacto hizo que mi corazón poco a poco se sintiera mejor, ese dolor constante que sentía se había ido.

"_¿__Cómo pudiste escaparte de Athenea?"_ Él me sonríe. Y mientras se sienta a mi lado, sostiene mi mano con firmeza, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más y de verdad esperaba que no lo hiciera, que permaneciera a mi lado por siempre.

"_Con ayuda de Hipnos. Pero la verdad no quiero hablar de ello"_ él se acerca lentamente y me besa la mejilla. Sentí aquel contacto, sentía que la pobre coraza que me había hecho se estaba desarmando con cada caricia que él realizaba. Sus ojos grisáceos se posaban en mí de manera pecaminosa, o al menos así lo sentía, quizás él estaba más desesperado que yo.

"_¿Por qué no viniste antes?"_ Pregunte mientras dejaba que me acariciara el antebrazo.

"_Lo intente, pero nunca logramos encontrarnos…"_ Suspiró "_Es por ello que te deje algunas notas"._

"…" Hubo un silencio sepulcral, simplemente sosteníamos la mirada, era lo único que me hacia consciente de lo que pasaba.

"_¿Qué tal te ha ido con Apolo?"_Rompió el silencio. Su voz sonó un poco áspera cuando me pregunto.

Lo miré sorprendida la pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría, quise decirle la verdad que había sido terrible, que me daban nauseas el solo pensar en que nos teníamos que besar. Pero dije todo lo contrario. _"Nos hemos besado. Creo que lo estoy empezando a querer, cada vez se me hace más fácil…" _Pero antes de terminar la frase él ya tenía otros planes para mí, poso sus labios sobre los míos, mi corazón se acelero no me esperaba que me besara, para este entonces mi razón no tenía ni voz ni voto y accedí a aquel gesto y lo abrace, lo invite a que se acercara más, y mientras lo hacía él jamás separo sus labios de los míos, pero mientras se acomodaba sus manos viajaron desde mis piernas subiendo por mi cintura rozando mis pechos hasta llegar a mi rostro, sentía nuestra respiración agitada. Cuando volvió a besarme yo por primera vez le respondí el beso podía sentir el sabor de sus labios, sentía como sus gélidos labios cambiaban de temperatura al estar en contacto con los míos. Al sentir su lengua intentando entrar me detuve.

"_Apuesto a que Apolo jamás te beso así"_ Yo lo miro jadeante, y tenía razón Apolo jamás me había besado así, él sólo sonríe complacido, al ver que mi rostro esta sonrojado.

"_¿Vendrás más seguido?"_

"_Siempre y cuando..."_ Se acerca a mí, yo retrocedo, la verdad es que ya estaba muy avergonzada. Él causaba reacciones en mí que ni yo sabía que podían existir.

"_¿Qué?"_ Se acerca a mí y comienza a besar mi cuello, sentí cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel y fue algo indescriptible, pero más aún fue cuando sentí la punta de su lengua al final de sus besos, cada vez iba subiendo y cuando ya estaba besando debajo de mi oreja, me doy vuelta soltando un leve gemido, jamás me había oído así, no me reconocí hasta que vi en sus ojos mi reflejo. Mi respiración está más agitada, cierro los ojos y él finalmente me besa, nos besamos, esto nos acaloro bastante, la verdad llevaba ansiando esto desde hacía mucho y lo anterior no era suficiente, yo lo necesitaba, lo amaba y nada de esto podría reponer el tiempo perdido pero era una buena manera de empezar.

A medida que nos besábamos el ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cara y en mi cuello. Pero debo respirar, así que nos detengo para recobrar el aire pero sin separarme de él, lo abrazo con fuerza. Cuando vuelvo él ya se estaba incorporando, vi que se iba a disculpar pero antes de que lo hiciese yo ya estaba sobre él. Besándolo, para ser una primeriza creo que no lo hice tan mal. Él tiernamente beso toda mi cara hasta la comisura de mis labios, cuando íbamos a profundizar el beso se detiene y me vuelve a cubrir, yo lo miro inquieta.

"_Lamento haberte hecho pensar que te dejé sola."_ Me dice en un susurro.

Pero antes de que siga pensando en una respuesta lógica, porque la verdad es que en ese minuto ya nada tenía sentido. Él se acerca nuevamente hacia mí y mientras yo le hago un espacio entre mis sabanas simplemente me abraza y me besa de manera más apasionada, introduce en mi boca su lengua y con ella un sabor tan peculiar y cálido, a medida que cierro mis labios él los besa y viceversa, siento como mi cuerpo se empieza a calentar y poco a poco mis manos se acercan a su torso y siento sus músculos bien esculpidos y comienzo a investigar la parte superior de su cuerpo por sobre sus ropas hechas de una seda fina, la verdad es que incluso pensé que sus ropas eran más suaves, pero quizás era solo mi impresión y no algo real-real. Quiero que se quede, pero sé que no es posible sé que esto es todo lo que obtendré, nada más que esto, y con mucho cuidado se recuesta al lado mío debido a que teme que me rompa o algo así, siento que cree que soy muy frágil y me doy cuenta de ello porque me acaricia con cautela preocupado de que no me aterre, pero la verdad es que en este momento sólo soy hormonas. Paro para respirar nuevamente y él aprovecha de levantarse.

"_No quiero que nadie más te vuelva a besar."_ Me dice bastante serio y algo apenado.

"_No sé ni tu nombre, no me puedes pedir eso" _le dije entre jadeos, el ritmo de mi respiración era bastante acelerado.

"_Claro que puedo. Y si mal no recuerdo tu me pediste no decírtelo."_ Quise objetar pero la verdad es que ya no estaba de humor.

"_De acuerdo, pero yo tampoco quiero que nadie te vuelva a besar"_ Él suelta una carcajada.

"_Está bien, está bien."_ Me dice.

"_¿vas a ir a la fiesta de la vendimia?"_ él me mira serio.

"_¿Qué has dicho? ¿Vas a ir? No, no puedes."_ ¿Quien se cree que es? él no podía decirme que hacer.

"_Claro que puedo, de hecho ya tengo el vestido."_ Le indico la caja que guardaba mi vestido.

"_Esa fiesta no es lo que crees"_ me dice mientras me toma por la cintura y hunde su cabeza en mi clavícula.

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Es una orgía." _Yo lo miro dubitativa.

"_No sé qué es eso."_

"_Hay luz tenue y mucho vino… Y dioses listos para disfrutar de las jóvenes que se embriagaron con facilidad, sea quien sea que te haya invitado lo hizo con la intención para aprovecharse de ti"_ Me dice serio.

Escuchamos unos golpeteos en la ventana.

"_Debo irme." _

"_¿Tan pronto?"_

"_Sí, debo partir." _Lo abrace con fuerza.

"_¿Cuándo nos veremos?"_

"_Más pronto de lo que esperas"_

"_¿Eso sucederá antes de la fiesta?"_ él se ríe y se va, pero antes me besa la mejilla. Y cuando sentí que sus labios se posaban en mi piel me sonroje, sí sé que es tonto, pero el contacto de sus labios causaba estragos en mi.

* * *

**N.A:**

Después de terminar el cap. Me dio cierta nostalgia, me he replanteado varias veces el reescribirlo, ¡Pero creo que los he hecho esperar mucho por este momento!

Bue~ me voy de vacaciones por unos días, cuando llegue les subo el otro cap.

¡Feliz navidad! O Hannukah o sea lo que sea que celebren.

Ah! y dejen comentarios, ya saben que adoro los comentarios.

Y agradesco todos los lindos mensajes que me han dejado!! y a todos los que leen esta historia.


	16. Capítulo XV: Lecciones de una cazadora

Capítulo XV:

_**Lecciones de una cazadora.**_

_De verdad necesito una nueva tutora…_

Al despertarme temprano por la mañana, me pregunté si soñé o si realmente ocurrió, al bajarme de la cama me percato de que aun están en el suelo los restos de aquel narciso cristalizado. ¡Había sido verdad! Ocurrió realmente.

"_¡Koré, levántate! ¡Hoy vamos de cacería!"_ Gritaba mientras me arrojaba unas ropas.

"_Artemisa, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Además mi madre te lo prohibió__."_ Le recordé de poca gana, la verdad es que no quería hacer nada durante ese día, solo quería repasar lo de la noche anterior, además me sentía culpable, ver a Artemisa era ver a Apolo pero con una figura más curvilínea.

"_Me prohibió la caza de mamíferos pero no de insectos, ¡Vamos a cazar mariposas!"_ La miré con ánimos fingidos, y mientras movía mis manos y le decía "Yay…" Ella sonreía complacida, de verdad. Me estaba resignando un poco con esta lunática.

"_Ok, nos vemos frente al olivo a las 1100." _Lo dijo como si fuera un soldado, solo le faltaba el casco con la cresta roja, como si fuera un gallo pavoneándose de sus habilidades.

"_Vale, vale estaré a las 11 en punto__." _Dije escuetamente.

"_1100, soldado.__" _Me corrigió.

Después de ponerme aquellas ropas ciertamente incomodas la lana no parecía ser de la mejor calidad daba la impresión de que me daría picazón, definitivamente este improvisado chitón era distinto, no era a los cuales yo estaba acostumbrada. Era una túnica similar a la que ocupaba cuando era más niña, era simple y de lana blanca, había un cinturón de cuero y un calzado digno de un trabajador o esclavo. Me espante, si mi madre me llegaba a ver con dicho atuendo, por muy rara que estuviese, me mataría. Una cosa es que utilizara ropa de mujer un poco provocativa pero disfrazarme de soldado era de las pocas cosas que mi madre jamás hubiese soñado.

Al ponerme todo eso me sentí un poco mas ligera quizás era por lo corta de la túnica que dejaba más libre mis piernas o era el simple hecho de que no tenía que ocuparme de combinarlo con distintas joyas para no repetirme.

Decidí saltar por la ventana, ¡Oh vamos! Después de todo ya estaba vestida así, por lo que podía dejar de ser por un momento una señorita y comportarme como un muchacho, me agarre el cabello y lo até como una cola de caballo y mientras me ponía un cintillo para despejar mi cara. Me sentía como toda una guerrera si no fuera por mi torpeza, claro.

"_Llegas tarde."_ Me reprocho.

"_Tuve que arreglármelas para escabullirme, si mi madre me ve vestida…" _Ella simplemente se rio, me tomo por el hombro y me entrego un palo con una malla atada al extremo que se abría en dos ramas de las cuales la malla estaba enganchada, parecía no tener mayor ciencia, sin embargo para su aspecto tan rustico parecía irrompible.

"_¿Y esto?"_ Le pregunto un tanto confundida, jamás había visto ese tipo de… cosas después de todo, aunque no comprendía bien de que me servía dicha herramienta.

"_Es para atrapar a las mariposas."_ La miro fingiendo entender sus indicaciones.

"_¿Y eso es todo? ¿Atrapar mariposas?"_ Ella me mira con perspicacia.

"_Bueno, podríamos decir que sí. Claro… el único detalle es que debes atrapar al menos 40 de diferente tipo."_ La miré horrorizada. _"Sí quieres que te apruebe."_

"_¿40? ¿No crees que es un numero bastante grande…?" _Ella se lo pensó un momento.

"_Para ser tu primera vez… quizás… está bien lo dejaré en 30."_ Ouch, al menos se apiado un poco de mí, no estaba muy contenta con eso pero algo es algo.

Ella me enseñaba los principios básicos de la caza, tenía que agazaparme, utilizar el factor sorpresa a mi favor, ser ágil como un gato y tan precisa como un águila. Aunque no le veía mucho uso a esto después de todo, las mariposas no eran tan rápidas. Pero si me ayudaba a cazar entonces por mi estaba bien.

"_Lo vas haciendo bien."_ Gritaba mientras correteábamos a unas mariposas.

"_Gracias"_ Le respondí de vuelta.

Iba corriendo distraídamente y choco contra algo que estaba en el suelo.

"_¡Serás…__!"_ Me doy vuelva mientras me acaricio las rodillas y verifico si no me he lastimado.

"_¡Koré! ¿Te encuentras bien?" _Artemisa corre a mi lado.

"_Sí, no te preocupes… ¿pero qué?"_ Se levanta una Ninfa sobándose el costado, parece que le di justo en las costillas, pobre.

"_¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este alboroto?"_ Pregunto la joven desconocida muy molesta.

"_Artemisa, hija de Zeus diosa de la caza. Estaba enseñándole a mi pupilo las reglas básicas__ de la caza."_ Ella era realmente imponente cuando se lo proponía, pero de nuevo hablaba de más.

"_¡Oh! Lo siento tanto… no quise__…" _Trate de disculparme pero Artemisa alzo su mano como gesto de que me mantuviese callada.

"_¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí? Esta área está restringida y es de uso de la hija de Deméter, Koré."_ La joven la mira espantada.

"_Soy… Cocco… y estaba descansando no sabía, por favor disculpen mi intromisión"_ Hace una reverencia ante nosotras. Yo intento hacer que se levante pero artemisa de nuevo me frena.

"_Cocco ¿Qué es eso que llevas en tu cabeza?"_ Pregunto artemisa, que tonta era obvio, era una corona de flores hecha con… ¡Narcisos!

"_Una corona de flores."_

"_Eso lo puedo notar, ¿de dónde las sacaste?"_

"_Está plagado de estas flores, en la pradera se pueden encontrar con mayor facilidad."_

"_Artemisa, han de ser flores comunes y silvestres no le demos más vueltas y sigamos…"_ Trate de distraerla pero no presto mucha atención. Le jale las ropas.

"_Se va a hacer tarde y aun tengo que atrapar otras 10 mariposas más. Anda"_ Traté de recordarle su función, esto hizo que reaccionara y me mirara.

"_Sí, lo siento, tienes razón. Vamos"_ Ella se quedó pensativa y mientras nos alejábamos veía que su rostro reflejaba confusión.

"_Tengo que hablar con Athenea…"_ Su nombre hizo que se me crispara la piel. Pero mientras seguíamos en lo nuestro parecía que poco a poco Artemisa volvía a ser la misma parlanchina de antes.

Después de pasar 4 horas cazando mariposas. Al fin puedo decir _"¡Listo!"_

Artemisa me mira complacida y me toca la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"_Lo has hecho bien."_ Vale, vale, lo sé. Ahora lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto.

_

* * *

N.A:_

¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que se les cumplan todos los lindos deseos de este año, espero que sea un buen año para todos, ¡Y un beso enorme para todos los que me han seguido leyendo hasta ahora!

He vuelto de mis vacaciones, me la he pasado genial/maravilloso/estupendamente y con ánimos de actualizar pronto. Si sé, he sido una floja pero tengo varios capítulos revisados (no 100%, la verdad es que siempre me encuentro con faltas ortográficas pero ¿qué más puedo hacer?), sin embargo, debo decir que estoy estancada (literalmente hablando) no logro inspirarme, ¿será que necesito reviews que me alienten? ¡Yo creo que sí :D!

Así que por favor, dejen comentarios, buenos malos, acepto TODO siempre y cuando sean respetuosos.

Y debo darles un agradecimiento especial a quienes me han apoyado y dejado mensajes, espero que sigan leyéndome este nuevo año ¿vale?: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock y blerak-princess.

Les reitero, ¡Que sea un maravilloso año para todos! Besitos.


	17. Capítulo XVI: Su nombre es…

Capítulo XVI:

_**Su nombre es…**_

_¿Por fin lo sabré?_

Estaba lista para salir a encontrarme con Apolo, le había enviado una carta explicándole que debía hablar urgente con él. La verdad es que no podía ser tan cínica y pretender seguir con él mientras me había besado fogosamente con otro hombre, es lógico que mi madre no lo quiera aceptar debido a la diferencia de edades, pero estaba claro que tenía un aspecto juvenil. Pero seamos sinceros ¿quién no? Incluso Zeús parecía un quinceañero cuando sonreía, su belleza parecía no perecer, todo lo contrario.

"_Koré, ¿estás lista?" _La escuche hablándome por detrás de la puerta.

"_Casi, salgo enseguida" _Mientras me arreglaba una diadema entre mi cabello que lo había elevado para darle una forma más esponjosa.

"_Es que tienes visita."_Dijo Sophi tímidamente.

"_Dile a Apolo que voy en seguida, no me demoro, lo prometo."_ Sentí como su pie golpeaba el suelo en señal de desaprobación mientras que Sophi suspiraba.

"_No es Apolo. Apúrate ¿vale?"_ Suspire al ver que ella se exasperaba con mi atraso, pero si no era Apolo entonces ¿Cuál era el apuro? Bueno terminé de chequear mi presencia y al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, me dispuse a salir.

Al llegar al recibidor la veo y no traía buena pinta. Se le veía molesta.

"_Aquí esta Koré, Athenea"_ Ella me miro con reproche.

"_¡Athenea!"_ Fingí que estaba emocionada con el verla, pero ambos sabíamos la verdad ninguna de las dos estaba agradada por la presencia de la otra, me temía que me iba a hacer un escándalo. En cambio ella me regalo una sonrisa y vi cierto cariño por mí en sus ojos. Se me olvidaba que ella era perfecta.

"_Por favor, hermana, necesitamos estar a solas."_

"_¡Qué mala! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veo ¿y ya me corres?"_ Athenea asiente, Artemisa finge estar ofendida y se va.

Me ordeno que la siguiese, me llevo lejos donde nadie nos pudiese escuchar, la verdad estábamos cerca de los lindes de el valle de mi madre.

"_¿Y a que se debe el gusto de que me vengas a visitar? Hace tiempo que no lo haces, pensé que estabas muy ocupada para visitar a tu ex alumna." _Traté de mantener algún tipo de conversación trivial. Temía lo que se venía, el rostro de ella no mostraba mucho, pero podía ver cierta preocupación.

"_Tienes que parar esto, Kore."_ Me dijo en suplica. Yo quedé helada, no esperaba que fuese tan directa. Pensé en que podía evitar esta conversación por un rato más.

"_Claro, pero mi madre seguramente se rehúse, ¿sabes? Adora a Artemisa, creo que la está tratando de aleccionar tanto a ella como a mí." _Traté de fingir que no sabía a qué se refería, ella me miro un poco distraída, como si ordenara sus pensamientos para poder conjeturar otra frase que me diera signos sobre lo que ella realmente quería tratar.

Ella coloco sus brazos en su cintura y se abrazo, su cabello que era extremadamente largo, sedoso y brillante se mecía con el vaivén del viento. Era digna de todo el respeto que los demás le tenían, era hermosa y un sentido de la justicia que muchos le han de envidiar.

Pero era ilógico pensar que ella no tuviese celos. Era lógico que en ella despertaran celos, era lógico incluso alguien tan perfecta como ella, es más, ella se mostraba digna incluso al venir acá, sabía que ella lo hacía por las razones que creía que eran correctas, no cabe duda. Pero eso no resta que quizás sus celos le nublaran un poco la razón. Es por ello que temía, temía que corriera donde mi madre, pero en verdad lo que más temía era lo que ella me pudiese decir de él.

Sabía que ella lo conocía más.

Sabía que yo no lo hacía, ni siquiera conocía como se llamaba.

"_Tu madre no quiere que lo veas."_

"_¿Te refieres a Apolo? No creo, ella lo acepta como pretendiente"_ Pregunte haciéndome nuevamente la crédula, ella suspiro, quizás estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"_¿Qué hacia él en tu cuarto?"_ Fruncí el ceño.

"_¿Quién?"_ Volví a evadir la pregunta, pero sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria, no se me ocurrió nada más, sola estaba cavando mi propia tumba.

"_Sabes, Kore, podemos hacer como si realmente no supieras nada, puedes rehuir de mis preguntas pero yo no me pienso ir hasta hablar lo verdaderamente importante."_ Su voz trémula se acomodo en mis oídos convenciéndome de que realmente debíamos hablar, sentía que para ella era algo doloroso.

"_Está bien."_ Asentí resignada, no quería tener este tipo de conversaciones, no con ella. Le tenía mucho cariño.

"_Cariño… de verdad, lo hago por tu bien. No tienes idea…"_ Se acerco a mí y me tomo del hombro, sentí un aura un tanto maternal emanando de ella. Sabía que no era posible, pero su tono suave y cariñoso intentaba hacerme razonar. Sabíamos, ambas, que esto no nos llevaría a ningún lado.

"_Entonces explícame."_

"_Es complicado."_

De nuevo esas palabras, todo era complicado, siempre complicado, estaba harta de tener tantas complicaciones en mi vida.

"_Hades"_ Escupió, fue un murmullo lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a mis oídos, sin embargo con el silbido del viento no logre entender lo que dijo, sólo sé que su mirada reflejaba mucha pena, como si le costara decirlo. Temía preguntar pero debía hacerlo. La miré sin entender y ella me miro a mi, se dio cuenta que no había oído.

"_¿Disculpa?"_ Dije. Ella tomo aire, y como si le costara nuevamente prosiguió, y me explico.

"_Su nombre."_ La volví a mirar confundida.

"…" Seguía sin entender y antes de que pudiese gesticular para que la pregunta formulada saliese a través de mis labios ella se apresura.

"_Él se llama Hades, el que gobierna el inframundo" _No, no, no, no, no, no. Tenía que ser una broma.

"_¿Qué?"_ fue lo único que pude preguntar, todo lo demás se a conglomeraba en mis labios sin poder salir.

_N__otas de la Autora:_

¡Ta-Da!

Otra nueva entrega, la verdad es que cada vez se me hace más difícil ponerles títulos a los capítulos. Además por lo general son un *big-fat-spoiler*

¿Qué les puedo comentar? Hm, vi la serie Zero no Tsukaima, las 3 temporadas y me parece **indigno** que no haya una sección de fanfic para esta serie T-T quiero llorar, lo que más quería era leer un fic de la pareja SaitoxLouise. Eventualmente me animaré a escribir un One-Shot de esa pareja pero antes quiero leer un ff de ellos _.

Y debo darles un agradecimiento especial a quienes me han dejado mensajes, ¡Se los agradezco muchísimo!: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess y Ktaina109.

En fin los dejos, un besito enorme.

rKMvB_SSLCk


	18. Capítulo XVII: Ares Vs Artemisa

Capítulo XVII:

_**Ares VS Artemisa.**_

_¿Por qué se tendrán tanto odio?_

Nos quedamos en silencio, comprendí al instante todo, en algún momento había sospechado que había sido Thánatos, pero esto parecía encajar completamente, ¿de verdad había sido tan tonta? Quería reír y llorar, ahora entendía porque no podíamos estar juntos, no era un problema de jerarquía, era que él no pertenecía a este mundo y lo más probable era que yo no encajara en el de él.

De verdad no me esperaba esto, como había mencionado antes las complicaciones estaban a la orden del día, le pedí a Athenea un momento a solas para poder digerir nuevamente todo esta nueva información, ella solo asintió. Vi en su mirada triunfante todo lo que ella quizás había deseado, verme abatida y confundida, pero la verdad es que no confundí mis sentimientos solo lamente en la posición que él estaba y en la cual yo quizás jamás podría estar.

Divague por todos lados, aun no me quería encontrar con nadie por lo que me escondí tras una jardinera que tenía unos hermosas flores, eran rayitos de sol. Según Acacia, así los llamaban los humanos, y la verdad estaba de acuerdo con ellos en cuanto al nombre debido a que estos buscaban la luz del sol por lo que se les podía ver como bailaban en busca de los rayos solares. Al rato llegan a la terraza Artemisa que discutía con Ares fervientemente.

"_Anda, déjame ver a la pequeña y menuda Kore."_ Le rogaba el maravilloso dios de la guerra con su musculosa y esbelta figura.

"_Vete de acá, sino quieres que le diga a Afrodita que andas pretendiendo a nuestra doncella."_ Decía mientras mecía su cabello platinado con un dejo bastante molesto.

"_¿Por favor?"_ Rogaba, he de admitir que tenía un tono bastante sexy. De no saber que realmente él estaba con otra diosa tan temible y de no haber estado… Hades… aun no me lo creo, ¿de verdad es el dios del inframundo? ¿Cómo es posible que siendo de lugares tan distintos… estemos en esto? En fin, parecía que esto al menos me podría hacer un poco más entretenida la tarde.

"_Te acercas a ella, y créeme que buscaré el arco y te daré con una flecha donde más te duela. Estúpido Jabalí." _Amenazaba Artemisa, quien bajo ningún punto de vista iba a dar su brazo a torcer. La verdad esa actitud tan sobre protectora era algo agradable, a pesar de ser tan odiosa tenía buenas intenciones.

"_Artemisa, no seas tan terca, ambos sabemos que bajo esa careta poco femenina que tienes hay algo de cariño por mí, después de todo. ¿Qué harías sin las travesuras que hago?"_ Decía algo irreflexivo.

"_Simple, no tendría que ir limpiando los desastres que dejas en el mundo de los humanos. Por lo demás aun no has logrado ninguna victoria."_ Dicho esto, Ares dejo de sonreír y por primera vez lo vi amenazante. Pensé que iba a quedar la grande por lo que decido salir de mi escondite para tratar de calmar las cosas.

"_Hola, Ares. Es un gusto verte."_ Decidí salir y encontrarme con ellos, la verdad es que no quería pensar, quería dejar que mi cerebro reposara con trivialidades y luego de eso pensaría con más detención sobre todo esto.

"_¡Koré! Debes tener cuidado con este idiota."_ Me decía Artemisa mientras me cubría con sus brazos, y mientras Ares se levantaba y hacia una reverencia hacia mi persona Artemisa más me apretaba.

"_Mi hermosa Kore, es un regalo para mis ojos el poder verte en persona."_ Me halagaba, la verdad de no saber en la posición que me encontraba le hubiese seguido el juego.

"_Ares, te lo advierto. ¿O es que acaso deseas que patee tu musculoso trasero como la otra vez?"_ Decía arisca la diosa de la luna.

"_¿Por qué no mejor vas a buscar a tu séquito de diablitas? Te han de extrañar. Y no te preocupes por tu discípula, que yo la cuido."_ Mientras le comentaba esto él me guiña un ojo, y agarra mi brazo liberándome del abrazo de Artemisa.

"_Gracias…"_ Susurre, no bien sabiendo si era porque me estaba ahogando o porque tal contacto hacia que mi pálida piel se tornada de un color carmesí.

"_Koré, no seas tonta. No caigas en sus trampas. ¡ARES IDIOTA!"_ Gritaba mientras Ares me jalaba y me tomaba en brazos para luego subirme al caballo junto a él.

"_No te preocupes, solo iremos a dar unas vueltas. Te la traeré en un par de horas."_ Le gritaba a la diosa de la caza.

"_¡Ya veras, espera a que te encuentre!"_ Le gritaba de vuelta la pobre Artemisa, quién por cierto se estaba arremangando el vestido para salir corriendo tras nuestro, pero debido al largo de este hizo que ella tropezase y no pudiese seguir en carrera con nosotros.

"_¿Ares?"_ Pregunté tímidamente, la verdad es que hasta su olor era embriagante.

"_¿Qué ocurre? No te preocupes, volveremos pronto. Solo quería darle un susto a Artemisa."_ Yo asentí. _"Mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece si nos detenemos cerca de este arrollo?"_

"_Me parece estupendo. Hacía tiempo que no venia por acá." _Le dije un poco más animada.

"_Vaya, pensaba que te había comido la lengua el ratón. Pero parece que me equivoque."_ Decía mientras me sonreía de manera dulce.

Al llegar él baja primero del caballo, pero al ver que yo tenía problemas al bajarme el solo atino a tomarme de la cintura y bajarme de una vez.

"_¿Mejor?"_ me preguntaba entre risas. Su cabello de un color castaño oscuro y revuelto era desordenado aun más por el viento que corría. Solo atine a agarrar mis faldas para que esta no fuese levantada de improvisto creando así una situación incómoda para mí.

"_Sí, mejor."_ Respondía mientras rápidamente introducía mis pies en aquel arrollo.

"_Así que comprometida con Apolo, ¿eh?"_ Hacia una mueca de dolor fingido, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho.

"_No es tan terrible como lo haces ver." _Le respondí sonriendo.

"_¿Pero?"_ Pregunto inquisitivamente.

"_Pero nada. Él es perfecto, sin embargo…"_ No debí haber dejado el espacio a la duda, porque vi como sus ojos se encendieron a pesar de que él aun no sabía que mi corazón estaba ocupado por alguien aun más temible.

"_Me basta con saber que aún no te has enamorado, de igual manera tampoco me hubiese importado mucho. Pretendo robarte."_ Me decía entre serio y jugando, la verdad es que debo reconocer que era bueno en esto de seducir. En ningún momento él quito su mirada sobre mí, eso me hacía sentir importante y apreciada. Pero no estaba ahí por eso, así que me arriesgue. Debía obtener información después de todo esta situación estaba a mi favor.

"_Ares… ¿sabes? Sé que aun no conozco a todos los dioses, pero me causa mucha curiosidad saber sobre el dios del inframundo."_ Intentaba cambiar de conversación a una que realmente me interesara la verdad es que el coqueteo no se me daba bien por lo que es probable que Ares quisiera también tomar otro tema para así entretenerme y tomarnos más tiempo para conocernos.

"_¿Te refieres a Hades?"_

"_¿Hades?"_ pregunte inocentemente.

"_Pues… no sé la verdad es que no se le ve mucho, pero me parece algo presuntuoso."_ Se sinceró.

"_¿Cómo así?"_

"_Ya sabes, tiene ese aire de ser superior. No digo que no lo sea, pero es un caos poder tratar algo con él. Jamás da su brazo a torcer, jamás ha rogado ni ha pedido disculpas por nada."_ Dijo algo molesto.

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Qué él jamás admitiría que se ha equivocado, y siempre defiende a Zeus a pesar de que este último le guarde cierto recelo. Después de todo… cuando decidieron que mundo iban a reinar… Hades cedió su puesto, o algo así. Al menos esos son los rumores sobre el por qué Zeus no lo aguanta. En fin, no quiero hablar de ese tipo. Mejor dime, ¿ya te has enamorado de mi o qué?" _Pero antes de que siguiera llega Artemisa enojadísima, y mientras aparece ella con el arco y flecha apuntando donde Ares.

"_¿No te dije que me la ibas a pagar?"_ Dijo Artemisa con una mirada un tanto malévola.

"_Querida Artemisa ¿es necesario llegar a esto?"_ Decía mientras se acercaba a ella con las manos extendidas, pero ella no retrocedió, solo lanzo la primera flecha la cual había volado hasta los pies de Ares.

"_Te dije que me la pagarías, ahora. Koré, ven conmigo." _Yo corrí a su lado por temor a que realmente la lunática atacara seriamente al pobre dios de la guerra.

"_Ha sido un placer, espero que nos veamos pronto bella Kore."_ Yo solo le sonreí de vuelta, él no era tan malo después de todo, sus ojos de color verdes como la esmeralda era algo que no iba a olvidar fácilmente.

"_La próxima vez que te vea rondando a mi discípula te cazare como el vil jabalí que eres, Ares."_

_Nota de la autora:_

¡Uff! La verdad me cae bien Ares, sino fuera porque tiene tan mala reputación el pobre… En fin aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Y aun sigo sufriendo porque no he leído un ff de LouisexSaito pero bueno, son detalles.

A todo esto me iré a acampar por unos días así que si no actualizo en un par de días no se desesperen ¿vale? No es que me tragó la tierra ni nada. ¡A disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones!

Y debo darles mi gratitud a quienes me han dejado mensajes, ¡Mil gracias!: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess y Ktaina109.

Un besototote.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Consejos

Capítulo XVIII:

_**Consejos.**_

_¡Y de la persona menos esperada!_

En el trayecto a la casa, Artemisa no hizo más que gritarme, que cómo se me había ocurrido ir con tal dios, que no era de fiar, que era un dios traicionero y que recurría a trucos sucios con tal de conseguir una guerra entre los pobres humanos, que los utilizaba como títeres y que ella debía acudir de vez en cuando junto con Athenea en ayuda de estos por las atrocidades que él ocasionaba, al parecer todos tenían su lado B. Y yo recién estaba conociendo el de Hades, la verdad es que no me agrado mucho saber por parte de él que la persona que tenía mi corazón era un arrogante.

"_Ares me comento algo sobre Hades."_ Dije finalmente, la verdad es que no lo quise decir en voz alta, pero de igual manera me sirvió.

"_¿Qué te dijo?"_ Pregunto aun molesta pero ya un poco más serena.

"_Pues que era arrogante, la verdad es que no sé. Solo quería saber que tal era el inframundo." _Admití.

"_¿Por qué quieres saber de eso?"_ yo solo me levante de hombros y suspiré.

"_No lo sé, solo tenía curiosidad además quería desviar su atención."_ Su mirada se ilumino.

"_Distrajiste a tu adversario, y yo que pensaba que jamás comprenderías los principios básicos… Estoy tan orgullosa…"_ Faltaba poco para que llorara de alegría sin embargo accedió un poco a hablarme sobre Hades.

"_Hades es quien reina el inframundo, la verdad es que no es tan terrible como suena, todos los dioses o semi dioses que trabajan para él le son muy fieles y morirían por él si así se pudiera. Ya sabes… inmortalidad, pero de todas formas."_ Decía poco convencida, pero al parecer ella tampoco había tenido mucho contacto con él.

"_¿Entonces no es arrogante?"_ Ella me mira con ternura y luego ríe.

"_Todos somos arrogantes, especialmente Ares, no sé con qué cara te dice eso. Además Athenea habla muy bien de Hades también, es verdad que papá tiene cierto recelo con él. Después de todo… le hizo un gran favor, y papá odia estar en deuda. Supongo que como jamás podrá retribuírselo le tiene cierto rencor. Porque sabe que está en cierta desventaja."_ Aun no comprendía bien de las relaciones entre algunos dioses pero si podía comprender que al menos Hades era de los pocos en los que se podía confiar.

"_¿Y no hay una reina en el inframundo?"_ Sentía como mis ojos me delataban por lo que baje la mirada.

"_Oh… no, claro que no. Hades juró y perjuro que no habría reina para él. Al menos no ha nacido aun. Pero supongo que ha de haber tenido algún que otro romance con alguna Ninfa… Pero no estoy muy segura." _Decía pensativa, esto hizo que la piel se me crispara y ya podía ver mis ojos en llamas por los celos, ¿ninfas? ¿Es que acaso ningún dios se les resistía?

"_Hmm… De igual forma ¿no es algo solitario?"_ Dije algo resignada.

"_¿De qué hablas, Koré? Según lo poco que sé del inframundo es que no es tan inhóspito como dicen, solo… diferente, después de todo es un lugar sombrío, pero si hay sombras… ¡quiere decir que en algún lugar ha de haber luz!" _Dice un poco más animada.

"_Tienes razón."_ Le sonrió.

"_Por cierto… no le digas a Athenea lo que te he comentado, la verdad es que la noto algo diferente, no sé si es idea mía, pero se le ve un poco más vulnerable que lo de costumbre."_ Comentaba mientras resoplaba algo molesta, en su rostro podía ver que algo había ocurrido entre ellas, quizás alguna discusión o quién sabe.

"_Artemisa…"_

"_¿Dime, Koré? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?" _Me pregunta preocupada, de un par de zancadas llega a mi lado y me abraza.

"_¿Qué pasaría si me enamoro de alguien que no sea Apolo?"_ Ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente, muy sorprendida por mi pregunta.

"_¿¡Te has enamorado de Ares!?"_ Fue lo primero que pregunto.

"_No, solo estoy preguntando… es que aun no me siento enamorada…"_ Mentí, la verdad es que si lo estaba, pero de otra persona. Pero no quería lastimar a más gente y menos a mi maestra que después de todo se esmero mucho en encontrarme y defenderme.

"_Pues… no pasa nada, no estás obligada. Solo deseo que seas feliz, y si no lo eres con mi hermano es porque no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti."_ Dijo como si estuviésemos tratando sobre el clima, su voz había sido bastante monótona, quizás eso la había lastimado, pero debía entender que quizás las cosas no suceden a pesar de que uno lo quiera así.

"_¿Artemisa?" _Me suelta de su abrazo y luego me sonríe y acaricia mi cabeza.

"_A veces las cosas que queremos que salgan de una manera no resultan, pero siempre hay un motivo. No_ me gustaría que cometieses algún error, pero es la mejor manera de que puedas aprender." Jamás la había visto hablar tan madura.

"_Sí… aunque a veces desearía que las cosas salieran como uno lo planea."_ Dije algo apenada, porque la verdad es que escogí el camino más difícil.

"_No te preocupes, es como ir de cacería, siempre apunta más alto de lo que sabes que puedes llegar, a veces te llevas sorpresas agradables y otras veces terminas metida en una zarzamora y luego te la pasar unas semanas intentando sanar todos esos rasgúñones y espinas que se te han clavado." _Dijo con aire solemne a pesar de no entender bien su metáfora tenia cierto sentido, no diré que lo comprendí por completo, pero al menos me dio cierta confianza y me animó un poco. Quizás tenía razón, el destino a veces nos juega malas pasadas pero todo tiene un motivo. Desee ver a las poderosas Moiras para saber que me depara mi destino… aunque considerándolo mejor, quizás es mejor no saber.

No quise preguntarle que le había pasado con Athenea así que caminamos en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar al hall, donde se encontraba Acacia y Sophi haciendo algunos quehaceres, decidimos unirnos a ellas y ayudarlas, después de todo no había nada más que hacer por el día.

"_Gracias, Artemisa y Kore." _Agradecía Sophi quien me miraba algo extraña, como si supiera que tengo un secreto.

"_No ha sido nada."_ Respondía sutilmente Artemisa, mientras miraba como la luna comenzaba a posarse por los cielos, y mientras corría al sol, invitaba a las estrellas para que la acompañasen en su travesía.

"_Kore, Athenea dijo que volvería mañana. Que te esperaría cerca de los lindes del valle." _Decía diligentemente Acacia quien seguía sumida en su ordenanza de libros y textos.

Por Zeus, y yo que pensaba que lo peor ya había pasado.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_

Ya, subí el capitulo antes de irme de camping. Iré a Playa blanca, una de las tantas playas de Coquimbo, IV Región de Chile. Pero a mi parecer es una de las mejores y tal como dice su nombre la arena es muuuuuuuy blanca, el agua es muy helada pero el calor lo compensa.

En fin, les agradezco por todos los mensajes, de verdad aprecio mucho que les guste, y que se animen a decírmelo, por eso ¡Mil gracias!: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess, Ktaina109 y Dlkg.

También les agradezco a los que leen esta historia, ya sé que es algo larga y eso, pero en general me gusta explicar todo (manías de uno…), pero no se preocupen pronto llegaremos a la escena del rapto (aunque debo admitir que el tiempo es taaaan relativo, así que como diría Sheldon: Mwhahaha…).


	20. Capítulo XIX: Reuniones

Capítulo XIX:

_**Reuniones.**_

_Es hora de hablar._

Al día siguiente acudí a la reunión que me había citado Athenea, la verdad es que no iba muy animada tenía que informarle que a pesar de que comprendía que no pertenecería jamás al inframundo y que Hades jamás podría vivir acá en el Olimpo. Yo quería seguir con él, a pesar de no comprender qué relación teníamos, estaba claro que me importaba lo suficiente como para no arriesgarme a perderlo.

"_Athenea." _La salude, cuando la vi a lo lejos, me empecé a sentir mareada, la verdad es que estaba bajo mucha presión y estrés. Además de saber que con ella no podría ganas jamás. Pero debía intentarlo, al menos le haría saber mi posición.

"_¿Kore? ¿Estás bien?"_ Athenea gentilmente me dio sostén cuando me sentí desfallecer. Pero yo le debía informar que no me importaba, que me arriesgaría, pero aun así me sentí agobiada por la situación.

Pero, a pesar de que él me había dado varias oportunidades para arrepentirme, seguía cuestionándome si mi respuesta había sido lo más acertada ¿habría cambiado de parecer si hubiese sabido quien era desde el primero momento? Era una embustera, me sentí como una al menos, me convencí que su nombre no impedía que él fuese el dueño de mi corazón no cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando yo ya me había decidido a quererlo, sin embargo al parecer su nombre si importaba o eso intentaban hacerme razonas ¿pero qué más daba? No me importo en su momento, no veo que deba importarme ahora.

"_Sí, lo siento."_ Ella me da una sonrisa torcida.

"_Creo que no debes seguir en esto, ahora entiendes el por qué ¿cierto?"_ La miré despavorida, ella quería que me retirara, que diera un paso al lado. Agarre mis vestidos de impotencia.

"_En__tiendo por qué, pero no lo haré. Yo… me enamoré."_ Dije finalmente, jamás había dicho aquellas palabras, siempre me las confesaba a mí misma pero jamás las había pronunciado. Sentí un gran alivio en mi pecho a pesar de que mi corazón había acelerado su ritmo debido a los nervios.

"_No seas ilusa, tu madre se va a oponer. Ella puede hacer que Zeus se oponga también, esto simplemente le causaría más problemas a Hades de los que tú crees. Tú podrías salir libre, tu madre lo justificaría como un encaprichamiento tuyo, pero él…"_ Ella me rogaba con la mirada.

Dude, comencé a buscar algún tipo de indicios en el valle que tenía una vegetación espesa de los lindes, pero nada venia a mi mente. Trate de despejarme, hubo un largo silencio.

"_Me dices esto ¿por qué…?"_ Ella vio en mí las sospechas que tenia. Se sonrojo, la diosa de la sabiduría estaba frente a mi sonrojada, la miré su esbelta figura con su cabello de color castaño oscuro, que estaba tiesamente arreglado en un recogido trenzado, adornado con bisutería, sus ojos de color celeste como los de su padre se escondían tras unas espesas pestañas. ¿Qué me había hecho pensar que no era una mujer? Por muy diosa que fuese, estaba claro que también tenía sentimientos.

"_No es como tú crees, yo… simplemente le quiero como te quiero a ti." _Trato de justificarse mientras alejaba su rostro para esconder la vergüenza.

"_No lo creo, ¿acaso me has besado y coqueteado?"_ Pregunte socarronamente, sabía que había caído bajo, pero era algo que ella no me podía decir. No después de todo lo que yo ya había visto.

Ella rio, no sé si por orgullo o por el simple hecho de que una niña como yo la estaba enfrentando y pidiéndole explicaciones de sus actos.

"_Kore, entiende…"_

"_¡No! Tú entiende, si él es capaz de arriesgar todo eso por mí, yo también puedo. No intentes amedrentarme porque no lo haré."_ Ella vio en mí la determinación porque dejo de tratar de hacerme razonar.

"_Tú madre…"_

"_¿Qué hay con mi madre?"_ Pregunte exasperada, esperaba que me amenazara con ello, ella sabía que mi madre me encerraría y no me dejaría salir ni ver a nadie por toda la eternidad.

"_Ella…"_ Pero antes de que comenzara a contarme escuchamos unos casquetes de caballos. Pensé que era Apolo, pero al ver a los cuatro caballos de color negro, me di cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba.

"_Hades…"_ Susurro Athenea y vi como sus ojos brillaban, estaba claro ella también le quería de la misma manera que yo lo hacía.

Al llegar el carruaje cerca de nosotros él descendió rápidamente, nos vio a ambas pero no se sorprendió, quizás él se lo había esperado.

"_Ha…__"_ Pero antes de que Athenea lo llamara me adelante.

"_¡Hades!"_ Le salude, me acerque hasta él. Él me miro un tanto confundido pero no borro la sonrisa de su cara, quizás pensó que no lo recibiría al enterarme de su nombre por lo que me estaba regalando una de sus sonrisas más bellas.

"_Kore, Athenea. Es un gusto verlas, a ambas." _ Sentí que Athenea me miraba con un semblante oscurecido.

"_Tenía que saberlo, Hades, ella merecía saber en qué se está metiendo."_ El simplemente asintió. Estaba celosa de esa relación, sentía que podían hablar con él solo mirarse.

"_Lo siento, Kore. Por no habértelo dicho desde un principio__."_ Se disculpo mientras pasaba sus largos dedos alrededor de mi hombro. Podía ver que su toga de color azul índigo, y esta a su vez traía una figura de un perro de tres cabezas bordado lo cual me asusto un poco, me sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen que daba escalofríos.

"_Yo me negué a saberlo ¿recuerdas?"_ Interrumpí. Y Él me regalo una sonrisa.

"_Hades, por favor. Entra en razón__."_ Athenea había hablado, estaba intentando convencer a Hades de que me dejara, que eso era lo correcto y lo más probable era que ella no estuviese errada.

Me sentía incómoda estando en esta situación, sentía que realmente estaba interviniendo a una pareja, pero él me había dicho que no. Quizás era bueno preguntarles a ambos y salir de mis dudas, ahora que podía.

La diosa de la sabiduría se acerco a Hades y besó su mejilla, pero los ojos de él estaban conmigo. Eso me dio confianza, lo que él decía tenía que ser cierto.

"_Hades, esto es un capricho tuyo, no puedes. Es la hija de Deméte,r además, él te lo ha prohibido. Yo no puedo permitir que esto ocurra ¿quieres meterme en problemas?"_ Ella lo tomaba por los hombros. Él la miró con dulzura y simplemente negó.

"_Entiendo tu preocupación y lo agradezco. No deseo meterte en más problemas, pero te lo he dicho esto no es un capricho"_ Con ella ocupo una voz tranquilizadora y condescendiente. Athenea se echo a llorar en sus brazos, y yo sin comprender por qué, pero temía que fuese peor de lo que parecía. Ella es una diosa que no se afecta por trivialidades y por mucho que ambas compitamos, ella jamás se rebajaría. Jamás mostraría un lado débil, era honorable y respetable lo cual hizo que me asustara y cuestionara de si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto siguiendo lo que me dictaminaba mi corazón.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Ella esperaba una respuesta y yo también esperaba oírla.

"_No es algo que te pueda responder"_ Sus palabras no me bastaron sentía que ambos ocultaban algo por lo que decidí preguntar lo que me había estado molestando desde un principio.

"_Um"_ Ambos me miraron, Hades se separo rápidamente de Athenea más rápido de lo que ella hubiese esperado. _"Athenea, aun no me has respondido ¿por qué se besaron?"_ Actué siguiendo mis instintos más bajos, lo sé, me controlaron los celos. No quería verlos tan íntimos. Quizás era algo con lo que iba a tener que lidiar, pero no ahora.

"_Kore"_ Hablo Hades. _"Ya te he dicho, eso no tuvo mayor importancia."_ Aseguro mientras apoyaba su mano en el brazo de Athenea que estaba parada al lado de él con los brazos cruzados.

"_Espero que comprendas que no puedo guardar tu secreto por más tiempo." _Dijo Athenea, Hades la miro y asintió. Luego se volvió a mí.

"_Kore, por última vez, sé que es difícil que entiendas y no te pido que lo hagas… pero… sería lo mejor."_ Athenea volvió a hablar en su último intento de hacernos entrar en razón luego se alejo de nosotros con un suspiro.

"_Kore… quizás…"_ Sabía lo que me iba a decir, parte de él comprendía que quizás lo que hacíamos estaba errado.

"_No, ya le dije a Athenea no me hagas repetírtelo a ti también." _

"_No me refería a eso, tu madre debería estar por llegar, deberías volver con Athenea."_ Me había atrapado, me quede muda, no sabía que decir.

"…_Está bien, ¿nos vemos en la fiesta de Dionisio?"_ Tomo mi mano de manera firme pero sin lastimarme.

"_Claro."_ Luego se acerca a mí y besa mi mano en señal de despedida. Me voy en dirección donde me esperaba la diosa de la sabiduría.

"_Veo que terminaron de hablar."_ Asentí la verdad es que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con ella. Se me hacía difícil no ponerme celosa y actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

"_¿Has hablado con Apolo?"_ Pregunto tratando de desviar el tema a uno mucho más incómodo, quizás me lo merecía, quizás me castigaba.

"_No, hoy debía hablar con él, pero como ves las cosas se complicaron"_ No sé cuantas veces me repetía la razón que me detuviese, que estaba mal que las cosas no debían ser complicadas, que no quería vivir eternamente complicada, y eso que aun no comprendo cabalmente la palabra 'Eternidad'.

_

* * *

Nota de la autora._

Lo lamento tanto, siento que este capítulo perdió algo de fuerza. No sé por qué tengo esa impresión y sin embargo me rehusó a reescribirlo. No quiero dejar a Athenea como alguien débil ni eso, espero que les guste a pesar de no haber quedado conforme aunque el próximo capítulo se recompone.

En fin, he llegado de mi larga estadía en la playa debo admitir que después de un par de días con la naturaleza he de admitir, que la prefiero cuando no estoy yo presente. Odio a los bichos, especialmente a las polillas y abejas (¡no me dejan tranquila ni de día ni de noche, y ni hablar de las desgraciadas de las avispas que parece que nunca descansan!)

En fin, pasando a otro tema me reí mucho cuando me llegaban los comentarios a mi cel. Así que he llegado bastante inspirada.

Y como siempre les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un mensaje/comentario: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (Lallen y Nina) , Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess, Ktaina109, Dlkg, Silentforce666 (¡Me habéis colapsado el cel! Nah, son bromitas.) y Niernath.

Y claro, como olvidarlo, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen.

Próximo capítulo: **Ultimátum.**


	21. Capítulo XX: Ultimátum

Capítulo XX:

_**Ultimátum.**_

La caminata con la diosa de la sabiduría fue más que incómoda. A pesar de todo ella seguía siendo cortes conmigo, quizás eso hace que los adultos se entiendan mejor, porque lo que es yo, sino supiera que me derrota en combate y en astucia ya le hubiese arrancado los ojos. No es que esté celosa… pero no me gusta como pinta esto. Ahora sí tengo una mala espina.

"_Kore, antes necesito terminar de hablar contigo sobre…" _Ella me tomo por lo hombros haciendo que me volteara.

"_Claro, dime."_ Intente ser sumisa y actuar tan dignamente como ella lo había hecho, a pesar de querer no hacerlo. Después de todo ¿qué más podía hacer? No podría escapar de esta aunque quisiera, ella ya lo había manifestado.

"_Quizás, aun te preguntas por qué le besé."_ Ella miró al cielo mientras caminaba, yo la seguí con la mirada como si con ello pudiese descubrir algo.

"_Sí, me gustaría saber."_Admití con recelo, con los dioses uno no se puede fiar. Ya ven como es Artemisa.

"_Primero, antes que todo, debes entender y abrirte de mente, no es que yo lo quiera como tú, es sólo…" _Empezó a divagar jamás creí que conocería su lado como mujer. Por primera vez entendí que a pesar de ser dioses no éramos ni remotamente perfectos, quizás ese fue mi error.

"_Athenea, siempre te he respetado y siempre lo haré… por favor continua. Prometo no juzgarte hasta terminar de escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir."_ Ella me miró impactada y me dio una sonrisa un tanto apenada. Quizás se dio cuenta de que ya no la veía como mi mentora sino como a una igual.

"_Veras… Esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo… Cuando en un principio yo me encontraba ayudando a mi padre a mantener el orden. Zeus confiaba ciegamente en mi juicio y no es que me equivoque pero temía que me hiciera indispensable, o al menos eso le dijo Hera a Zeus.__"_Rio, no necesariamente por que le causara gracia, quizás ella lamentaba el recelo que Hera le tenía, según lo que me decía, era lo que podía interpretar. Continuo "_Por lo que decidió encomendarme otras tareas, que me dieran más libertad de acción. En eso, en una de las tantas misiones me hallé con Hades, él a quien se le nombraba como alguien sanguinario y sin criterio, no lo era. De hecho de todos los dioses en el Olimpo, él es el más justo, después de mí, claro. Y es una aseveración que me atrevo a decir, porque yo misma lo he visto."_ Sentía que me llevaba a otro mundo, cada vez que ella relataba mi atención se enfocaba en ella. Era asombrosa.

"_¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Ahí te enamoraste?"_ Sisee con un leve carraspeo en mi voz. Mientras ella abre sus ojos ampliamente mostrando su sorpresa, y deja escapar una leve risita lo cual hace que sonroje, no quería sentirme tonta y desgraciadamente ella hacía parecer que mis preguntas fueran algo infantiles bajo su punto de vista.

Después de mirarme con detenimiento finalmente responde. _"No, no. Tampoco lo definiría como 'enamorada'. No… Lo que ocurrió es que mi padre en uno de los tantos ataques de celos de Hera, mi padre me había pedido que custodiara las almas de las pobres ninfas que sufrieron a causa de Hera. Lo cual hizo que nos encontráramos más seguido. Conversábamos de distintos temas, nos hacíamos mutua compañía."_ Ahora comprendía mejor el por qué ellos se podían entender con la mirada, ambos estaban solos. Dedicados a lo que debían hacer, eran más parecidos de lo que yo pensaba. El rostro de ella se había ensombrecido recordando el pasado, quizás ni ella se había percatado del lugar que Hades se había ganado en su corazón.

"_¿Y entonces?"_ Ella sonríe amargamente.

"_Entonces te conoció a ti. No, no me pongas esa cara. No es que crea que sea algo malo, es simplemente que… tú no sabes, no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado y no me corresponde tampoco decírtelo. Simplemente debes entender que él y yo somos dioses que no estamos destinados para estar en pareja. Por lo demás él ya tiene su propia historia, una bastante complicada. Pero como te dije no es mi deber decírtelo." _Su mirada se alejo, sentía que en sus palabras no cabía la mentira, sin embargo sabia que algo se traía, esa era la sensación que había sentido desde un principio, debía ir con cuidado.

"…"

"_Kore, tu eres una niña muy dulce. El inframundo no es sitio para ti."_ Sentencio finalmente, mientras se arreglaba los largos tirantes del chitón.

"_Eso deja que yo lo juzgue"_ Las palabras salieron por si solas, me sentía enrabiada, me volvía a tratar como una niña. Y no es que no lo fuera, pero si comprendía todo lo demás.

Tenía mi mirada abstraída, la verdad no esperaba espetar tal declaración, pero es que siempre me sentía indefensa con ella, debía defenderme, debía saber que yo también era tan diosa como ella. Siento que sus ojos penetrantes se posan en los míos y mientras relaja su quijada me dice dulce. _"Pequeña Kore, no lo digo porque me gustaría que él estuviese conmigo. Ambos sabíamos que ninguno de nosotros era compatible. Debo admitir que lo que hice esa noche en la terraza no es excusa, pero… sentí que me abandonaba y que volvería a estar sola, ¿me entiendes?"_ Sonaba sincera, pero seguía pensando que ella en este tipo de cosas era tan inocente como yo, por lo que no la podía culpar.

"_¿Él es tu amigo_?" Pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos, ella, en cambio niega con la cabeza. Sentía como la fría brisa comenzaba a soplar. Hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

"_Él es más que eso, era mi compañero. Y no hablo de que sea una relación como tú te la imaginas, jamás hubo nada amoroso entre nosotros, exceptuando esa noche, claro."_Parecía sincera, pero no dejaba de sentir como la rabia domaba mi cuerpo.

"_Claro."_ Repetí yo.

"_Kore, tienes ya a un buen hombre a tu lado, deberías valorarlo, o te sucederá lo mismo que a mí, lo perderás para siempre y arriesgará todo. Él por lo demás pertenece acá, deberías ver lo que está frente a tus ojos. Apolo es lo mejor que te podría pasar. No lo arruines." _No sabía si sentirme alagada o reírme, ella no conocía a Apolo, debo admitir que de alguna forma u otra igual me sentí un poco identificada con sus sentimientos. Quizás sólo quizás…

"_Apolo, es un buen hombre, sí. Pero no lo amo y no creo que lo pueda hacer nunca."_ Le afirme.

"_No lo has intentado."_

"_¡Claro que lo he intentado! No tienes idea… yo… desearía haberlo hecho_" Las lagrimas brotaban por si solas y mientras trataba de apartarlas torpemente con mis dedos estas se escabullían en distintos rincones de mis mejillas. No sabía que me sucedía, Athenea me abrazo.

"_Comprendo por lo que estas pasando, pero tu primer amor no va a ser el definitivo, mira a Afrodita, ella juraba amor eterno y mírala…"_ Susurraba por lo bajo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo la escuchara.

"_Esto no se compara."_ Le asegure, ofendida por ser comparada con dicha diosa, aunque de alguna forma debo agradecerle a ella el conocer a Hades. Después de todo sino hubiese huido de ella esa noche, no lo conocería.

"_Son palabras que ya oído, pequeña."_ Ella me abrazaba con cariño, pero sabía que en ese momento ella no estaba siendo mi amiga.

"_Pero, entonces por qué lo besaste si dijiste que no lo amabas."_ Me zafé de su abrazo me aleje lo suficiente y con ira le dije aquello.

"_Claro que lo amo, sólo que no estoy enamorada. Lo amo por todas sus cualidades y virtudes. Pero no creo perdonarlo por el hecho de desobedecer, mucho menos por dejar su reino solo por una niña como tú, quizás si fuera algo carnal lo comprendería, pero creo que ni eso ha pasado ¿me equivoco?."_ Preguntaba, las palabras llenas de ponzoña me hacían dudar de que tanto se jactara de la justicia.

"_Yo lo amo a pesar de ser el dios del inframundo. Y al conocerlo así hizo que me diera cuenta, él no es perfecto. Todos nos equivocamos."_ Ella me miro perpleja.

"_Espero que estés en lo correcto. Sin embargo, esta es nuestra última conversación respecto a este tema."_ Su rostro se volvió frio, sentía que ahora estaba amenazándome, ella me alejo un poco y mientras me daba la espalda, temí. Temí que dijera lo que no deseaba oir jamás, temí que me hiciera hacer lo que sabía que no podría.

"_¿Qué quieres decir?" _Pregunte torpemente, mientras mis ojos la recorrían en busca de algún signo o señal de que no me estaba amenazando, lo sentí en sus palabras.

"_La próxima vez que lo vea acá lo reportaré inmediatamente, así que por su bien. Deberás decirle que no lo quieres volver a ver."_ Ella ya no se mostraba amigable ni pasiva.

"_Athenea ¡No puedes! ¡No estás hablando en serio!"_ Rogué mientras mi cuerpo se dejaba caer en el pasto.

"_Traté de hacerte entrar en razón y no pude. Ahora deberás obedecer, si lo amas como dices, la segunda noche de la fiesta de Dionisio va a ser la última vez que se vean. Haz lo que te digo o Zeus lo va a desterrar del Olimpo." _Fue lo último que me dijo y mientras me encontraba sobre la hierba húmeda, ella se alejaba con el sol que se iba escondiendo tras los templos.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_

¡Ok! Acabo de terminar este capítulo y he quedado muy conforme, ¿a que no se lo esperaban?

Lamento el retraso pero es que murió mi pc, bien, no murió. Solo ocurrió lo menos esperado, el cable que lleva la corriente se corto o algo así, la verdad es que con la manía que tengo de enrollarlo al parecer eso produjo que internamente "se cortaran los cables".

Y como siempre les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado una palabra de aliento: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (Lallen y Nina) , Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess, Ktaina109, Dlkg, Silentforce666, Niernath y Ktaina109.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


	22. Capítulo XXI: Opciones

Capítulo XXI:

_**Opciones.**_

_Sólo tengo 2 en mente…_

¿Esa era Athenea? Me cuestione eso durante toda la semana, de verdad no me imagine que ella me chantajeara con tal cosa. Justo cuando por fin tenía un avance con Hades… La verdad debo admitir que lo estaba pensando, no sé qué hacer. Debía alertarlo de que Athenea planeaba algo.

"_Kore, Kore. Disculpa."_ Acacia entraba a mi cuarto con un ramo de flores. Si no hubiese estado metida en mis problemas me hubiese animado a oler las flores, pero simplemente deje que entrara y que se fuera lo más rápido posible. Ni si quiera me detuve a pensar en que debía darle las gracias por habérmelo traido, a pesar de que ni ella se molesto en acusarme y encararme por mi falta de cortesía. Lo lamento, Acacia. Pero mi mente está en otro lado.

"_¿Qué hago?"_ Me preguntaba constantemente y no podía llegar a una respuesta, estaba claro que lo que menos quería era que desterraran a Hades. De igual forma ¿era posible? ¿Realmente se le podía desterrar? Mi cabeza se consumía por las preguntas constantes que me hacía, pero ninguna tenia respuesta. Sólo sabía que dependía de mí decidir su futuro. ¿Realmente podría hacer eso? Yo sabía que era vivir encerrado en un solo lugar y no se lo deseo a nadie, pero no me imagino sin él. ¿Podré apartarlo? Podré realmente decirle fríamente que no lo quería a mi lado ¿podría?

Así pasaron los días, y poco a poco incluso en el valle de mi madre llegaron a alojarse ninfas, al parecer esta fiesta era algo grande. Corrí a la cocina en busca de Acacia al llegar me detengo para abrir la puerta, suspiro, no estaba allí. Y ya la había buscado por todos lados. Me detuve unos segundos para arreglar mi cabello que estaba en toda mi cara e impedía que viese bien.

"_Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?"_ Me cuestionaba una de las ninfas que estaba en la corte de mi madre mientras sostenía la puerta para que entrara, había un revuelo, platos iban y venían, la verdad es que con tantos invitados era de esperarse que la cocina fuera un lugar de batalla. ¡Oh, por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Ya estoy hablando como la lunática esa.

"_Busco a Acacia ¿sabes donde la encuentro?"_ Se lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza. Mientras yo me volvía sobre mis tobillos tropiezo con una de las ninfas, era una ninfa pequeña y menuda tenía el cabello de color negro y era muy pálida, no alcance a verle los ojos pero daba la sensación de que fuese bastante joven.

"_¡Ten cuidado!"_ Bramó la ninfa de figura pequeña, incluso podía parecer un niño si no fuese por su rostro tan bello y la voz melodiosa que se caracteriza en las ninfas como ella. Sus ojos iracundos destellaban y me miraban acusándome de mi torpeza, la verdad es que en ese lugar apenas se podía caminar, mejor me iba. Después de todo no se encontraba ahí.

"_Lo siento, lo siento."_ Ella olía a menta, pero no fue algo que llamase mi atención, no hasta después. Porque rápidamente me fui de allí en busca de mi amiga.

Revolví el jardín en busca de Acacia y nada, por lo que me dirigí a su habitación para ver si tenía suerte, después de todo ella eventualmente llegaría a su habitación. Tropecé varias veces con las nuevas ninfas, muchas se reían de mí y la carencia de sutileza que tenia al caminar, la verdad es que daba trompicones a medida que caminaba, además el piso de mármol no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, especialmente cuando aun tenía algo del roció de la mañana.

"_¿Qué haces acá?"_ Le preguntaba mientras abría la puerta. Estaba agotada había corrido por todo el valle en su búsqueda.

"_¡Estamos todas invitadas! ¿No es maravilloso?"_ Gire mis ojos, no me lo esperaba y sin embargo no pude compartir con ella su alegría, simplemente quería jalarla y llevarla a algún lugar. Necesitaba una opinión, fuese la que fuese.

"_¿Cuál crees que es el que mejor me va? ¿Rojo o Azul?" _Mire ambos vestidos, ambos extremadamente reveladores y si bien es cierto Hades me había advertido que los dioses abusaban de las jovencitas como mi amiga, preferí no hacer comentarios negativos sobre los vestidos.

"_Ponte este."_ Agarre cualquiera, la verdad ni me fije, pero parecía un mantel. Ella se lleva las manos a la cintura.

"_¿Quieres que me ponga eso? ¿Te has vuelto loca?"_ Me quito esa túnica horrible de las manos y la lanzo lejos.

"_No me di cuenta, agarre el equivocado"_ Mientras revolvía entre sus vestidos encontré uno lo suficientemente recatado sin pasar a ser aburrido.

"_¿Y bien?"_ Ella esperaba que la ayudara y en este momento con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no era la indicada, pero hice lo que pude. Rogué que fuese perfecto y que le gustase. Y lo más importante que no diera la impresión equivocada.

"_¡Vaya!"_ Sus ojos me mostraban sorpresa, pero parecía de esas sorpresas buenas.

"_¿Y qué tal este chitón de color celeste? Me parece encantador."_ Yo misma me quedé perpleja.

"_Bueno, este será para el primer día. ¿Y los demás qué?"_ Perdón, escuche bien ¿cierto? ¿Más días?

"_Acacia, es una sola fiesta, no necesitas más que un vestido, a menos de que te quieras cambiar cada media hora."_Puntualice a mi ególatra amiga y confidente.

"_¿De qué estás hablando? Esta fiesta dura una semana. ¿Por qué crees que se han tenido que alojar acá?"_ ¡Por Zeus! Yo solo tenía un vestido. El que me había regalado Apolo… ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada antes? Trate de no caer víctima del pánico.

"_Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Te mandaron esos vestidos, te los tenía que haber entregado ayer, pero se me olvido ¿me perdonas?"_ hablaba sin prestar mucha atención estaba concentrada en la búsqueda de vestidos. Yo me arrime donde pude, y cargue las cajas hasta su cama.

"_¿Quién las envió?"_ Ella solo se levanto de hombros. Al abrir las cajas vi todo tipo de vestidos, colores, traían incluso accesorios. Accesorios que hacían juego con mi anillo…

"_¡Kore! Pero que generoso es Apolo…"_ Su voz tenía un dejo de envidia y la verdad es que tenía razón, quien me lo envió fue muy generoso…

"_No fue Apolo"_ Le digo. Ella me mira complicada.

"_¿De qué estás hablando?"_ Suspiré, de verdad tenía que contarle, al menos una parte para que me diera un consejo.

"_Acacia… tenemos que hablar."_ Ella me miro ahora preocupada, jamás había ocupado esas palabras con ella, por lo que lo más lógico fue que corriera hacia mí y lanzo todos los vestidos lejos de su cama.

"_Te escucho."_ La verdad no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

"_Acacia, es que tengo una duda. Mira imagínate que Apolo no fuese mi pretendiente ¿bueno?"_ Ella asiente obedientemente_. "Bueno, ambos estamos enamorados o al menos yo, pero él no pertenece a este mundo, y si mi madre o Zeus se enteran lo… matan." _Trate de ser lo más próxima a la realidad.

"_Pero Kore ¿para qué te pones en esa situación? No es que algo así vaya a ocurrir con Apolo."_ Trato de callarla y decirle que es algo que me ha venido molestando, una curiosidad simplemente.

"_Y bueno, viene otra diosa que me dice que lo deje o se lo dirá a Zeus para que lo dest… mate. ¿Qué harías?"_Fije mi mirada en cada una de sus acciones, primero ella quiso gritarme que estaba leyendo muchas novelas humanas y que eso hacía que fantaseara tonterías, pero luego se resigno y decidió darme una respuesta que me dejara mas conforme dada las circunstancias.

"_Simple__" _Dijo finalmente, tomando así mi atención, para luego continuar luego de haberse cerciorado de que no me lo tendría que repetir._ "Si le quieres entonces lo dejaras ir. Es mejor saber que está vivo a saber que no va a estar acá. A menos claro que pretendas irte a vivir al inframundo para verlo siempre."_ Me decía haciéndome saber que tenía una tercera opción. ¿Pero la podría considerar como una opción?

* * *

N.A:

Dejo un mensaje rapido porque estoy haciendo un curso de verano, por ello mi falta de tiempo. ¡Mil disculpas a quienes esperaban una actualización! Pero ya, aquí volví (espero).

Los dejo, que ando inspirada.

¡Ah!Un beso enorme para todos los que me leen y dejan comentarios. ¡Sigan dejando coments! ya saben como me animan *-*.


	23. Capítulo XXII: Las Dionisias parte I

Capítulo XXII:

Las Dionisias parte I

Me había encargado de todas las prendas para cada día, la verdad es que quería ocupar los vestidos que Hades me había enviado. Y mientras me lavaba la cara para comenzar a arreglarme y perfumarme alguien toca la puerta, me asomo y veo que es Acacia.

"_Pasa, pasa."_ La ínsito a apresurarse, ambas estábamos nerviosas porque nos vendrían a recoger en un carruaje, jamás había salido de esta cárcel hecha de oro, mármol y otras piedras preciosas. Estábamos muy emocionadas.

"_Kore, mira lo que te he traído."_ Miro a mi amiga y veo que saca unas pequeñas cajitas que tenían unos polvos de distintos colores, primero lo miré con asco para luego preguntar con cierto recelo. "¿Qué es eso?"

"_Es lo que se usa ahora, los humanos lo hacen. Pero las diosas la han adaptado. Le llaman maquillaje."_ Grito de la emoción, mi madre solía utilizarlo constantemente para resaltar sus pómulos, por supuesto yo iba a ocupar una capa más delgada si me descubrían ocupando eso me matarían, quise cuestionar a mi ninfa favorita pero sabía que no obtendría una respuesta concisa, cuando se traía cosas escondidas era bastante precavida en no revelar la fuente.

"_Traje polvo dorado, para que resaltes tus piernas, anda mira aplícalo con las cremas." _ Balancee mis piernas fuera de la cama para acercarme al tocador donde había un espejo enorme, agarre un pomo y me unte en los dedos con la crema, Acacia puso algo de esa tierra en la crema y la mezclamos para luego aplicarla sobre mi piel. Ambas miramos asombradas el resultado.

Mientras compartíamos datos de belleza, comencé a vestirme, me había arreglado con un chitón azul marino, este era afirmado por una correa trenzada con oro y seda del mismo tono que el chitón, lo ajuste justo debajo del busto para que resaltara lo poco y nada. Sí aun estoy en crecimiento, el solo recordar los armoniosos melones de Afrodita me hacía sentir como una niña, incluso Acacia tenia lo suyo, lleve mis manos a mi busto y suspiré.

Los accesorios que Hades me había mandado eran perfectos. Mi pelo lo llevaba elevado y con volumen todo ajustado con unas cintas del mismo color que el vestido y mis brazos que quedaban al descubierto llevaban a los lados trozos de seda trenzados con pequeños adornos dorados. Me sentía como una diosa, literalmente lo era, pero me sentía divina. Acacia también se veía hermosa con un chitón rosado que mostraba descaradamente su espalda y piernas. Le preste unos accesorios y la ayude a que se tomara el pelo, ella estaba irreconocible generalmente todas parecíamos de la misma edad a pesar de que ella tuviese unos cuantos más, ahora los representaba.

"_Kore ¡Te ves hermosa!"_ Me elogiaba.

"_Tú también te ves maravillosa Acacia, deberías lucirte esta noche." _Le decía, la verdad es que ella era devota a su trabajo, y por esta noche ella era una ninfa más. Tenía derecho a disfrutarlo después de todo esto se celebra una vez al año.

"_Ninfas."_ Bramaba Artemisa quien entraba a mi cuarto torpemente mientras se recogía el vestido para poder caminar.

Acacia y yo nos quedamos sin palabras, quien se hubiese imaginado que la diosa de la caza se vería tan bien cuando lograba una tregua con el cepillo para el cabello.

"_Doy gracias por qué esto ocurre una vez al año." _Ella era mucho más voluptuosa de lo que parecía, ya que con esas ropas holgadas que ella siempre usa no hace que muestre realmente su figura. Su cabello platinado se lucia con dos hermosas trenzas que caían a cada lado y que llevaba dos magnolias en su cabello para contrastarlos con el vestido que también tenía un tono rosa.

"_Artemisa, estas… irreconocible"_ y no mentía cuando decía que apenas le reconocía, sino fuese por sus palabras mordaces y las amenazas constantes. Quizás si se callaba y fingía ser una estatua nadie la reconocería.

"_Niñas, Deméter las espera en el carruaje."_ Llamó una de las ninfas de la corte de mi madre. Con Acacia nos miramos y mientras íbamos brincando al carruaje alegre, recordé que no debía estar tan contenta. Que tenía que terminar de evaluar mis posibilidades. Pero… luego de pensarlo un poco ¡Estaba saliendo de la cárcel! Luego aclaraba mi mente, cuando llegase al santuario de Zeus.

Por supuesto durante el viaje vi partes donde se extendía toda la tierra, donde vivían los humanos, alcance a ver su vasto paisaje, su ganado y uno que otro pastor. Viajar era algo que jamás había hecho, por lo demás comprendí que realmente estábamos entre las nubes, la sensación del viento contra mí era sinónimo de libertad, al voltearme veo a mi madre que me mira espantada pero no dice nada. Supongo que para sus a dentro comprende lo complacida que me sentía de salir de la cárcel a la que ella llama hogar, yo también lo llamaría así si pudiera salir más seguido.

Al llegar vemos un camino que estaba encendido por antorchas que guiaban el camino. Había una alfombra extendida llena de pétalos de flores. Que nos daban la bienvenida. Estatuas que en mi vida había soñado con ver, cada una era más hermosa que la anterior, todas llamaban la atención.

"_Kore, por favor compórtate, me estas dejando en vergüenza. Cierra la boca de una buena vez camina grácil y ponte derecha." _Su rostro amable no parecía alterado pero su tono de voz decía todo lo contrario. Hice lo que pude jamás había visto esto, piletas por doquier. Sauces meciéndose armoniosamente al son de la música.

"_Querida Deméter"_ Hera nos estaba recibiendo, ambas se abrazaron y fingieron besarse las mejillas pero no hubo ningún contacto real.

"_Hera, te presento a mi hija Kore."_ Hice una reverencia, mostrándole todo el respeto que podía. Ella me evaluó con su mirada, me sentí algo desnuda frente a ella. Una pequeña arruga se asomo por su frente y luego de terminar su inspección me miró satisfecha.

"_Pequeña Kore, es un gusto conocerte, Zeus ha hablado mucho de ti. Realmente te pareces a tu madre, pero eres mucho más joven y__ definitivamente bella."_ Sentía como esos mordaces comentarios iban disparados hacia mi madre, pero ella tan digna, solo le sonrió.

"_La belleza que Kore posee es algo envidiable, es algo que cualquier hombre busca. Especialmente Zeus ¿no crees, Hera? Después de todo es eso lo que busca en esas jóvenes ninfas." _Mi madre le respondió finalmente a Hera, quien se fue algo ofuscada sin antes besarme de verdad en las mejillas.

"_Madre, ¿qué ha sido…?" _La miraba atónita no sabía que ella tenía rivalidad con otras diosas, quizás porque jamás iba Hera para nuestro hogar. Quizás era por eso que ella jamás iba.

"_Las niñas no se deben meter en conversaciones de adultos."_ Sentenció finalmente. Artemisa se reía, podía escuchar sus gimoteos, para evitar reírse abiertamente.

"_Lo mismo va para ti, Artemisa. Contrólate, eres una diosa. ¿Qué dirá tu padre?"_ Mi madre realmente era algo especial, se veía hermosa, llevaba un chitón de color miel que hacia juego con su cabello y ojos.

"_Lo siento."_ Se disculpo finalmente, sin embargo. Apenas veía la cara de Hera le daban ganas de reír.

Mientras seguíamos recorriendo aquel lugar tan maravilloso, veía que había antorchas que te indicaban absolutamente todos los caminos para no perderse. El fuego cambiaba de color, si uno quería ir al baño de mujeres solo debía seguir el fuego de color rosado, etc. Jamás había visto una preparación tal.

"_Cariño, iré a saludar. Por favor no te metas en problemas."_ Y mientras mi madre se giraba para tomar la dirección donde los dioses se encontraban.

"_Claro que no madre."_ Le respondí.

"_Hablaba con Artemisa, Kore."_ Dice mi madre finalmente antes de ponerse a caminar en la dirección. Artemisa suspiraba pesadamente mientras giraba sus ojos.

"_Claro, Deméter. No te defraudaré."_ Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Mi madre la reprocho con la mirada y ella rápidamente cambio de posición.

"_Odio estos eventos."_ Me susurro. Comprendía que ella era un alma libre pero la verdad no entendía que tanto costaba compartir un momento con todos los dioses y seres mágicos.

"_Kore, iré donde se encuentran las demás ninfas. ¿Vienes?"_ Yo negué con la cabeza, me iba a quedar haciéndole compañía a Artemisa un momento.

"_Por cierto, Koré. Mi hermano no podrá venir hoy. Me dijo que me disculpara por él."_ Artemisa tenia los ánimos por los suelos ni siquiera quiso levantarse para enfrentarse con Ares, quien por cierto me devoró con la mirada cuando nos vio.

"_Hermosa Kore, que gusto es el tenerte acá. ¿Te parece Artemisa si te la robo un momento?"_ Artemisa lo miro molesta.

"_Recuerda que es de mi hermano, no me busques o te castraré. Me pregunto qué le dirás después a Afrodita cuando tenga 'sus necesidades' y no puedas hacerlo debido a un miembro faltante. " _Ella jamás levanto la mirada, pero Ares se retracto rápidamente y me soltó los hombros mientras se iba al Gran salón que estaba adornado con las hojas de parra.

"_Puedes ir si quieres, yo me quedaré acá."_ Bufó la diosa de la caza y mientras se cruzaba de piernas, las cuales por cierto eran largas. Vi como se aburría, de verdad creo que ella se la pasaba mejor con un cuchillo que venir a estar festividades.

"_¿De verdad?"_ Me despedí de ella con un gesto y mientras caminaba con prisa me dirigía a donde estaban las ninfas. Estaba todo adornado con figuras de uvas y con la vid. Había mucho vino entre otras cosas.

"_¡Ko__re! Ven te quiero presentar a Mint."_ La reconocí de inmediato, era la ninfa que olía a menta, es difícil conseguir aquella hierba. Y sin embargo ella tenía aquel aroma embriagante.

"_Es un gusto."_ Ella me saludo amablemente, esperaba que no tomase represalias contra mí.

"_Lo mismo digo. Y dime Mint ¿de dónde vienes?"_ Ella abre sus ojos y sonríe maliciosamente.

"_Del inframundo."_ Todas nos sorprendimos, por supuesto quería conocerla, quería saber cómo era Hades en sus dominios.

"_Mint, si el Señor Hades te descubre hablando sobre el inframundo te desterrará ¿recuerdas_?" Un dios bastante mayor a lo que estaba acostumbrado se acerca a nosotros mientras se dirigía a la joven ninfa. Tenía un tono de voz bastante más grave y su aura era ominosa.

"_Sí, Minos, disculpa mi insolencia, no volverá a ocurrir."_ Ella me miro de soslayo iracunda. Esta era la segunda vez que le causaba algo a la pobre ninfa. No lo había hecho con malas intenciones, ni la conocía, no tenía nada contra ella.

"_¿Qué ocurre Minos?"_ Escucho la voz profunda de Hades tras mío quise saltar a sus brazos pero eso me delataría, por lo que me voltee lentamente con una sonrisa cordial dibujada en mi cara.

"_Señor Hades."_ Dijeron ambos al unisonó e hicieron una reverencia, mientras los ojos de su señor se posaban en mi.

"_Señor, Mint…"_ Antes de que Minos continuara con su informe. Hades lentamente me hizo una reverencia haciendo que me sonrojara no estaba acostumbrada a que un dios de tan alta jerarquía me hiciera una reverencia antes de besar mi mano. Sus vasallos quedaron atónitos ante tal gesto, yo también me quede de una pieza.

"_Pequeña Kore. Nos hemos vuelto a encontrar" _Mi corazón se derretía con solo sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, y mi pulso se acelero. La ninfa que olía a menta me golpeo con su codo recordándome que debía hacerle una reverencia, y cuando lo iba a hacer él captura mi mano.

Todas las ninfas suspiraron, la verdad es que su atractivo estaba a la vista. Además debo admitir que me sentí enormemente alagada debido al gesto que había hecho.

"_No, por favor. No es necesario."_ Hades agarro una de mis manos y vio el anillo que me había entregado y me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, por supuesto sentía que ambos estábamos solos en el salón. Cuando lo vi sentí que de verdad no podía perderlo, que lo necesitaba conmigo.

"_Señor Hades."_ La estridente voz de la ninfa nos interrumpió y mientras él sostenía mi mano la miro un poco molesto.

"_¿Es algo importante?"_ Mint tragó saliva. Y me tomo del brazo y me separo de él.

"_Estábamos conversando cosas de chicas."_ Dice la ninfa. Pero ¡No es verdad! Suéltame, pequeña…. ¡La quiero matar! ¿Por qué mentía?

"_Bueno, espero tener la oportunidad de encontrarme nuevamente contigo, Kore. Saluda a tu madre de mi parte."_ Y mientras me miraba con complicidad, evitaba encontrarme con sus ojos directamente sentía que si lo hacía me perdería en ellos y por supuesto sabían lo tonta que me ponía con solo verlo.

"_Claro, Had…"_ Me interrumpió, de nuevo.

"_Señor Hades."_ Puntualizo la ninfa proveniente del inframundo.

"_Hades."_ Finalice. Hades nos miro divertido, por supuesto nadie lo noto porque estaban preocupados por la batalla campal que estaba a punto de comenzar entre la ninfa y yo.

"_Mint cuida de Kore."_ Ella quería alegar pero Minos estaba observándola cuidadosamente, solo bufó molesta y se dirigió nuevamente donde estaban todas las ninfas.

Acacia me tomo del brazo y me llevo a un lugar menos ruidoso, llegamos a parar justo donde había un espejo gigante y mientras me arreglaba mi cabello que tiene por cierto un tono chocolate.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_ Yo aún estaba en las nubes por habérmelo encontrado, se veía tan… bello, realmente todos estaban muy preocupados de lucir maravillosos, pero él… se veía perfecto.

"_Salude a Hades."_ Ella levanto una ceja.

"_¿Y desde cuando un dios como él te hace reverencia?"_ Yo me levante hombros y fije la vista en unas vasijas tratando de evadir la respuesta. Acacia simplemente suspiro.

"_Kore, me estas ocultando algo, lo sé."_

"_Por Zeus, Acacia. No molestes más. No tengo idea de por qué lo hizo, ¿no crees que es apuesto, gallardo y elegante?"_ Trate de sonar como cualquier otra ninfa, mientras le sonreía. Estaba desviando el tema al tratar de hacerla hablar a ella y tomar en cuenta su opinión, a las ninfas les encanta.

"_Claro que lo creo, pero solo escúchame, él está fuera de nuestros límites, MUY FUERA DE NUESTROS LIMITES."_ La miré aburrida, ya estaba cansada de esa cancioncita que me decía Athenea no quería que ella también comenzara.

"_Lo tengo claro. Pero eso no significa que no pueda conversar ¿cierto_?" Ella me iba a reprender pero simplemente pensó que era algo ilógico que él se fijara en mí.

Cuando nos reunimos con todas las ninfas, comenzaron a interrogarme de cómo era posible de que él, el dios del inframundo, me regalara una reverencia.

"_Es que no conocen al señor Hades, él es muy razonable con nosotros."_ La ninfa proveniente de la tierra de los muertos hablaba sobre él y yo obedientemente prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras.

A veces me miraba ya no con ira pero si con cierto resentimiento y algo de curiosidad. Mientras yo intentaba buscarlo con la mirada, no logre divisarlo.

"_¿A quién busca la señorita Kore?"_ Me voltee y ahí estaba Mint con otra ninfa más.

"_A nadie en particular, me encantan las fiestas, jamás había estado acá. Sólo observo ¿ocurre algo?"_ Pregunte tratando de evitar llamar más su atención, me sentía interrogada por cada acción que hacía.

"_No, nada. Solo quería informarte que gracias a ti el otro día me reprendieron las otras ninfas, por tu torpeza fui castigada. Al parecer quebré unos platos finísimos." _Oh… no me había dado cuenta que ella había roto las vajillas, de verdad estaba apurada esa vez y no me detuve en reparos. Ahora me sentía mal por ella.

"_Lo siento tanto."_

"_¿Lo sientes? Para que te perdone deberás hacer algo."_

"_Claro, lo que digas."_

"_Quiero que me des ese anillo."_ Al parecer su tono de voz cambiaba a uno más amenazante, algunas ninfas sintieron el cambio de humor y se empezaron a acercar.

"_No, lo siento. No te lo puedo dar es importante para mí."_ Trate de explicarle que no se lo podía dar. ¿Cómo podía darle eso? Fue su primer regalo.

"_Dijiste que harías lo que yo te pidiera."_ Intento forzarme nuevamente, esta vez sentí que sus palabras traían consigo mucho resentimiento, y el tono amenazante no se fue en ningún momento, vi como en su cara se desdibujaba la sonrisa.

"_No, no insistas. Haré otra cosa, pídeme otra cosa."_ La ninfa de menuda figura se acerca a mí peligrosamente y levanta su mano. Me iba a bofetear y yo no lo iba a evitar, si así pagaba mi deuda con ella. Sentía que quizás me lo merecía después de todo sé cómo es enfrentarse a la furia de mi madre.

"_¡Mint!"_ Al parecer no me había dado cuenta pero mucha gente se había acerca a nosotros, y Hades por supuesto fue quién habló. ¿Cómo lo hace? Siempre me salva.

"_Señor… yo… no…"_ Ella se intenta disculpar rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"_Hades, no, fue mi culpa. Mint no tiene nada que ver. Yo… Lo siento."_ Intente cubrirla y mientras Hades me rodeaba con sus brazos. Minos que había sujetado a la ninfa antes de que él llegase a mi lado.

Minos y Mint me miraron atónitos. Hades me llevo a un lugar más alejado y mientras se aleja un poco de mí. Yo suspiro, esperando a que me dijera algo pero jamás ocurrió, simplemente comenzó a caminar, me guio hasta una pileta que estaba siendo iluminada solo con la luz de la luna.

"_No sabía que habían tantos dioses viviendo en el inframundo."_ Trate de tener una conversación, él parecía molesto, y quizás si se distraía se calmaría un poco.

"_No es algo sorprendente__."_ Su tono de voz jamás cambio, me sentí un poco resignada quizás debía callar y esperar a que él me hablara. Suspiré.

"_Veo que te gustaron los vestidos."_ Agrego, mientras tanto se apoyó en un pilar tallado con la forma de una ninfa, aparte de las estatuas, estábamos completamente solos.

"_Sí, gracias."_ Esperaba que elogiara mi apariencia pero al parecer no iba a ocurrir aún lo veía molesto.

"_Señor."_ Un dios completamente desconocido para mí se acerco a nosotros. Poseía unas extrañas extensiones hechas de oro en sus hombros, parecían ¿alas? Sí, eso era.

"_Hipnos, hazte cargo."_ Él simplemente asintió y nos hizo una reverencia dispuesto a marcharse con las órdenes de su señor.

"_No."_ Le dije a Hipnos, él me miro contrariado y espero por la respuesta de su señor. Quizás no se espero que desafiara las órdenes del dios del inframundo.

"_No."_ volví a repetir esta vez se lo dije a Hades. Dio una sonrisa algo torcida y simplemente asintió.

"_Señor."_ Siseo Hipnos mientras se alejaba.

Hades se sentó al borde de la escalinata, yo lo seguí y me senté a su lado. No pensaba que me escucharía, lo cual fue un tanto agradable, eso de dar órdenes aunque creo que no soy materia para eso, la verdad es que eso le pinta mejor a mi madre.

"_No es culpa de ella, la verdad es que sin querer el otro día la empuje y se cayó bastante feo, y sin embargo a ella la culparon por arruinar los platos de mi madre cuando en verdad había sido yo la culpable.__" _Trate de explicarle que si ella me tenía cierto recelo era lógico debido a lo que ya había pasado con anterioridad.

Hades simplemente asintió, comprendiendo de que yo quería arruinar la noche a la pobre ninfa, cuando al fin nos pudimos distraer un poco, me comento un poco de los dioses y de sus tareas diarias, me dijo que desgraciadamente no pudo traer a Thánatos, el hermano gemelo de Hipnos.

"_Me hubiese gustado conocerlo"_ Le dije entre risas. Él también parecía estar mucho más relajado.

"_Te ves encantadora."_ Pero sentí que no me estaba alagando a mí sino solo mi atuendo.

"_¿Pero?"_ él sólo ríe y mientras cubre su cara me separa de él.

"_Creo que luces mejor en pijama."_ Me comento mientras al fin lo veo sonreír genuinamente en este rato. Yo rápidamente me sonrojo, después de haberme arreglado tanto él dice que prefiere verme sin maquillaje con el cabello despeinado… y… creo que es lo más lindo que me han dicho.

"_Gracias."_ Digo mientras me sonrojo. Él toma mi mano y yo le devuelvo el gesto. A pesar de ser algo tan pequeño se sentía tan intimo, realmente no cambiaría nada de él. Si él era el dios que reinaba el inframundo no me importaba. No lo podía cambiar y la verdad es que tampoco lo haría.

----

Notas de la autora:

Waaa~ mil disculpas, muchas me han de odiar, lo sé. ¡Pero tengo una excusa! He vuelto a dibujar, digamos que me he dedicado a practicar… o intentar practicar, por lo demás algunos han de estar al tanto con lo del terremoto de Chile (sí, yo estuve cerca… Estaba en Santiago donde se sintió 7,2 fue horrible y estábamos sin luz. No se lo recomiendo a nadie.) Pero al menos estamos todos bien, y ya llegué a IV región para retomar mis estudios y fanfic (^.~3).

Por cierto me he hecho un deviantart! Así que si quieren reclamarme pueden hacerlo por ahí también. (Ya… va… )

deviant-art: loonymoonylupin


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Las Dionisias parte II

Capítulo XXIII:

**Las Dionisias**** parte II.**

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, él estaba vistiendo una túnica celeste que hacia juego con sus ojos azul grisáceo y su cabello oscuro, sentía que nuestros atuendos combinaban a la perfección. Lo cual hizo que sonriera, tontamente lo hice muy abiertamente lo cual causo cierto interés de su parte de por qué parecía estar tan divertida. Pero antes de que le explicara aparece otro dios desconocido para mí.

"_Señor."_ Otra aura oscura, la verdad es que eran un poco aterradores. Aunque Hades me había dicho que no tenía por qué temerles, que eran personas nobles y a pesar de que su aspecto duro y frio dijera lo contrario.

"_Radamanthys, ¿qué ocurre?"_ Su tono de voz cuando se dirigía a ellos era bastante dictatorial y emanaba mucha autoridad a partir de sus palabras.

"_Zeus lo mandó llamar."_ Al parecer no podemos estar ni un segundo tranquilos, aunque yo me conformaba con eso. La verdad es que no me importaba si lo veía solo unos segundos. Me bastaba con saber que estaba aquí.

"_En seguida voy."_ Hades me extiende la mano para que me levante, yo la acepto, el jaló un poco mas fuerte haciendo que quedara en sus brazos y mientras uno de los tantos dioses que habitaba él inframundo se volteaba para volver a salón. Hades me besa, fue un leve rose de labios y sin embargo fue tan dulce, no esperaba que me besara, el tomó mi rostro gentilmente y mientras me afirmaba desde la espalda y me acercaba más a él, sentía como su corazón latía, esto hizo que mi corazón también diese un vuelco y lo hacía solo por él. Me puse de puntillas para intentar profundizar el beso pero me separa. De verdad tenía que arreglar esa manía que tenia.

"_Zeus."_ Cierto, él debía ir. Me quedé un momento ahí afuera. Pensando en qué haría, la verdad no lo podía creer que fuese desterrado. Y antes de que ahondara más en mis pensamientos la ninfa del inframundo se acerca a mí.

"_Gracias."_ Me dice Mint que se aparecía entre las sombras, y por primera vez la veo con un semblante amigable en su cara para conmigo.

"_No tienes que agradecerme nada." _

"_Ahora entiendo."_ Yo la mire contrariada. Pero no la interrumpí. "Vi que te besó" Me aterre cuando dijo aquello.

"_No… no fue así tuvo que ser tu imaginación"_ La verdad es que suficiente peligro corría con Athenea sabiendo. No podía dejar que otra persona más supiera.

"_No te preocupes, eres solo el juguete nuevo. Al igual que Athenea."_ Su lengua mordaz hizo que me arrepintiera de haberla salvado.

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_ Ella rio maliciosamente.

"_¿Te ha dicho que te ama? Creo que no lo ha hecho, por la cara que has puesto. Bueno te informo, él jamás te amará, ni a ti ni a la otra diosa que cree estar siempre en la razón"_ Asumí que se refería a Athenea.

"_No, no me lo ha dicho… pero…"_

"_Tampoco te lo va a decir, él no te ama y jamás lo hará. Así que por favor no nos molestes, tu jamás podrías sobrevivir en el inframundo así que déjate de tratar de ser su reina, es patético. Todo ese acto de niña dulce y buena."_ La verdad es que una víbora era menos venenosa que esta ninfa.

"_Yo no intento ser su reina"_ Le dije, aunque jamás lo había considerado ¿Y qué si quería serlo? ¿Lo quería? No, no concentrate.

"_Al menos sabes que no puedes serlo. Entretén al señor Hades mientras puedas. Pero él volverá siempre con nosotras."_

"_¿Nosotras?"_

"_Sí, mi hermana Leuce y yo."_ La ninfa sonreía maliciosamente, y sus ojos brillaban por la ira hacia mi persona.

"_No entiendo lo que estas tratando de decirme."_ Trate de irme pero ella me agarro el brazo e impidió que me fuera.

"_Lo que quiero decir es que tú has hecho que él cambie. Ni cuando Athenea rondaba por el inframundo él había cambiado tanto, ahora no nos presta atención."_ Me sentí alagada con el saber que él había cumplido con su promesa de no volver a besar a nadie más. Y el hecho de saber que había cambiado indicaba que yo significaba algo para él. Sonreí lo cual molesto aun más a la víbora hecha ninfa.

"_¿Por qué no hablas directamente con Hades?"_ Le dije puntualizando que yo podía tratarlo de igual a igual. Sé que fue un poco déspota de mi parte, pero la verdad es me aburría soportar lo que ella me decía. No puedo negar que igual hizo que me cuestionara internamente.

"_Traté de advertírtelo, pero si alguna vez llegas al inframundo va a ser no porque te conviertas en su reina. Te lo advierto, diviértete mientras puedas pero él volverá a nosotras, siempre lo hace. No eres ni la primera ni la última."_ No entendía bien lo que ella quería decir pero claramente era algo con lo que no quería lidiar, tenía suficiente con Athenea.

"_Dijiste que había cambiado. ¿Hace cuanto que ha cambiado?"_ Le pregunte.

"_No sé… unos meses, creo."_

"_Y es que acaso tú y tu hermana son algo de él ¿qué clase de relación tienen?."_ La ninfa hirvió de rabia.

"… _Pues… nosotras estamos siempre con él, siempre ha estado solo y él siempre ha sido feliz con nuestra compañía ¿por qué lo preguntas?"_ me miro interrogante.

"_Si yo no significara nada ¿por qué desafía a Athenea? Ella también le ha pedido que me deje tranquila."_ Está bien lo admito me deje llevar por la rabia, es que quería hacerle saber que él si sentía algo por mí. Y que estaba al tanto de ello. Él lo dijo, él me quiere.

"_¡Kore! ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Ah! Mint. Qué bueno que las encuentro a ambas, vengan el banquete ya está por comenzar." _Acacia entro justo antes de que ella y yo nos agarráramos de las mechas y nos pusiéramos a pelear ahí mismo.

"_Claro, te sigo."_

"_¿Qué hacías ahí?"_ Me preguntaba Acacia, preocupada por la otra ninfa. Seguramente estaban todos enterados que ella había intentado golpearme y que Hades la detuvo justo a tiempo.

"…" La ninfa del inframundo solamente se limito a seguirnos.

-------

Notas de la autora:

¡Ta-Da! Otro capítulo, la verdad es que el otro día me inspiré y escribí varios más, así que prepárense porque creo que tienen para rato a menos claro que me baje la tontera. Por cierto, la pregunta era ¿quieren que introduzca a mas pretendientes? Y como todas dijeron que sí… pues al fin lo he metido en la historia como yo quería me dio por reescribir la historia debido a que me parecía que Kore no maduraba nunca (impresiones mías…), aunque les falta varios capítulos para llegar con el último pretendiente (?)

¡Gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia!

Y como siempre les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un mensaje/comentario: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (Lallen y Nina) , Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess, Ktaina109, Dlkg, Silentforce666, Niernath y Kagome-Black.

¡Un beso para tods los que me leen, y no se olviden de dejarme un reviews!


	25. Capítulo XXIV: Las dionisias parte III

Capítulo XXIV:

_**Las dionisias parte III.**_

Durante el banquete guarde silencio, en esta oportunidad no hubo ese momento de libertinaje porque estaban todos tan ebrios y desinhibidos que podían montarse ahí mismo los unos a los otros, gracias a Zeus y probablemente Hera, habían puesto unas tiendas afuera para las parejas que quisieran estar a solas. Me lo pensé por un momento y me entro cierta curiosidad, pero rápidamente lo descarte mis mejillas se encendieron rápidamente de un color rojo, por lo que supuse que no estaba preparada para eso. Ni ahora ni nunca, o al menos eso creo.

"_¿Qué ocurre Kore?"_ Me preguntaba Acacia mientras me indicaba que mi plato no había sido tocado aún.

"_No, no es nada."_ Le dije tratando de llevarme algún bocado a la boca, pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, vislumbre la figura despampanante de Athenea, y no supe que hacer, la verdad es que no me la quería encontrar y hasta ese momento todo había sido perfecto. ¿Cómo le diría a Hades que ya no lo quería, cuando de verdad sería capaz de irme hasta el inframundo con él? Pero no era una opción, no para mí al menos.

"_¿Señorita, Kore?"_ Preguntaba la víbora del inframundo.

"_Dime, Mint."_

"_¿Sabías que Hades solía recibir a Athenea en su cuarto? Nadie podía entrar ahí. Se nos tenia restringidos a todos."_ Decía ella con un dejo de malicia en sus palabras, esto hizo que me sintiera insegura. Él me había dicho que no había nada entre ellos ¿pero realmente podría creer en algo así? Bueno, Athenea también me lo confirmo.

"_¡Hey! No hables así de tu señor. ¡Te van a reprender!"_ Decía Acacia exaltada por los cotilleos de la ninfa. A pesar de qué sabia que ella adoraba enterarse de ese tipo de rumores, sabía que algo andaba conmigo y Hades. No sabía bien qué pero ella me conocía y yo la conocía a ella lo suficiente para saber que ella sospechaba de mí.

"_Acacia, no te preocupes. ¿De verdad Mint? Yo te creo. Después de todo Athenea es una mujer maravillosa, cualquiera de estos dioses desearía tenerla cerca."_ Le respondí tratando de disimular delante de Acacia de que el tema estaba zanjado y que no me interesaba enterarme de las intimidades de nadie. A pesar de que me estaba muriendo por dentro.

"_Querida Kore."_ La voz severa y estridente de Athenea repico en mis oídos. Me voltee lentamente para tratar de recomponer mi cara.

"_Athenea, qué gusto."_ Le dije mientras fingía una sonrisa. La víbora se quedó boca abierta, esperaba que la diosa de la sabiduría no la hubiese escuchado.

"_Mint, me gustaría que después me acompañaras, hubo algo en tus comentarios que no me agrado. Y creo que merezco una explicación."_ De verdad creo que soy una de las Moiras o algo así, no puedo creer que haya adivinado el futuro. Pero ¡Qué feliz era! Atraparon a esta ninfa odiosa. Pero también me atraparon a mí.

"_Kore, me gustaría hablar contigo."_ Dijo firme, y mientras que con sus ojos revisó la sala finalmente sentencio. _"A solas."_ Lo que más me temía.

"_Claro."_Le dije obedientemente. Sabía que no podía escapar. Yo seguí a Athenea a un lugar más tranquilo y silencioso.

"_Kore, debes hacerlo."_ Sus ojos se posaban fríos en mí.

"_Pero…"_

"_No hay pero qué valga. Debes hacerlo, te daré hasta pasado mañana. Tengo entendido que ustedes solo vienen por tres días. Lo suficiente para que le empieces a dar indirectas de que ya no lo quieres ver más." _ Sus ojos eran como dagas que atravesaban mi piel y mi alma, me sentía totalmente expuesta.

"…" No quería, de verdad que no quería que las cosas sucedieran así. Ella poso sus manos en mis hombros y me abrazó. Trate de liberarme pero no pude.

"_Lo siento, de verdad. Yo no quiero hacer esto."_ Decía con un dejo de amargura.

"_Sólo estas acatando ordenes, lo sé."_ Trate de sonar condescendiente lo más que pude, no estoy segura si lo logre o no. Pero ella parecía lo suficientemente satisfecha para dejarme ir.

Y mientras me dirigía al salón, me lo encuentro, aquel hombre que emanaba esa aura tan oscura. Hipnos. Me aproxime para hacerle saber que me encontraba.

"_Buenas noches."_ Le dije. Él se fijo en mis manos, yo trate de esconderlas, pero él simplemente me volvió una sonrisa y me hizo reverencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"_Buenas noches…"_ Me respondió, sin embargo sentía que ahora sus facciones se habían ablandado un poco.

"_Necesito hacerte una pregunta."_ Le dije directamente. Él no vaciló, simplemente asintió y se sentó esperando. Sus ojos sentían que me evaluaban constantemente, luego sonrió con cierta satisfacción no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o no. Pero ya que estaba ahí debía aprovechar.

"_¿Qué tal es el inframundo?"_ Eso era lo que quería saber, quizás saber aquello era fundamental para así tomar una decisión respecto a lo que Athenea me pedía.

"_Esa pregunta se la puedes hacer al Señor Hades."_ Me respondió, sin embargo sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras y que no era que no quisiera responderme, quizás pensaba que era mejor que oyera la perspectiva de Hades.

"_Necesito saberlo. ¿Cómo es?"_ Él solo suspiro.

"_Pues, es bastante oscuro, la poca luz que llega proviene de la tierra, el suelo es infértil. Solo crecen algunas plantas. Y en general todo es bastante desolador, pero en el palacio de Hades a pesar de que todo sea frio y lúgubre es bastante… es…"_ Sentí que se ablandaba, me acerque para poder oír mejor. Y veo que sus ojos brillan con mi anillo.

"_¿Es?"_ Le pregunte insistente.

"_No es algo que se pueda decir con palabras, pero mi señora, usted lo podría llamar su hogar."_

"_No soy una señora, apenas me reconocen como señorita."_ Le dije un poco enfadada. Él solo me sonríe, la verdad no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia. Era verdad siempre me trataban como una niña y ahora como una señora. ¿No había un punto medio?

"_Si me permite."_ Él toma mi mano y me hace una reverencia, luego apunta a mi anillo.

"_No comprendo."_ Le dije.

"_No es necesario."_ Y sin más se fue.

----

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, como ven me he intentado poner al día con los capítulos (prometo tratar de portarme bien). Por lo que pretendo seguir subiendo los capítulos una vez por semana y si me baja el amor (muchos reviews 3) los subiré antes.

¡Así que déjenme reviews~3!

Les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un mensaje/comentario: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (Lallen y Nina) , Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess, Ktaina109, Dlkg, Silentforce666, Niernath y Kagome-Black.

¡Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen!


	26. Capítulo XXV: Las dionisias parte IV

Capítulo XXV:

_**Las dionisias parte IV.**_

Me quedé en un balcón sola, mirando como la luna se escondía tras las nubes que iban pasando. Tenían una textura esponjosa, de verdad me hubiese gustado volar para poder alcanzarlas. El Olimpo se encontraba en los cielos y se erguía un enorme pedazo de tierra que era oculto por las nubes, sin embargo estas se desaparecían como la niebla. Suspiré, todo había sido como un sueño hasta ahora.

"_Querida Kore." _Me dijo una voz que podría haber reconocido a lo lejos, al darme vuelta lo veo con su galantería y sus esculpidos músculos bajo aquella toga. Era Ares, el dios de la guerra, cada vez que lo veía parte de mi se arremolinaba y causaba estragos.

"_Ares"_ Dije como confirmación a mis temores, él se acerco a mí y besó mi mejilla.

"_Había esperado poder encontrarme así, a solas contigo."_ Me dijo mientras tomaba mis cabellos que resbalaban por mi cara.

"_Me encantaría conversar contigo, pero debo volver." _Trate de huir de la situación pero el solo tomo mi brazo antes de que me fuera.

"_Quédate."_Me rogó. Mi razón me gritaba 'huye, huye mientras puedas' sin embargo me quedé. Debo mencionar que odio esa parte de mí, a veces actúo como una tonta.

"_Está bien"_ Sentía que él ejercía algo sobre mí, algo que me atemorizaba pero a la vez me agradaba, la manera en que me miraba era distinta. Él sabía que era lo que quería de mí, antes de que yo lo supiese.

"_¿Te molesta?"_ Dijo mientras bebía, de aquel vino dulce de un color anaranjado.

"_Sí, la verdad es que ya no quiero ver a más ebrios."_ Él soltó una carcajada.

"_Puedo hacerlo sabes. Llevarte a una de esas carpas, tu madre ni Apolo jamás se enterarían."_ Me hablaba como si me estuviese vendiendo algo. Pero ese fuego en sus ojos me decía que había pasado los límites de lo permisible, me debía ir. Eso fue lo que lleno mi mente. 'Corre, Corre' Me decía mi mente.

"_No, gracias." _Trate de sonar segura, y mientras mis ojos recorrían nerviosos cualquier camino que me llevase a dentro lo más rápido posible.

"_No te voy a obligar. Creo que eres de las pocas cosas que vale la pena ser cortejada. Terminé con Afrodita. Quería decírtelo, estoy siendo completamente serio contigo."_

"_Lo siento."_ Le dije mientras por fin tuve el valor de salir de allí.

"_Está bien, pero lo voy a seguir intentando hasta sacarte un sí. No puedo aceptar un no por respuesta, no después que me quitaras el aliento después de verte con aquel vestido."_ Parecía hambriento, no sabría decir de qué. Pero quise volver a la seguridad del salón.

Tras de mí se escuchaba el eco que dejaban mis tacones, pero antes de entrar Ares se acerca y abriese la puerta gentilmente, me sonríe. Quizás el también me estaba cazando como cuando Artemisa cazaba las mariposas, veía en él esa satisfacción de tener bajo su vista la presa y luego dejarla escapar solo por gusto de prolongar la caza.

"_Acacia, Acacia."_ Le dije con hilo de voz, tuve que caminar a pasos acelerado para llegar prontamente donde estaba ella. Sin embargo la encuentro con el mismísimo Dionisio, quien por cierto le hablaba al oído coquetamente. No lo podía creer, esto realmente no estaba ocurriendo ¿o sí? De verdad ella quería meterse con él ¿de verdad?. Todos sabían que quien le seguía a Afrodita con las conquistas era Dionisio.

"_Pero, claro. ¡Me encantaría!"_Le decía Acacia entre risas, y coqueteos. Decidí sentarme en la mesa solo para asegurarme de que no cometiera una estupidez.

"_Vaya, vaya. Volviste."_ Me decía la antipática de Mint.

"_En serio, no estoy de humor." _Ella me miro con cierta apatía pero me dejo tranquila, se sentó al otro extremo y sin dejar de mirarme conversaba con otras ninfas.

La noche fue bastante larga, jamás me había sentido tan agotada y agobiada, de verdad tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas. Cosas que quizás no tenían razón de ser. Me levante y me fui a la habitación que me había sido entregada, le informe a mi madre y a Acacia de que no estaba de humor para seguir en la fiesta y que me iría a acostar.

El segundo día fue peor, al despertarme veo que Acacia roncaba y casi podía ver las fuertes paredes marmoladas del llamado hogar de Zeus se desbarataba solo por los ronquidos mi ninfa preferida, me levante y fui al lavabo y moje mi cara y pellizque mis mejillas, mi pálido rostro tomo un tono más rosado después de aquella acción contra mi cara, cuando me preparé para salir me doy cuenta que aun era demasiado temprano por lo que volví a la cama.

¡Me he quedado dormida! Fue lo primero que pensé. Me levante lo más rápido que pude, de verdad estaba algo preocupada, soñé con Athenea y todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba ansiosa por saber qué es lo que realmente ocurriría, de verdad aun no estaba segura de mi decisión, a veces deseaba poder ser adulta y madura para poder ver el problema desde altura de miras. Me comía la cabeza pensando sobre la situación no sabía que decirle y mucho menos de lo que Hades me diría, la verdad es que quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que me quedaba con él, sin embargo sabía que era tonto y egoísta de mi parte.

Al llegar al salón me encuentro con mi madre aun con un aliento de los mil demonios su cabello alborotado y el vestido a medio armar, su chitón estaba completamente desordenado y sus ojos tenían unas ojeras que daban pistas de que se había desvelada, se notaba que aun estaba algo ebria, ambas vimos que Hades se nos aproximaba y por primera vez veo que ella no lo mira con odio, lo miraba con cierto… no sé ¿recelo?.

"_¿Cómo te atreves?"_ grito mi madre y le dio una bofetada. Yo me quedé espantada mi madre en sus cabales jamás habría hecho eso.

"_Deméter."_ Dijo él tan solemne a pesar de haber sido humillado con aquella bofetada.

"_Jamás, jamás. Tú nunca…"_ Veo a mi madre enardecida de rabia.

"_Deberías beber algo, Deméter. No luces así._" Dijo sin más mientras la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba a un sillón, yo los seguí obedientemente sin apartarme jamás de mi madre.

"_Tú sabías que yo quería ser reina."_ Dice mi madre por fin. Mientras veo como su mirada se hunde en el piso.

"_No, tu mereces ser Reina, pero __hubieses sido infeliz."_ Sentenció, él la miraba con cierta admiración.

"_Claro. Sólo déjame decirte una cosa, no te quiero ver cerca de mi hija, vi en tus ojos lo que planeas, te conozco Hades, y tú bien lo sabes, no voy a permitir que te la lleves, es MI hija. ¿Entendido?"_ Mi madre tomo su mano fuertemente, no en señal de cariño, era una amenaza.

"_Madre… yo…"_ Me hizo callar con un gesto de su mano.

"_Te lo advierto, Hades_." Dice por fin antes de caer adormecida por lo que sea que le haya dado Hades.

"_Vigila a tu madre, ella debe descansar." _Mi corazón se encogió yo de verdad quería pasar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba… sé que él no sabe, quizás si lo supiera lo quisiera utilizar de una mejor manera, ¿debería decirle? No sé, sólo sé… que no sé absolutamente nada, y mientras tanto mi madre comenzaba a roncar casi tan fuerte como Acacia.

---

Notas de la autora:

Como había dicho subiría los capítulos si recibo muchos muchos muchos lindos reviews *-*.

Ah! Y respondiendo a alguna de las preguntas, falta harto para el rapto, ósea… sí falta. De hecho he escrito hasta el cap. XXXVI y aún no pasa lo del rapto.

Espero que me sigan leyendo, ya sigo con mis clases.

La prox. Semana subo un nuevo capítulo. (Pero ya saben que me animo con los reviews~3 y que publico antes.)

¡Un besito a quienes me leen y me dejan lindos reviews!


	27. Capítulo XXVI: Las dionisias parte V

Capítulo XXVI:

_**Las dionisias parte V.**_

No esperaba que la mañana pasara tan lentamente, éramos pocas las personas que se encontraban sobrias o semi-conscientes, considerando que Hades andaba por allí en algún lugar a excepción del gran salón me quedaban aproximadamente unas mil habitaciones por recorrer sin considerar las carpas de afuera. El solo imaginármelo allí con alguna de las diosas semidesnuda, en alguna de esas carpas atormentaba mi mente, supongo que es algo descabellado pero la verdad con lo poco que he llegado a conocer a la mayoría de los dioses es una posibilidad bastante grande, aunque sé que quizás no sea justa, la verdad es que de cierta manera me da la confianza de saber que no es así, pero de igual forma mi imaginación es salvaje y me juega malas pasadas.

"_Kore, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?"_ Vi como su radiante sonrisa se iluminaba aun más al verme, era Apolo, por Zeus, realmente estaba encantada de que llegase, así lo podría dejar a él preocupándose por mi madre mientras yo iba en mi búsqueda de Hades.

"_Queridísimo Apolo, que alegría verte, necesito pedirte un favor enorme"_ me apresuré a decirle rápidamente, antes de darle tiempo para pensar en meterme conversación.

"_Claro, Kore ¿Qué te tiene con tanta prisa?"_ Me preguntaba juguetonamente con sus ojos que me sonreían y me perseguían con cada rápido paso que daba de un lado a otro.

"_Pues… Verás debo buscar a alguien ¿te encargas de mi madre? Ha quedado bastante mal desde ayer."_ Me acerqué a él y le susurre "parece que esta con un poco de resaca… ya sabes por beber tanto." Sentía que con él podía confiar aquel pequeñísimo secreto, además era bien sabido que todos los dioses se embriagaban a la primera que podían. Y mi madre no era la excepción.

"_Pues, claro. Pero con una sola condición"_ Me dice mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos.

"_¿Cuál sería?"_ Pregunté mientras volvía a recorrer toda la habitación con la mirada para tratar de encontrarlo con la mirada, a Hades, claro. A veces me sentía como una acechadora de verdad… pero es que me quedaba tan poco tiempo.

"_Pues que bailes conmigo toda la noche ¿podrás hacer eso?"_ me preguntaba mientras se acercaba para besarme y así sellar el trato. Sólo atine a acercarme rápidamente y darle un leve topón a sus labios con mi mejilla, y mientras me alejaba él solo reía.

Recorrí todos los lugares habidos y por haber, y nada, me sentía frustrada, sentía que realmente debía abandonarlo sin si quiera darle una explicación como es debido pero lo peor de todo es que aun no entendía bien qué clase de explicación le daría. ¿Lo siento, pero me enamore de Apolo? ¿Ya no me gustas? ¿Creo que eres muy mayor para mí? ¿Mi madre me lo ha prohibido? ¿Athenea ha planeado esto contra nosotros y no quiere que te vuelva a ver? Tenía todas esas interrogantes y más. Faltaba un día, a la mañana siguiente me iría y no le diría nada, esta era mi última noche, mi última oportunidad de al menos decirle que lo amaba y luego romperle el corazón.

Sujete mis ropas con fuerza y corrí hasta un abedul, me recosté bajo la sombra que brindaba aquel árbol y mientras escuchaba el resoplar del viento me di cuenta de que siempre iba a ser así, yo lo encontraría solo cuando él quisiera, a pesar de todo me sentía muy segura porque sabía que a su vez él también cuidaba de mí, y ahora que lo tenía ¿lo podría dejar ir? Pensé en ir a practicar a lo lejos para así verme un poco más convincente, recordemos que no era una buena actriz, aunque si la suerte estaba a mi favor quizás él me crea.

Me encontré con mi ninfa favorita y Artemisa, charlaban eufóricamente, al parecer la diosa de la caza le comentaba a Acacia sobre los deslices que había tenido Dionisio y como estos terminaban en un mal romance.

"_Te lo digo, es verdad, la última vez aquella oceánides arruino el jardín, llamó a sus hermanas las nayádes e inundaron el templo."_ Decía entre risas mi mentora.

"_¡Menudo error! ¿Y Hera?" _Preguntó mi mejor amiga y confidente mientras abría sus ojos en desproporción, esperando a oir una revelación.

"_¿Por qué crees que la celebración se hace una vez al año?"_ Preguntó con soltura, como si fuese la cosa más lógica.

"_¿De qué están hablando?"_ pregunte mientras que salía de los arbustos que me habían protegido de ser descubierta.

"_¡Que Dionisio es un fiestero, y que ha tenido casi tantos romances como la pu… digo Afrodita." _Acacia se llevo sus manos a la boca, al parecer el alcohol había inhibido gran parte de sus filtros de conciencia.

"_¡Acacia! No es manera de referirte de Afrodita."_ El reproche, la verdad es que todos actuaban raro. El alcohol realmente es un inhibidor, deberé tener cuidado no quiero hacer algo de lo cual me arrepentiré después.

"_¡Koré! Afrodita tiene miles de sobrenombres, por lo qué no tratemos de tapar el sol con un dedo. Por lo demás Acacia estás equivocada, a ella no le pagan, generalmente, por los favores que ella les 'brinda'"_ Comentaba como si hablara del clima o algo así de trivial.

"_Artemisa, no me digas que tu también has bebido más de la cuenta." _Dije en un grito ahogado, la verdad es que no me parecía que fuese ella la que hablaba.

"_No seas tonta, Koré. Claro que no he bebido… sólo he tomado un poco de vino… y… ¡DIONISIO!"_ Chilló con rabia. Acacia rio complacida, ella no había sido la única que había sido inducida a beber aquel vino.

"_Veras… Koré, si el estúpido de Dionisio te ofrece de su vino "especial" no lo aceptes tiene más grados alcohólicos, y hace que con una copa ya te embriagues…"_ Mientras Artemisa se lamentaba y Acacia comenzaba a tener jaqueca decidí que lo mejor era que me retirara.

"_A todo esto, Kore. ¿Qué tal te fue con Hades?" _Pregunto Acacia, esto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi columna, el semblante de Artemisa no cambio pero me sentía observada. Aunque podían ser imaginaciones mías.

"_Sí, Koré. Cuéntanos."_ Dijo en un tono que no me agrado para nada, mientras ella se acomodaba para escuchar mi historia.

"_Um, no ha pasado nada."_ Intente bajarle el perfil. Pero con menuda escenita que hizo él, al hacerme una reverencia lo más probable es que sea el tema a tratar. Aunque si tenía suerte quizás se embriagarían tanto que no recordarían nada.

"_¡Kore, no te hagas la tonta! Yo lo vi en tus ojos, él te atrae. No te lo tomes a mal, Artemisa. Pero seamos francas, Hades es maravilloso, sino fuera porque da miedo. Pero ese aire misterioso…" _Empezaba a divagar nuevamente la ninfa.

"_Claro, Hades tiene un aire magnánimo. Incluso mi hermano se queda corto ante tal dios. No te culpo Koré, si le has echado un ojo. Pero te lo digo, no te hará caso. Nunca ha tomado a nadie en serio… pregúntale a tu madre."_

"_¿Qué ocurre con mi madre?"_ Pregunté, pero a los segundos después veo como Artemisa se queda dormida.

----

_Notas de la autora:_

¡Tal como he dicho, si recibo varios comentarios subo antes de lo previsto los capítulos!.

Respondiendo a lo varios comentarios aluden a que mis capítulos son cortos ¡Lo sé y lo siento! Pero tengo la metido en la cabeza de que "más es menos" lo que quiero decir es que tengo cierta capricho por escribir algo sencillo, porque cuando yo leo me aburro con capítulos muy extensos y que no avanzan nada, aunque si la acción avanza muy deprisa también me molesta _. ¡de todas maneras intentaré mejorar y llegar a algo más equilibrado (porque un lector feliz es una escritora satisfecha!)!

**Dato*** La fiesta de las dionisias en general era solo un gran capítulo, pero como ven que soy mala decidí dividirlo.

¡Les agradezco de todo corazón sus críticas y comentarios intentaré mejorar en los próximos capítulos (ya que aún quedan varios) y un saludo con un beso enorme a todos los que me leen!

Próximo capítulo: Las Moiras.


	28. Capítulo XXVII:Las Moiras

Capitulo XXVII:

Las Moiras.

Cada vez comprendía menos, habían tantos secretos, tantas cosas y todo parece ser oscuro como si nada terminara de salir a la luz algo te jala y te lleva de nuevo al fondo de un pozo, de verdad me sentía morir, no comprendía y ¿Qué ocurrió con mi madre y Hades? La verdad es que de solo pensarlo me daba terror, ¿por qué lo odiaba tanto? ¿Lo odiaría yo también? ¿Cómo podría odiarlos con todo lo que lo quiero? Quizás eso también sería posible, después de todo ya nada me sorprende de los dioses, me gustaba más saber lo que los simples mortales pensaban de nosotros, la palabra "dios" es demasiado grande para lo que realmente somos. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacarme dichas ideas, aunque sin tener éxito. Me arrime en un banquito con pequeños cúpido tallados en la madera, jale fuertemente el chitón que llevaba para recogerlo y que no quedara colgando, suspiré pesadamente.

Entre mis lamentos escucho a alguien cantar, la verdad es que es un tanto confuso parece ser una sola voz, con la curiosidad a flor de piel me levanto sin antes cerciorarme de que llevo bien puesto el chitón, cautelosa sigo la melodiosa voz que me llama, cada paso hace que mi corazón se acelere, era un cantico para mí, de eso estaba segura. De no ser así ¿Cómo era posible de que me sintiera tan atraída por aquella voz? Ronroneaba suavemente en mis oídos y de verdad; juraría que me llamaba. Tras pasar por varios pilares me encuentro con una piscina gigante que solo era alumbrada tenuemente con pequeñas antorchas. Me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que la voz sigue canturreando una tonada algo misteriosa no siento que me este acercando a pesar de haber avanzado bastante. Apresuro el paso, me encontré con algunos dioses que hacían caso omiso a la tonada, mientras me voy tras unas columnas veo por primera vez a Hebe y a su adorado Heracles que conversaban animadamente, me entretuve al ver que Heracles tenia cierto parecido a Cupido con los rizos estrechos y pequeños, que caían en sus mejillas de manera aniñadas, Hebe por su parte más madura tenía un color caramelo y su cabello trenzado a ambos lados que caían sobre sus hombros llegando hasta la cintura. Envidie el hecho de que ellos pudiesen mostrarse como una pareja, me distraje un poco, pero luego seguí en la búsqueda de la dueña de tan dulce tonada, ni bien sabia porque necesitaba encontrar a esta persona, eso me hizo pensar que quizás mi mente me hacia malas pasadas, pero algo me decía que debía llegar a donde sea que me llevase pero al acercarme me doy cuenta que son 3 voces que cantan al unisonó, parecían ser musas, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Me acerque algo temblorosa al verme descubierta por estas tres mujeres bastante mayores.

"_Mi pequeña,__ la diosa de las estaciones_

_Mi __dulce niña, que aun lo desconoce, deseamos saludarte e informarte_

_Sabemos lo que buscas."_

Decía una tras otra, las tres se movían sigilosamente alrededor mío. Observándome, analizándome. Sentía que estaba bajo algún tipo de prueba y al parecer iba reprobando debido a la severidad de sus miradas, me aterre. Sí, volví a ser una tonta y fui, sin pensar en las consecuencias, tras aquella voz.

"_¿Quiénes…?"_ Antes de que terminara mi pregunta ellas volvían a hablar melodiosamente.

"_Déjanos presentarnos" _Repitieron las tres a la vez. Las miré atónita, las tres revoloteaban a mí alrededor sin detenerse, me sentía aprisionada, jamás alejaban su vista de mí, no sabía a cual mirar eran tan parecidas y sin embargo se notaba que cada una era completamente distinta a la otra, eran las musas mas enigmáticas que jamás haya visto, pálidas y con un recelo que se podía notar a lo lejos, mi cuerpo vibraba con su voz embriagante, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y entregado a las palabras de ellas.

Finalmente se detienen con una mueca en la cara, al parecer terminaron de inspeccionarme, no sabía interpretar la mueca que hacían, no sabía si era bueno o malo pero sostuve la mirada erguida tratando de mostrar el pánico que poco a poco me comenzaba a invadir, cambie el peso a mi otra pierna y al hacerlo una sonríe abiertamente y lanza una carcajada ensordecedora, las otras dos la miran con reproche. Suspiré, al menos sentía que aquello rompía un poco con aquel esquema tan preparado y escalofriante.

Al fin una se cruza de brazos y alza su cabeza, gira la cadera para quedar lo suficientemente cerca de poder notar los detalles más pequeños de su cara.

"_Lachesis, la medidora."_ Dijo la más morena y con un Chitón de color marrón adornado con un pareo de color verde que estaba atado desde su hombro y que llegaba a su cintura dando más capas a su atuendo tan simple, era la que había lanzado la carcajada, su mirada se había ablandado un poco y mientras se acerca a besar mi mejilla habla la otra musa.

"_Clotho, la hilandera."_ Prosiguió la otra que llevaba un chitón de color purpura iba en degrade hasta un color rosa pálido. Era un poco más elaborado que el de su otra compañera y claramente era la más severa ni si quiera se acerco para saludar, simplemente resoplo con desaprobación, sentía que con aquello me decía claramente que no era lo suficientemente buena, no sabía para qué, pero eso era lo que me hacía pensar.

"_Y yo, Atro__pus, la que corta el hilo de la vida… aunque no debéis preocuparte mi querida y joven reina, los dioses no se ven afectados por ello." _Terminó la frase la más baja de las tres, era la de tez más clara y que llevaba un chitón de color Azul oscuro. Ninguna mostraba sus ojos los tenían ocultos tras unas mascaras que hacían juego con cada uno de sus atuendos.

"_Hm… Yo soy…"_ Intente gesticular palabra… pero era interrumpida.

"_Lo sabemos, _

_Sabemos tu pasado,_

_Presente y_

_Futuro."_

"_¿__A qué se refieren con que miden, hilan y cortan el hilo de la vida? ¿Quiénes son? Son musas, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" _Pregunté enfurecida, sentía que se estaban burlando de mí, pero no vi en sus rostros ni ápice de arrepentimiento, más bien interprete sus reacciones como sorprendidas y algo decepcionadas.

"_Joven doncella, para explicarte nuestra existencia_

_Tendremos que resumir toda una historia, una creación,_

_Titanes de por medio, el nacimiento de todo lo que conoces._

_¿Aún deseas que saciemos tu necesidad de conocimiento?"_ Preguntaron las tres que seguían revoloteando a mí alrededor, yo solo asentí y ellas volvieron a hablar.

"_Nosotras, hijas de la noche, fuimos encomendadas __para velar por los míseros mortales,_

_Sin embargo, nuestras habilidades sobrepasan aquello,_

_Los estúpidos dioses llevados por sus deseos, desconocen esto,_

_Pero te lo revelaremos a ti, mi reina."_

Seguía sin comprender porque me llamaban reina, no sabía que lo fuese. Quizás era un apodo de cariño el cual me designaron. Quién sabe, no las quería interrumpir por lo que no les quise preguntar. Además tenía la impresión de que solo responderían algunas de mis preguntas y las demás respuestas las tendría que descifrar de aquellas prosas que canturreaban.

"_En una tierra de oscuridad, los mortales y los dioses, insulsos abusaban,_

_Deidades con__ uso de razón se lamentaban de ello,_

_Sus llantos nos crearon, sus plegarias nos alimentaron_

_Por ello nacimos nosotras,_

_Velamos por sus destinos, sigilosas, pero ellos no reconocían el poder_

_La avaricia y la codicia fueron sus mayores enemigos_

_Los odiamos; fuimos justas y ellos abusaron._

_Ahora simplemente en sus pobres y malditas vidas _

_Nosotras decidimos quien vive o muere,_

_Nos llaman de distintos nombres, _

_Sin embargo somos reconocidas por uno solo: Moiras._

_Así que, niña mía, como puedes ver,_

_Tenemos la habilidad de saber la vida de cualquiera, _

_Tanto de los dioses como la de los mortales, _

_Pero hay una regla, no podemos intervenir en la vida de los dioses,_

_Están protegidos, sus hilos son de oro puro y no lo podemos romper_

_Por lo que hemos inventado un juego, _

_Un juego que es peligroso,_

_Sí, sí. _

_Peligroso_

_Peligroso, sí._

_¿Se lo contaremos?_

…"

"_¿Qué dices Athros?"_ Preguntaron las dos Moiras que seguían revoloteando con sus vaporosas telas.

"_Terminemos de contarle a nuestra reina, _

_Existen maneras de intervenir el destino, con los humanos hemos sido_

_Mucho mas magnánimas, y simplemente… acabamos con él._

_Con su vida, con su vida."_ Terminaron canturreando.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina, sentí como mis ojos se ensanchaban y no estaba al tanto de aquellas diosas, ni siquiera sabía que existían.

"_¿Y qué quieren de mí?"_ pregunté finalmente.

Las tres volvían a hablar al unisonó. Me sentía acorralada la verdad es que a pesar de haber deseado poder encontrármelas en alguna oportunidad para saber qué es lo que me depara mi destino. Esto era muy diferente, ellas a pesar de mantenerse en calma me daban cierto temor, después de todo… ellas sabían lo que podría ocurrir.

"_Mi pequeña niña, no sufras, no llores._

_Deja que las moiras te conforten:_

_Más no podemos decir toda la verdad, _

_o tú destino ha de cambiar._

_Y nosotras no podemos, no debemos, cambiarlo_

_¿Pero hermanas no creen que sea algo encantador?_

_Claro, claro. Reina, Reina." _

Canturreaban las tres, Lachesis me tomo de mis manos y me guio a unas bancas, en la cual me pidieron que me sentara.

"_La pequeña doncella bailara y cantara, ¡Oh, sentimientos de entumecimiento vendrán!_

_Pero__ problemas vendrán, tus progenitores intervendrán más no temas,_

_que no todo va mal,_

_como rei…" _

Pero antes de que terminaran la canción aparece Hipnos quien las mira algo espantado.

"_¿Qué hacen acá?__ Ni Zeus o Hades las han invocado."_ Las tres diosas de aspecto envejecido y cansado sonríen con satisfacción y mientras vuelcan su mirada entre ellas y hablan en un idioma que no logro comprender. Yo miro atónita a Hipnos, no sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo.

"_Querida niña,_

_Tu destino esta sellado,_

_Nos veremos pronto."_

"_Les hice una pregunta, respondan de una buena vez." _Exigió Hipnos.

"¡Buen hermano, no tienes el poder de exigirnos nada.

Tu bien sabes que ni el mismísimo Zeus,

Incluso él está atado a su propio destino!"

Dijeron las tres en señal de despedida, pero Lachesis se volteo haciendo que las demás también lo hicieran. Estas parecían estar molestas con la actitud de su tercera integrante.

"_Un último avance te daré."_

Tarareo la Moira, y mientras las otras dos estaban paradas y de brazos cruzados al ver que la otra no se volteaba se unieron.

"_Quien__es tengan fe en mi verso les diré lo que en el futuro vendrá, _

_Nuestro querido forzado__ a la oscuridad irá, pero con una nueva marcha se volverá._

_Y que por medio de los pensamientos el cielo se enterara._

_¡Temedle a la luna y al sol! Que no guardan secretos,_

_¿__Debería anunciar que el verano se termina?_

_Sí, hermanas. Es cierto, las estaciones al fin son definidas._

_Que con la joven doncella arrumada en sus brazos el invierno arriba." _

Tras el término del último párrafo Hipnos se acerca a ellas y a mí. Intentando hacer de mediador.

"_Vuelvan al Tártaro__ donde Eyrins y las furias te esperan, a menos que quieran que Zeus se entere de su inesperada visita."_ Las tres Moiras simplemente se dan vuelta y ríen descontroladamente.

"_Hipnos, dios de los sueños,_

_Te regalaremos un verso:_

_Tú pasado ya lo conoces, pero te lo repetiremos, ante nuestra madre le rogaste perdón_

_Y buscaste tras sus faldas algo de protección_

_En el futuro lo harás de nuevo,_

_Pero si nos tomas en serio tu destino cambiaremos."_

Luego las tres se van con sus canticos sobre la muerte de un nuevo humano. La verdad es que son tan mortíferas como me las imaginaba a pesar de que no vi en ellas maldad, solo neutralidad. Hipnos estaba pálido, me dio la sensación de que algo malo le habían dicho, sin embargo como desconozco de su pasado lo que las Moiras le dijeron no tenían mayor sentido para mí.

"_Hipnos, no debiste…"_ Él solo me miro molesto.

"_Las Moiras no deberían haber hecho eso, está pro__hibido. Por lo que no se lo diga a nadie, mucho menos a Hades." _Dijo un tanto contrariado, supongo que él comprendía tan poco como yo.

"_No entendí nada de lo que me dijeron_." Dije en tono conciliador, la verdad es que no entendía bien lo del verano… y luego invierno. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver conmigo?

"_Es probable que jamás entienda en su totalidad lo que ellas dicen, sin embargo esta vez fueron bastante directas y no jugaron con las palabras."_ Confesó.

"_¿Eso es bueno o deberé tomarlo como algo malo?"_ Pregunté.

"_Depende de lo que hayan dicho. Como desconozco lo que ellas te han profetizado no puedo decir si ha de ser bueno o malo. Eso lo debe juzgar la joven doncella."_Me quedé reflexionando un poco, no comprendía. ¿Y qué era eso de las estaciones? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso conmigo? Solo sé que a pesar de tenían un aspecto algo ajado, les guarde algo de cariño, ya que, no fueron severas conmigo.

"_En fin, el señor Hades me ha pedido que la escolte hasta su presencia."_ Dijo sin más.

----

Nota de la autora:

¡Gosh, lo sé! Soy lo peor. Pero actualizo _, la verdad es que me he estado entreteniendo con mi Wacom y he hecho algunos MEME en deviantart… y me paso el día entre eso y estudios, ni siquiera me molesto en mirar el Word porque me baja el arrepentimiento de no cumplir con mi palabra.

En todo caso pasen a ver mi deviantart, que poco a poco se va llenando de cosas.

Deviantart: loonymoonylupin.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII:La separación parte I

Capítulo XXVIII

La separación, primera parte.

Tras reunirme con Hades, me pude relajar la verdad es que aun quedaban un par de horas antes de que los demás decidieran levantarse o despertarse debido al ajetreo del día anterior.

"Hades…" Susurre al encontrarlo, Hipnos hizo una reverencia antes de dejarnos solos. Nos encontrábamos frente a un gran fresno que nos protegía del fuerte viento que comenzaba a correr, por supuesto mi vestido volaba ávido mientras se torneaba con cada ráfaga que golpeaba mi cuerpo. Mis sandalias tronaban contra el mármol de color rosa que era bordeado por pequeños pinos que tenían una forma rectangular.

Él me miró y mientras se acercaba yo retrocedí, no sé. Fue un acto reflejo no quería rechazarlo temía hacerlo y sin embargo inconscientemente lo hacía. Tenía en mí esa pequeña batalla interna que me hacía dudar y que indudablemente a pesar de querer ocultarlo mi propi cuerpo me traicionaba y lo realizaba inconscientemente.

"_¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?"_ Pregunto de forma glacial, sus ojos que antes se habían visto cálidos ahora se habían vuelto fríos e inexpresivos. Su túnica blanca con incrustaciones de oro que se triaban entre la tela. Quise besarlo, y decirle que había sido una tonta, que no era mi intención evitarlo.

"_Ella se encuentra bien, está durmiendo_." Le respondí tratando de evadir sus ojos. Él resoplo molesto por mi actitud, de pronto se levanto y se acerco a mí, agarro mi mentón y elevo mi cabeza con cuidado. Me miro con escrutinio pero luego me dejo, intente conjeturar algo pero no pude. En mi cabeza se arremolinaba todo lo que me habían dicho las moiras… y lo que me había dicho Athenea.

"_Hades… yo…"_ Él no se volteo pero si se detuvo. _"Tengo miedo."_ Reconocí finalmente.

"_¿De quién? ¿De mí?"_ Volvió a su tono monótono, la verdad es que sentía que cada palabra me atravesaba como si de cuchillos afilados se tratase, verlo ahí de espaldas frente a mí, sentí cuanto me iba a doler volver a dejarlo a ir.

"_No hagas esto."_ Le pedí, cuando finalmente se voltea me doy cuenta de lo poco que nos queda para estar juntos y yo sola lo estaba boicoteando.

Antes de hablar suspira con resignación, su toga que esta vez era de un color azul, hacia juego con sus ojos que parecían estar tan apesadumbrados como mi espíritu. _"¿Entonces?"_ volvió a preguntar sin cambiar su tono. Yo me acerque lentamente.

"Lo siento." Fue lo único que pude gesticular mientras agarraba su cinturón. El hecho de que fuese tan alto no me ayudaba mucho. Él simplemente se alejo.

"_Deberías volver."_ Ambos sabíamos que las cosas estaban algo más que tensas pero la verdad es que no me quería marchar con esta sensación.

"_Tengo miedo, porque_…" Dije mientras intentaba buscar las palabras apropiadas para esto. Hades me miro sin mucho interés_. "Porque creo que me he enamorado de ti… "_Mis mejillas se habían encendido. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por su parte.

"_Sé que no entiendo lo que ocurrió entre mi madre y tú. Pero eso fue en el pasado y…"_ Pero antes de eso él me calla.

"_No, no entiendes. Y no tendrías por qué hacerlo. Jamás debí… ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú? A veces realmente creo que es un castigo."_ Pregunta frustrado, al parecer yo no era la única que se cuestionaba sobre esta relación, sin embargo me dolió darme cuenta que él había dudado.

"_Lo lamento…"_ Dije como despedida, me di media vuelta para volver donde se encontraba Apolo. Pero algo me decía que no debía irme.

"_Yo también."_ Sentenció y se fue, pero yo lo seguí, la verdad es que no quería que las cosas quedaran así a pesar de saber que quizás era lo mejor así cumpliría con mi parte del trato con Athenea. ¡Por Zeus, a veces soy tan estúpida!

"_Sí, y yo más lamento haberte dicho lo que sentía. Hazme un favor y olvídalo, jamás te lo dije."_ Él me mira perplejo, para luego echarse a reír, la verdad no le veía la gracia. Ahora si me sentía ofendida, me gire en mis tobillos y me intente alejar lo más que pude, me metí entre medio de unos árboles frondosos para que así con el silbar del viento el sonido de mi andar fuese oculto. El problema fue que a pesar de llevar el paso acelerado él me alcanzo con un par de zancadas.

"_Kore."_ Me llamó, pero yo solo intentaba liberarme de su mano.

"_No me toques_." Le amenace como si realmente tuviese mucho que perder. Y la verdad es que lo tenía, pero de igual forma terminaría perdiéndolo ya fuese de esta manera o por Athenea.

"_Sé que no estuvo bien decir eso. Pero ambos sabemos, que tu jamás iras al inframundo y yo jamás te obligaría a ir."_ Confeso finalmente, eso era lo que le preocupaba.

"_Entonces déjame ir."_ Seguí forcejeando a pesar de que no me tomaba la mano con fuerza tampoco podía liberarme de ella.

"_No puedo."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque a pesar de que sé que es imposible. Quiero que estés conmigo para la eternidad."_ Sonaba tan sincero, a pesar de no ser las palabras que esperaba oír, me pareció lo más dulce que jamás me habían dicho.

Me deje caer en el pasto y aun con su mano agarrando mi brazo, mi cabello estaba todo alborotado, sabía que debía hacerlo ahora que podía, no podía dar un paso atrás.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_ Sentía que mi corazón se derretía.

"_Lo que estoy tratando de decir… es que eres a la única persona que veo a mi lado. Quiero que seas mi reina, Kore. Eso es lo que quiero."_ Él se agacho a mi altura. Ya había soltado mi brazo, yo solo había atinado a taparme la boca con ambas manos, no me esperaba una confesión como esta.

"_Hades…"_ fue lo único que alcance a gesticular, él me levanto y me llevo de vuelta hasta uno de los tantos jardines que había en aquel templo. Caminamos en silencio por un largo rato hasta que el sol comenzaba a tomar un tono más anaranjado. Habían pasado las horas muy rápido. No tenía mucho tiempo tenía que hacerle saber que Athenea me estaba amenazando, él tenía que saber que no nos podríamos ver por un buen tiempo o si no lo desterrarían.

"_Hades… debo decirte algo antes…"_ dije titubeando, la verdad es que no estaba segura de si hacia lo correcto. Pero tampoco quería pasar una eternidad sin él.

"_¿Hm, que ocurre?"_ pregunta algo adormecido.

"Es sobre Athenea." Y mientras le explicaba la situación Hades me escuchaba atentamente sin emitir sonido.

"_¿Desterrarme?" _Se rio, y continuo _"Eso no puede pasar. Por más que Zeus lo quisiera así."._ Parecía que todo tenia solución, la verdad después de oírlo me sentí mucho más tranquila, sin embargo aun estaba el hecho de que Athenea hablara con mi madre.

"_¿Y qué pasará si habla?"_ Pregunte la verdad es que me quería asegurar.

"_Nada, Deméter de por si me odia, lo más probable es que piense que ha sido idea mía."_ Envidiaba de cierta forma el hecho de que pudiese saber realmente todo lo que pasaría.

"_¿Te lo han dicho las moiras?" _Pregunte descuidadamente, casi se me olvidaba que no debía mencionarlo.

"_No es algo que te pueda decir."_ Comento sin inmutarse. Seguíamos caminando por un pequeño sendero, que iba camino a una pequeña gruta donde había una maravillosa estatua de las Musas. Me pregunte si alguna vez yo me convertiría en alguien tan importante y si haría alguna vez una estatua de mí, aunque borre rápidamente ese pensamiento frívolo de mi mente de alguna manera esperaba que eso sucediera. Eventualmente… claro, con el tiempo.

Ambos decidimos volver al salón de baile, curiosamente no se encontraba nadie más que algunas musas, se encontraban solo 3 de ellas, cosa rara porque en general siempre estaban todas juntas, pero en fin, solo estaban: Clío, Calíope y Talía. Las tres maravillosas y usando vestidos de tonos tierra muy similares entre ellos, de seda y poco convencionales sin pasar a la impertinencia. Había otros que estaban a cargo de la música al igual que ellas, estaban los sátiros, entre otros.

Y mientras me guía por el grand salón, hasta la pista de baile donde grácilmente el dios que gobierna el inframundo hace una reverencia, en la cual inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y con naturalidad. Y mientras se lleva su mano frente a mí y me pregunta _"¿Me concedes esta pieza?"_ Escuche como algunos de los sátiros ahogaban un grito de sorpresa. Las musas me miraron con complicidad. Yo simplemente alargo mi mano aceptando la invitación y mientras nuestras manos se entrelazan, me hace girar sobre mis tobillos, las musas y los sátiros comienzan a tocar y cantar animadamente, mientras tanto yo apoyo mi mano derecha en su hombro él posa su mano derecha sobre mi espalda, por supuesto danzamos al ritmo de la música.

Aprovechamos el no haber nadie más que las musas en el salón, solo se encontraban dioses de menor rango y la verdad es que estaban tan bebidos que no cuenta como si realmente estuviesen presentes, jamás me la había pasado tan bien, era como si realmente todo hubiese mejorado. Al darme la última vuelta por delante me acerca más a él, posé mi cabeza en su pecho y descansamos en esta pieza que llevaba un tempo más ligero por no decir lento.

"_No sabía que bailaras. Si lo haces así, entonces ¿por qué no disfrutabas de las fiestas?"_ le susurraba.

"_Por qué no el baile no es nada si no tienes una buena compañera."_ Me respondió.

Seguimos bailando, y cuando me volvió a acercar a él me besó. Acacia que venía entrando con Mint y… nos vieron. Acacia corrió rápidamente a mi lado y me separa de Hades como si fuese lo peor del mundo.

"_¡Deméter venia tras nuestro con Zeus, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, espero que no te haya visto!" _

Nota de la autora: YA SÉ! Soy lo peor del mundo ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!, pero es que cuando me enfrasco en un proyecto no lo suelto hasta que lo termino. Y la verdad es que hacía tanto tiempo que no dibujaba… se me había olvidado lo divertido que es. Ahora sí pretendo organizarme, creo que al fin llegue a un nivel "decente" de dibujo lo cual hace que me permita tiempo para otras cosas, no crean que solo los deje de lado a ustedes. Lo que pasa es que soy demasiado competitiva, y claramente hay personas que son excelentes dibujantes y de verdad me gustaría aspirar a ser como uno de ellos. Pero tampoco debería haber dejado este proyecto de lado habiendo tanta gente que me apoya, se los agradezco de corazón y a pesar de que se que he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que no me atrasaría término rompiendo esa promesa, pero no, no me he olvidado de ustedes ¡supieran cuantas veces me dije: hoy subo un cap.! Y al final mi día consistía en estudiar (rápido porque como les dije estaba metida con reponerme de mis años sin dibujar) terminaba a eso de las 2 am de pintar y dibujar, lo demasiado cansada con apenas un ojo abierto y el otro soñando.

En fin, de verdad lo siento, soy de lo peor, espero que sigan leyéndome aun, asumo mis culpas. Solo diré que no los volveré a dejar de lado, trataré de volver a tomar el ritmo que llevábamos.

Un beso gigante a todos, y de nuevo. ¡Mil disculpas! Pero era algo que sentía que debía hacer, lamento que eso los perjudicara, la verdad es que me pongo en su lugar y cuando yo leo algo de verdad me desespera que no sean rápidos al subir un capitulo, y he caído en lo mismo. De nuevo me disculpo y espero que al menos entiendan el por qué lo hice. Espero poder reponerles todo el tiempo que han esperado por estos capítulos.


	30. Capítulo XXIX:La separación parte II

Capítulo XXIX

La Separación Segunda Parte.

Miré aterrorizada a Hades. Quien por cierto no parecía estar alterado, Mint había salido de la habitación llorando. Acacia miraba con un odio enardecido a mi compañero de baile. Y yo… yo no podía creer lo que me habían dicho. Pasaron unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, la incómoda situación era insostenibles y nadie quería hablar mucho menos Acacia quien solamente se limitaba a mirar absorta sus manos sin comprender, mecía su cabeza frenética, quizás sopesaba las horribles probabilidades de que esto pasara a mayores.

Athenea ingreso a la habitación al parecer Mint le había informado todo lo que había ocurrido en cosa de segundos. Venia jadeante, al parecer vino corriendo sin importarle el vestido ni las otras trivialidades, agradecí que no fuera Artemisa o Apolo. La verdad es que no me los quería encontrar por nada del mundo.

"_¡Hades, Kore! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"_ Llego tan rápido como había escuchado la noticia.

"_Pues, que al parecer Deméter ha visto como el señor Hades le metía la lengua hasta la garganta a su hija."_ Acacia realmente estaba molesta, me abrazaba con fuerza como si con ello consiguiera que él apartara la vista que estaba posada en mí.

"_¡Por Zeus! ¡Kore, escúchame, ve a tu habitación ahora!"_ Me ordenó Athenea.

"_Parece que también venia mi querido hermano."_ Agrego Hades sin alterarse, la diosa de la sabiduría simplemente dio un respingo, yo no sabía qué hacer, la verdad es que quería huir a mi cuarto, pero quizás si se enteraban de una buena vez me dejan tranquila. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni aunque las moiras intentasen cambiar el destino me salvan de esta.

"_¿Qué has dicho, Zeus también?"_ Athenea se llevaba su mano a la cabeza, eso no podía ser bueno, jamás era bueno. Verla así de preocupada era algo que me aterraba aun más.

"_Kore, por favor, ¿podrías ir a tu cuarto con la ninfa?"_ Acacia lo mató con la mirada.

"_No, Hades… Athenea yo me debo quedar acá. Esto fue mi culpa"_ Athenea se acerca a mí de manera conciliadora.

"_¿Se puede saber que pretendías?"_ Se volvió con rabia hacia Hades. Su cabello flambeaba al igual que sus ojos.

"_No sé de qué hablas."_ Le dijo en seco. Yo simplemente los miraba atentamente.

"_Dijiste que no le habías tocado un pelo. ¿Acaso lo que acabas de hacer no ha violado por completo lo que dijiste esa vez?"_

"_En efecto, eso dije. Pero jamás dije que no lo haría."_ Respondió sin mayores ataduras_. "Por lo demás, ya está hecho."_

"_¡No! Me rehusó, Acacia. ¡Suéltame!"_ Sabía que lo mejor para mí era irme a mi habitación pero debían saber que no era enteramente su culpa, que yo también era responsable. Además no podía soportar la idea de dejarlos solos. Porque bien sabía las intenciones de Athenea, ella quería estar con Hades o al menos lo quería lejos de mí. Para su propio beneficio.

Se escuchaban los zapatos que caían pesadamente contra el mármol dejando un eco como huella. Por suerte, solo se escuchaba que provenían de una sola persona, de verdad esperaba que fuera Zeus, en vez de mi madre.

"_Te lo advertí."_ Llego vociferando enardecido, efectivamente era Zeus, quien paso por mi lado dándome un leve empujón, Acacia gentilmente me sostuvo para no caer contra el piso.

"_Padre, antes de que digas algo…"_ Zeus calló a Athenea con un solo gesto. Sus ojos celestes brillaban, y el rojo de sus ojos no amainaba su temerario semblante. Jamás lo había visto tan… molesto.

"_No te metas Athenea, esto ya se le ha pasado de la raya, se lo mande a decir contigo y no fue capaz de acatar las reglas." _ Hablaba a la diosa de la sabiduría, al terminar se volteo donde se encontraba su hermano mayor_. "Pero tú… no te detuviste, me has desobedecido. Hades, esto es una transgresión grave."_ Sentencio el dios de melena platinada.

Hades, altivo no bajo su mirada, se veía tan omnímodo, incluso con Zeus enfurecido frente a él no cedió. _"Zeus, me gustaría que comprendieras que por mucho que te hayas auto-denominado el padre de todos los dioses (y no es que no lo seas con todos los hijos que has tenido) pero me gustaría que entendieras que tus amenazas no las voy a tomar en cuenta, menos aun si me la mandas con una de tus crías. Por muy nobles que sean."_ Al decir eso miro fugazmente a Athenea para disculparse con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, ella asintió, tratando de no tomar ningún partido, por sobre todo debía ser justa, no por nada era la diosa de la sabiduría, pero a pesar de eso tenía la leve impresión que poseía una inclinación a estar de lado de Hades. Zeus lacónico lo miró con ira. Al parecer Hades se había pasado de la raya permisible.

"_Sé que estoy en deuda contigo, hermano. ¡Pero por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha hecho jurar y perjurar Deméter?"_ Seguía vociferando, a pesar de que su semblante estaba algo más dulcificado, pero sin perder la seriedad.

"_Puedo hacerme una idea, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Desterrarme? Ambos sabemos que no es posible por el pacto que hemos hecho."_ Zeus meció su cabeza.

"_No, no puedo desterrarte como bien dices."_

"_¿Entonces? La bella hija de Deméter, no ha caído en falta alguna. Ha sido cosa mía, ella es completamente inocente. Espero hermano, que te encargues que no le ocurra nada, yo asumiré cualquier castigo."_ Zeus estaba casi tan asombrado como yo, quise hablar pero Acacia me detuvo antes de que dijera nada.

"_Pues ya que estas siendo bastante más sensato que hace un momento, está bien. Athenea, dime ¿qué crees que deba hacer? Sé mis ojos ante un justo castigo, hija mía."_ Athenea dio un paso al frente, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

"_Padre… no me pidas esto…"_ Rogó la diosa. Quien nos miraba a mí y a Hades bastante compungida.

"Athenea, hija mía. Por favor, hace los honores. No me decepciones." Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal el dios del trueno.

"_Hades, en vista de que no puedes ser desterrado, si puedes ser vetado por un tiempo. Además de no volver a ver jamás a Kore, ni a su madre. Sin embargo… creo que ella también debería resguardarse un tiempo en su casa, bajo el cuidado de las ninfas. "_Ella no había terminado de dictaminar la sentencia pero lo único que hice fue susurrar un no, pero no negándome a volver a la cárcel que tenia, sino a negarme a volver a verlo. _"Su propio palacio hará de cárcel momentánea, se les prohíbe el contacto mutuo por petición de Deméter, espero que esta vez hagas caso Hades."_ Athenea bajo su mirada sabiendo que esto haría el inframundo una cárcel para él. Yo lo comprendí, ella tenía razón, él tenía mucho más que perder. Lloré al ver que no lo vería jamás.

"_Zeus."_ Dije débilmente con el hilo de voz que me quedaba, Hades me miro fijo.

"_Acacia, llévate a Kore."_ Mandó el que reina el inframundo, Acacia rápidamente reacciono y me tomo por los hombros. Me zafé.

"_Zeus"_ Repetí, pero con más fuerza.

"_¿Dime pequeña? ¿Es que acaso no estás contenta con esto? Es que te preguntas cuantos años serán castigados, pues bien, te responderé por los próximos 650 años"_

"_Nada de lo que has dicho ha sido lo que quería decir."_ Afirme tan imperiosa como mi madre. Zeus me miró curioso. _"Habla."_ Me dice.

"_Sólo quería decir, que yo accedí de igual manera, así que si se le castiga tanto a Hades, se me debería castigar a mí."_ Acacia me miraba aterrorizada al igual que Hades me miraba impactado.

"_Hija de Deméter, deberías comprender que quizás hayas accedido como dices, pero he de mencionar que mis intenciones jamás fueron serias."_ Sentencio Hades. Quien cambio su semblante por uno más lejano y frio. Era inalcanzable, no sabía si lo que decía era la verdad.

Zeus rió complacido, y yo me callaba, claramente era algo que no esperaba oír de él. Athenea lo miraba confundida al igual que Acacia.

Nota de la autora:

¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Creo que es hora de que comiencen a hacerse la idea de que pronto va a terminar : C si… yo también estoy triste…. Pero aun faltan varios capítulos, así que no estén taaan tristes, simplemente decía.

Por cierto les reitero, mi DA es: loonymoonylupin(punto)deviantart(punto)com

Ya los dejo, un beso enorme!

Que tengan un maravilloso día/semana/mes/año.


	31. Capítulo XXX: La Separación, parte III

Capítulo XXX:

**La Separación****, tercera parte.**

_Siempre es difícil decir adiós._

Hipnos llegó donde nos encontrábamos, la verdad es que aun estaba anonadada ¿escuche bien? La música se había detenido hacía un buen rato.

Acacia me miraba con aprensión, Athenea por su parte solo me miraba con lástima, jamás me habría imagina que él diría algo así, sin embargo me quede prendada de él a pesar de todo. ¿Podía seguir actuando tan estúpidamente? A veces me quiero auto-castigar.

"_Querido Hades, si necesitas que te presente bellas doncellas será un placer. Pero por favor no le gastes malas bromas a Deméter, sabes que no le gusta. Sigue dolida con lo que le hiciste."_ Seguían conversando más tranquilamente. Zeus gentilmente apoyaba uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Hades quien parecía no inmutarse a lo que había dicho.

"_No es necesario, la verdad es que no estaba dentro de mis planes, sólo fue una casualidad."_ Y ahí estaba él, negándome. Hipnos se puso entre nosotros, él me miraba afligido sin comprender la situación y la verdad es que yo tampoco podía explicarla bien sin antes querer llorar o gritar, pero por primera vez mi orgullo me lo impidió, seguí con la cabeza en alto.

"_Señor…"_ El dios del sueño interrumpió la conversación de los 2 grandes dioses.

"_Hipnos, por favor. No me interrumpas, estoy ocupado. Dame unos minutos y luego haces lo tuyo." _Decía aburrido. Hipnos solo asintió pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa algo torcida, como si tramara algo, aunque a estas alturas ya parecía que imaginaba cosas.

"_Me encantaría rebajarte un poco el castigo pero no quiero parecer blando, ya sabes. Por los maravillosos favores que me hace la madre de una señorita presente."_ Decía con desatino el dios que era capaz de superar a la misma Afrodita con todas las amantes que tenia.

"_Pero dime Zeus, ¿Qué ocurriría si por esas cosas deseara visitarte? ¿O también se me ha prohibido ver a mi hermano menor?"_ Zeus rio ante tal comentario.

"_Claro que no está prohibido, hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos, pensaba que me evitabas, la próxima vez juntémonos también con Poseidón, hace rato que me anda cobrando sentimientos por no ir a su reino, pero aquí entre nosotros… ODIO el olor a pescado, sé que son hermosas las sirenas, pero ¡Por todas las diosas! Aun no tengo idea por donde se pueden reproducir, es como si Poseidón las hubiese creado anti…__ ZEUS, ese maldito de Poseidón se las ha arreglado para que me mantenga alejado de ellas…"_ Se aclaro la garganta y nos miro a todas las presentes. La diosa de la sabiduría lo retaba con su mirada.

"_Y poniéndonos en el caso de que volviera al Olimpo, solo por mera casualidad. ¿Qué ocurriría?"_ Vi el brillo en sus ojos, la verdad es que no seguía ya la conversación de los dos dioses. Sin embargo intuía que algo se traian entre manos, Hipnos me alejo levemente de Acacia mientras me agarraba gentilmente por los hombros, la ninfa ni se dio cuenta de este pequeño interludio que hizo que me deshiciera de sus abrazos protectores.

"_¡Pero hermano! Absolutamente nada, ya sabes tú castigo es cosa de palabra pero aquí entre tú y yo, en vista de que no pretendías nada serio con la pequeña, que por cierto no me imagine que te gustaran así… ¿No es, acaso, solo __una cría?"_ Preguntaba con sus mejillas hinchadas de la vergüenza, a pesar de que él había andado con muchachas mucho más jóvenes que yo.

"_Sí, lo es." _Dijo él y Athenea al unisonó. Ambos se miraron con cierta complicidad.

"_Señor…" _volvió a interrumpir Hipnos.

"_Sí, ya es hora. Mi querido hermano ha sido una velada excepcional, creo que te lo terminaré agradeciendo en un futuro no muy lejano."_

"_Hades ¿de qué hablas…? ¿Qué…?"_Preguntaba el padre de los dioses, sin embargo no se había percatado que al igual que yo. Hipnos sonrió ampliamente y en cosa de segundos todos los dioses habían caído al piso a excepción de Hades, Hipnos y yo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿estaban todos muertos? Me acerque a Acacia pero parecía estar dormida solamente. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi como Hipnos se regodeaba con la vista de todos los dioses en el suelo.

"_Kore…"_ Dijo Hades, quien alargo su mano para alcanzarme.

No comprendí que había pasado ¿eso era lo que planeaban? Dejar a todos durmiendo ¿era eso?, ¿Y yo por qué seguía despierta? Solo sabía que nada bueno podían venir de sus palabras por lo que salí corriendo de la habitación. Él me llamaba pero la verdad es que había oído lo suficiente, desgraciadamente me tope con Minos y Radamanthys quienes frenaron mi huida pero no se interpusieron mayormente. Corrí hasta que no pude sentir mis propias piernas, me senté bajo un puente que atravesaba un pequeño arrollo hundí mi mirada entre mis brazos y me abrace en busca de confort. Pero a pesar de mis intentos, él había llegado a mi lado.

"_Kore."_ Me volvió a llamar, no tenia ánimos de moverme, me quedé quieta.

"_Kore."_ Insistió, tenia los pensamientos perdidos. ¿Todo había sido una mentira? Y yo había caído en su trampa inocentemente, pensé que había algo especial. A pesar de que Mint me lo había advertido, pequé de ingenua.

"_Anda a buscar a otra. Que yo ya no volveré a caer en tu juego." _Escupí finalmente con el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

"_¿De qué estás hablando? Lo que le dije a Zeus no es verdad."_ Trate de quitarme el anillo para lanzárselo pero no quería salir de mi dedo, aplique más fuerza y nada.

"_Pues a mí me pareció bastante convincente, además convenciste a todos con tus risas, después de todo, parecías satisfecho."_ Me lancé al arrollo y camine entre las aguas tratando de alejarme.

"_Kore, sube."_

"_No soy nadie para ti, además no me vengas a dar órdenes. Así que si no tienes nada más que decir ándate y espero que cumplas con tu castigo, no te quiero ver jamás. ¡Me has humillado! Hasta Athenea sentía lástima por mí. Ahora, verte hace que mi estomago sienta asco."_ Me miró dolido más no dijo nada. Él salto sobre el pequeño puente y bajo, el agua salpico por todos sus ropajes, y el barro se metía entremedio de sus pies. Se acerco a mí, pero yo retrocedí hasta toparme con unos juncos, estaba atrapada. Él tomo mi mano y la acerco a su pecho.

"_¿Sientes esto?"_ Me preguntó Hades, la verdad es que aun no podía articular palabra estaba demasiado aterrada ante las declaraciones de aquel dios, él me miraba de manera intensa, que buscaba una respuesta y pronto. Yo en mi memoria recorrí la habitación con la mirada fugazmente, Zeus estaba demasiado serio para su personalidad tan jovial, podía ver como se desdibujaba la alegría y como sus cejas se tomaban otro ángulo más severo y acorde a su expresión, los otros dioses mantenían una postura similar a la de Zeus, aun recordaba sus palabras: 'no pretendía nada serio', sino fuera porqué Hipnos hizo de las suyas quizás esas serian las últimas palabras de él que habrían quedado grabadas en mi memoria.

"_No sé si pueda creerte."_ Le dije, estaba dolida. Estaba avergonzada de mi misma, sabía que estaba traicionando a mi madre, sabía que Athenea me lo había prohibido, sabia tantas cosas, sin embargo fue lo más lógico que se me ocurrió decirle después de todo, era probable que nunca más lo viera debido a las circunstancias en qué todo ocurrió, me sentí extremadamente culpable pero a la vez sentía que ya no tenía que seguir mintiendo después de todo al parecer el que me había mentido todo este tiempo había sido él.

"_¿Puedes sentir realmente esto?"_ Preguntó firmemente mientras agarra mi mano llevándola hasta donde debería encontrarse su corazón.

"_Sí…"_ Le respondí mientras atrapaba sus ropas en mi puño y mientras arrugaba la tela llevaba mi otra mano hacia su torso.

"_No_ _podría soportar perder todo lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo que he compartido contigo." _Confesó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar por mis mejillas.

"_¿Es que no comprendes? Para mí, tú has sido un sueño. Sabía que vendría el día donde las mentiras se romperían fácilmente, pero aún así, las cosas no cambiaran. Este será el secreto que siempre guardaré. Por favor, vete ahora que puedes."_ Le dije como despedida, después de todo a esto me había comprometido con Athenea. Sí, ese era el pacto, pero se me hizo tan difícil, pero al menos él lo comprendía. Que no lo hacía porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no podíamos estar juntos.

"_Te estás comportando más responsable."_ Dijo un poco más calmado mientras alejaba mi mano y me acercaba hacía él. Un último abrazo.

"_No quiero más problemas, seguro que todos se enteran de esto."_ Le comente esperando que comprendiera que finalmente quien lidiaría con eso sería él.

"_Da igual."_ Contesto tajante.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te importa?"_ Pregunte sorprendida con su respuesta.

"_¿__Debería? Sólo me interesa que tú sepas la verdad."_

"_¿Ha sido obra de Hipnos, no? Ya lo tenían planeado…. ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste?" _Pregunte un poco dolida, si me lo hubiese dicho no me abría molestado con todo lo que habló con Zeus.

"_No podía, no estaba seguro si pasaría algo así, pero debía ser precavido, además ¿crees que Zeus no se hubiese percatado de tus reacciones? Lamento haber dicho eso, pero la única manera de protegerte." _

"_Señor… debemos partir antes que despierten."_ Le informaba Hipnos a Hades. Se le veía agotado quizás por el hecho de tener que dormir a todos los que se encontraban presentes en las dionisias.

"_Aún no."_ Tanto él como yo no nos queríamos separar, sabíamos que esta era nuestra despedida.

"_Pero, mi señor…"_ insistió.

"_Te he dado una orden._" Sentenció finalmente, él sabía que tan mal estaba Hipnos, se reprochaba a sí mismo, lo podía ver.

"_Cómo usted diga…" _

"_Volveré por ti."_ Me susurra.

"_No, no lo hagas. Después de todo, no era nada serio ¿recuerdas_?" Y mientras retiraba el anillo de mi dedo, el cual por cierto al fin comenzaba a ceder. Yo me disponía a devolvérselo, él me detiene y me mira con amargura.

"_Quédatelo. Por cierto, de no haber sido algo serio, jamás te habría dicho que quería estar contigo toda la eternidad, y eso es algo que pretendo lograr." _

"_No digas cosas que __… No me des esperanzas."_ Le rogué. Hades me toma en sus brazos, sentía como mis vestidos que goteaban lo empapaban, y sin embargo me sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que mis ojos estaban a su altura. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Por qué tenía que amar esos ojos? Me besó, yo trate de resistir, pero eventualmente cedí.

"_No pensé que creerías lo que le dije a Zeus. Era la única manera de que no te encerraran a ti también."_

Y mientras me besa por última vez, tome el peso de la realidad, él se iba a ir y yo me quedaría sola comprendí que debía resistir, y que si realmente creía en él volvería por mí, mientras tanto me había decidido en convertirme en una diosa digna del dios del inframundo, basta de llantos que si quería que dejaran que me trataran como una cría debía dejar de comportarme como una, esa fue mi última resolución mientras veía como todos los que habitan el inframundo se iban. Hipnos se veía exhausto, lo cual me preocupó un poco. Pero la verdad es que tenía otras cosas por las que ocuparme, como por volver rápidamente a mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación me acuesto y me quedo dormida observando el anillo, y sin darme cuenta siento un gran alivio, ya no debía esconder nada, por primera vez sentí que no tenía nada más que perder, claro que quería volverlo a ver, no quería pasar toda la vida con mi madre, jamás llegaría a cumplir sus expectativas, mucho menos con Artemisa, no quería ver a Apolo porque verlo solo me traería los recuerdos de cuanto he tenido que ocultarle. Pero tal y como había decidido era hora de hacerme cargo de lo que yo quería para mí.

Notas de la autora:

Ya… si no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, estoy en las últimas, digo exámenes finales, trabajos, disertaciones, etc. Así que como verán ni he podido agarrar el pc para nada más que estudiar y sería, estoy hecha una ratón de biblioteca ¡Solo me faltan los anteojos!

Y ¿qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo? Creo que Kore finalmente ha madurado un poco. ¡Por todos los dioses amo a Hipnos… y a Thánatos …

Por cierto, un tema totalmente aparte a esto ¿han visto/leído bleach? Si es así… *-* yo voy por el IchigoxRukia. Nada sólo quería expresarlo. (Sí sé que es algo totalmente random…)

En fin, les dejo muchos besos y abrazos a todos los que me leen y me aguantan. Pero ahora que tengo vacaciones me pongo las pilas duracell (y andaré saltando como los conejitos!) que tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes; dibujos y capítulos sin terminar *cough*faltadetiempo*cough*.

Mil gracias a todos los que leen. ¿Ya saben que adoro sus reviews? Así que no sean malas/los y déjenme un review que son mi fuente de apoyo.


	32. Capítulo XXXI: Interludio

Capítulo XXXI

**Interludio**

_Siempre es bueno tomarse un respiro._

Al volver a casa mi madre decidió quedarse unos días más, ella sutilmente antes de dejarme ir, me abraza y me dice que me lo había advertido pero que no me culpaba después de todo.

"_Hades… Mi pequeña y dulce Kore__, he de admitir que él es un dios que tiene un encanto muy peculiar. Lamento que no escucharas los sabios consejos de tu madre, pero creo que al menos aprendiste tu lección. No te castigaré, creo que has tenido suficiente con esto."_ Me decía mientras Artemisa me esperaba en el carruaje. Por cierto todos habían guardado el secreto, solo Acacia sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido y ella jamás dijo palabra alguna de aquello.

"_Koré, te ves terrible ¿no dormiste bien?"_ Decía entre bromas Artemisa quien seguía jugueteando con su vestido, de no estar tan avergonzada hubiese jurado que estaba tentando a la sedosa tela a romperse para dejarla como una pequeña faldita plisada, que tanto le recordaba el campo de batalla, más no pude sonreírle, solo quería llegar a mi cuarto.

"_Kore, ha pasado una mala noche Artemisa, deberíamos dejarla descansar."_ El viaje que un principio había sido maravilloso y exorbitante ahora era frio y opaco, volvía a mi cárcel marmolada. Con el corazón roto. Debería haberlo pensado mejor, fue un error desde el principio. Pero fue el mejor error que he cometido, sabía que debía sentirme triste y apenada, sin embargo solamente me sentía avergonzada porque muy dentro de mí sabía que él volvería a mí, lo había prometido, y me quiero aferrar a ello, sin embargo debía actuar ya que no quería arruinarlo dos veces.

Al llegar camine lentamente sin mirar a nadie, llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Me lance a la cama donde pase los siguientes dos días pensando sobre lo maravilloso que había sido, no quería recordar nuestra despedida, quería seguir atesorando su último beso, me lo repetía y repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sí, esta vez me sonreía solo a mí. No comía ni hablaba con nadie. Acacia de vez en cuando intentaba sacarme una que otra frase, pero nada extraordinario. Yo seguía en mi etapa de no querer ni olvidar su olor.

A la semana siguiente ya había retomado mis actividades como de costumbre, aunque estaba convencida de que iría a ver a los narcisos que era lo único que aun me mantendría su memoria viva, pero al llegar encuentro que no queda nada, los narcisos estaban marchitándose, al ver esto mi corazón se contrajo, pero me negué a rendirme. Agarre algunos y los puse en un macetero y los lleve a mi habitación. Los regaba sagradamente, algunos volvieron a florecer pero la mayoría había muerto. Por suerte, los que sobrevivieron florecieron tan magnificentes que con el solo verles me recordaba a él.

Claro, que tuve días malos, donde simplemente quería sentir lástima de mi misma, pero la verdad es que me rehusaba a creer que al igual que los narcisos mis recuerdos serian rápidamente borrados u aplacados por los nuevos recuerdos.

"_Koré ¿puedo entrar?"_ Artemisa estaba afuera de mi habitación.

"_Si, adelante. Esta abierto."_ Le respondí, ella entro tímidamente.

"_Koré ¿qué ocurre? No eres la misma, estas como apagada. Antes eras como una velita pequeña y vivaz, pero ahora… esa llama esta por apagarse… y me preocupas." _Confesó finalmente mientras se acercaba a mí, la miré pero sin comprender bien sus palabras.

"_No entenderías, siento que he perdido una parte importante de mi y__ aun no sé como la recuperaré."_

"_Es probable que nunca lo hagas."_ Me dijo, mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis mejillas_. "Pero tienes lo que te quedó de ello, un recuerdo maravilloso, una lección aprendida."_

"_¿Maravilloso? Puede que tengas razón."_ Digo en medio de suspiros ahogados, maravilloso le quedaba corto, aunque era un término que se le acercaba, le sonreí un poco dubitativa, ella simplemente asintió mientras jugueteaba con unos hilos trenzados que imitaban alguna soga o cuerda.

"_Claro que la tengo__, pues así sabes que estás viva, lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte, y para nuestra suerte somos inmortales, trata de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto no querras que se transforme en un recuerdo desabrido. ¿Me quieres decir de que se trata?_" Negué con la cabeza, no me forzó solo me sonrió con tristeza al ver que no le quería confiar algo así de serio.

"_Sea lo que sea lamento que te haya ocurrido siendo tan joven, pero ya verás que se te pasa. Lo que si te recomendaría no seguir__ tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Tienes la misma mirada que esas mortales que esperan algo con ansias y no se dan ni cuenta cuando se les han pasado los años y luego no recuerdan que era lo que esperaban."_ Dijo al final cuando se iba. Sus palabras dejaron un eco en mi conciencia ¿y qué pasaría si pasa toda una eternidad y no ocurre nada? ¿Mi voluntad no se verá mermada?

Al día siguiente me levante tal como me había propuesto, Artemisa había tocado un punto delicado, me empecé a cuestionar un poco, a lo que llegue a la resolución con que era mejor seguir como antes, ya que si la despistada de Artemisa se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de humor. Incluso Apolo tras al ver las constantes negativas de mi parte comenzó a venir menos.

"_¡Kore!"_ Me saludo mi madre bastante animada al verme levantada, a horas tan tempranas, las ninfas aun no se levantaban para comenzar a hacer los quehaceres seguí el camino empedrado hasta donde se encontraba mi madre escondida bajo la sombra de un olivo al cuál le estaba recortando algunas ramas.

"_Madre, pensé que ese era el trabajo de las ninfas."_ Ella se sorprendió pero no dejo de sonreír.

"_¿Sabes? No por el hecho de que sea el trabajo de las ninfas significa que no pueda mimar a este maravilloso ejemplar. ¿A qué se debe que te hayas levantando tan temprano?"_ Pregunto mientras seguía observando a aquel olivo.

"_Pues…"_ La verdad no tenía ninguna razón para levantarme, simplemente quise hacerlo…

"_¿No crees que estos árboles tienen un encanto? Desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero creo que han tomado cierta fuerza…"_ Suspiro pesadamente. _" No… Han de ser ideas mías. ¿Qué decías, cariño?"_

"_Madre… ¿está bien si voy con Artemisa al lago? Necesito algo de aire fresco_." Ella me miraba como si no comprendiera de mi urgencia de ir al lago a horas tan tempranas, quizás era porque ella y Artemisa eran las únicas madrugadoras.

"_Claro, ve con ella."_ Al caminar entre los pasillos me encuentro con Sophi quien me da un abrazo.

"_Señorita Kore, que gusto verla. ¿Está lista? Artemisa la está esperando_." Yo solamente asentí. Seguí a Sophi hasta las caballerizas donde se encontraba la diosa de la caza.

"_¡Koré, ven! ¡Mira, nos han enviado este maravilloso corcel, tenia tu nombre!"_ Lo miré de soslayo, no parecía tener mayor importancia el caballo.

"_Ya… ¿y qué quieres que haga?"_ La miro sin mucho ánimo.

"Pues ¿qué más? ¡Montarlo! Iremos a caballo hasta el lago."

"… _Está bien. ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre o debería nombrarlo de alguna manera?"_ Pregunte distraída, la verdad es que no le veía mucha gracia ir a caballo no era algo que me gustase mucho y este en particular parecía ser del tipo indolente, su lustroso pelaje oscuro con unas pequeñas manchas blancas en la parte antero posterior del tronco. No era negro por completo lo cual hacia que me diera algo de rabia, me hubiese haber tenido un corcel de color negro como los de él, a pesar de que me auto recriminé por no querer otro caballo.

"_Hm… pues… ¡Ah, sí! Ya lo recuerdo, tenía un nombre corto. Creo que era Lis, Cis o Quis__" _Artemisa siguió con una larga lista que terminase en "is."

"_Señorita Artemisa, es Dis- ¡Dis! Termine de una buena vez de intentar adivinar."_ Dijo la ninfa exaltada debido a la ineptitud constante de Artemisa, la verdad es que ya pocas le tenían paciencia.

Al oír ese nombre me voltee, la miré interrogante, mientras ella solo asentía constantemente mientras tarareaba una tonta canción. Yo sonreí al ver que no se había olvidado de mí. Me acuse a mi misma por haber permitido que la duda entrase en mí.

"_¿Y bien? Vas a subirte al caballo ¿o no?"_ Preguntaba cariñosamente la joven diosa.

"_Claro. Me parece que es un buen día para cabalgar un rato."_ Le dije mientras sonreía.

"_¡Menudo cambio de actitud, de haberlo sabido antes, habría conversado contigo el primer día!"_ Dijo entre risas halagándose a sí misma por sus consejos. La verdad es que estaba tan equivocada, pero tan maravilloso regalo también hacia que mi día mejorara.

"_¿Qué opinas Dis?"_ El caballo parpadeo perezosamente mientras daba un pequeño relincho. Acaricie su lomo aterciopelado.

"_¿Qué te ha parecido tu corcel, Koré?"_

"_Es maravilloso, me ha venido de maravilla. ¿No crees lo mismo Dis? Seré buena contigo, pero debes ser bueno conmigo también, pronto volveremos a él."_ Le decía al caballo, mientras ponía mis pies en uno de los estribos para luego darme un impulso para luego subirme a la montura, agarre ambas riendas y mientras presionaba con los talones debajo de las costillas del animal, este comenzó a caminar para que luego su paso se fuera acelerando en un ágil trote.

"_Koré, espérame."_ Gritaba Artemisa quien trataba seguirme al galope mientras yo corría con Dis.

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Nya! He tenido unas maravillosas vacaciones, vengo con un cuaderno escrito con varios capítulos o escenas que me gustaría agregar, me han venido bien las vacaciones. Lamento no haber subido un capitulo antes pero necesitaba desintoxicarme de internet. Solo mantenía mi pecado culposo de Deviantart (loonymoonylupin). Eso y mucha música de relajación, leí un montón, intente nuevos géneros pero he de admitir que aun me quedo con los que son melosamente melososo (sí, sí, con reiteración y todo… para que comprendan lo empalagosos que son).

Así que he vuelto, y comenzaron las clases creo que este semestre será bueno, lo presiento.

¡Os quiero mucho! Y mil gracias por leerme, sinceramente no sé qué haré sin ustedes. Aunque claro… ustedes saben que los querré muchisisisisisisimo más si me dejan mensajes ¿no? Aunque un trocito de mi corazón siempre estará con todos los que leen esto C:

Próximo capitulo: "**Agridulce"**


	33. Capítulo XXXII: Agridulce

Capítulo XXXII

**Agridulce.**

"_Madre."_ Irrumpí en su habitación mientras le daban un masaje.

"_Kore,__ acercate mi pequeña, que no te puedo ver. ¿Qué quieres hija mía?."_ Pregunto asustada, mientras se levantaba lentamente del sillón en el que había estado tendida.

"_Quiero que rompas el compromiso que tengo con Apolo, asistir a esas fiestas no me han traído ni un beneficio. Por lo que como no me interesa seguir siendo introducida en la sociedad, pues no necesito un pretendiente." _ Dije firme de una vez, sentía que si no lo hacía así me daría vueltas como siempre lo hago.

"_Cariño… ¿Estás segura? Creo que tus razones están bien, hablaré con Apolo. Sin embargo creo que le debes una explicación a él. Pero si no quieres pasar por eso, pues lo puedo tratar yo misma."_ Ofreció mi madre con soltura.

"_Como tu gustes, la verdad no tengo problema en explicarle que no quiero saber nada de hombres por una buena temporada. Todo este cambio ha sido abrumador."_ Le asegure. Ella solamente me miraba y me contemplaba, ambas sabíamos las razones por la cual quería romper el compromiso, pero como él no volvería mi madre no tenía nada que temer.

Estaba agradecida por aquel caballo, pero no me iba a quedar pensando en el pasado además por más regalos que me envié no cambia el hecho de que no volveré a ver por los próximos 650 años, y yo no puedo prometer que seguiré enamorada de él durante ese tiempo. Así que mejor me dedicaba a lo que tenía que hacer mientras tanto, después de todo tenía varios años para meditar qué hacer. Bueno al menos eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento, la verdad es que cambio de opinión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Pero qué más da?

Me encontré con Artemisa mientras iba a mi habitación.

"_Artemisa, necesito hablar contigo." _Ella me miró atónita para luego cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa.

"_Claro, Koré. Lo que quieras."_Ella me guio hacia una de las terrazas que daban a la entrada de la casa, un lugar donde concurrían poco las ninfas. La entrada era de las pocas cosas que estaban remontadas en pura tierra, mi madre decía que donde había abundancia era debido a la tierra y que sería inútil taparla con un manto de césped, que quería mantener un equilibrio entre ambas cosas ya que si no, un paraíso no sería distinguido si todo fuera verde.

Al sentarnos en una de las pequeñas sillas de mimbre que estaban al costado de la puerta principal, Artemisa se pone a jugar un momento con sus cabellos. Una actitud más femenina si se le puede llamar así.

"_Bien, Koré, ¿Qué te preocupa?"_

"_Pues…"_ Dude un momento en cómo decirle que no quería estar comprometida con su hermano. _"¿Cómo van las cosas con el bordado?"_

Ella ahogo un suspiro desalentador, su cara lo decía todo nada iba mejorando con las clases de mi madre.

"_Ni lo preguntes, cada vez es peor, aunque tu madre se ha rendido con las flores, y ya me deja intentar bordar arcos y flechas mi técnica no mejora, siento que ¡Voy a morir del aburrimiento! Aunque… no le digas a nadie, pero me he robado unos palillos de tejer que pretendo hacer unas lanzas en miniatura."_ Me informaba mientras maquinaba alguna travesura.

Al ver su cambio de humor me dije a mi misma que lo mejor era decirlo de una buena vez y sin tapujos. Lo cual… fue lo que hice.

"_Voy a romper el compromiso con Apolo."_ Le dije, sabía que se iba a enterar eventualmente, pero era mejor si se enteraba por mí.

"_Era de esperarse, Apolo va a acceder, ya habíamos hablado de esa posibilidad. Él cree que tanto cambio para ti ha de haber sido muy… Pesado. Por lo que accederá a cualquier petición que tú le hagas. Incluyendo esa." _Me afirmo la diosa de cabello platinado.

"_¿No te molesta?"_ Le pregunte.

"_No, claro que no. Creo que debes recuperarte y volver a tener fuerza. Espero que no te moleste que Apolo quiera venir a verte de vez en cuando, él sigue muy preocupado por ti. Viene a diario pero no entra por temor a que le rechaces."_ Me sentí horrible, Apolo era en todos los sentidos maravilloso, pero no me quería presionar teniendo una relación con él.

"_No, la próxima vez que venga dile que es bien recibido, que si no me encuentra que vaya a mi habitación. Que quiera romper el compromiso no significa que no lo quiera."_ Le aseguré, ella sonrió complacida, y mientras se jalaba una de las trenzas se fue.

Sé lo que han de pensar… pero no es que haya perdido mi corazón es solo que me aterra que cuando lo recuerde sea algo espantoso. El calor que él me brindaba es algo que ya he olvidado, al menos ya no lo puedo sentir tan vivido como antes. Es una ilusión que se me escapa entre medio de mis manos como si de agua se tratara. Pero debo olvidar, porque intento vivir el día a día pero se me hace cada vez más insoportable. Intento pretender que no ha ocurrido nada, pero ya ni Acacia se me acerca, creo que teme que recuerde ese día. Pero a pesar de todo ciento que se han alejado de mí pero no puedo hacer nada más que seguir.

"_Sophi…"_ La llamo en un susurro, la joven ninfa se acerca a mi curiosa.

"_Dígame, señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?" _Decía mientras me miraba curiosa.

"_¿Sabes donde esta Acacia? hace días que no la veo." _Mientras jugueteaba con mis ropajes, ella simplemente analiza mi postura.

"_Creo… que no ha salido de su habitación. Ha estado encerrada hace un par de días. No sé que pretende, dijo que quería subirle el ánimo, apuesto que aun no sabe que ya salió de su estado." _¿Estado? Eso sonaba a como si estuviese enferma, y supongo que es lo más acertado que he escuchado, lo único que me molesta es que todas se hayan enterado de ello. Pero son cosas que no puedo manejar. Es verdad que mi ánimo ha ido fluctuando sin lograr un equilibrio real… pero no es para llamarlo como un 'Estado'.

"_¿Podrías decirle que__ la he estado buscando? Y que la esperare en mi habitación."_ Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí, corrí por la escalinata y me embriague con el olor de las rosas, sí. Nada de eso iba a cambiar, ahora solo debía limitarme a lo que siempre había hecho, ahora comprendo porque dicen que en la ignorancia esta la dicha, pero no puedo cambiar el hecho de qué conocí lo que es saber lo que un sacrificio significa, tampoco cambiaria los días que pasé pensando en él. ¿Pensará él en mí? Me gusta pensar que sí, cada gesto que ha hecho me dice que él piensa constantemente en mí, pero no sé si realmente pueda bastarme con eso, son 650 años… pero Zeus cambia tan rápido, quizás debería comenzar a hacer algo al respecto, son 650 largos años sin embargo… he pensando en esperarlo quizás él haga lo mismo.

No, Kore, no. Deja de pensar así tu madre te reprendería, has aprendido una lección importante y sigues en las nubes así jamás maduraras. —Intente razonar conmigo—

Cuando al fin logre llegar a mi habitación entre tantos pensamientos abultándose en mi cabeza me decidí no por lo más fácil, decidí madurar, comprender en mi totalidad la jerarquía en la que estamos. Quizás si comienzo a comprender las cosas poco a poco, un poco más madura evite cometer estos errores, no, errores no. Decisiones mal tomadas, nada en esta larga vida es un error, siempre hay cosas buenas que sacarle, porque si no no habría un mañana al cual le pueda sonreír, no me puedo quedar encerrada en esto por muy bello y triste que haya sido. Debo madurar, después de todo aprendí con él cosas que jamás habría imaginado, sí, tengo unos recuerdos que atesoro. Porque efectivamente, esto no es más que un recuerdo, un recuerdo con unos maravillosos toques dulces y otros recuerdos no tan buenos debido a su toque amargo, sí, eso será, un recuerdo agridulce.

Notas de la Autora:

¿Les ha pasado que quieren algo, lo tienen decidido y sin embargo titubean respecto a eso? Supongo que eso le está pasando a Kore, ya saben quiero que sea más humana y la pobre que desconoce de todo no se le puede pedir más que tratar de aclararse ella misma.

Ya, los dejo porque este update es X2! : D Nos leemos en el prox. Cap.


	34. Capítulo XXXIII: Y en el tiempo

Capítulo XXXIII

**Y en el tiempo…**

Han pasado exactamente 4 años y ya no sigo con la ilusión tan a flor de piel, es algo que guardo solo para mí, hoy se levanta mi castigo de mantenerme solo en los jardines de mi hogar, he tomado un nuevo pasatiempo, el cual es regar y cultivar algunas plantas, tengo un pequeño jardín por así decirlo. Cambiando de tema, Artemisa sigue siendo la misma impertinente de siempre y Apolo sigue visitándome diariamente. Aunque digamos que mi círculo de amistades se ha ampliado.

"_Kore, Apolo y Hermes acaban de llegar."_ Me dice la nueva ninfa que llegó hace unos meses, se llama Rosa y su cabello rojizo causo estragos en Apolo, a pesar de que jura que aún me ama sé que esta joven ninfa le revoluciona alguna que otra hormona. Supongo que su figura menuda y esos labios de color carmesí son cosas que atrae a los hombres.

¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, ¿mencione como conocí a Hermes? ¿No? Pues bien, digamos que después de un desastre que dejo Artemisa. Zeus le mando una carta escrita con su puño y letra y se la mando a dejar con Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses. Pero la cosa no queda ahí, ya que Artemisa y yo estábamos en plena clase de artillería ligera a la cual ella intentaba enseñarme a cómo usar un arco y una fecha.

Flashback—

_Hermes venia caminando en busca de Artemisa tal y como las ninfas le habían indicado, lo único que se les había olvidado mencionar era que estábamos en medio de una clase de arco y flecha._

_Yo me encontraba en posición para lanzar, tensé la cuerda y espere trate de aguantar la respiración para luego soltarla junto con la flecha. Lo único que se escucho a lo lejos fue a alguien gritar, Artemisa y yo nos miramos atónitas ante tal cosa. Corrimos en dirección del grito._

"_Kore, afina tu maldita puntería y trata de darle esta vez a uno de los blancos" Chillaba iracunda la diosa de cabellos platinados. Mientras se acercaba al pobre al cual sin querer le había atinado justo._

"_Lo siento tanto…" me disculpaba mientras trataba de ver a quien le había atinado, no parecía ser alguien que conociese._

"_Arg… ¿cuál de ustedes es Artemisa?" Pregunto mientras se quitaba la flecha de su muslo._

Fin Flashback—

"_En seguida voy, mientras tanto ¿serias tan amable de mantenerlo entretenido?"_ Digo en una voz algo juguetona mientras bajo el cepillo para darle un vistazo a su reacción, ella me reprende con la mirada pero no dice nada, sé va al recibidor según puedo oír por el eco de sus pasos. Chequeo a mis narcisos que están por volver a florecer, los huelo y mientras me alejo de la cómoda me dirijo donde se encuentra mi mentora.

"_Ya llegó tu gemelo."_ Le digo con algo de importancia, ella da un respingo y deja rápidamente el bordado, veo que sus artes manuales no han mejorado en… Absolutamente nada. Pero no es algo por lo que yo me alarmaría, no es tan malo. Mi madre se entretiene enseñándole, es como su propio mini proyecto el cual terminara cuando ella se logue comportar como una señorita o que al menos termine bordando algo medianamente decente, cualquiera de las dos que ocurra primero.

Mientras camino por el pasillo amarro un pañuelo por mi cabeza y engancho en este una orquídea, mientras veo que Apolo intenta ignorar a la ninfa quien por cierto también parece incomoda con la falta de interés que este le presta. Voy en su rescate, creo que intenta demostrarme que me ama y que no mirara a nadie más, sin embargo es inútil, no tengo intenciones de fijarme en absolutamente nadie, no después de lo que pasó con Hades.

"_Apolo…"_ digo en señal de saludo el me extiende sus brazos y me rodea con ellos con un cálido abrazo.

"_Estas preciosa, me encanta como te queda aquel pañuelo."_ Confiesa mientras me recorre con su mirada, yo me doy una vuelta demostrando mi atuendo. Hermes quien también había llegado junto con Apolo me mira un poco aburrido.

"_Sino fueras una diosa, te verías como una simple mortal."_ Dice mientras me cohíbe con su mirada, en general es alguien alegre y fácil de tratar, pero ahora último parece que soy yo la única que le causa dolores de cabeza sin que sepa la razón.

"_No seas antipático conmigo Hermes, yo también opino que me queda bien."_ Le dije desafiante, el bufó molesto. Sus rizos dorados caían sobre sus hombros peligrosamente, quería jalárselos y lo hice, logrando que al fin cambiara ese semblante molesto por uno más amable.

"_Eh, basta de juegos Kore, aun no te perdono."_ Confeso finalmente.

"_No es su culpa."_ Me defendió Apolo rápidamente. _"Yo la convencí."_ Explicaba antes de darle tiempo para rebatir alguna de sus palabras.

"_Claro, pero resulta que yo soy un simple mensajero, ahora el par, dejen de molestarme. Vine porque tenía que entregarle un paquete a Deméter, quien por cierto aun no entiendo cómo es que cree que eres una señorita. Me pregunto si debería comentarle que tu, Artemisa y el séquito de ninfas a las que llaman sus amigas se comportan cuando van a beber y jugar al rio_." Amenazó.

"_Oh, no. No. No. No. No, no podrías, no te atreverías ¿verdad?"_ Le rogué.

"_Claro que no le comentaré eso."_ Dice finalmente mientras besa mi mejilla y se va en dirección a la habitación de mi madre. _"Pero recuerda que me debes una."_

"_Estaré eternamente en deuda contigo, Mess."_

"_Sí, sí. Lo que tu digas." _Apolo ríe complacido, ambos son muy cercanos y se llevan bastante bien, mientras tanto veo que mi radiante amigo se dirige a la soleada terraza donde estaba su gemela esperándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_Apolo, hermano mío, querido y adorado. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. ¿Has visto a papá últimamente?"_ Preguntaba con diligencia mientras recorría a su hermano con las manos en busca de algo.

"_Claro, te manda saludos y Hera solo dijo que no armaras lio. ¿Se puede saber que buscas?"_ Decía un poco apenado debido a que las manos de su hermana encima de él no le dejaban mucha intimidad.

"_Algo con filo, ¿no traes contigo ese cuchillo que te regale hace unas décadas atrás o sí?" _Preguntaba mientras al fin desistía de la inspección.

"_Claro que no lo traigo conmigo. Está en la armería que tengo gracias a ti, tus regalos son puras cosas belicosas algunas ni siquiera sé que uso tienen, deberías pensar en cambiar a algo más normal."_ Le decía en un tono conciliador, ella simplemente aguanto el aliento y dio un respingo, iba a empezar a hacer su berrinche.

Mi madre le había prohibido tener cosas que tuviesen filo, ya ni le entregan el servicio completo cuando se encuentra en la mesa debido al último desastre titulado 'la gran caza de conejos'. Armo tal lio que mi madre hizo que le quitaran absolutamente todo lo que puede ser refaccionado en algún tipo de arma. Tanto así que se le ha entregado una sola aguja la cual no puede sacar de la pieza del bordado.

"_Pobre de mí, ¿qué haré? Yo la diosa de la caza, sin un arma. Me dan nauseas."_ Decía intentando convencer al bueno de su hermano en que le entregara algún arma y que se apiadara de ella.

"_Artemisa, compórtate, es solo una semana y tu castigo recién empezó hoy. Además yo en parte estoy de acuerdo con mi madre. Pobres conejos… no deberías haberlos matado."_ Le dije con una mirada severa en mi cara, ella corrió a mi brazos y me susurra _"Lo sé."_ En señal de que ella no sabía bien porque se había comportado tan…

"_¿Qué maldades están planeando?"_ Preguntaba Hermes que se incorporaba a la conversación junto con Acacia.

"_Espero que no nos metan en problemas nuevamente."_ Decía mi ninfa favorita quien era la que nos mantenía a raya, la verdad es que todos habíamos cambiado bastante. Solo ella se mantenía más seria.

"_Claro que no."_ Le aseguro Artemisa adoptando un tono más acorde a su edad, a veces se comportaba como una niña malcriada pero generalmente era muy cuerda.

"_¿Y bien? ¿No me van a responder?" _Volvía a insistir Hermes que por cierto se había unido a nosotros hace poco, después de traer unos cuantos encargos por parte de Zeus a mi madre.

"_Nada, planeábamos con algunas de las ninfas ir al bosque por la noche. Dicen que hay un sátiro molestando a las náyades. Así que pretendemos darle un escarmiento."_ Confieso, la verdad es que esperaba que Hermes fuera con nosotras debido a que tenía las intenciones de preguntarle sobre él.

No, aun no lo supero, pero ya mi vida no gira en torno a eso. O al menos eso creo.

Notas de la autora:

Lo séeeeeeee mátenme, de verdad me doy por vencida. ¡Lo peor de todo es que tengo tantas cosas en mente! Y sinceramente desearía que el día tuviese más horas. He de admitir que me he vuelto irresponsable hasta con mis amigos/as cercanos, llego siempre tarde… debo hacer un cambio radical y organizar mi tiempo, ¿pero cómo? Aun no lo sé, les aviso cuando lo haga, mientras tanto espero que me sigan disculpando.

Besillos y benciones para tods los que me leen y aguantan mis tonteras.


	35. Capítulo XXXIV: Malo, Sátiro malo

Capítulo XXXIV

**Malo, Sátiro malo.**

Estaba completamente oscuro y la temperatura era templada, maldije el no haber traído algo para cubrirme los hombros. Seguí caminando, cuando llegue a la espesura del prado comprendí que estaba suficientemente cerca del bosque, aminore el paso, la verdad es que no tenía la intención de tropezar y ensuciarme con el barro. No quise traer un candil puesto que las ninfas de mi madre notarían la luz. Cuando logro divisar algunos árboles intento caminar con paso firme. Al llegar a la arboleda me encuentro con algunas de las ninfas.

"_Señorita Kore, cuidado. Esta muy peligroso el camino, si no es precavida puede caer y lastimarse."_ Decía Sophi.

"_No te preocupes."_ Le dije con parsimonia. Tenía en cuenta lo escabroso que era ese camino. Ya me había tropezado, para suerte mía nadie lo noto, supongo que a estas alturas comprenderán que mi poco equilibrio no iba a variar con los años.

Era bastante tarde, estábamos en medio de la madrugada en busca de un sátiro, esperábamos poder encontrarlo con éxito, muchas de las ninfas se negaban a que yo estuviese cerca, decían que eran asquerosos y que esperaban que llevara un taparrabo consigo o se desmayarían allí mismos. Otras gimoteaban con curiosidad y vergüenza pero no se sorprendían tanto, esperaban que fuera 'lindo. A veces me preguntaba cómo era que las ninfas siendo tan bellas podían ser presa fácil de esas criaturas tan viles y… obscenas. Me sentí mas espantada sobre el tener que llevarlas a todas arrastras de la impresión después que éste apareciese haciendo demostración de sus tributos. ¡A la casa sin hacer ruido más que el mismo sátiro semidesnudo! Ya me imaginaba en esa situación.

"_Kore."_ Me saludó Apolo quien gentilmente paso sus manos por sobre mis hombros para luego inclinarse y besar una de mis mejillas, rápidamente aparta sus manos y mueve su cabeza en todas direcciones como aclarando sus ideas, yo solté una risita, siempre intentando ser un caballero. A veces me preguntaba en qué situación nos encontraríamos de haberlo conocido primero. Pero no fue, por lo que es mejor que me concentre y deje de divagar.

"_Apolo, que gusto."_ Le contesto a su saludo.

"_Kore ¿has visto a mi hermana? ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?, me parece raro que no esté aquí."_ Preguntaba Apolo quien intentaba divisarla.

"_Sí, fue a rastrear algunas huellas."_ Le dije mientras me dirigía donde se encontraba Hermes quien por cierto no dejaba de preguntar de si realmente nadie nos iba a descubrir.

"_¡Hermes!"_ Lo salude mientras caminaba hasta encontrarme con él, el dios de los ladrones me sonríe y se acerca también me agarra por el brazo y besa mi mejilla.

"_Pero si es Kore, ¿no estás grandecita para hacer travesuras?"_ Preguntaba mientras posaba sobre mis hombros su capa.

"_Gracias, y no. Hace bastante tiempo que no hago travesuras, además… aun me quedan 646 años para seguir haciendo travesuras."_ Le digo riendo. Él me mira sin comprender totalmente lo que le digo pero no pregunta. _"¿Qué tal van los mensajes?"_ Le pregunto yo esta vez.

"_Pues no mucho la verdad, para serte sincero nada del otro mundo…" _Pauso._ "Hablando de otros mundos…es que el otro día tuve que llevar un mensaje al inframundo."_ Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, agradecí que estuviese oscuro o hubiese delatado mi obvia sorpresa. Él continúo con su historia. _"La verdad es que hace un tiempo que veo a Hades, no siempre me recibía. Sin embargo ahora último lo hace. Me cuestiona siempre sobre el Olimpo ¿es raro no te parece? Si tanto quisiera saber del Olimpo es solo cosa de que agarre su carruaje y venga a verlo por sí mismo."_

Me encogí de hombros _"¿Raro? ¿Es que ya no viene al Olimpo?" _Él niega con la cabeza. Guardamos silencio por un momento y luego vuelvo a _preguntar "Vaya, ¿y es majestuoso? Digo el inframundo, debido a que no muchos de nosotros tenemos suerte de ir y verlo." _

Hermes se detiene yo me volteo también para saber si no se ha golpeado con algo.

"_No es algo de lo que pueda hablar contigo."_ Responde algo apenado, y mientras me toma desde el codo me aleja un poco más del grupo.

"_Esto no debería decírselo a nadie, pero debido a que estas preguntando te lo diré. Al parecer Hades está tramando algo contra el Olimpo, solo tiene palabras acidas con Zeus que por cierto no hace más que ofrecerle mujeres y ninfas."_ Me llevo las manos a la boca con sorpresa.

"_¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué está tramando? ¿Y… toma en cuenta a las mujeres y ninfas?"_ Digo ahogando un grito para disimular los celos que crecían como una enorme llamarada lista para asestar con toda su furia.

"_¡No lo sé! Aunque me parece raro la última vez que lo vi fue para que me hiciera un encargo: que dejara una carta acá, pero tu madre la rompió. En cuanto a las mujeres y ninfas no es un tema que pueda discutir, pero creo que las rechaza. Lo cual me parece algo absurdo, después de todo no tiene una reina. Y aun si la tuviera… ya ves como es Zeus."_ Era de esperarse que mi madre rompiera cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con él y me hizo sonreír el hecho de que a pesar de todo este tiempo no se haya metido con alguien más.

Tontamente había dejado de prestar atención y me tropecé si no fuese gracias a Hermes estaría comiendo polvo, el me sujeto fuerte evitando que fuera de bruces contra el piso.

"_Gracias."_ Le susurre.

"_No es nada."_ Responde soltando mi brazo, no me había percatado de que aun lo sostenía, aparto su mirada y acelero el paso.

"_¿Qué hacían atrás?"_ Pregunta Apolo quien miraba con severidad a Hermes.

"_Solo conversábamos."_ Le dije sin darle mayor importancia, cosas como esa me molestaban de Apolo, a pesar de que sabía que él aun me quería no era de su propiedad. No me gustaba que me preguntaran sobre que hablo o porque estoy con quien estoy.

"_¡ACÁ!"_ Se escucho estridente la voz de Artemisa que se colaba entre los árboles. Lo suficientemente sutil para no arruinar el plan. Después de todo… ella era la experta en dar caza a cualquier cosa o ser viviente.

Todos corrimos hasta encontrarnos con ella.

"_Ha de estar por acá, aquí terminan sus huellas, pero cruzando este rio aparecen otras y están muy frescas."_ Decía extasiada por la caza del sátiro. Se daba vueltas de un lado a otro dándoles órdenes a las ninfas a comenzar a juguetear y a reírse en el charco, lo iban a engañar. Los hombres se fueron tras unos arbustos y yo me quede con Artemisa tras un árbol.

"_¿Qué haremos nosotras?"_ le pregunte en un susurro. Su espesa cabellera estaba tapándome la visibilidad.

"_Observaremos cuando el asqueroso sátiro llegue y lo atraparemos con este saco."_ Respondió fría mientras regulaba su respiración, me sorprendía verla con tanta determinación. Cosas como esta hacían que ella estuviese tranquila en casa por unas semanas. Suspire resignada.

Y tan como había predicho el sátiro apareció, gracias a todos los dioses llevaba un taparrabo por lo que no fue necesario cubrirme los ojos. Artemisa se abalanzo contra él como una leona contra su presa. Lo agarro firme de sus cuernos y lo inmovilizo, el sátiro intento poner resistencia pero fue inútil por mucho que intentara zafarse de la diosa. Yo le llevé el saco donde finalmente fue metido y transportado hasta la casa.

"_No tuvimos ningún uso."_ Le decía Hermes a Apolo mientras lo golpeaba con el codo en las costillas.

"_Es difícil poder lucirse con Artemisa."_ Decía entre risas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana en señal de aprobación.

"_Espero que castren a ese horrible sátiro ¡Se atrevió a morderme!" _

"_Espero que no sea nada serio."_ Decía con preocupación Acacia, quien iba caminando a mi lado.

"_No, no ha sido nada."_ Respondía Artemisa.

Cuando estábamos próximos a llegar al jardín Apolo y Hermes se despiden de nosotras, Artemisa se va a su habitación integra, sin mayores rasguños y yo sigo a Acacia quien parecía ansiosa de hablar conmigo.

"_Kore, Kore… debo hablar contigo, solo te robare unos minutos." _Me rogaba.

"_¿Ahora? No puede esperar a mañana, Acacia. Todos estamos cansados…" Intente_ razonar con ella, no comprendía bien el porqué de su necesidad tan imperiosa por hablar conmigo, seguramente era algún chisme del cual no podría aguantarse. Pero para ser sincera no me interesaba mucho saber de los problemas ajenos a los míos. Por último, siempre se trataba de tal engaño a este, este se quiso vengar y hubo guerra… muchos murieron y luego bebieron ambrosia en señal de paz. Quizás exagero la nota, pero por lo general los dioses hacen guerras del aire, ¿Cómo? Ni idea.

Acacia me sigue insistiendo por lo que espero que al menos valga la pena mi par de horas de sueño perdidas, la verdad es que no quería que mi madre me reprochara que siga siendo despistada. Aunque hace mucho que no lo hace no quiero darle razones.

"_¿Y? ¿Qué ocurre?"_ Le pregunto.

"…" No hubo respuesta, ella intento varias veces comenzar con alguna palabra pero parecía tan confundida que no alcanzaba ni a pronunciarla cuando el viento ya se había llevado solo un par de consonantes.

"_Por todos los dioses del Olimpo ¿qué te pasa?"_ pregunte luego de tratar de sacarle una palabra completa, parecía que le hubiesen comido la lengua.

Ella simplemente se echa a llorar, yo sin comprender nada la abrazo.

"_Tú, lo siento tanto Kore, lo siento de verdad."_ Me dice apenada.

"_Acacia, de verdad no te sigo ¿por qué te disculpas?"_ intente averiguar realmente no sabía que había hecho para que ella estuviese así, llorando en mis brazos y yo sin comprender nada.

"_Cuando te vi hablar con Hermes lo comprendí, tú, la dulce Kore que conocí quedo enterrada junto con tu recuerdo de Hades. Lamento tanto que hayan sucedido así las cosas."_

"_¿De qué hablas? Nada ha cambiado."_ Le asegure. Ella solo niega.

"_Estás tan errada, te conozco desde que eras una niña, dulce como el néctar e inocente como cualquier niño. Pero él te corrompió."_ Le di una bofetada. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Qué yo había cambiado? De eso nada, no tenía intenciones de que me dieran una charla de cómo debería vivir mi vida. Mucho menos que me tratara como si fuese una corrompida.

"_Retráctate."_ Le dije molesta, veía como ella se secaba las lagrimas y se tocaba la mejilla la cual había bofeteado.

"_Lo comprendí cuando hablaste con Hermes. Tú lo dijiste, por eso es tu actitud con los hombres, y por eso mismo te querías acercar a él, para saber de Hades. Aun no lo has olvidado y pretendes hacer como si nunca nada hubiese pasado."_ Sus palabras eran como cuchillos que se clavaban en el fondo de mí ser.

"_¿Y qué esperas de mi?"_ Le chillé. Estaba harta, todos podían decir lo que pensaban de mí, me sentí como cualquier mortal siendo acusada por los peores crímenes. Pero no sabía que enamorarse era un crimen. No quería ser juzgada, menos por mi mejor amiga.

"_Lo lamento tanto."_

"_Deja de disculparte. ¿No entiendes? A mí me duele, y me duele aun mas porque no puedo contar con nadie, todos creen que fui engañada, que fui… no sé, como tu dijiste 'corrompida' pero no fue así. Hades era el que más perdía en esta ecuación." _

Sí, yo había decidido tan abiertamente dejar mis vivencias como lindos recuerdos que me pase para el otro lado, ya no estaba aprendiendo de ellos sino que estaba huyendo de ellos, arrancándolos de mi ser a la fuerza.

Nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto Acacia y yo, ella llorando y yo inmersa en mis pensamientos, sentía que no podía llorar, que Acacia ya lo hacía por mí. Artemisa me había seguido el juego todo este tiempo, las pocas veces que tocaba el tema yo la entretenía con algún panorama, evitando así recordar mi dolorosa experiencia. Pero Acacia, no, ella estaba tan cambiada y madura que me sorprendió. Quizás cometí el mismo error que cometen los dioses, que dejan pasar por alto sus emociones y no lidian con ellas.

"_Aún lo quieres, y yo he cometido el peor error. Por favor, perdóname… yo… hace unos años atrás…" _Comenzó a divagar, yo me pare recta y me lleve las manos a la cadera.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ Pregunte con impaciencia.

"_Sé dónde encontrarlo."_ Dice Acacia entre sollozos.

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_ Pregunte exasperada no quería lidiar con ella ahora, estaba cansada y quería cambiarme de ropa para luego dormir.

Ella abre los ojos y me mira fijamente_. "Al inframundo"_ dice mientras su mirada se aleja.

Nota de la autora:

Wii otro cap, ¿qué les parece?

¡A ver si se animan a dejarme más lindos reviews! (Feliz halloween atrasado por cierto.)

¡Oh, tengo varias noticias! Una de ellas es que falta muy, pero muy poco para lo que todas han esperado… desde el primer capítulo. Y la segunda noticia es que les he hecho un pequeño dibujillo en deviantart, les agradecería que lo vieran ya que… pues lo he hecho con cariño, ya que llevamos tanto tiempo... en esto, queria demostrarles mi cariño mediante otra herramienta de expresión (aparte de las letras claro) Prometo no defraudarlas.

Eso, les dejo un beso enorme y muchas bendiciones, agradezco de todo corazón que me dejen reviews ellos alimentan a mi inspiración.¡Así que sigan dejando reviews, les toma solo un par de minutos!

Mi DA: loonymoonylupin (dot) deviantart (dot) com

H t t p: / / loonymoonylupin. Deviantart .com / art / A-requiem-for-love-184287337


	36. Capítulo XXXV: Planificaciones

**Capitulo XXXV**

**Planificaciones.**

_Aunque hay cosas que no se pueden prever._

A la mañana siguiente me levanto rápidamente, ni siquiera me di un baño, corrí hasta la habitación de Acacia. La abrace con fuerza y me disculpé con ella, mil y una vez.

"_Yo también te debo una disculpa. Te he escondido esto durante mucho tiempo." _Me preguntaba si esto había sido lo que Sophi me había dicho esa vez hace 4 años atrás, que Acacia me tenía una sorpresa. Así que sin más le explique lo que recordaba, y le pregunté a lo que ella asiente. ¡Por los amantes de Afrodita! Sin querer, golpee la mesa que tenía un jarro de agua por casualidad y mientras lo agarro torpemente para evitar derramar el liquido ella me mira con impaciencia.

"_¿Qué?"_ Le pregunto mientras me cercioro de que no ha pasado nada.

"_De igual forma, no es manera de presentarse. Pensé que al menos ya habías aprendido algo con tu madre, pero parece que me equivoque. ¡Vete, Vete! Dúchate primero, péinate. ¡Haz algo! Pero luego de eso seguimos hablando."_ Me corrió de su habitación, yo me quedé pensando sobre si realmente me veía tan mal mientras sentía como se cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas. Fui a mi habitación tal y como me había ordenado, me metí en el baño y me lave para luego desenredar mi cabello, la verdad es que quería cortármelo pero siempre pienso en Hades, lo cual hace que me retracte. Escogí un chitón de color purpura y mientras me alejaba de mi pieza me cruce con Rosa.

"_Señorita Kore su madre espera en la habitación." _Me dice entremedio de algunas sabanas y cojines apilados en sus manos, intenta indicarme cual habitación pero evito que haga algún movimiento brusco, temo por ella que deje algún desastre en la casa. Camine hasta donde me imagine que podría estar mi madre.

"_Madre"_ dije para luego hacerle una reverencia. Ella me mira satisfecha.

"_Hija mía has crecido tanto, tu belleza podría rivalizar con la misma Afrodita_." Me saluda de vuelta, sus halagos no son más que palabras de cortesía. Y mientras se llevaba una taza de té a su boca, me hace un gesto para que me siente en una de las sillas que eran adornadas con lujosas joyas.

"_Me estabas buscando ¿puedo saber la razón?"_ Le digo intentando mantenerme bien sentada y con la espalda recta.

"_Sí, ya sabes que han pasado cuatro años de ese incidente y en vista de que ya estas más madura… "_

"_Sí, madre, por favor ve al grano."_

"_Apolo quiere pedir tu mano en matrimonio."_ Espetó finalmente, no me sorprendí era de esperarse sin embargo no tenía ni la más mínima intención_. "Pero sé que no quieres saber nada de hombres desde lo ocurrido. Así que le he negado su petición, sin embargo me gustaría que comenzaras a considerar tus posibilidades."_ Hablaba con seriedad, la verdad es que tenía claro que había un tras fondo para ello.

"_¿Es que acaso Zeus te está pidiendo que vuelva a sus fiestas?"_ Pregunte.

"_¡Insolente!"_ dijo mientras soltaba la taza en el plato. _"Pero a decir verdad, sí, he tenido algunas reuniones con Zeus tratando de intermediar a tu favor, mi querida y pequeña doncella. Y tanto él como yo cree que ya ha sido suficiente tu castigo y no lo creerá hasta que te vea asistir a una fiesta, me sentiría más segura de saber que posees a un pretendiente único, para así espantar a algún otro que se atreva a fijarse en ti."_ Confiesa. _"Ya que no queremos que vuelva a suceder algo parecido como con el dios de los muertos." _Termino de acotar algo compungida. Aun no entendía bien la relación que había tenido mi madre con Hades. Pero sé que le dolía de sobremanera el hecho de que él se haya fijado en mí. Como si fuera la peor broma que el destino le podría haber pasado.

"_Pues dile a Zeus que no me interesa, no quiero ir a sus fiestas, no quiero encontrarme con Ha…"_ Antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre mi madre se para y me captura la mano.

"_Lo sé, cariño, no te preocupes. No quise tratar de culparte, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, mi pequeña niña." _Me abraza_." Yo me encargaré, por lo pronto no deberías preocuparte, él ya no asiste, solo se ha relegado lejos del Olimpo. No debes temer más por aquel."_ Tenía el presentimiento de que esas reuniones de mi madre con Zeus tenían que ver con el hecho de que él no quiera asistir a las veladas. Me preocupo el hecho de que por mí tuviese que perder el contacto con todos.

"_Gracias, madre. ¿Era esto lo que querías discutir conmigo?" _Le pregunto tratando de apresurar la conversación, yo quería ir a hablar con Acacia. Ella me debía una explicación.

"Sí, puedes retirarse si quieres." Me acerco para besarla y luego retirarme.

Al llegar a la habitación de mi confidente entro sin si quiera tocar, cierro la puerta y me acerco a ella con paso ligero.

"_Te has demorado más de lo acostumbrado."_

"_Tuve una conversación con mi madre, ahora ¿me vas a explicar que quisiste decir?"_ Le pregunto mientras busco sus ojos pero ella solo los aparta de mí.

"_Pues… claro, te lo explico. Cuando te vi tan mal decidí ir en busca de él, quería escuchar de él sus disculpas, que lo lamentaba, pero no sabía cómo llegar al inframundo. Solo sabía que él solía sobrevolar por acá para dirigirse al Olimpo. Así que se me ocurrió saber de dónde venía. Pase dos días acampando fuera hasta que di con los lindes de este bosque, me encontré con un páramo la verdad es que si no lo vieras no lo creerías, la línea divisoria está muy clara."_ Comenzó a divagar.

"_Acacia, al punto."_ La apresure.

"_En el páramo caminas y caminas, el frio es horrendo ¡No hay nada de vegetación! Al llegar a las faldas de la montaña veras una gran caverna, por ahí salen los corceles de Hades tirando de su carruaje. Jamás entre, y me temo que tampoco lo haré."_ Confeso finalmente mientras yo rebuscaba en mis memorias, no sabía si podría entrar al inframundo, pero valdría la pena. Solo necesitaba convencer a Artemisa y a Acacia a que fueran a buscar flores conmigo, digo. Eso es lo que le diremos a mi madre. Solo deseo poder verlo nada más.

"_¿Cuánto te demoraste?"_ Pregunte sin poder ordenar por completo mis pensamientos.

"_¿No me oíste? Pase 2 días acampando, pero luego de encontrar último lugar donde acampar. Hm, la verdad te demoras como unas dos o tres horas a paso apresurado y constante, sería más rápido ir a caballo._" Dijo mientras se levantaba de hombros.

"_Hecho, iremos mañana, le diré a Artemisa que nos acompañe, necesito que la distraigas yo solo le echare una mirada a la cueva mientras la distraes."_ Dije luego de armar todo en mi cabeza.

"_¿De verdad vas a ir? Hades hace mucho que no sale, dudo que lo veas."_ Instó la ninfa que me miraba desesperanzada. Y como siempre, estaba al tanto de que Hades no salía del inframundo.

"_Al menos podre decir que lo intente."_ Dije mientras me iba a la habitación de Artemisa, nuevamente era seguida por los ecos de mis zapatos que galopaban conmigo.

"_¡Artemisa! Mañana ten listos los caballos, iremos en una expedición."_ Le dije mientras me afirmaba al umbral de la puerta, ella se giro con la mirada iluminada y chilló de alegría. Ya estaba todo decidido, ahora era de esperarse que todo estuviese a mi favor mientras que mi madre dijera que si, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo iba acompañada por dos maravillosas escoltas que se asegurarían que nada pasara.

Al ir a la cocina fui en busca de la ansiada ambrosía, tenía algo de apetito y como mañana seria un viaje largo decidí ir y saciar primero mis necesidades del cuerpo para no sufrir luego de agotamiento, agarre una de las jarras que contenía la ambrosía y lo vertí en un vaso. Lo bebí, su olor fragante y embriagante me reconfortaba, sentía como el calor de la bebida curaba y restauraba todo mi cuerpo, me sentí vivaz y con fuerza. Esperaba que con esto fuese suficiente para mañana, no es que no pretendiera comer ni nada, pero prefería no consumirlo muy a menudo, algunos dioses se volvían adictos; tales como Dionisio.

Finalmente fui a la cama pensando en que quizás, si los planetas se alineaban logrando que la suerte me sonriera, lo vería. Después de todo las Moiras lo predijeron que estaría enamorada hoy y en el futuro. Pero me pregunto por cuanto será su predicción y si eso llegaría realmente a cumplirse tal como ellas lo habían predicho.

_

* * *

Notas de la autora:_

¿Cómo van? He leído sus encantadores reviews. Se los agradezco, espero por lo pronto seguir recibiendo reviews, ¿ne?

¿Qué les podría comentar? ¡Ah sí, que se me han venido muchas ideas, y la verdad es que ya he decidido el prefacio para esta historia, a que no se lo imaginan. Aunque bueno a quienes les mate la mitología como a mí quizás lo puedan prever. Pero no creo que lo hagan, ¡Al menos eso espero!

Por cierto creo que he dejado un habito que pretendo volver a retomar y es el poner la lista de agradecimientos, no es que no se los agradezca ¡eh, nada de eso! Siempre lo hago, sin ustedes mi historia y yo nos sentiríamos tremendamente solitas, me fascina recibir sus mensajes generalmente los leo 2 o 3 veces, e incluso hacen que mi día sea mejor C: .

Así que un beso enorme para todas las que me han dejado reviews, ls ador gracias por leerme, y por la paciencia, que durante un tiempo a esta parte no he sido muy consistente, y sin embargo espero que aun me lean porque quiero y espero ser más responsable. ¡Oh! Debo confesar que adoro pensar que ustedes dejan parte de su tiempo y corazón en sus mensajes :Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (Lallen y Nina) , Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess, Ktaina109, Dlkg, Silentforce666, Niernath, Ktaina109, nadia, yad-sol,Jibriru, Otanimanga, Aki no hikari, La critica de Vickie, yesimar, Gregoriana, Mouxe ,K.I.M.T.E.C.K A.I y por supuesto a todos los que me leen.

Un beso enorme nos vemos en el prox. Cap.


	37. Capítulo XXXVI: En busca del Averno

Capítulo XXXVI

**En busca del ****Averno**

_Esperando poder encontrar algo más que solo la entrada al inframundo._

"_¿Estamos listas?"_ le pregunte a Artemisa que traía su cabello trenzado y un casco hecho de cueros bastante rustico, me pregunte como era posible que mi madre la dejara quedarse con tales cosas.

Era muy temprano, habíamos madrugado. Pero he de admitir que estaba ansiosa por llegar a aquel lugar, estábamos claras de que nos tomaría el llegar allí un par de horas a galope sobre nuestros caballos, pero hubiese sido mucho más lento de haber ido a pie.

"_Claro que sí, vamos. ¡Acacia, monta al caballo de una buena vez!"_ Le decía la diosa de la caza a la ninfa que estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía cómo subirse a pesar de que Artemisa le dijera que pusiera su pie en el estribo y subiera de un solo impulso y que cuando ya estuviese arriba que con su otra pierna la pasara rápidamente sobre la silla y se pusiera el otro estribo.

"_Nopuedoporfavornomeobligues…"_gimoteaba mientras Artemisa le da un impulso y la monta sobre el caballo.

"_¿Ves? Te dije que no era tan difícil."_ Dicho esto agarra las riendas y se las entrega a la pobre Acacia que no sabía que hacia montada sobre ese caballo bayo. _"Sujeta bien las riendas y por más que corcovee no le des rienda, o sino sabrá que eres suave y no te hará caso. Pégale suave en las costillas flotantes para indicarle que quieres que ande."_ Seguía dando las instrucciones pero Acacia no parecía comprender.

"_¿Costillas qué? ¿Dónde se encuentra eso?" _Preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_Vale, vale. Te indico. Pégale aquí."_ Decía mientras le indicaba la parte donde debía golpear, la verdad es que se le habría hecho mucho más fácil si solo le hubiese entregado una fusta pero eso es mucho más doloroso.

"_Solo intenta seguirnos Acacia."_ Ella asiente a lo que le digo. Mientras yo montaba a Dis quien estaba ansioso por dar un paseo, hacia mucho que no salía a pasear con él. Sus orejas se mantenían elevadas mostrando su buen genio y con ganas de demostrar lo rápido y ágil que era. A veces Artemisa envidiaba a mi maravilloso caballo que poseía ese aire tan… similar a él.

"_¿A dónde nos dirigimos?"_ Pregunto la joven diosa de cabellos platinados, quien iba al trote en su caballo blanco que movía su cola frenéticamente debido a los mosquitos, estábamos pasando cerca de un lago por lo que era de esperarse la cantidad de insectos.

"_¡A los límites!"_ Le respondo mientras espoleo con fuerza a Dis que comprende que debe correr, Artemisa y Acacia me siguen, esta última iba espantada hace unos segundos no sabía ni como subirse y ya la llevábamos al galope sin esperar que aprendiera a acostumbrarse al pobre caballo.

Dis comienza a aminorar su velocidad, llevábamos unos veinte minutos al galope, he de admitir que la sensación de correr a caballo es increíble el sentir como sus fuertes patas golpean con fuerza el terreno son de las pocas cosas que vale la pena sentir. Acaricie la crin de mi caballo negro con toques blancos y mientras me bajaba de un salto y tomaba las riendas para guiarlo hasta un pequeño arrollo para que descansara y bebiera algo de agua, me fije que la vegetación comenzaba a escasear, teníamos que estar cerca, lo podía sentir.

Los caballos estaban algo cansado, Acacia estaba agradecida de que la bajaran del caballo. Caminaba chistoso, pero no le dijimos nada, eran los efectos de no estar acostumbrada.

"_Acacia, siéntate un rato_." Le ordenó Artemisa que se acercaba a ella para asegurarse de que no se haya lastimado por el roce en sus piernas.

"_No te preocupes, gracias a Kore, me puse doble pantalón, espero que Deméter no se entere de que hemos usado atuendos de hombres." _Confesaba aterrada.

"_¡Qué bueno! Koré, veo que has aprendido bastante de mi."_ Decía halagada, la verdad es que en eso tenía razón, había aprendido lo suficiente de ella para saber que montar a caballo te dejaba caminando con las piernas un poco separadas y que si no tenias un refuerzo en la parte interna de las piernas el escozor era terrible. Desgraciadamente yo lo aprendí a la mala un día que se me antojo andar a pelo sobre Dis, aunque no cambiaría nada de aquel día de reflexiones si fue bastante doloroso llegar a casa a curarme.

"_Artemisa, Acacia iré a explorar los alrededores, iré en Dis."_ Decía mientras le jalaba las riendas para que subiera la cabeza y la sacara del agua su hocico. Sus ojos perezosos me miraron y mientras salía de entre las rocas su cola oscilante me golpea mientras ahuyenta a una mosca. Me subo y le doy una vuelta para cerciorarme de que las riendas no estén ni muy tirantes ni muy sueltas_. "Ya vuelvo."_

"_Claro, diviértete. Haré una fogata esta algo frio por acá."_ Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a las piernas y se arrodillaba para recoger algunas ramas secas.

Seguí varios caminos, y la vegetación escaseaba, el suelo ya no era rico en nutrientes, por lo que pude ver ese lugar tan árido ya no era un buen sostenedor de la vida, sólo quedaban los algunos troncos ya sin vida aun sujetados por las raíces al suelo, aunque había uno que otro animalito resignado a darle tregua a la adversidad. Era una imagen un tanto triste, aunque eso no impidió que siguiera en mi búsqueda, trate de adentrarme en lo que alguna vez solía ser un bosque basto, y mientras más me acercaba ocurría algo curioso, los árboles volvían a la vida, apresure a mi joven corcel.

Sí, lo sé jamás se me quitara lo curiosa, al llegar me encontré con un cojín de flores, ¡incluso habían narcisos esperándome! junto a unos árboles en su esplendor, las hojas estaban verdes y algunos de ellos incluso habían florecido, que saludaban con parsimonia al viento. Era todo un espectáculo no esperaba encontrarme con algo así, después de venir de un camino donde lo único que resaltaban eran las rocas, me baje rauda a recoger algunas flores. Parecia ser un pequeño oasis entre tal lugar tan seco.

Curiosamente también había unas ninfas revoloteando por allí, podía escuchar sus risas. No le tomé mayor importancia yo iba a por las flores, desgraciadamente fue la peor decisión que pude tomar. No tomé las precauciones pertinentes…

En lo que termino de arrancar algunas flores, me giro y veo lo peor que podría haberse presentado, un enorme jabalí, según lo que Artemisa me había comentado son extremadamente territoriales y atacaran al más mínimo movimiento que vean, temí por Dis y por mí, sostuve mi aliento por un largo periodo, sin embargo esto hizo que cuando abriera la boca para agarrar una bocanada de aire este me vio, y se puse en posición. Lo único que se me vino a la mente fue gritar, grite tan fuerte como pude, corrí tras Dis y trate de montarme sobre él pero tropecé, sí, lo sé. A buenas horas me tropiezo… Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Me incorpore y salí corriendo, Dis huyo, al menos él estaría a salvo.

"_¡Que alguien me ayude! Acacia, Artemisa ¡Auxilio!" _Fueron mis rezos, los repetía constantemente, mientras sentía como el barro y la tierra se colaban por debajo de mi Chitón, mala idea fue la de quitarme el atuendo para montar. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro de frente con el lago Averno, maldije para mis adentros, esto iba a retrasarme puesto que el barro hacia que mis sandalias se pusieran más pesadas, interrumpiendo así mi huida.

Intente ocultarme bajo un enorme árbol, pero aquel jabalí no se rendía, obligándome a salir de mi escondite, solo esperaba que Artemisa escuchara mis gritos y viniera en mi rescate.

"_Oh… por todos los dioses del Olimpo…"_ Susurre, sentía la garganta adolorida por los gritos. Cerré los ojos, no quería saber que haría el jabalí, sin embargo escuchaba como corría tras mío, trate de trepar una roca pero el jabalí era enorme, no me serviría de gran protección.

Escuche a Artemisa llamarme, Acacia y las ninfas de los al rededores también se habían alertado con mis gritos de auxilio. Pero como debía correr jamás estaban lo suficientemente cerca y mi garganta escocía no sabía si podría seguir pidiendo ayuda por más tiempo, o si me escucharían. Estaba cansada, mis pies apenas podían seguir corriendo, y estaban tan malogrados debido a que me había tropezado en más de una ocasión, sentía que todo mi cuerpo dolía pero el temor de enfrentarme a tan enorme jabalí no era una opción para mí, quizás si fuera Artemisa tendría alguna oportunidad. Ni yo misma sabía dónde me encontraba exactamente, había perdido mi rumbo en un intento desesperado por alejarme de tal animal.

Juré que no volvería a ser tan irresponsable, que esto me ocurría solo a mí, esas eran algunas de las reprimendas que me auto daba mientras corría sin cesar. Pensé en que quizás las Moiras podrían apiadarse de mí y cambiar mi destino. Me aferre a ese único pensamiento más como una esperanza muy, pero muy lejana, ya que sabía que eso no ocurriría.

Mientras corría llegue a las faldas de algún cráter o volcán. La pared que crecía me impedía el paso, me encontraba atrapada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"_¿No crees que ya has armado suficiente lio con tus gritos?"_ Pregunto una voz que podría haber reconocido a kilómetros de distancia. Hades.

_Nota de la autora:_

La verdad debo explicar un poco la idea del jabalí, me inspiré en este ser mitológico, llamado jabalí de Calidonia o Calidón donde creaba el caos y la destrucción de dicha zona. Nótese que es un jabalí más grande de lo normal. Sí, lo sé soy una traga libros C:

He de admitir que me siento un poco desilusionada, esperaba que llegáramos a la meta de reviews~ así que como no se cumplió… pues no hay doble capitulo : C, así que chicas y chicos a esperar!

Agradecimientos a quienes me han dejado revies 3: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (Lallen y Nina) , Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess, Ktaina109, Dlkg, Silentforce666, Niernath, Ktaina109, nadia, yad-sol,Jibriru, Otanimanga, Aki no hikari, La critica de Vickie, yesimar, Gregoriana, Mouxe ,K.I.M.T.E.C.K A.I y lila.

Si me ha faltado nombrar a alguien me avisan ; _ ; no es mi intención dejar a nadie fuera. Y por supuesto agradezco también a todos los que me leen 3. Un besito y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	38. Capítulo XXXVI: En el inframundo

Capítulo XXXVI

**En el inframundo.**

_A veces no basta con tener la disposición._

"_¿Ha.. Hades?"_ Pregunte mientras me acercaba y yo agarraba su rostro, debía ser verdad… Al menos parecía serlo, puesto que no recordaba que el jabalí me alcanzara. Él simplemente asiente. Mientras estira sus brazos hacia mí yo por supuesto le respondo el gesto y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Por todos los dioses del Olimpo ¡Cuánto lo he extrañado! Mi corazón palpitaba mil por hora, ya se me había olvidado lo cálido que se sentía estar con él, no tenía intenciones de liberarme de aquel roce tan cálido y que me hizo tanta falta durante los largos años de espera, pero como todo este llego a su fin, me libero para que me posara sobre un cojín verde de tréboles que se encontraba al lado de una roca, me deposita ahí mientras me observa críticamente. Seguía igual a como lo había visto hace unos años atrás, la inmortalidad podía ser un beneficio, sus ojos azul grisáceo que siempre me hipnotizaban estaban de vuelta frente a mí, y como de costumbre utilizaba su toga de un color purpura, que tan bien le quedaba. No me fije mas allá tenia la vista algo nublada, debía de ser el cansancio, me lleve una mano a mi cien para tratar de apaciguar el incesante golpeteo que sentía en mi cabeza, fue inútil.

"_Para tu suerte te he encontrado antes que aquel jabalí."_ Dijo con esa voz profunda que hacía que mi corazón se acelerase. Mientras envolvía mi mano con la suya, yo seguía sin comprender muy bien, ¿había pasado todo esto? ¿Me había rescatado? ¿No me habré desmayado y haciendo de esto un mal juego de mi imaginación? Después de todo, había tenido con anterioridad sueños donde nos encontrábamos, quizás mis sueños no eran tan vividos, sin embargo me dejaban con el mismo gusto amargo, no quería, me negaba a admitir esto como un vulgar sueño. Me pellizque la mejilla y había dolido, ¿Entonces no es un sueño? Me alegre finalmente, porque al ahí estaba yo, frente a él tras 4 años sin verle.

¿Me habría extrañado? ¿Sería la misma persona de la cual me enamore? ¿Estaría él también feliz de verme tanto como yo lo estaba por verlo? Tenía tantas preguntas que no tendrían respuesta a menos de que se las hiciese saber, pero me sentía agotada de correr tras ese enorme jabalí, jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan cerca de algo parecido a la muerte, si es que en algún momento los dioses pueden sentir una sensación así, pero fue lo más cercano a lo que lo puedo relacionar.

Yo me encontraba en el suelo completamente sucia, tenía tierra y barro por todas partes, me quise levantar pero mis extremidades cansadas no obedecieron. Cuando vi que él se levantaba trate de seguirle pero no podía. Vi como su túnica blanca era mecido por la suave briza mientras que él se alejaban de mi, estire mi brazo y la agarre entre mis dedos y le digo en un susurro: _"No sabes cuánto te he esperado…"_ Él me captura con sus largos y finos dedos antes de que dejase caer mi brazo, este escocía, no sabía que me había lastimado, más bien ahora que comienzo a observarme a mi veo que estoy hecha un desastre y lo peor de todo es que veía mi túnica blanca con manchas rojas por doquier. No me había dado cuenta de lo lastimada que estaba, debía de haber sido por la adrenalina que hizo que no sintiera las heridas hasta haber pasado el efecto de esta. Me espante y Hades lo noto.

"_No es momento para hablar"_ Fue lo que dijo, sentí que mi confesión era pisoteada y lanzada muy lejos de ahí, quizás si habían cambiado las cosas, y yo como niña seguía con aquella ilusión. O quizás simplemente quería asegurarse de que no estuviese seriamente lastimada, aunque me inclinaba por la primera opción, desgraciadamente el tiempo había hecho que mis inseguridades incrementaran y no me podía ni quería arriesgarme a que mi pobre corazón fuera desgarrado finalmente. Me bastaba con haberlo perdido una vez, a causa de eventos ajenos a nosotros, pero me dolería mucho si fuera que él se hubiese olvidado por completo de mi, bueno. Por completo no, ya que si estaba ahí y me había ayudado significaba algo ¿cierto? Pero también pudo ser compasión. En fin, creo que me he golpeado fuerte la cabeza, debería simplemente descansar y esperar a hablar con mi Hades. Quizás no era el minuto para hablar las cosas.

Pero como bien saben, a veces soy un poco testaruda e de igual forma intente aclarar algo_ "¿Cómo…?" _Iba a preguntar, pero me calló, me pidió que simplemente descansara, se aseguro de tomarme firme entre sus brazos y me llevo a su carruaje tirado por cuatro enormes caballos negros, al subirme ahí me pidió que simplemente tratara de dormir y que no hablara que para eso ya tendríamos tiempo de más, pero que en este momento era importante que descansara que nos esperaba un largo viaje, me pregunte internamente si me llevaría directo a mi casa, preocupada me quede dormida pero había hecho de manera obediente lo que se me dijo.

Al despertar me doy cuenta que me encuentro en una habitación totalmente desconocida para mi, una vela se encontraba encendida en el velador, me levante torpemente. Curiosamente me habían vendado, me ruborice al pensar que había sido examinada por un extraño en mis sueños, por supuesto el rubor aumento al imaginarme que el mismo Hades haya hecho aquel meticuloso trabajo, me sentía muy avergonzado pero por otro lado también lo agradecía. Aunque quizás no debía darme esperanzas, después de todo siempre se mostro muy cortes, seguramente fue obra de alguna laboriosa ninfa. –Sí, Kore, vuelve a tus cabales. Déjate de armas fantasías— Fue lo único que me dije. Trate de asegurarme de que no estaba en el Olimpo, no podía decir ciertamente si estaba aun en el Olimpo o si Hades me había traído al inframundo, la infraestructura de la habitación era como todas las del Olimpo, llenas de pilares, quizás la oscuridad que rondaba por la habitación me daba una leve pista de que me encontraba muy pero muy lejos de mi llamado hogar.

Intente dar una vuelta por la habitación, quise salir a observar por una enorme ventana que daba hacia una terraza, pero fue inútil no pude abrirla al parecer mis fuerzas aun no se recuperaban, me pregunte si acaso Artemisa o Ares sufrirían de lo mismo tras una batalla, aunque Artemisa parecía tener fuerza y vitalidad suficiente para ir días y días de lucha sin si quiera sudar una gota.

Observe nuevamente la habitación, vi una enorme puerta que se encontraba alejada cerca de unos pilares que resguardaban la privacidad de esta enorme pieza. Me pregunté si sería la habitación de Hades o si era simplemente una habitación para recibir visitas. Al no ver nada con que podría pasar el tiempo decidí volver a sumergirme en un letárgico sueño, pero en cuanto me subo a la cama, escucho un estruendoso grito.

Corrí hacia la puerta, ¿estaría Hades bien? ¿Qué fue ese enorme ruido? Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco lo suficiente para comenzar a oír unas voces provenientes de afuera de la habitación.

"_Con todo respeto, señor pero no podemos permitirnos el tenerla acá, hay que llevarla de inmediato al Olimpo, antes de que Zeus se entere. No es seguro ni para ella ni para el inframundo el que ella esté aquí, no pertenece a este lugar."_ Trataba de razonar con Hades. No quería irme, no después de haber llegado hace… ¿unas horas? ¿Cuánto habré dormido?

"_Thánatos, comprendo tu preocupación. Pero agradecería que me dejaras manejar este asunto. Por lo demás Zeus no tendría porque enterarse"_ Solicito Hades sin entrar en la pelea.

" _Pero… Señor…con todo respeto pero creo que está cometiendo un gran error ¿Tiene idea de los problemas que va a haber con solo hecho de haberla traído hasta acá?"_ Gritaba una voz, no podía decir de dónde provenía, pero me acerque lo suficiente a la puerta para oir con claridad lo que hablaban, sé que es feo oír tras las puertas, pero parecía que estuviesen hablando de mi, intente abrirla haciendo el menor ruido posible y por allí me senté en el suelo frio. Me sentí algo culpable, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto sin embargo, no creía que fuera pertinente ir a presentarme por lo que decidí que lo más sensato en ese momento era…espiar lo que decían.

"_¿Qué es lo que escucho afuera? ¿Los espectros?"_ Preguntaba Hades. Podía verlo sentado a lo lejos.

"_Desde su llegada han estado bastante inquietos."_ Respondió rápidamente Hipnos quien hacia un reverencia mientras entraba al gran salón donde se encontraban, sin embargo se quedo cerca de una de las puertas que daban a dicho lugar, yo podía verlos en una planta más baja, con un corredor grande en redondo dejando esa sala enorme sola con el trono de Hades.

"_Señor, como su consejero al menos deberías escuchar, no creo es mi intención molestarlo, pero dejarla en el Olimpo, donde ella pertenece hubiese sido la mejor opción, pero no, la ha traído acá, al inframundo…"_

"_Basta, Thánatos, he sido lo bastante claro contigo, no tolerare mas insolencias de tu parte. He tomado una decisión y debes respetarla."_ Finalizo.

"_¿Es que acaso sus encantos son mayores que los de la mismísima Afrodita?_" Preguntaba este enfurecido, ¿hablaban de mí? No entendía bien sobre quien hablaban pero si sé que no hay muchos dioses que visiten el inframundo, lo sé debido a que durante los 4 años me dedique a investigar todo lo posible sobre el inframundo. Si mal no recuerdo hablaron de que el inframundo era conocido por un fruto tan nutritivo como el néctar y ambrosia. Al menos eso se rumoreaba, nadie lo había probado puesto que estaba prohibido. Pero señalaban que tenía características especiales.

"_Señor… Creo que Thánatos tiene razón, no debiste haberla traído, Zeus…"_ trato de intervenir Hipnos, sus pasos se escuchaban lejanos, pero se venían acercando con celeridad. Al parecer todos estaban enterados.

"_No quiero escuchar más, y Thánatos, espero que la próxima vez te dirijas a mí con el merecido respeto. Comprendo tu molestia, pero no tolerare faltas."_ Decía hastiado, a lo lejos podía ver como se posaba en su mano, lo hacía con tal elegancia, podría observarlo todo el día.

"_Mis disculpas… pero sinceramente creo que ella atraerá el caos hasta el mismo inframundo sino es que el Olimpo completo termina involucrado… ¿de verdad no se podría conformar con los encantos de alguna ninfa?"_ insistía aquel dios del inframundo. ¡Por las faldas de Afrodita! Quería ir a discutir, ciertamente no me gustaba tal consejero, menudo descaro de venir a ofrecerle ninfas. ¡Qué furia! En estos momentos son en los que me arrepiento de no haberle prestado atención a Artemisa en sus clases belicosas. Y hablando de Artemisa… bendita la hora la que se me viene a la cabeza.

Ay, por todos los dioses del Olimpo ¡Artemisa y Acacia me han de estar buscando! Tengo que avisarles que me encuentro bien. Trate de moverme pero se me había dormido la pierna, me quede quieta con el hormigueo repiqueteando.

"_Señor… el inframundo lo necesita, tenerla acá más tiempo solo traerá consigo la ira de aquella diosa y con ello..." _Hubo una pausa como si temiera decirlo _"Y lo peor de todo es que usted lo sabe. Simplemente es un capri.."_ Hipnos lo interrumpe._"Contrólate de una buena vez. ¿Es que acaso no los escuchas?"_ Preguntaba, yo trate de ampliar mi sentido de la audición, sin embargo en aquella fortaleza no se escuchaba nada más que el eco de sus voces.

"… _Hipnos creo que estas siendo irresponsable al no querer hacerlo entender, no podemos darnos la importancia para que el mismísimo Zeus venga y termine con todo de una buena vez." _Dijo el dios de la muerte, quien por cierto estaba perdiendo los estribos. _"A menos… claro de que tu ya la conocieses y estuvieses de acuerdo con esto. ¿No es así, Hermano?"_ Intuyó, ciertamente era un dios que no se le iba una, tenía un sentido muy afilado.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una risa que provenía desde la entrada, el eco de su risa llegaba con mas fuerza, hasta que finalmente se detuvo para hacer gala de la enorme puerta que comenzaba a abrirse a su paso. Era una hermosa mujer que llegaba con una túnica oscura, no podría decir si era de un color negro o un azul muy oscuro, pero si podía decir que ella con cada paso que daba sus joyas sonaban estridentes al igual que sus pasos.

"_Creo que estas exagerando mi querido Thánatos, por lo demás ¿no hubieses ayudado a otro dios de haberse encontrado malherido? ¿no?..."_ Preguntaba una bella mujer, al no ver respuesta de Thánatos ella agrega_. "No es que me importe, pero deberías oír a los espectros… ellos aclaman por una Reina, no sería justo ¿no crees? Después de esa llegada casi nupcial. Con un Hades, tan galante…"_ Decía con una voz melosa mientras alargaba las palabras y paseaba como una serpiente alrededor del trono de Hades llegando a sus brazos. _"Hace que me sienta algo celosa, aunque más celosa se ha de sentir otra diosa, que ha de estar incendiando su maravilloso jardín de la rabia que ha de tener._" Decía coquetamente mientras mordisqueaba una de sus uñas.

Hades, quitándose a la mujer de encima. Quien me tenía por cierto casi con lagrimas en los ojos de la furia de poder venir a tocarlo así con tanta libertad, sinceramente no lo había visto tan cercano a ninguna otra mujer aparte de Athenea… y no quiero recordar aquello.

"_Eris, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?"_ Pregunta Hades entre suspiros.

"_Es una lástima que no puedas oír con claridad lo que gritan afuera. Aclaman por una reina." _Tarareaba la diosa que en mi vida había visto, mucho menos había oído hablar de ella. "_Solo pasaba a visitar y miren con lo que me encuentro… Nuestro ¡oh, todo poderoso y magnánimo Hades! ha traído a una criatura que encanta a todo el Olimpo y os ha robado el corazón." _Cantaba como si de una canción de cuna se tratara, sentía que se burlaba de Hades pero este parecía no percatarse o simplemente la ignoraba, no podía decir cuál de las dos era.

"_No empiezes, Eris."_ Amenazó Hades. _"Aunque he de reconocer que fue descuidado de mi parte traerla."_ ¿Es que acaso el comenzaba a ceder? Esperaba que bajo esa resolución no me enviara de inmediato al Olimpo.

"_¿Descuidado? No, descuidado es encontrarte con ella por casualidad y ser visto por alguna que otra ninfa chismosa… Esto… fue pura estupidez."_ Suspiro para dar una pausa. _"De no haber escuchado los gritos de Thánatos no lo habría creído, pero tal parece que también posees un punto débil al igual que el pobre de Aquiles. Pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que era una criatura tan dulce. ¿Es que pretendes marchitarla y quitarle la vida que tiene para que forme parte de esta cárcel? O es simplemente con la intención de fastidiar-a-tu-sabes-quien, para ti mi querido Thánatos el dios de los rayos, en caso de que no entendieras la indirecta." _El dios de la muerte no respondió, solo miro a Hades en busca de respuesta.

"_No veo cuál es tu punto, creía que lo único que te interesaba era crear discordia." _Dijo un tanto avergonzado, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, dejándola descansar como si estuviese harto de oír tantas quejas.

"_Oh, mi querido Hades, me conoces bien. Pero no creo que te lo merezcas, sin embargo no he venido a ayudarte. Ya me conoces, solo quería puntualizar lo obvio." _Comenta mientras se sienta en uno de los brazos de la butaca que tenia incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. _"¿Le harás una a su medida?"_ Pregunto finalmente.

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_ Pregunto sorprendido.

"_Tú sabes, no te hagas el inocente conmigo. ¡Por todos los mortales victima de Afrodita! Se me ha hecho tarde, ya está por comenzar una guerra y no me lo puedo perder. Ya sabes, vivo para ello."_ Dijo mientras saltaba rápidamente alejándose con el bamboleo de sus caderas. _"Vendré cuando me necesites, al paso que vas, mi próxima visita será inminente. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, no? Y por más que me gustaría ayudar mi naturaleza es lo primero. Pero mis apuestas van contigo ¿eh?"_ Se despide mientras le lanza un beso con un suave gesto de su mano.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, yo quería ir a recostarme había entendido poco y nada de la conversación, lo único que pude dilucidar fue aquella alegoría en cuanto a mi madre quemando a su jardín de rabia… Espero que no estén muy preocupados…

"_Es suficiente. Hipnos llévatelo, deberían estar haciendo rondas."_

"_Señor… ¿es que acaso pretende…?_" Pregunto Hipnos mientras se acercaba a Thánatos, no podía distinguirlo bien pero su cabello grisáceo brillaba, no distinguía bien su cara, de hecho parecía que esta estaba cubierta con algo, un parche en su ojo derecho o bien una máscara, no podría decirlo.

"_Antes de ir a hacer las rondas, me preguntaste si sabia como le llaman. Sí lo sé, tal y como dijo Eris. Ellos aclaman por Perséfone, la nueva diosa del inframundo."_

Terminando de oír eso me voy a mi cama, me preguntaba inocentemente a que diosa se referían ¿será posible que Hades trajera a otra diosa mientras yo dormía en su regazo? Finalmente decidí que hacerme estas preguntas no me llevarían a ningún lado por lo que volví a la cama y apenas cuando había completado de acomodarme entre las sabanas ingresa a la habitación con un ruido sordo de las puertas tras él. Hades me miro, venia con su toga violeta atada, la habitación estaba oscura, con el abrir de las puertas una corriente entro apagando la vela que era la única que me proveía de luz. Él a paso acelerado llega a mí, al cruzar nuestras miradas y sonríe satisfecho.

"_¿Llevas mucho tiempo levantada? ¿Te sientes mejor?_" Preguntaba mientras se acercaba y llevaba sus manos a inspeccionar mi rostro. Solo atine a asentir, la verdad es que estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada para decir algo. A pesar de todo sentía que con el rubor de las mejillas podría encender la habitación sin necesidad de un candil.

"_Pareces estar mejor."_ Termina afirmando mientras suelta un suspiro, al parecer estaba aliviado de que no fuera nada grave. No es que podamos morir, ya saben, somos inmortales sin embargo podemos ser dañados y debilitados a tal punto de incluso ser como un mísero mortal. O al menos eso dicen, nada ciertamente que pueda ser comprobado por cierto.

Él agarro fuerte mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara, pero luego me libera rápidamente como si se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. "_No quisiera molestar más de lo que ya lo he hecho…" _Dije apenada tratando de no ofenderlo, después de todo es lo menos que podría hacer, al ver todas sus atenciones iban hacia mi persona. Me sentía extasiada, estar ahí, en aquella habitación con él, a sabiendas de que no estaríamos con el tiempo contado, quería saltar de alegría.

"_Por cierto, es un mal habito el escuchar tras las puertas"_ comento, intente refutarle de que no había sido mi intención pero antes de que alcanzara a responderle dice: _"Debes preocuparte de mejorar tus heridas, no son serias pero desgraciadamente no poseo conmigo Ambrosia ni néctar para apresurar tu recuperación." _Se disculpó.

Quería brincar a sus brazos pero sentía que había puesto una barrera entre nosotros… Él siguió inspeccionando las demás heridas que habían sido tratadas.

"_¿Hades…? Necesito preguntarte algo…"_ Trate de gesticular, cosa que era muy difícil teniendo las manos de Hades sobre mí tratando de quitar las vendas que cubrían gran parte de mi cuerpo. Me sentí avergonzada al pensar que él fue quien me las puso.

"_Adelante."_ Respondió sin apartar su mirada de su tarea.

"_¿Tú… me… has olvidado?"_ Pregunte dubitativa, solo escuche una carcajada de su parte, hacia mucho que no lo oía, se sentía bien incluso si hubiese pasado de mi.

"_¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? No creo que mi memoria vaya tan mal."_ Respondió evitando llegar al punto que yo iba.

"_No era la respuesta que esperaba."_ Me defendí seria, no hallando graciosa su respuesta.

"_No. Puedo decir claramente que algo ha cambiado en ti._" Hubo una pausa. _"Creo que es todo."_ Respondió mientras terminaba de envolver mi brazo. Aparto sus manos y finalmente se puso de pie, era tan alto… yo había crecido al menos unos centímetros hasta la fecha sin embargo no parecía llegar a alcanzarlo jamás.

"_¿No vas a responder_?" Insistí.

"_¿Mi respuesta no ha sido satisfactoria?"_ Pregunto. Se acercaba a la cama y se sentó a mi lado como dando a entender que iba a arropar a una niña pequeña, me enfureció. Quiso tomar mi mano pero lo aparte, no quería que me calmaran como si de una niña se tratara. Quería a mi Hades, del cual me enamoré, ¿Por qué estaba comportándose tan difícil? ¿Para qué me salvo si se iba a portar distante? ¿Por qué me abrazo con tanta fuerza como yo lo hice cuando me vio? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

"_No, no lo ha sido, ¿es que esta situación es graciosa para ti? ¡Pues para mí no lo es!"_ Chille con rabia. Me sentí como la cría mimada que había estado evitando ser.

"_No lo es, pero sabemos a lo que nos llevara. Debo regresarte donde perteneces. Tú no perteneces acá, deberías saberlo."_ Confesó.

"_¿De verdad… prefieres hacer como si yo no estuviera acá?¿En qué quedo tu promesa? ¿Eran mentiras acaso_? _¿O es que temes a que tu propio consejero? Si tanto mal causo, no deberías de haberme traído acá desde un primer momento."_ Pregunte al aire más que a Hades. Pues no esperaba respuesta de él, ya había sido lo suficientemente claro.

"_Sí, prefiero eso. No tienes idea de lo egoísta que deseo ser en este momento, pero no debo_." Su rostro mostro finalmente lo difícil y lo doloroso que es, lo abrace con fuerza.

Sonreí, tenía razón. _"¿No te vas a arrepentir? Aunque sea solo por hoy, ¿podríamos olvidarnos del Olimpo, de Zeus, de mi madre… de que eres el amo y señor del inframundo y de que yo soy una cría?"_ En efecto… aspiraba a decirle cuanto lo quería, que mi corazón da vuelcos cada vez que lo veo… si tan solo pudiera decírtelo… Pero solo sé que eso empeoraría las cosas, yo debería haberme quedado con sus constantes rechazos.

"_Kore… no entiendes"_ dijo mientras soltaba otro pesado lamento. Tomo mis manos _"Si creyera que es lo mejor para ti, te dejaría raptada acá en el inframundo para no dejarte ir nunca más, pero eso no va a suceder. No es algo que pueda suceder."_ Finalmente me llamó por mi nombre, amaba como lo decía, quería derretirme, solo él podía hacer esto de mí, solo él podía causar estragos en mi. Y yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él.

Sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, su semblante ensombrecido me daba pistas de que estaba analizando la situación, yo tentadoramente vengo y poso mi mano en su rostro, levanta su cara y lo beso. Fue corto, pero lo suficiente para quedar con el sabor a sus labios.

"_A veces me pregunto si realmente no pueden jugar con los hilos del destino."_ Afirma mientras me sonríe.

"_¿Eso qué significa? ¿Es que acaso me vas a raptar? Pensé que me irías a dejar a mi dulce hogar, para no volver a vernos jamás." _Trate de puntualizar lo discutido con anterioridad, vi en sus ojos cierta ira hacia mis palabras pero luego tras un bufido su semblante cambio a uno más suave. Esperaba oír que lo que había dicho no eran más que falacias, mentiras y que de verdad el me quería aquí con él. Solo necesitaba oírlo y yo lo haría.

"_Pensé que ya lo había hecho."_ Mientras se acerca a mí y me toma por la cintura y me atrae a su cuerpo para volver a besarme, lo hace suave y tiene sumo cuidado de no tocarme para evitar abrir las heridas, me toma por el cuello y mientras sigue la curva de la mandíbula besa mi cuello, ante eso solté un leve gemido. Avergonzada cubro mi rostro, pero Hades agarra mis manos y las aparta por sobre mi cabeza para volver a besarme esta vez fue un poco más brusco, sin querer muerdo su labio, la verdad es que ya poco me importaba mis heridas, me levanto hasta pegar bien mi cuerpo contra él, arrojo su toga por sobre la cama. Sus manos recorren mis hombros, mientras las mías pasan por su torso.

Me beso durante tanto tiempo que casi había quedado sin aliento, él estaba ahí recostado a mi lado abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello.

"_¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas?"_ Pregunto, no sabía si me preguntaba a mí o más bien a él mismo.

"_Discúlpame"_ Le dije, el simplemente rió_. "Solo necesitaba verte, desgraciadamente no me había dado cuenta de que no me podía conformar con el solo vuelto a ver y luego irme."_ Le dije.

"_Entiendo lo que dices, supongo que es lo que ha ocurrido conmigo, sabía que no era una buena idea el traerte al inframundo. Pero más difícil se me hacia el saber que no te volvería a ver si te dejaba en casa de tu madre." _Confesaba mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos haciendo que me acerca a él, deje descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

"_Esto quiere decir que… ¿Me has extrañado?"_ Pregunte aun con las mejillas sonrojadas. Él se voltea y me mira.

"_Lo suficiente para crear el caos en el Olimpo."_ En ese momento no comprendí el poder que tenían sus palabras en ese momento. No era algo que sospechara.

_Notas de la autora:_

Como verán, este capítulo es algo más largo de lo normal, y es debido a que… bueno comienzo de nuevo con la etapa de exámenes y pruebas, así que es probable que no me vean por una o dos semanas, intentare actualizar pero no les prometo nada ya que en verdad debo enfocarme a los estudios. Así que están avisadas y avisados ¡No es que vaya a desaparecer ni nada! No se alarmen, es una cosa temporal, espero que me puedan disculpar ¿ne?

Agradecimientos como de costumbre a todos los que me leen y por supuesto déjenme reviews ya saben que soy adicta a ellos *-*.

Muchos saludos y bendiciones a quienes suelen dejarme reviews (a quienes me leen también, claro está):Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (Lallen y Nina) , Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess, Ktaina109, Dlkg, Silentforce666, Niernath, Ktaina109, nadia, yad-sol, Jibriru, Otanimanga, Aki no hikari, La critica de Vickie, yesimar, Gregoriana, Mouxe ,K.I.M.T.E.C.K A.I, lila, Amary22 y miri.

Así que nos vemos en una o dos semanas más, deséenme suerte con las pruebas que nunca esta demás C:

Besos a todos y a todas.


	39. Capítulo XXXVIII: Segundo Día

Capítulo XXXVIII

**Día dos.**

_A veces las días se me hacen horas._

A la mañana siguiente mi corazón dio un vuelco, Hades se había quedado conmigo toda la noche, y ahí estaba él recostado a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, a veces tenía unos gestos tan dulces, que quizás nadie en el Olimpo lo supiese, lo cual me hacia única, me sentí como tal y me acerque para despertarlo. Se veía totalmente apacible, aparte un mechón de su cara.

"_¿Kore?"_ Pregunto algo ensoñecido, ¡Por todos los dioses y titanes! Se veía maravilloso incluso al despertar, pensé en lo afortunada que sería si algún día me convierto en su reina y tengo la suerte de poder amanecer todos los días junto a él. _"¿Te sientes bien?"_ Fue lo único que atino a preguntarme previamente a tratar de componerse para volver a mirarme, al parecer estaba algo apenado. –¡Es tan lindo!— fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"_Sí, me siento perfectamente."_ Dije mientras le sonreía. Trate de cubrirme con algunas sabanas, la verdad es que temía que mi chitón se hubiese subido y dejado al descubierto algunas partes de mi persona que hicieran que me avergonzara, aunque después de ser salvada por el tantas veces ya dudaba si me podía seguir avergonzando.

"_Lo lamento, no debí quedarme dormido así."_ Hablaba mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza, temía haberle producido alguna jaqueca por su mal dormir. Pero al verme tan concentrada en tratar de componerme lo más rápido posible él dice_. "Permíteme,"_ mientras agarra las sabanas y las estira para que tenga más libertad de movimiento. Y continúa. "_debo ir a hacer unos arreglos, pediré que traigan algo para que comas."_ Fue lo último que escuche antes de que se aproximara a la salida, pero se encontró de frente con Hipnos ingresando a la habitación.

"_Señor"_ Fue lo primero que dijo, pero luego vi en su rostro sorpresa. Intento disculparse _"Lo… Lo siento… No quise interrumpir"_ Pude ver como sus ojos buscaban algún objeto en que posar la mirada, estaba tan avergonzado como yo. Hades parecía no estar afectado, terminaba de atarse la toga mientras salía de la cama. Finalmente el dios de los sueños saluda _"Buenos días, Señor, señorita Kore."_ Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse a mil por lo que solo atine a esconderme tras las sabanas. _"Nuevamente pido disculpas, no era mi intención, debí haber preguntado antes de entrar…"_ Se apuro a decirlo mientras Hades solo rió, no intento explicar la situación yo lo miraba con la pregunta en la boca, pero no salían los sonidos de mis labios. Solo atine a cubrirme la cara, Hades seguía mirando divertido mi reacción.

"_Encárgate de que le traigan algo de comer, primero me cambiaré antes de ir a encontrarme con Thánatos, si lo vez avísale que me retrasé."_ El dios del ensueño nos miraba un tanto contrariado, y yo quería ser tragada por Gea entera, ¿qué habrá pensado Hipnos al vernos así? Era uno de las tantas preguntas que me hacía. Antes de salir de la habitación se acerca y besa mi mejilla, supuse que comprendió que no esperaba que me lanzara a sus brazos estando tan ruborizada y sintiéndome observada.

"_¿Señorita Kore?"_ Preguntaba Hipnos que se había acercado a la cama.

" _Hi… Hipnos… qué gusto"_ dije por auto reflejo porque la verdad es que no quería que nadie más entrara y me viera así.

"_¿Desea pedir algo en especial?"_ Preguntaba sin hacer hincapié en lo que acababa de presenciar.

"_No… no ha pasado nada."_ Traté de partir sin embargo el no pareció comprender lo que intentaba decir. _"Hades y yo. Solo dormimos"_ me excuse. Hipnos se echo a reír, hubiese pagado por ver mi cara ante su reacción, puesto que parecía ser muy cómica. ¡Qué horror! Siento que he defraudado a mi madre, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, venir a encontrarnos así, era lógico que quien lo viera iba a pensar otra cosa, digo, yo ya me imaginaba despertando como su reina.

"_No es necesario dar explicaciones, aunque es una noticia que probablemente le alegre el día a Thánatos, no vengo para cuestionarla. Solo necesito saber si quiere algo en especial._ " Volvía a su tono cordial, quería que se fuera, me sentía como si fuera un tema para hablar, ya me imaginaba a todas las ninfas hablando de mi. La hija de Deméter, la pequeña doncella que jamás salió de su dulce hogar se ha ido a encamar con el dios del inframundo. ¿Saben que es lo peor de todo? Que ni siquiera es verdad, digamos que… claro lo de la cama es solo una coincidencia, pero no ha pasado más que eso. No es como si no me lo hubiese imagino… ni deseado… el punto es que no ha ocurrido y probablemente con lo caballeroso que es Hades no vaya a ocurrir… Aunque por otro lado quizás sea bueno que se enteren de una buena vez, a ver si mi madre así me deja tranquila. Después de todo ella esperaría que Hades me siguiese viendo para que todo el Olimpo tenga claro que nadie juega con su hija, y así las ninfas dejan de molestar a mi Hades.

"_No tengo apetito, por favor vete_." Fue lo único que gesticule. _"¡Ah!... y podrías mandar a alguna ninfa a que me ayude para poder cambiarme de chitón." _Dije indicándole que me sentía adolorida y con la urgencia de un cambio de vendajes. Y también con la intención de saber si Hipnos es capaz de guardarse un secreto, es mejor saberlo antes que después.

Me quede sentada en la habitación y la recorrí con la mirada, ahora estaba todo mucho más iluminado, ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que en el mismo inframundo hubiese luz tan radiante como la del Olimpo? Pues yo no. Y antes de que comenzara a divagar con mis pensamientos llega una ninfa.

"_Buenos días… Me llamo Leuce."_ Era una ninfa dulce y pequeña sus cabellos rubios y muy cortos la hacían parecer un chico de no ser por aquella figura tan menuda que tenía, me pareció haber oído ese nombre con anterioridad al igual que esa contextura, pero no fue algo que recordara sino hasta más tarde.

"_Leuce, ¡Que gusto! Mi nombre es Kore, lamento armar tanto alboroto… ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme para cambiarme de chitón? Siento que hubiese pasado un jabalí por encima mío."_ Sin embargo ella no sonrió, solo asintió. Fue en busca de un chitón que me quedara, me probé miles, sin embargo pocos eran los que daban con mi talla, muchos curiosamente me apretaban sobre el busto y las caderas. Supongo que mi figura algo ha cambiado desde entonces… O simplemente que las ninfas que viven en el inframundo son más pequeñas.

"_Señorita Kore, me preguntaba ¿a qué se debe su visita?"_ Reflexione un poco su pregunta, no es como si yo hubiese planificado quedarme por mucho tiempo… aunque tampoco tenía apuro por volver de hecho me preguntaba si a mi madre le molestaría mucho si me quedo acá por una temporada. Aunque claro, obviamente le va a molestar. Por lo que no tengo ningún interés en volver todavía.

"_Eh… Digamos que tenía ganas de ver a Hades."_ Dije sin más, después de todo por él vine y casi fui arrollada por un jabalí, sino fuera porque el dios del inframundo me rescato. A veces me siento como damisela en peligro constantemente, pero no es que sea todo mi culpa… no fui creada para la guerra.

"_El señor Hades usualmente está muy ocupado, espero que la señorita comprenda que él no tiene tiempo para hacer de niñera."_ Dijo bastante molesta por lo que pude reconocer de su tono de voz. Mientras que me iba sacando el chitón dejando casi todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Gracias a todos los dioses del Olimpo ella había traído una vasija con agua limpia para poder lavarme.

"_Lo sé, pero quería poder estar con él, sé que suena egoísta, pero me bastaba con solo verlo a lo lejos y saber que se encontraba bien y yo me hubiese vuelto satisfecha."_ Le comente mientras ella terminaba de pasar por mi cuerpo la toalla humedecida en agua con esencias.

"_Entiendo, señorita. Ahora que lo ha visto ¿Cuándo se va? Como le había comentado el señor Hades se encuentra siempre muy ocupado. No quisiera que su visita fuera una impertinencia para mi señor, con todo respeto."_ Comprendí que ella se sentiría invadida por mí, sin embargo no pensé que una ninfa se atreviera a correrme del inframundo. No es como si ella fuera la reina.

"_¡Ah! Pero mi querida Leuce creo que eso lo ha de decidir Hades, él desea que me quede hasta que sanen mis heridas, supongo que se quiere cerciorar de que me encuentro bien. ¿No crees que sea algo muy noble de su parte? Es tan magnánimo conmigo, hace que me sienta muy especial. ¿Me entiendes?"_ Ella termina pasando las cintas bajo mi busto para afirmar el chitón. Y luego se aleja levemente.

"_Mi señor es muy noble ciertamente, pero no creo que la joven doncella deba sentirse tan afortunada. Al menos eso es lo que yo creo."_ Sea cierto o no, me sentí horrible, que ella mermara todas mis emociones, me hizo recordar a cierta Arpía venenosa llamada Mint.

"_Leuce, sé que no quieres que moleste a Hades, por lo que me gustaría que me indicaras por donde puedo salir al jardín." _Por primera vez la veo sonreír, pero no sé si fuese algo bueno o algo malo. Pero presentí que no fue totalmente sincera.

Me hizo bajar por unas escaleras enormes atravesando el gran salón en el cual se encontraba en el medio el enorme trono de ébano de Hades. Me detuve un momento y fui hasta aquella hermosa e imponente silla de un color café oscuro, casi negro, la madera pulida daba un aspecto pulcro a tal majestuosa silla propia de un rey, esta se encontraba decorada con muchas piedras preciosas y joyas. Leuce me llamo repetidas veces pero no le hice caso, yo simplemente me acerque para acariciar los posa brazos. Pero antes de que lo hiciera Leuce me detiene y me toma firme del brazo.

"_Sé que la joven doncella es curiosa, pero por favor, no vuelva a hacer eso…"_ Me rogó. Yo asentí, me quería disculpar pero por otro lado sentía que ese trono me pertenecía así como mi corazón le pertenecía a Hades. Extraño, ¿no? Jamás pensé que en el inframundo me sintiera con la propiedad de algo tan significativo como eso.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al jardín veo a Hades a lo lejos con Thánatos, yo corro hasta donde Hades con una Leuce tras mío, lo abrazo firme mientras susurro su nombre en su oído agradeciendo que me encuentro con un rostro conocido, y mejor aun si es mi adorado dios de los muertos. Él me devuelve en abrazo, sin embargo sentí que estábamos siendo observados, Leuce por su lado miraba de manera de reproche mientras Thánatos parecía un tanto sorprendido.

"_Kore, deberías estar descansando."_ Me reprocha, pero no me condena. Dice mientras ordena mis cabellos por la carrera, colocando un mechón tras mi oreja. Sus dedos como mariposas rozaron suavemente el ángulo de mi mandíbula causando estragos en mí. Fue un toque tan simple y sin embargo hacia que soltara suspiros de la nada.

"_Me sentía sola en aquella habitación tan grande, ¿podrás hacerte el tiempo de mostrarme los alrededores del inframundo_?" Le pregunto inquieta, la verdad es que por lo poco que podía apreciar era muchísimo más grande que el Olimpo, o por lo menos que mi llamado hogar. _"Thánatos un gusto, he oído maravillas de ti."_ Le dije en señal de saludo pero él no respondió simplemente se cerro de brazos y me dio una mirada crítica como si cuestionara mi actuar.

"_Thánatos te encargo el resto a ti."_ Y con ello el dios de la muerte se va.

"_¿Estás seguro? Puedo esperar si quieres, no es algo urgente."_ Le asegure pero él niega con la cabeza y comienza a mostrarme los alrededores del gran palacio. Me cuenta un poco sobre los dioses que se encuentran en el inframundo y de los titanes, que tuviese cuidado que este no era un lugar seguro para una diosa tan despistada como yo. Quise defenderme pero supongo que todo iba a favor de él.

"_¿No estás cansada? Podemos tomar un receso, mañana te sigo mostrando el resto del palacio, aun quedan muchos lugares que no has visto."_ Dijo algo preocupado al ver que mi respiración se agitaba. Yo intuitivamente me apoyo sobre un enorme pilar para descansar. Al mirar a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que hay vegetación por todos lados, no es como si fuera un lugar lúgubre como todos pensarían, de hecho habían incluso algunas frutas que se podían observar a lo lejos.

"_Hn, No, no es nada. Pero si me gustaría poder sentarme sobre el gran trono de Hades ¿será posible?"_ Hades me mira un poco extrañado ante tal petición pero no se rehúsa, volvemos al salón principal donde se encontraba la enorme asiento de ébano.

"_¿No te sientes solo? ¿Nunca ha habido una reina o un prospecto de reina?"_ Pregunte mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor antes de sentarme.

"_No, ninguna otra, aparte de ti."_ Sus declaraciones tan sinceras hicieron que me sintiera nerviosa no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

"_¿Prospecto de reina o reina?"_ Pregunte mientras lo invitaba sentarse en su trono, él solo suspiro, pero hizo lo que le pedí, luego me senté sobre sus piernas.

"_Depende de lo que tú quieras ser. Como te he dicho con anterioridad, deseo que seas mi reina, pero es una decisión que debe tomar la hermosa doncella del Olimpo."_ Me fije que en el medio y en lo más alto de su trono había una pieza faltante, una piedra. Hades se dio cuenta de lo que estaba observando. _"Cuando te vi, supe que te quería a ti, supongo que fue por eso que te entregue esto." _Dijo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los míos llegando hasta el anillo que él me había regalado.

"_No comprendo."_ Le dije, pero mi anfitrión cuidadosamente retiro el anillo y lo llevo hasta la parte donde faltaba aquella pieza tan importante, que hacía que pareciese que su trono estaba incompleto.

"_Esta es la pieza faltante."_ Me dice mientras me entrega de vuelta el anillo, yo que jamás había comprendido la importancia de este… Mi corazón se sentía a punto de estallar, jamás me había propuesto algo así, solo sabía que en mi corazón el amor que sentía por Hades crecía día a día.

"_Hades…"_ Dije mientras me llevaba las manos al pecho, estaba tan conmovida. _"Hades…"_ Fue lo único que gesticulaba.

"_No es necesario que me llames tantas veces no voy a ninguna parte." _Dicho esto me abrazo a su cuello con fuerza, me pregunte si siendo su reina podríamos estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad. Pero era una idea que tenía que meditar, pero estaba dispuesta a entregarlo todo.

"_¿Como sabias que yo era lo que querías?..."_ Dije un tanto ofendida.

"_Supongo que fue una atracción inmediata, no estoy seguro." _Dijo con un semblante serio, yo quise juguetear con su toga, pero algo me detuvo, supongo que sentía que él requería de toda mi atención.

"_Atracción inmediata."_ Repito.

"_¿Entonces? ¿Me honrarías con ser mi reina?"_ Su proposición me toma de improvisto, no esperaba que me lo planteara ahora, mientras me sostiene entre sus brazos. Estamos lo suficientemente cerca para besarnos pero no era el momento para hacerlo.

"_Sería un honor, pero… me gustaría saber algo primero." _Necesitaba oírlo al menos una vez.

"_Lo que quieras."_ Responde mientras veo que está ansioso por saber mi pregunta que cuestiona ser su reina.

"_Dices que algo te atrajo de mi. ¿Pero es que acaso era porque pensabas que sería una buena reina o porque yo te gustaba?"_

"_Kore, lo pones tan simple pero en verdad no lo es, supongo que tiene un poco de los dos."_

"_Pero eso no significa que me ames. ¿o sí?"_ Insistí, los colores se me habían subido a las mejillas, supongo que salió, no era que lo estuviese presionando para que me lo dijera, yo sabía que él sentía algo especial por mí, pero a menos de que fuese lo suficientemente claro no iba a decidirme. ¿Se imaginan tomo una decisión tan importante como esta? Al menos me gustaría saber si lo hace. No es que lo dude pero es lo que toda mujer/diosa quiera oír. Pero no hubo respuesta, no supe interpretar su mirada, no comprendí lo que me quiso decir con sus ojos. Solo sé que me sentí algo desilusionada, pero no me daría por vencida, esperaba poder oír aquellas palabras.

Me removí entre sus piernas en la espera de mi ansiada respuesta, pero esta, esquiva, jamás llego. No entendía, ¿estaba mal?

"_Lo lamento."_ Fue lo único que obtuve, claramente estaba muy lejos de lo que yo esperaba.

"_Entonces… ¿Pasarías el resto de la eternidad conmigo?"_ Le pregunte en un suspiro. A punto de llorar de la desesperación y frustración por no haber obtenido aquella respuesta.

"_Pensé que eso te había quedado claro."_ Responde mientras jala de mí hasta poder besarme. Pero en lo que nos besamos, entra Thánatos con cara de pocos amigos. Si Thánatos no hubiese entrado me hubiese puesto a llorar ahí mismo, ¿Qué estaba mal con Hades? ¿Sería como decían las ninfas? ¿Estará buscando solo una reina en vez de una compañera?

"_Señor, es hora."_ Fue lo único que gesticulo antes de salir tan rápido como había entrado.

"_Esta noche no podré dormir contigo, desgraciadamente se han presentado unos problemas y no podre evitarlos."_ Comento, sentí como si me quisiera evitar, quizás había presionado mucho, quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo y sus sentimientos habían cambiado. ¿Me querrá aun como su reina? O será que está cansado de estar solo y yo fue la única opción que le convencía, después de todo al menos era una diosa y no una ninfa.

"_¿Estarás bien? Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo."_

"_Volveré en la madrugada, ve a dormir."_

"_Pero Hades…"_ No me dejo continuar, me besó por última vez y se fue. Solo esperaba que llegara a la habitación a dormir tal como había dicho. Sentia que nuestra conversación había quedado en nada, y queria poder aclararlo lo antes posible. Por lo menos saber en donde estoy pisando, porque pensaba que estaba en un terreno seguro, pero tal parece que no es tan así. ¡Por todos los dioses…! No deseo que mi madre tenga razón. ¿pero y si la tiene? ¿Qué haré?

Notas de la autora:

Dios… han sido unas semanas totalmente estresantes y aún no termino con las pruebas pero no podía dejarlas sin un capitulo que sea, si todo va bien este miércoles salgo. ¡Así que recen y hagan mandas en mi nombre! ¡Se los suplico! ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Ya era hora de que Kore tomara las riendas, digo… ¡que de algo le sirva el tiempo que paso sola! ¿no?

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que me leen, y a quienes se dan la molestia de dejar reviews, ustedes saben que los adoro a todos y a todas. Así que les pido que por favor, no les toma más de unos minutos ¡Dejen reviews! Que los adoro, soy una reviewadicta, a estas alturas… puedo decirlo…

Muchos saludos y bendiciones a quienes siempre me dejan reviews, ¡espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes!: Darkalma, Lily Yavetil, Rukia1, kimy, princesa tsunade, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (Lallen y Nina) , Chibi Hades, angel de acuario, Yad-Sol, SAINT LOVE MOON, LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT Mcr77, Sairen Tensa, Juliet-whitlock, blerak-princess, Ktaina109, Dlkg, Silentforce666, Niernath, Ktaina109, nadia, yad-sol, Jibriru, Otanimanga, Aki no hikari, La critica de Vickie, yesimar, Gregoriana, Mouxe ,K.I.M.T.E.C.K A.I, lila, Amary22 y miri.

Proximo(s?) capitulo(s?):  ¡Sorpresa de navidad ;D!


	40. Capítulo XXXIX: Tercer día

Capítulo XXXIX

Día tres.

A la mañana siguiente apenas abrí los ojos y mi mirada fue en busca de Hades, tal y como había dicho ahí estaba, sentado en un sillón, quizás no quiso despertarme, mis heridas seguían molestándome pero ya no tanto, me levante y le puse una cobija sobre su cuerpo. Me cambie mis ropas e intente buscar algo con que entretenerme, no parecía querer despertar hasta un buen rato. Me acerque a la terraza que daba con un enorme patio trasero. Y lo que vi me sorprendí, eran los campos de Eliseo, jamás me imagine que hubiese algo tan bello y que compitiera mano a mano con el valle de mi madre.

"_¡Por todos los dioses!"_ lo dije en un susurro, me acerco hasta la baranda para tener una mejor vista. Admito que es un paisaje único y esplendido. De pronto siento que alguien me abraza, por supuesto que debía ser mi adorado dios del infierno, sus manos viajaron hasta mi vientre y ahí se quedaron.

"_Los campos de Eliseo, es a donde se dirigen solo las almas que han tenido alguna participación heroica durante sus vidas, solo los mejores y más nobles han de entrar ahí ¿Qué te parece?"_ Dice a modo de introducción.

"_Creo que me podría acostumbrar a un lugar así. Pero eso quiere decir que allí no es peligroso ¿no? Solo los mortales que han sido bendecidos y han tenido una actitud benévola podrán entrar ¿cierto?"_ Pregunte, esperaba que dijera que lo era, de tal manera quizás podría ir allí cuando se me antojara, ya me estaba aburriendo dentro del gran palacio que era, a pesar de que aun no conocía todo el inframundo temía conocer algunas cosas, como los ríos, o el mismo Aqueronte. Aunque Hades era enfático de que nada en el inframundo podría dañarme las miradas de reproche que le daba Thánatos hacia que dudara un poco de él.

"_Sí, es un lugar muy pacifico, podrías ir allí sin necesidad de ser escoltada pero creo que lo ideal sería que no te anduvieses moviendo por el inframundo con aquellas heridas."_ Comentaba mientras veíamos el maravilloso paisaje que se alejaba de nosotros. Al oír que podría ir sin escolta y que me había dado cierta libertad de acción me dio una enorme paz, de alguna u otra forma seguía comparando el inframundo con mi hogar sin querer, puesto que en ambos estaban restringiéndome acerca de a dónde voy o con quién voy. Tome nota y pensé que en que en la tarde podría ir a darme una vuelta por allá.

"_Me preguntaba ¿por qué se estarán tardando tanto en sanar? No es como si fuera una mortal."_

"_Algo raro está pasando, ha venido una afluencia extraña de almas. Y ha de ser debido a eso que no están cumpliendo con sus sacrificios en nombre de los dioses."_ Lo dijo demasiado serio, pero no le tome mucha importancia, mi madre solía quejarse a veces de que los mortales a veces daban por concedido las bendiciones. No era algo ocurrente pero a veces pasaba.

"_¡Oh!"_ exclame, por otro lado esperaba que no tuviese que ver con el hecho de que aun no volvía con mi madre, no es como si ella fuese a dar vuelta a Gea en mi búsqueda.

"_Pero no es nada para alarmarse, puede que sea porque aun no has probado la ambrosía, ¿estás segura que no deseas nada de comer?"_

"_Pues a menos de que me dejes probar las frutas del inframundo…" _Seguí intentando convencerlo de que me dejara saborear la maravillosa granada que crecía por todo el inframundo como si nada. Tenía una apariencia apetecible, pero a quien se lo preguntaba parecía estar reacio a darme de probar un grano, nada. Es como si Hades hubiese sido lo suficientemente sentencioso en ese tema. Incluso lo podía imaginar diciéndoselo a Thánatos, quien parecía más que gustoso con que Hades no quisiera alimentarme con los frutos del inframundo. ¿Qué quería ocultarme? Ya estaba lo suficientemente crecida para que me escondieran ese tipo de cosas.

"_Hemos hablado respecto a que no comerás absolutamente nada del inframundo."_

"_Sinceramente no he tenido ninguna participación en ese tema, se me ha negado hasta el cansancio. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que me diferencia tanto? ¿Acaso no soy una diosa? No es como si fuera a pasarme algo por probar."_

"_Kore, por favor no empieces."_

"_Entonces seguiré molesta contigo."_ Dije como si de un berrinche se tratara, de todas formas no estaba mintiendo, seguía molesta con él por el simple hecho de que no hubiese sido capaz de decirme si me amaba o no, yo lo hacía pero no iba a entregar mi corazón para que fuese desgarrado con la indiferencia. No, a estas alturas habíamos arriesgado mucho para detenernos en pensar lo que sentíamos, pero al menos podría haberlo dicho, no pedía demasiado.

"_No sabía que estuvieses molesta."_

"_Claro que lo estoy, me pides que sea tu reina pero no tengo claro el por qué."_

"_Pensé que había quedado claro."_

"_Pues no, no lo ha quedado." _Dije sin ocultar mi molestia, intente parecer fuerte e inmutable, pero la verdad es que me dolía no saber realmente donde estaba parada ni en que terreno estaba.

"_Kore…" _me llamó de forma suave.

"_No, no importa. No voy a obligarte a decir algo que no sientas, sin embargo creo que es mejor que me dejes sola un momento."_ Ni yo comprendía porque estaba tan molesta, pero no quería seguir teniendo esta conversación, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era salir e ir a algún lugar donde nadie me pudiese reconocer.

"_Claro. Le diré a Hipnos que venga."_

"_No te molestes, no necesito una escolta que vigile mis pasos, de necesitar uno volvería a mi hogar." _ Lo dije sin pensar, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que podría haber molestado a Hades. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y se fue sin despedirse. Quise disculparme al verlo tan abatido pero la verdad es que mi molestia ganó la batalla, y sin querer terminé lastimándolo, o al menos eso creo.

Espere una hora exactamente e Hipnos no había venido, por lo que asumí que Hades se había tomado en serio mis palabras, pensé en ir en su búsqueda y eso hice. Salí de la habitación cerrando tras de mí las enormes puertas de un color caoba, de un rojo tan oscuro que parecía un negro. Me encontré con Leuce, me sentí aliviada al saber que venía en mi búsqueda.

"_Leuce…"_ La salude demostrándole lo agradecida que estaba de que viniera.

"_Ah… Señorita Kore, el señor Hades quería saber si se encontraba mejor."_

"_¿Hades pregunta por mi?"_ Ella simplemente asiente, ciertamente debía ir a disculparme con él… aunque pensándolo bien no tengo por qué disculparme, no es como si él fuese totalmente transparente conmigo, siento que oculta muchas cosas.

"_Quería saber si necesitaba algo. Puedo traerle algo de beber si gusta, la Ambrosía está fresca."_ Me informaba Leuce con un tono muy monótono, valga la redundancia.

"_No, no te preocupes no necesito nada. ¿Puedes decirme hacia donde lleva ese pasillo?_" Pregunte mientras estiraba el brazo para indicarle el camino que pretendía tomar.

"_Ahh… bueno ese camino la llevaría a la entrada del inframundo, no hay mucho por allí. Debería tener cuidado si piensa ir por allá._" Dijo mientras sonreía un poco ¿complacida? No supe cómo interpretar esa mueca, como si planeara algo.

"_Gracias, tendré cuidado."_ Le dije sin mas mientras me volvía sobre mis tobillos e iba hacia la entrada del inframundo, la verdad es que no recordaba mucho sobre cómo era, porque iba durmiendo en los brazos de Hades… Caminé por un enorme pasillo muy oscuro, la iluminaria era bastante precaria— ¿Será por acá por donde entran los espectros hasta la antesala?— Claramente no era algo que pudiera responder pero me hacia entretenido el camino preguntándome quienes caminarían a diario por ahí.

¡Casi lo olvidaba, aun estaba vestida con aquel lujoso chitón! Trate de quitarme algunas joyas y me cubrí el cabello para evitar ser vista por alguien. No quería ser una diosa por el día de hoy, sería como cualquier espíritu deambulando. Deje mis pertenencias escondidas en una de las lámparas, dudo que alguien lo note.

Al salir finalmente del palacio que se erguía entremedio de enorme pilares de piedras, fui en busca de alguien con quien platicar. Pero parecía estar todo desierto ¿me habré equivocado? Seguí caminando y el terreno comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más complicado, ya no habían pastelones de piedras que daban al sendero por el cual había venido ahora era reemplazado por un trazado donde se podían ver las pisadas, pero nadie se veía que viniera subiendo. Tropecé con una piedra que sobresalía en el camino y me deslice hasta llegar a un lago enorme, que no me dejaba avanzar. A lo lejos pude ver un pequeño navío que iba a la otra orilla, ¿Qué ocurría en la otra orilla? No podía distinguir bien lo que pasaba, corrí hasta un pequeño muelle que se erguía sobre unas rocas. Y los vi a lo lejos; eran muchas, muchísimas almas. Y todas lamentándose, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, abuelos y abuelas. Podía ver por su actitud que estaban rogándole al dueño del navío que por favor los llevara hasta la otra orilla. _"¡Ay, por todos los dioses del Olimpo_!" Chillé mientras me metía de lleno al lago y lo intente cruzar, desgraciadamente antes de llegar lo suficientemente lejos siento que algo jala de mi intentando llevarme con ello al fondo. Quise gritar pero era inútil me habían hundido lo suficiente, el agua ahogaba mis gritos.

Cuando logre finalmente comenzar a tranquilizarme bajo la mirada y entremedio de esa agua turbia veo a muchas almas lamentándose y rogándome. Querían que fuera con ellas pero no me era posible ir, yo no era un alma que deambulaba, tenía que salir a flote como fuera, así que como si hubiese estado jugueteando con mis ninfas me puse a patalear con fuerza, lo suficiente para sacar la cabeza fuera del agua para poder pedir ayuda.

Por suerte Cancerberos estaba cerca, Hades y Thánatos me habían repetido una y otra vez que no me acercara a él, pero al parecer aquel perro gigante de tres cabezas había venido en mi rescate, ahuyentando a las almas con su gruñido. Nade hasta él y acaricie cada una de sus cabezas, le agradecí una y mil veces.

"_¡Te lo agradezco tanto!"_ dije mientras me lanzaba a uno de los cuellos de sus cabezas, aquel animal solo me miraba con curiosidad. _"Soy Kore."_ Le dije a modo de introducción, este simplemente movía sus orejas y me olfateaba de forma frenética. "¡Basta, basta! Me hacéis cosquillas." Dejaron de olfatearme casi de modo inmediato. Se sentó y comenzó a mover su cola.

"… _Vaya… creo que eres algo mono, ¿Por qué te temen tanto?"_ no es como si fuera a obtener una respuesta del enorme perro guardian del inframundo, pero me pareció curioso que aquella bestia me salvara. _"¡Oh pero que guapo sois!"_ les dije mientras comenzaban a lengüetearme entre las tres cabezas. _"Se me ocurre, un nombre para cada uno ¿quieren oírlo? Digo, es la única manera de la cual se los podría agradecer." _Se quedaron estoicos, me miraban algo contrariados pero no vi que se opusieran por lo que seguí, después de todo no tenía nada que me apresurara a volver al palacio. "Veamos, ¿Qué les parece… Cancer, Kero y Vero?" Comenzaron a mover la cola, lo que supuse que estaban contentos de sus nuevos nombres.

"_Ahh… pero que encantadora escena, casi nostálgica ¿eh? Cancerberos. La joven debería saber que no pertenece a este lado del inframundo, y tal parece que ni caso hace_." Decía el que conducía la barcaza, no había ningún espíritu sobre esta.

"_Quisiera ir a ver a los espíritus, ¿existe alguna especie de… no sé… ciudad o algo así?" _

Se largo a reír de forma frenética y escalofriante, alargo sus esqueléticos dedos señalándome uno de los caminos.

"_Una última pregunta, ¿Quién es?"_ Dije intentando ver bajo su capuchón.

"_Ahh… Hace mucho que no me preguntaban eso joven doncella. Caronte, me encarga de llevar a las tristes almas errantes que intentan ir al Hades."_

"_¿¡Entonces, por qué no llevas a todas esas almas que están esperando en las puertas!"_ Dije molesta, no esperaba a que no cumpliera con su función, los dioses debían hacerlo, por lo demás se me estaba partiendo el alma viéndolos ahí, arrinconados. Y cada vez eran mas y mas, no comprendía cómo podían llegar tantas almas sin que ninguna fuese a cruzar.

"_Ahh… pero mi pequeña, no entiendes. Mi paseo jamás es algo gratuito y ellos lo saben. Deben pagar primero antes de que los pueda llevar a la otra orilla."_

"_Y… y… si yo os entrego esto…_" Dije mientras le alargaba el anillo que me había dado Hades. Caronte se acerco a verlo.

"_¡Ahh! ¡Por el mismo Hades! Perdón, no puedo aceptar eso. Pero si lo desea puedo llevarla a la orilla que usted desee."_

"_Entonces quiero ir donde están las almas recién llegadas, ¿podría llevar algunas?"_

"_Ahh… eso… me temo que no será posible."_ Entonces me volví a enfadar sentía que estaba siendo injusto con todas esas almas.

"_Claro, pero esta es una orden directa de la futura reina del inframundo. Os ordeno Caronte, cruza a todas las almas." _Le ordene solemne, a pesar de que no comprendía de si realmente podía ejercer tal poder, me angustiaba no poder hacer nada, sabía que eso estaba mal. El problema era que no entendía la verdadera razón del por qué estaba muriendo tantos mortales

"_Ahh… futura reina ¿eh? Debería preguntárselo primero a Thánatos…" _Respondió algo pensativo, mientras posaba sus lánguidos dedos sobre un remo. _"Puedo ofrecerle mientras tanto pasar solo a dos almas, elija bien, que no me volveré a arriesgar." _Supongo que fue debido al gruñido de Cancerbero, a quien incluso se le había erizado la espalda. Le di unos golpecitos en su espalda en agradecimiento, quizás sin el apoyo de él… o más bien ellos, jamás hubiese accedido.

"_¡Se lo agradezco tanto!"_ y mientras me alargaba el brazo para que me subiera, me despido velozmente de Cancerberos, quien ladraba frenético a mi despedida. En el pequeño navío comienzo a vislumbrar a las personas, había una joven pelirroja que me recordó a Rosa, la ninfa que atraía a Apolo. Sí, a ella la iba a invitar a venir conmigo, ella a pesar de que todos se veían asustados y nerviosos era la que mas sola se veía, temía que si seguía ahí entraría en pánico y trataría de nada, logrando absolutamente nada más que el hundirse y no salir nunca más del rio Aqueronte.

"_A ella."_ Le señale a Caronte, seguí buscando entre los rostros a alguien más. Vi a un hermoso hombre que buscaba y buscaba a alguien. Decidí elegirlo a él porque pensé que quizás podría encontrar a quien buscaba en la otra orilla_. "A él también, Caronte."_ Dije con pesadumbre, de verdad quería salvarlos a todos.

El llegar a la otra orilla fue sencillo, no era nada del otro mundo, sino fuera porque era imposible nadar en aquel rio. Mientras descendíamos la chica de pelo rojo y nariz pecosa me mira curiosa.

"Me llamo Kore." Le dije intentando apaciguar su curiosidad.

"¡Ah! Yo me llamo Frezia." Dijo rápidamente mientras se colgaba de mi brazo. "Encantada de conocerla, debo darle las gracias ahora podré descansar en paz."

"No ha sido nada." Miré a aquel hombre de tono dorado y ojos café, el parecía devastado. Nos acercamos a él con cuidado.

"_Mi esposa… por todos los dioses… espero que este viva, si no la encuentro… si no la encuentro…. Oh por el mismo Zeus, espero que ella se encuentre bien… debe…"_ balbuceaba, lo toque por el hombro.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_ Le pregunte. El me miro pero no halle en sus ojos mi reflejo, parecía ido.

"_Es que ha sido horrible… la gente se ha revelado y se rehúsan a hacer los sacrificios. ¡Cómo vamos a hacer los rituales si los dioses nos están matando!"_ Chilló Rosa también cayendo en cuenta de su propio tormento. Yo solo podía mirarlos, pero no comprendía su dolor, jamás había sufrido algo así, no podía darles consuelo.

"_¿Y tú, Kore? ¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo?"_ Me pregunto el hombre quien al parecer entraba en razón, mientras nos ofrecía un asiento al lado de él.

"_¿Yo?..."_ Pensé un momento… _"Pues… no mucho… digamos que… lo normal."_

"_Ah, claro no pareces estar enterada, además tus ropas se ven que son lujosas, seguro tuviste un entierro digno."_ No respondí, no podía. Si se enteraban de quien era se meterían en líos, lo mejor era ocultárselos.

"_Creo que no deberíamos ser tan descorteses con Kore, después de todo nos ha salvado."_ Le recrimino Frezia.

"_Sí, lo siento. Una pena que una chica tan joven y bonita haya acabado acá_." Dijo él, yo me sonroje ante tal halago, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba uno.

"_Pero, Kore anda, cuéntanos algo de ti. Es lo menos que podríamos hacer."_ Yo asentí y comencé a relatarles que me había peleado con alguien, y que lo amaba con todo mi corazón pero que él no era capaz de admitirlo, ellos me escuchaban atentos a cada uno de mis alegatos. Así pasaron las horas.

"_Creo Kore, que en verdad estas pensándolo mucho, por lo demás ya estas muerta, no hay caso que le sigas dando vueltas."_ Los miré preguntándome como habían llegado a la conclusión de que no era nadie del inframundo, supuse que ellos pensaron que esa persona estaría allí conmigo de ser así.

"_Debo irme."_ Les agradecí por el haberme escuchado y les prometí que los iría a ver mañana, pero que se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y si Hades llega al palacio antes me metería en problemas, no es como si fuera a castigarme o algo, pero no quería verlo preocupado por mí.

Notar de la Autora:

Lamento la demora, sé que tenía que haber subido este capítulo hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero ya, me vuelvo a poner las pilas con todo.

¡Un beso a todos y a todas, feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado!


	41. Capítulo XL: ¿Noche nupcial?

Capítulo XL:

**¿Noche nupcial?**

_¡Por Zeus! No puedo seguir en ascuas._

Al llegar en la entrada se encontraba Thánatos mirándome con reproche, pero no dijo nada, la verdad es que no había mucho que decir. No es como si él estuviese en la posición para reprenderme, aunque sus ojos me miraban iracundos y de cierta manera podría decir que se sentía algo defraudado por mí actuar. Solo esperaba que Hades no estuviese al tanto, no quería que el tuviese la misma mirada que el dios de la muerte.

"_Umm… Disculpa ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado para poder pasar?"_ dije en un hilo de voz, él estaba tapando la entrada a propósito, probablemente quería hablar conmigo pero debía ser yo quien le diera pie para que eso ocurriera, lo supe por su postura despreocupada pero daba golpes con la punta del pie en el suelo, haciendo ese molesto ruido demostrando su impaciencia, realmente no sé si eso era lo más conveniente pero de igual manera no podía pasar. Parado allí como si nada lo perturbara, era casi cómico ver como su postura no iba con sus ojos que me perseguían.

"_Claro, pero antes me gustaría tener algunas palabras contigo._" Dijo serio pero sin quitar sus ojos llenos de reproche. Tal y como había previsto, esta parecía no ser una bienvenida. Suspire resignada invitándolo a seguir, mientras más rápido mejor, pensé.

"_¿Cómo es que una pequeña diosa como tú, se logra meter en tantos líos en un solo día? Ahora comienzo a comprender el por qué permaneciste oculta para todos los dioses por tanto tiempo, creas el caos por donde pasas."_ Dijo algo rencoroso, casi podía ver la ponzoña que recorría en cada una de sus palabras.

"_No creo que deba daros explicaciones."_ Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, no era muy inteligente, pero tampoco me iba a disculpar, ni que fuese culpa mía el haber sido prisionera en mi propio hogar.

"_No, no, claro que no. Bueno, te preguntaras para que he venido hasta acá."_ Yo asentí tontamente y casi de manera frenética, es que quería que terminara pronto. "_Pues bien, digamos que he tenido una pequeña charla con Mint, ¿la recuerdas no? Y pues me ha contado todo lo ocurrido hace unos años. Mis disculpas por entrometerme, pero debía hacerlo. Creo que por el bien de Hades y del todo el inframundo, lo más sano es que te vayas." _Concluyó, la verdad es que en algún momento me lo cuestione, pero ¿qué sería de mí después de eso? Volver a aparentar que no ocurrió nada. No, no lo toleraría.

"_Ah, o sea que me has venido a esperar a la entrada al palacio con la intención de que me pegue la media vuelta y me vaya donde mi madre."_ Fue más una afirmación, él seguía sin mostrar señales de impresión alguna.

"_Básicamente sí, ya he arreglado un escolta que te acompañara de regreso. Llegarías sana y salva y sin ningún percance a tu hogar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, no puedo permitirme que Hades vaya en tu búsqueda preocupado. No, claro que no."_ Su plan tenía todo previsto, solo faltaba mi aprobación y todo iría tal y como él se lo había imagino. ¿Lindo no? Pues para mí no lo es, me entro toda la rabia y me acerque a él.

"_Claro, esta todo perfecto."_ Le dije siguiéndole el juego, al ver que no me había rehusado de plenas a primeras pude ver como una pequeña mueca se transformaba en una sonrisa. Me hirvió la rabia, y basto un solo segundo para que mi mano llegara y golpeara su mejilla. _"Lo único que os falto, fue pensar que traigo barullo queriéndolo o no. Ahora si me disculpas, Hades me ha de estar esperando."_ Y claro, me pegue la media vuelta pero en dirección al palacio, no se la iba a hacer fácil.

Pero lo que más me molestaba era que Hipnos no anduviese por allí intentando defenderme, sabía que le agradaba más a Hipnos que a Thánatos, sin embargo el primero solía intentar llevar la balanza a mi favor. Ya saben, las ninfas del inframundo no me tienen mucho cariño.

"_Oh, por Zeus…. ¿Por qué siempre me meto en líos sin buscarlos?"_ Pregunte al aire, sabía que no vendría una respuesta, pero era una forma de ventilar mi frustración.

"_Lamento oír eso._" Dijo una voz profunda que me llamaba a lo lejos. Busque de donde provenía la voz, y como si se trataran de sirenas llamando a los marinos corrí en busca de él. Me estaba esperando sentado en su trono, se veía tan magnífico como solo él podría ser.

"_Salí."_ Le dije, sé que no fui muy elocuente, pero era mejor que lo supiera de mí y no por Thánatos.

"_Eso he oído, ¿Qué te ha parecido?"_ Pregunto algo aburrido, no supe si era porque era algo que él ya sabía o simplemente por el cansancio su voz parecía monótona.

"_Pues… me ha llamado la atención la entrada. Por cierto, Cancerberos es un encanto ¿podre visitarlo nuevamente? ¿o Quedare castigada de por vida?"_ pregunte un tanto alarmada, puesto que me había descubierto, rogué por no meter en líos a Cancerberos.

"_¿Castigada? No, Kore. Ven, sabes que jamás haría eso, si te he mantenido en el castillo ha sido por tus vendajes. ¡Por el Olimpo! No tengo intenciones de mantenerte encerrada."_ Dijo por fin volviendo a la vida, se levanto de su trono y camino hasta mí donde me alargo su mano. Por supuesto que la tome, sus fríos dedos se pasearon por mi cuello con mucha familiaridad. Lo había extrañado durante todo el día.

"_Lo sé, es solo que… me siento... no sé… distinta."_

"_Oh, deberías ir a descansar." _Saco como conclusión.

"_No, no es eso. Hades, por favor. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha pasado hoy? Incluso me he auto proclamado reina. ¿Crees que sea algo incorrecto?" _pregunte avergonzada, no hubo respuesta de su parte solo una sonrisa condescendiente. Por lo que continúe hablando "Después de todo… siento que para serlo debería ser alguien a quien tu realmente estimes, quizás Athenea tenía razón, quizás yo no pertenezco aquí."

"_Entonces dime, ¿qué haces aquí?"_ No parecía estar molesto, simplemente curioso.

"_Me encantaría decirlo… pero es que… temo por mí, temo por salir lastimada."_ Dije bajando la mirada, Hades agarro mi mentón elevando nuevamente mi mirada.

"_Desearía poder saberlo."_ Dijo con un tono de voz que jamás había oído de él, era una súplica. Y claro, hasta el aire se me detuvo cuando me lo pidió de esa manera.

"_¿Puedo ser sincera? ¿Prometerás hacerte cargo si te lo digo?"_ pregunte sabiendo que las cosas iban a mi favor, sabía que él me había extrañado de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, me estaba sujetando por la cintura con fuerza, como si no me quisiera dejar ir.

"_Por supuesto, prometo lo que quieras."_ Dijo curioso, se distancio un poco esperando a que me preparara para soltarlo de una buena vez. Asentí antes de mirarlo por última vez, suspiré.

"_He venido con la intención de que cumplas tu palabra y me hagas tu reina."_ Lo dije de una sola vez. El color carmesí subió por mis mejillas, no quise abrir los ojos pero un golpe en seco proveniente de la entrada produjo que lo hiciera, de igual forma los abrí lentamente, Thánatos acababa de entrar a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos. Por supuesto él estaba tan atónito como su rey.

"_Kore, ¿estás segura? El inframundo es un lugar lúgubre, lo has visto por ti misma. Almas vienen, muchas han sufrido, ¿estás realmente segura de que quieres ser la reina de este lugar tan… frio?"_ No comprendía la insistencia.

"_Hades."_ Chillé, esperando que no me cuestionara. Él agarro mi brazo y me abrazo con fuerza.

"_Pensé que viendo el inframundo quizás…"_ Balbuceo, quizás no fue tanto así, pero me dio la impresión de que quería que me diera por vencida y me marchara a mi casa.

"_¿Es eso no?"_ Pregunté, por fin encajando todo. "_Querías que conociera el inframundo para que luego tomara una decisión. Pues bien, lo he hecho."_

Thánatos, me miro con cierto reproche pero no dijo nada. Hades me pidió que por favor fuese a mi habitación y que lo esperara allí. Supuse que iban a tener una conversación sobre lo ocurrido.

Al entrar a mi habitación, no podía ordenar mis ideas, ¿Qué iba a pasar? Había oído varias cosas por parte de las ninfas pero… ¿Y si estaba equivocada?

Los segundos se me hacían horas, no aguantaba la espera, daba vueltas por toda la habitación de puros nervios. Comenzaron a rondarme ideas en sucesión, una tras otra, pero nada cobraba sentido. Creía que estaba divagando pero en verdad simplemente intentaba distraerme, aunque la ansiedad ya de por sí hacia bien su trabajo y me era casi imposible obviarlo.

Finalmente mis ojos junto con toda mi atención deciden fijarse en unas botellitas que contenían esencias, mis pies corrieron. Sé que suena algo tonto, pero me dedique a oler cada una de las botellitas con detenimiento, esperando que así el tiempo pasara más rápido, cosa que no ocurrió. Pero fue lo suficiente para amainar mi ansiedad, fui directo a la cama y me lance a ella con furia, de no haber sido tan ostentosa hubiese jurado que la moví con mi torpe movimiento en contra de esta.

"_Debería llamar a Leuce, la espera no me sienta bien"_ Susurre, sé que es algo tonto hablar al aire así sin más, pero últimamente pasaba con frecuencia, quizás mi mente estaba tan atareada en busca de liberarse de energía que inconscientemente hablo sola.

Me volví hacia la entrada de la habitación, y abrí la enorme puerta con algo de dificultad ya me iba a acostumbrar. El sonido atrajo rápidamente a un par de ninfas que vinieron a mi presencia.

"_Señorita Kore, ¿en qué podemos serle útil?"_ Preguntaron, sus cabellos eran de un tono dorado y que se entretejían formando una madeja de cabello, ambas eran pequeñas ninfas, no habrán llegado a su madurez pensé.

"_¿Sabrán por casualidad…?"_ comencé haciendo que se rieran por el tono de voz y mis gestos. Mientras ellas chillaban _"¿Qué, señorita? ¿Qué?"_ yo seguí alargando las palabras para mi mayor entretención, ambas me miraban atentas con la risa en los labios_. "Me preguntaba, si las jóvenes y futuras… ¡Ah! Y muy hermosas, por cierto, ninfas ¿sabrán a qué hora termina exactamente la reunión de Hades con Thánatos?" _preguntaba mientras me daba una vuelta haciéndome la incomprendida y algo desorientada. A las ninfas les encantaban los cumplidos, y estas no parecían ser la excepción disfrutando con cada elogio ellas me miraban con júbilo.

Ellas me seguían con la mirada, sus voces estaban algo ocupadas con las carcajadas de mí actuar. Me recordó a mi hogar, extrañaba relacionarme con las ninfas e ir a jugar con ellas ¿sería necesario que perdiera una cosa para obtener otra?.

"_Señorita Kore, Hades se encuentra en su habitación. Ellos terminaron de hablar hace unos instantes." _Respondió una mientras la otra se secaba las lágrimas de tanta risa.

"_Muchas gracias, iré para allá."_

"_Ah… Me temo que no será posible Hades ha sido muy estricto, no quiere que nadie vaya a su habitación dio órdenes estrictas al salir del gran salón." _Me informo la otra ninfa.

"_En este palacio no hay órdenes estrictas para mí."_ Les dije un tanto molesta, y me dirigí hacia su habitación antes de que pudiesen deberme o decirme cualquier otra cosa, probablemente no lo harían porque, a pesar de todo, las ninfas son un tanto confiadas y es muy probable que crean que no haría lo que estaba por hacer. No me siguieron, yo seguí caminando hasta que finalmente me encontraba a mitad de pasillo, frente a su habitación. A paso firme llegue hasta la puerta donde se erguía una enorme puerta con cancerberos tallado junto a varios otros dioses o semi dioses, eso no me amedrento, agarre el picaporte con decisión y lo empuje sin más.

"_Pensé que llegarías antes."_ Me dijo en cuanto entre.

"_Podrías habérmelo hecho saber."_ Respondí.

"_¡Ah! Pero mi hermosa y joven reina." _Dijo, mientras los colores subían a mi rostro con fuerza.

"_¡Hades, por favor! No juegues conmigo…"_ suplique, él se acerco y me encerró tras la pared, podía sentir mi respiración acelerada, mi pecho se elevaba y bajaba con mayor frecuencia. ¡Por todos los dioses! Necesitaba ayuda, sentía que mi corazón no lo resistiría.

"_Jamás he jugado contigo, Kore."_ Sus manos tomaron las mías, aun seguía atrapada entre la pared y él. Aunque seguía siendo difícil el poder respirar.

"_Aun tenemos una conversación pendiente, no volveré a caer en tus brazos a menos de saber una respuesta."_ Dije mientras me alejaba de él, pero él jamás soltó mi mano. Lo miré de reojo y sus ojos azul grisáceos brillaban como nunca.

"_Como olvidarlo, pensé que ya habíamos resuelto eso."_ Dijo sin más.

"_No sé de lo que hablas."_ Insistí, si estaba haciéndome la difícil, solo un poco. No quería presionar demasiado.

"_Kore, Quédate conmigo en el inframundo, te necesito aquí. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Serias mi reina?" _pregunto mientras yo aun me quedaba con la boca abierta. _"De verdad, seria todo un honor para mí que aceptaras, Kore. No, Perséfone"_

"_Hades… creí haber sido bastante clara."_ Dije con los ojos algo vidriosos, no sabía que decir, me había tomado totalmente desprevenida, es como si todas las palabras se conglomeraran en mi garganta.

El simplemente me sonrió, fue tan casual que jamás me lo hubiese imaginado, ahí estaba él frente a mi totalmente vulnerable, incluso sus cabellos parecían desordenados ya que caían sobre su frente tapando gran parte de su rostro, jamás lo había visto así. Ya no era el dios del inframundo, simplemente era Hades, mi Hades.

"_Sabes mi respuesta."_ Le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

"_Me gustaría oírla."_

"_Me encantaría ser tu reina, seria todo un honor."_ Y esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que me besara con desesperación. No falto mucho para que los besos se transformaran en caricias y las caricias nos llevaban a otro nivel totalmente desconocido para mí hasta ese momento. Sus dedos recorrían mi espalda mientras que los míos sujetaban su cuello, Hades causaba sensaciones inexploradas para mí. Cuando agarro mi pierna y la subió haciendo que la tela que la cubría cayese dejando al desnudo mi muslo fue cuando sentí que las ropas pasaban a ser un estorbo. Al ver los ojos de Hades supe que él pensaba lo mismo.

Sus manos fueron hasta mis hombros desabrocho uno de los tirantes que sostenían el chitón. Yo por otro lado sentía que estorbaban pero la vergüenza hacía que automáticamente sujetara parte de mis ropas impidiendo que el chitón cayera y dejando parte de mí al descubierto. El dios que reina el inframundo beso mis hombros, siguió por las escapulas hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde se detuvo y cuidadosamente dejo unas marcas— las cuales no notaria hasta la mañana siguiente— siguió así hasta llegar al segundo tirante el cual no se molesto tanto en quitarlo de la forma cuidadosa, solo jalo de él invitándome a que me diera vuelta.

"_Kore…"_ Susurro en mis oídos causando un escalofrío, me voltee y lo besé. Pero aun dudaba, el simplemente sonrió y se quito la parte de arriba de su túnica. ¡Por Zeus! Se veía tan… maravillosamente sexy, músculos esculpidos a mano y estaban ahí frente a mí. Si los humanos vieran que sus esculturas no le hacen justicia… ¡No tienen idea de lo equivocados que están!

"_Hades…"_ respondí tímidamente mientras él me alargaba el brazo, corrí a envolverme con su cuerpo, dejando así mis ropas atrás. La desnudez no fue un problema, comprendí que era necesario, para ambos. Como verán, en ese momento las ropas sobraban, solo estábamos ambos sellando nuestro destino. Amantes, eso fuimos durante toda la noche, por primera vez nuestros títulos como dioses pasaron a un segundo lugar, bajo las sabanas éramos nosotros mismo. Incluso la misma diosa del amor se hubiese sentido celosa, fue un sinfín de sensaciones y demostraciones.

Le entregué mi casta, me entregué a Hades y fui su mujer, sellando así mi futuro como su reina, no había nada más que pudiese interponerse entre nosotros, o al menos eso creía.

Al caer totalmente rendidos sobre la cama, ahora nuestra cama. Se lo dije.

"_Hades… Te amo."_

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Feliz día de los enamorados! Aquí les entrego un capitulo que todos/todas habían estado esperando… creo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, sinceramente no se me da el describir la situación en sí, por lo que mil disculpas intente hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_¡Besos a todos y a todas! Espero que dejen reviews *3* ya saben cuanto los amo._


	42. Capítulo XLI: Cuarto día

_Capítulo XLI_

_**Cuarto día: Visitas.**_

_Cuando la confusión te nubla… no hay nada que hacer._

"_Kore, se hace tarde. Debes levantarte." _ Susurro Hades cerca de mi oído. Me di media vuelta creyendo que seguía soñando y de ser así no me quería despertar.

Sentí su voz grave nuevamente, que me llamaba entre mis sueños, abrí los ojos. Él simplemente estaba abrazando bajo las sabanas, solo intuí a cubrirme la cara sonrojada. Recordando así que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño sino que había ocurrido de verdad. Pero aun así, lo que haya pasado la noche anterior no significaba que mi pudor se hubiese esfumado. Él simplemente se rio y se sentó.

"_¿Qué hora es?"_ pregunte con la voz adormilada. Mientras intentaba arreglarme el cabello lo mejor que pude. Puesto que sentía su mirada sobre mí, tenía un semblante curioso ¿Será que me veo muy mal cuando despierto? ¡Por Zeus! Necesito un espejo… ¡Seguro que he babeado todo! Ya me lo decía Acacia, que debía ser más femenina…

"_Oh, es temprano."_ Comento mientras, yo estaba entrando en pánico. Gracias a todos los dioses del Olimpo, sentí que se acercaban las ninfas. Fue como música para mis oídos escucharlas entrar. Me llamó la atención que traían nuestro desayuno, al parecer Hades llevaba despierto de hacia un buen rato. Lo suficiente para haber ido a pedir nuestro desayuno. Lo cual me altero mucho más, sabiendo que pudo haberme observado mientras babeaba… o peor aun ¡Roncar! De todos modos es algo que viene de familia. Según una de las ninfas de la corte de mi madre, comento que la había escuchado roncar a mi madre a media tarde, cuando tomaba su siesta. Aunque ahora pensándolo bien… Quizás lo he heredado… de tal palo tal la astilla ¿no?

"_Buenos días, Señor Hades y la joven… ¿va a desayunar?"_ pregunto una de las ninfas que estaban arreglando los platos y servicios. Yo seguía intentando ver mis opciones para salir de esta.

"_Ahh… nuestra joven reina va a desayunar, pero les pediré que nos dejen a solas."_ Al oír sus palabras suspire de alivio, supongo que para verme así… y aun quererme como su reina era algo que definitivamente hacia mi mañana la mañana más perfecta de todas las diosas que pisan el Olimpo entero. Solo atine a sonreírle de vuelta, me senté en la cama y cubrí mis pechos, fue lo primero que hice, después de todo el ajetreo de la noche anterior no se me paso por la mente el ponerme algo después…

"_Gracias."_ Le dije mientras recibía entre mis manos un racimo de uvas. Ambos sonreímos. Me pregunte si todas nuestras mañanas iban a ser así.

"_Kore, si deseas puedes quedarte en cama todo el día, no es necesario que te levantes…"_ Comenzó, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

"_No, quiero ir contigo, ahora puedo ¿no? ¡Ah! Pero casi se me olvida… quedé de ver a unas almas."_ Casi lo olvidado completamente que había quedado de ir a ver a las almas, realmente lo había olvidado por completo tenía que preguntar como había ocurrido todo este enredo de las almas que cada día se conglomeraban más y más en la entrada sin un entierro digno, ni pase para el inframundo, quizás ahora que era reina podría ayudar un poco más.

"_Siempre has podido, lo único que te lo impedía eran tus heridas. ¿Y qué es eso de que quedaste de ver unas almas?"_ Pregunto curioso, yo lo miré y luego mire al cielo. Intentando parecer inocente.

"_Digamos… que me di una vuelta por el inframundo a escondidas. ¡Era mi deber como futura reina!"_ Dije sin pensarlo, nuevamente los colores se me habían subido a la cara, Hades reía complacido.

"_Por supuesto."_ Dijo afirmando lo que yo había dicho, después de esa conversación ya habíamos terminado de desayunar. Hades se fue primero, yo tenía que vestirme aun, por supuesto se ofreció a ayudarme a vestirme pero supuse que eso nos retrasaría más. _"Solo una última cosa"_ dijo antes de irse. _"Ve con cuidado, seas reina o no me preocupa que andes divagando con la almas, muchas no son tan buenas e inocentes como crees."_

"_Pensé que quienes habían cometido crímenes se iban a un recinto mas… ¿alejado?" _Pregunte, debido a que no sabía todo respecto al inframundo, en el Olimpo no se habla mucho del tema, es casi como si estuviese prohibido.

"_Claro, claro."_ Respondió mientras se llevaba las manos a su frente. "_Digamos que ha ocurrido un incidente que ha desajustado el inframundo…."_ Iba a continuar pero la voz de Thánatos irrumpió en la habitación llamándolo con urgencia.

"_Vale, trataré de no armar un caos."_Dije lo suficientemente alto para el dios de la muerte escuchara. Cuando me dejaron completamente me aliste, supuse que no debía vestirme de forma lujosa si iba a mezclarme como un espíritu de ambulante.

Al salir me encontré con Leuce. Quien venía a cambiar las sabanas de mi nueva habitación.

"_Ah, Señorita Kore ¿ha dormido bien?" _Pregunto con recelo, supuse que aun no se había enterado. Pero quizás era un poco precipitado decirlo… Aunque Hades se lo había dicho a las ninfas esta mañana… Hmm… ¿será que estas ninfas no son tan cotillas como las de mi madre? ¿Será posible eso…?

"_Hn, sí. He dormido bien, gracias." _Respondí mientras divagaba con mis pensamientos.

"_Claro, cualquiera que duerma con nuestro señor Hades…" _Sí, ya me parecía que estas ninfas son iguales a las de mi madre, no se les escapa ninguna ¡Que ingenua el haber creído que ellas eran diferente!

"_Claro, cualquiera." _Dije siguiéndole el juego, ¿Por qué siempre era tan difícil esta ninfa_? "Solo que creo que nadie a parte de mi puede llevar este nuevo título." _Solté como si hablara de la lluvia y el sol.

"_¡Por las Moiras! Has tentado al destino al hacer caer en tus redes al Hades__1 __completo." _Chilló entre enojo y espanto, quise responderle pero la verdad es que se me vino a la mente que en ahora era la nueva reina del inframundo.

"_¿Tentar al destino dices? ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¡Leuce, por favor!"_ Chillé de vuelta, la verdad es que no me esperaba una respuesta así de su parte.

"_La verdad es que ya sabía quién eras y con qué intenciones venias, pero no quise escuchar a Mint." _Suspiro. "_Pero debí haberlo hecho, ella tenía razón, si hubieses sido Afrodita un revolcón con Hades y hubiese sido suficiente, pero no. La señorita querías más- ¡quería ser reina! ¡Y ahora has traído toda la desgracia hasta lo más profundo del Hades!" _Volvió a chillar con rabia, las demás ninfas se comenzaron a acercar debido a que nuestras voces se alzaron, más que la mía, la de ella. Me sentí observada, la verdad es que sentía que todas me miraban con cierto rencor. Es verdad que yo era una extraña para ellas… pero aun así no les daba el derecho de mirarme así…

"_¡Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa! No tienes derecho… No tienen derecho a verme de esa forma, no soy yo la que controla el destino. Así que si pretenden hacer justicia llamando a las Moiras háganlo, pero todas ustedes saben a la perfección que nadie controla los hilos del destino de los dioses del Olimpo."_ Les dije con la intención de dejar en claro que no es como si lo hubiese planeado.

Una ninfa que no veía hacía mucho tiempo se acerco entre la multitud que se había formado. ¡Chismosas! Fue lo pensé al darme cuenta de que éramos muchas más de las que me había imaginado.

"_Reina, ¿no?"_ Pregunto mientras me rodeaba con sus palabras venenosas. "_Hasta que finalmente conseguiste no solo un lindo titulo sino al mismísimo Hades, he de admitir que lo has hecho bien. Viniendo como un corderito herido a la cueva de un lobo. Cualquier hombre hubiese caído con aquel truco... pues bien ¡Felicidades joven Kore! Haz hecho caer no solo a Hades sino que a los mortales a tus pies."_ Dijo con suficiencia dejándome como si hubiese sido la mala todo este tiempo. Las demás ninfas comenzaban a susurrar a mis espaldas.

Tenía que dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez o esto no va a solucionarse jamás. Tomando una postura que haría que mi madre se sintiera orgullosa me volví hacia ella diciéndole _"Me alegra recibir tal reconocimiento, pero les diré por primera y última vez, y espero que no hagan que se los repita. De ahora en adelante se me conoce como Perséfone, la nueva reina del inframundo y esposa de Hades. Así que tómenle el peso, les guste o no es una decisión tomada por el mismo Hades, cualquier molestia o duda por favor háganselo saber. Solo les advierto que no quiero tener que volver a lidiar con esto._" Al parecer tanto a Mint, Leuce y las otras ninfas les habia quedado claro todo. Le sonreí con suficiencia a las dos primeras, después de todo la justicia siempre llega. Ella junto con Leuce eran las únicas que parecían estar molestas conmigo, las demás se me acercaban y me felicitaban. Incluso algunos espectros se me acercaron para darme las enhorabuenas pertinentes.

Logrando salir finalmente del castillo, casi llegando a la entrada veo a lo lejos a Cancerberos quien me miraba y movía su cola mientras se giraba rápidamente y refunfuñaba en otra dirección para luego volverse en mi dirección, era una situación algo cómica de ver. Me acerque a una enorme roca que dejaba ver la entrada y a todas las nuevas almas acumuladas allí mismo, el hacinamiento era algo que parecía no acabar nunca, y parecía ir en incremento. Me aleje de la orilla y me dispuse a seguir el camino que me guiaría hasta las almas.

"_Frezia"_ Salude, mientras ella me miraba y con un grito me abrazo como si no me hubiese visto en años.

"_Kore, Kore. Que gusto verte. ¿Qué te ha demorado tanto? Pensábamos que llegaría antes. Anda ven, estamos sacando las granadas que están listas."_ ¿Granadas? Tal parece que hay recolectoras, sonreí al ver que estaban tan organizados.

"_¡Oh, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar!."_ Dije sin entrar en detalles. Después de todo no estaba mintiendo del todo.

"_¿Has visto la entrada? Han llegado más y más… parece que nunca va a acabar."_ Comento con un dejo de tristeza.

"_Pero ¿qué ha pasado?"_ Pregunte.

"_Pues… dicen que Deméter se ha vuelto loca, que ha descuidado todo y que nadie sabe donde se ha metido, que incluso el mismísimo Zeus la busca desesperado, ¡Si nos ha mandado diluvios mientras en otros pueblos son sequias, ni una sola gota de lluvia! Es terrible, las cosechas están muriendo al igual que nuestra gente."_ Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

"_¡Por Zeus!... Es por culpa mía."_ Lo dije sin pensar. Frezia me miraba confundida, quizás pensó que yo era una especie de sacerdotisa que se culpaba.

"_No es culpa tuya, Kore. Nadie sabía que esto ocurriría…" _ Yo llevaba la mirada baja, no podía ser que mi madre hubiese causado estragos solo por mi… ella siempre era correcta. Frezia por otro lado, parecía no prestarme atención, y solo atinaba a darme manotazos para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Ella me dejo tranquila, se excuso que debía ir a trabajar. Yo debía estar actuando muy extraño para que me dejara ir así sin más.

"_Señorita Kore, debería ir a su casa, no tiene buena pinta. Será mejor que vaya y descanse, intente dormir un poco. Lamento haberle dado malas noticias."_ Insistía con cierta condescendencia, me miraba apenada, y algo preocupada. Después de todo, estaba realmente muy preocupada.

"_No… No te inquietes no es tu culpa." _Dije intentando esbozar una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, sus facciones realmente se semejaban a Rosa. Por un momento me sentí melancólica al recordar que seguramente todos estaban preocupados por mí. ¿Habré sido irresponsable? Ciertamente lo fui, pero… De no haberme arriesgado no hubiese estado jamás con Hades.

Me agarre la cabeza con fuerza y sentí pánico… los pobres mortales sufrían por mi culpa. Debía hacer algo….

"_Tampoco es la suya, ¿eh?. No piense mucho solo le dará dolor de cabeza. ¿Nos puede dar dolor de cabeza? ¿no?" _Pregunto un tanto contrariada, y yo la mire con cierta duda, la verdad no sabía si las almas podrían sentir dolor de cabeza… me refiero a que eso es un dolor físico… ¿no?

"_No lo sé Frezia, pero tienes razón será mejor que vuelva."_

"_Sí, ¿nos vemos mañana?"_

"_Claro. Mañana nos vemos."_

En mi camino al palacio, comencé a divagar y sin darme cuenta entre en la espesura de la niebla, no podía ver hacia donde me dirigía perdí toda noción de tiempo y espacio, con la niebla tan alta a penas y veía donde pisaba. Suspiré resignada y me senté donde pude con la esperanza de que la niebla bajara. Pero no lo hizo.

Comencé a dormitar hasta que un pequeño ruido como de un hilar.

"_Hermanas mías. Ya viene… ya llega nuestra joven reina._

_Bienvenida, bienvenida_

_Te esperábamos querida"_ Canturreaba una de las moiras.

Me refregué los ojos intentando alejar el sueño de mí. Y seguí a sus canticos. Eran las únicas que podrían ayudarme a salir de aquí y llegar antes de que Hades se preocupes por mí. Así que acelere el paso e iba esquivando todo lo que podría hacerme tropezar sin mucho éxito, pero al menos llegue más pronto de lo que esperaba.

"_Lachesis, Clotho y Atropus… ¡Qué gusto…!"_ pero mis palabras fueron apabulladas por sus miradas. _"¿Qué gusto verlas?."_ Las tres me rodeaban con sus aires míticos, las tres parecían disfrutar el confundir a quienes las invocaban.

"_Ah, pero que bien te sienta,_

_Claro que le viene el trono a la reina,_

_¿Pero durará?_

_Hermanas, hermanas, no jueguen _

_la reina no comprende_

_Pobre criatura en medio de una guerra,_

_¡Pero sus padres se lo han buscado!_

_Rivalidades, traiciones, todo vale en esto._

_Ni que lo digas._

_Pobre, pobre. Mi dulce criatura." _Decían mientras me envolvían entre sus brazos.

"_Perdida estas ¿cierto querida?"_ Preguntaron mientras yo solo asentía.

"_Querida, querida._

_Con una corona y sin conocer su reino_

_Es casi irónico, ¿no?_

_¿Qué me dicen hermanas?"_

Lachesis me aparto y me llevo hasta una especie de roca donde me pude sentar.

"_Mi joven reina,_

_Con la luna y el sol a tus pies _

_Llegaste aquí,_

_¿En qué os podemos servir?"_

"_Necesito guía, los mortales… ellos están muriendo… y todo es mi culpa." _Chille. No lloré, no podía, sería una vergüenza si alguien viera a la reina del inframundo llorando como una cría.

"_Ah, pero la reina no necesita un guía_

_No, no, la reina necesita a su reino._

_Debe desearlo, debe ser parte del inframundo_

_Y así volverá."_

"_¿Volver? ¿Volver a donde?"_ Pregunté con desesperación.

"_¿Dónde más?..._

_Oh, hermanas, me he cansado._

_Abridle el paso al palacio._

_Quitad a la niebla y la confusión de su lado."_ Canturreo Lachesis, quien me tomaba por las manos y me guiaba donde la niebla se hacía menos espesa.

"_Gracias."_ Agradecí, pero cuando me voltea ya no estaba solo escuche.

"_Nuestros respetos, Perséfone."_

_Notas de la Autora:_

Lamento no haberme aparecido, pero es la verdad me ha costado mucho desapegarme a esto. Aunque creo que tengo una idea para llenar el vacío que me deja el terminar con esta historia *sniff* *sniff* ¡Pero no diré nada!

Espero subir el próximo capítulo antes del este domingo C:

¡Lamento la demora! Espero subir los últimos 4 capítulos en lo que queda de Abril.

Así que…. Muchos besos a todos los que aún me leen (a pesar de mi desorganizada agenda) nos leemos pronto C:

Próximo Capítulo:

_Capítulo XLII_

_Quinto día: Mensajes._

_1__Hades: se hace en referencia al inframundo._


	43. Capítulo XLII: Quinto día

_Capítulo XLII:_

_**Quinto día: Mensajes.**_

_No todos los recados son bien recibidos._

"_¡Ha llegado un dios…! Menuda figura…" _Fue lo que dijo entre su asombro.

"_¿Cómo?"_ Pregunte y vi a la pequeña figura que venía saltando a toda velocidad con las pequeñas alas atadas a sus tobillos… _"Hermes…"_ Susurre, por supuesto mi compañera no se había ni percatado de que lo conocía, Frezia lo miraba sorprendida y encantada a la misma vez. Dudo que prestase atención a cualquier cosa que dijera.

"_¿Qué dios será?"_ Pregunto, era lógico que no lo supiera, debido a que pocas veces los humanos pueden interactuar con los dioses. Su rostro demostraba lo impresionante que debía verse tanto para ella como para el resto de las almas que suspiraban al verlo.

"_No… no lo sé"_ respondí tímidamente. Yo solo atine a cubrirme el rostro con mi cabello revuelto, no podía darme el lujo de ser descubierta por Hermes. Era probable que me sacase de allí de un tirón y llevarme a casa a rastras. Sé que eso era lo que debía hacer sin embargo no quería. Quería estar con Hades.

"_¿Zeus ha enviado a alguien hasta el inframundo?"_ Preguntaban algunas almas que ya llevaban más tiempo aquí.

"_Tal parece que al fin se están haciendo cargo." _Sentencio otro espíritu.

"_¿Haciendo cargo de qué?_" Pregunté sin quererlo. Llevándome las manos al pecho esperando que mi pregunta no infortunara mi estadía en aquel lugar.

"_¡OH, cierto, la chica nueva! Nada pequeña sacerdotisa, nada que tú hayas tenido que preocuparte alguna vez. Seguro tus padres han de vivir en todo el esplendor sin necesidad de preocuparse si mañana tienen que comer o no."_ Dijo una de las más viejas.

"_No la molesten."_ Defendió Frezia, que rápidamente fue a mi lado y me tomo por los hombros, demostrándome su apoyo. _"Todos acá estamos preocupados por lo que pasa allá afuera. Sería de gran ayuda que nos explicaran o nos dieran a entender lo que sucede. No son las únicas con parientes allá afuera." _Terminó. Todas se miraban entre si cómplices y expectantes ante la respuesta de la primera que había atacado.

"_Pfft, Ya, ya. Solo era un broma, no tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho ¿sabes?" Dijo mientras las demás murmuraban. "Todas sabemos lo que pasa a afuera, al menos algunas almas han tenido suficiente suerte para tener un entierro y poder llegar hasta acá— Pero bueno, eso no es lo que quieren oír ¿cierto?."_ Pregunto mientras todas asentíamos. _"Pues bien, según dicen las malas lenguas la joven hija de Deméter se ha escapado de mamá. Aunque otros dicen que fue raptada, pero nadie sabe por qué o quién. Y como se han de imaginar mamá Deméter fue en su búsqueda y hechaba humos, parecía una furia. Aunque claro, con elegancia. Zeus ha intentado hacerla entrar en razón pero no hay quien la detenga."_

"_¿Ha dejado de lado sus obligaciones como diosa?" _Pregunté.

"_Claro que lo ha hecho, ¿es que acaso no ves toda esa gente acumulándose dia tras días? Y la pobre humanidad debe sufrir, porque hasta que no la encuentren, todo lo que habrá será más de esto._" Dijo mientras apuntaba a la entrada.

Estuve el resto de la mañana ayudando a las almas a sacar granadas y a resguardarlas mientras que otros se encargaban de regarlas. Nadie más volvió a hablar del tema. Solo sabía que finalmente todo era mi culpa y debía hacer algo para remediarlo.

Cuando venía de vuelta al castillo me encontré con Hipnos. Quien parecía llevar un buen rato ahí. ¿Me habría estado esperando?

"_Reina Perséfone, ¿eh? Ni que las Moiras lo hubiesen dicho."_ Dijo como si le hiciese gracia.

"_¿Hades me busca?" _Pregunte rápidamente intentando obviar que él había estado presente cuando las Moiras habían, en efecto, predicho mi futuro.

"_Sí, Hades me ha pedido que me asegure de su llegada al palacio."_ Dijo serio. "_Mi señora… debo advertirle… que Hermes ha venido de parte de Zeus para que se vaya de inmediato al Olimpo con él."_ Su semblante amigable había cambiado a uno que demostraba lo serio de la situación.

"_¿Cómo?"_ Chillé.

"_Hades está haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerla acá con nosotros, pero… como sabrá—" _Lo interrumpí.

"_Sí… lo sé, los mortales se están viendo afectado… por ende nosotros los dioses sin tributos dependemos tanto de los humanos como ellos de nosotros. Lo sé." _Me tomo un momento antes de preguntar. "Hipnos… necesito hacerte una pregunta… ¿crees que deba ir al Olimpo?" Sabia la respuesta simplemente necesitaba que alguien más me la dijera, y no podía… no quería oírla de parte de Hades… Porque sabía que eso desgarraría mi corazón…

"_Mi señora, creo que eso no es algo que me deba preguntar a mí."_ Me evadió.

"_Por favor Hipnos… Es importante, no puedo…" _Comencé… y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por si solas. El dios del sueño contrariado solo atino a abrazarme.

"_Hades se pondrá furioso."_ Dijo, lo cual hizo que me riera, el hecho de que básicamente se sintió lo suficientemente comprometido como para prestarme el hombro para llorar, y la cara de contrariedad que llevaba, eran un plus para mi risa. Me seque las lagrimas y volví a reír, sabia de que esto podía pasar pero no quería enfrentarlo.

"_Sí… Bueno… Hipnos por favor, yo de verdad no tengo en este minuto perspectiva, y necesito saber qué es lo mejor para Hades y para todos los dioses. Esto ya no se trata de mi solamente."_ Intente convencerlo.

"_Si me disculpa, creo que lo mejor es que vaya al Olimpo."_ Respondió."_Pero, no creo que deba preocuparse ¿recuerda? Las moiras, sea lo que sea que le hayan dicho debe recordarlo."_ Después de eso no hablamos en todo el camino. Pero de alguna u otra forma sentía que al menos había alguien quien me apoyaba.

"_Gracias Hipnos."_ Le susurre antes de entrar donde se encontraba Hades con Hermes.

Camine por ese largo pasillo con el eco de mis pies persiguiéndome, al llegar ahí, veo a Hermes quien me mira asombrado.

"_¡Kore!"_ Grito al verme y en un par de zancadas estaba frente a mí alzándome entre sus brazos. Yo solo le sonreía sabiendo que nuestro encuentro no era algo fortuito. Al bajarme me llena de preguntas. _"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hades te ha obligado a algo? Kore, puedes decirme lo que sea. Zeus está furioso y tu madre lo está aun más, así que no temas ¿vale? Te sacare de aquí cuanto antes, no tienes nada que temer."_ Yo solo atine a poner mi mano sobre el dorso de su brazo.

"_Hermes… he venido por mi propia voluntad, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por voluntad propia, Hades no me ha obligado a nada."_ Dije sin más. Hades me esperaba me acerque a él y tomé su mano dejándole claro a Hermes que yo quería estar con Hades.

"_Pero… Kore, seguro que dices eso por las amenazas. De verdad no temas. Incluso aunque este sea terreno de Hades, bajo la protección de Zeus él no te podrá hacer nada."_

"_¡Hermes! No tengo razones para mentir, todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Yo acepte ser reina del inframundo por voluntad propia, amo a Hades. ¿Es que eso no es prueba suficiente? Ve y dile eso a Zeus y a mi madre."_ Le dije mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de mi esposo.

"_Ya lo has oído Hermes, no la he obligado a nada. Supongo que con esto te ha de bastar." _Sentencio el dios del inframundo.

La puerta principal se cerró con un sonido pesado, Thánatos acaba de entrar.

"_Joven reina, por favor. Si me permite he de pedirle que me acompañe. Hermes y el señor Hades han de terminar de discutir."_

"_Pero si acabo de llegar."_ Asegure, pero Hades asintió en señal de que siguiera a Thánatos. Pero antes que soltara su mano me besó. Hermes lo miraba bastante molesto.

"_Kore…"_ Fue lo último que escuche mientras seguía a Thánatos quien me guiaba hasta el comedor.

"_Nuestra Reina debe alimentarse." _ Explico.

"_¿¡Con que la están alimentando!" _Grito Hermes, parecía bastante molesto.

"_Solo con la ambrosía, miel y algunos racimos de uvas" _Aseguro Thánatos.

"_No tengo apetito."_ Respondí. Hermes se acerco a mí y me tomo por los brazos.

"_Kore, por favor. No comas absolutamente nada del inframundo ¿me entiendes?"_ Sus ojos me rogaban.

"_Mess… ¿Por qué me dices esto?" _Le preguntaba, pero él parecía demasiado aterrado para decirme nada. Lo más probable es que estando en el inframundo todas las protecciones de Zeus se desvanecían al entrar al inframundo.

"_Solo prométemelo. Kore, es por tu propio bien."_ Thánatos agarro sus manos alejándolo de mí.

"_Absténgase de tocar a nuestra reina. Recuerde que solo es un mensajero, por lo que evite tratar a su majestad con demasiada familiaridad."_ Pidió. Bruscamente el dios de la muerte me tomo por los hombros, empujándome con suavidad llevándome así lo suficientemente lejos aquella habitación.

"_¿Thánatos?"_ Pregunte.

"_Mi señora. Lamento haberla sacado así, pero era necesario."_ Se excuso, dada las circunstancias no podía culparlo, lo más probable es que no hubiese sido de ayuda allá adentro. Lamentaba que las cosas ocurrieran de tal forma.

"_Sí, lo entiendo. Pero ¿es que acaso han enviado a Hermes por mí? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Mi madre también viene?" _El solo pensar en que mi madre podría venir en camino me daban nauseas. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo la enfrentaría?

"_Sí y No. La verdad es que su madre no tiene el permiso para entrar al inframundo. Solo Hermes es quien puede deambular por todos los reinos. Todos los demás dioses deben pedir audiencia y esta de ser rechazada no pueden poner pie alguno en el inframundo." _Explico pacientemente. No parecía alterado, y sin embargo sentía que debíamos hablar de cosas más importantes.

"_Comprendo… ¿así que mi madre ha enviado a Hermes para que haga de intermediario?"_

"_No precisamente, ha sido Zeus quien ha intervenido a favor de tu madre. Pero digamos que ella fue el motivo de su venida."_

"_Ya veo…"_

"_Reina Perséfone, debo insistir en que acompañe para que pueda alimentarse."_

"_No, gracias. No tengo apetito…"_

"_¿Y qué dios tiene apetito?" _Observó cauteloso mi reacción, yo había abierto la boca para rebatirle pero no se me ocurrió con que por lo que simplemente callé._ "Debe hacerlo, además tengo entendido que estuvo ayudando con la recolección de las granadas." _Comento, era de esperarse de que estuviera al tanto de todos mis movimientos. Por lo demás tenía un buen punto, no es que necesitara comer, pero debía hacerlo.

"_Sí."_ Dije obediente_. _

Al llegar al comedor, me encontré con que todo estaba listo, Thánatos se quedó conmigo mientras comía, se quería asegurar de que lo hiciese, probablemente para luego ser reportado a Hades_. _

Mientras agarraba un racimo de uvas le pregunte algo que me venía molestando desde hace un buen rato_. "Thánatos… Pensé que estabas en contra de que fuera reina del inframundo… ¿Por qué actúas tan diferente?"_

"_Se refiere a por qué no me veo molesto ¿no?"_ Asentí. _"No es que estuviese en contra, pero tampoco estaba a favor. No me malinterprete solo busco lo mejor para el señor Hades… y ahora busco lo mejor para nuestra reina."_ Parecía ser sincero, aunque es realmente difícil de decir puesto que siempre parecía estar molesto por algo.

"_Claro… Un último favor… antes de que te retires. Me puedes explicar de qué va todo esto… es que me parece tan… irreal todo ocurrió tan rápido y de verdad a veces pienso que simplemente es un mal sueño." _Ya, si sé que parecía tonto preguntar una y otra vez lo mismo, pero es que me sorprendía que mi madre llegara a estos extremos. ¡Por los dioses! Si ella amaba sus ofrendas y sus rituales, no fallaba a ninguno ¡Era tan insólito!

"_Pues… bien, digamos que Deméter al enterarse de que habías desaparecido de su valle salió en tu búsqueda desesperada, amenazando incluso al mismísimo Zeus de que si no hacia algo por encontrarte y llevarte de vuelta al Olimpo, ella en ese tiempo no haría más que destruir a todos los humanos. Y así lo ha hecho… Y como veras Zeus ha puesto a todos los dioses a su disposición con el fin de encontrarte y llevarte donde Deméter para que vuelva a cumplir con su rol." _Terminó de relatar todo lo que hasta ese minuto yo suponía… y todas las suposiciones parecían acertadas, solo que en este caso la realidad sobrepasaba por lejos cualquier suposición.

"_Pues bien… entonces que me lleven donde mi madre y le explicare todo." _Tan inocente, no sabía lo que se venía… y yo creyendo haber encontrado una solución.

"_Ah, pero joven Perséfone no todo están fácil como cree. Al salir del Inframundo Hades pierde todo poder para retenerla a su lado."_

"_Y… ¿Y eso que significa?" _Titubee, no sabía realmente si quería saberlo.

"_Que no volverá a pisar jamás el inframundo si así lo determina Zeus."_

"_¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo!"_ Exclame con rabia y miedo.

"_No se preocupe, ya me encargaré para cuando eso pase. Mientras tanto, si es tan amable…."_ Decía mientras me indicaba una escalinata que llevaba a un foso lleno de oscuridad… No sabía que hubiese pasadizos secretos en este castillo, no es como si los necesitara, ya de por si esto parecía ser un laberinto.

"_¿Qué es eso…? ¿A dónde nos diri..?"_ Él simplemente llevo su dedo índice hasta sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

Notas de la Autora:

¿Qué les parece? Yo simplemente he decir que quiero a Hipnos y Thánatos para mi solita… Aunque no es como si me fuera a insertar en la historia para cumplirlo ¿eh?

En fin, más que nada quería comentarles un pequeño proyecto que tengo, aunque la verdad no sé como lo haré ya que con la universidad todo se me pone más complicado. Quería hacer un comic (ya si pero déjenme terminar antes que se imaginen cualquier cosa) aunque no tengo bien claro de a) hacerlo de esta historia b) hacerlo de otra cosa. La verdad es que no me imagino intentando dibujar los hasta el momento cuarenta y tantos capítulos porque sinceramente no sé si me dé el tiempo o si me den las ganas. ¿Ideas? Aun no he comenzado nada, pero necesitaba comentárselo a alguien, no es como si mis amigas comprendan mis aficiones (me apoyan, pero no es precisamente lo de ellas)

Bueno, volviendo al tema central, creo que subiré el próximo capítulo en (ojala antes de) semana santa.

¡Un beso a todos quienes aún me leen! Y muchas gracias por los reviews hasta la fecha. ¿Pero es mi idea o está algo inestable? En fin nos leemos dentro de la semana.


	44. Capítulo XLIII: Sexto día

XLIII:

**Sexto día.**

_A veces los amigos… no son lo que parecen._

"_Kore…"_ Susurro entre mis cabellos. Era Hades quien me tenía entre sus brazos, intentaba despertarme pero la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. Solo me acurrucaba entre él. A veces me sorprendía de lo bien que mi cuerpo se moldeaba al de él.

"_Nn… no quiero despertar…" _Dije mientras él ponía sus dedos sobre mi mejilla. Como si me invitara a despertar. Luego recordé que no lo había oído llegar. ¿será que acaba de acostarse? Si en algún minuto había tenido sueño, se había esfumado. Me levanté abruptamente quedándome sentada. Hades me miró sorprendido._ "Por cierto…" _Comencé_ "No recuerdo la hora en que llegaste mucho menos cuando te acostaste, ¿no te sientes cansado?"_ Pregunté. Ayer había sido un día bastante extraño, Hades se quedó hasta muy tarde discutiendo con Hermes quien quería llevarme de regreso al Olimpo con mi madre.

"_No, no estoy cansado en absoluto."_ Respondía mientras alejaba algunos cabellos de mi cara. _"Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. ¿Crees que es egoísta de mi parte?"_ Preguntaba mientras me sujetaba con fuerza bajo las sabanas.

"_¿Egoísta?"_ Repetí, no es como si le pudiera seguir el hilo mientras estaba enmohecida.

"_Deseo que te quedes conmigo y sin embargo… todo el Olimpo se ha opuesto a ello… ¿deseas quedarte acá? Solo dímelo y por ti haría una guerra." _Parecía más como si hablara para él. Deseaba decirle lo mucho que quería quedarme con él… pero después de anoche ya no sabía que pensar. Thánatos había sido claro en todos los aspectos y no podía dar pie atrás. Incluso si Hades pensaba que lo traicionaba, era la única manera de hacerlo.

"_Hades… creo… que no es necesario llegar a esos extremos."_ Él simplemente rió, y me besó. Cuando comenzaba a retirarse lo jale hacia mí, después de todo… eran nuestros últimos días juntos y quería aprovecharlos. Ya lo había decidido, estaría con él, pero para ello debía volver.

"_Kore, debo ir a encontrarme con Hermes…" _Explicó o al menos lo intento.

"_Pero… Hades… Hermes puede esperar."_ Le aseguré, el rey del inframundo quería replicar pero seguramente ya había cambiado de opinión. Tiré mis ropas y las de él. Sí, Hermes podía esperar. Solo rogaba por que las imprudentes de las ninfas no se aparecieran.

"_Sabes que estás interrumpiendo una reunión importante ¿no?"_ Dijo mientras besaba mis hombros y mi cuello.

"_¿De verdad? Yo pensaba que eso no era hasta en un par de horas más…. ¡Por Chronos! Que memoria la mía… seguro me han dado de beber del agua de Lete…." _ Nuestras manos se entrelazaban, por supuesto que en esos momentos cualquier obligación pasó a un segundo plano, Hades y yo en esos momentos pasábamos a ser uno.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que Thánatos llegara y nos interrumpiera. Bufé molesta, incluso le increpé que podía tener el mínimo de respeto y tocar la puerta. Medio desnuda, media molesta me cubrí. Hades parecía divertido al verme así.

"_Thánatos podrías escuchar a tu reina." _

"_Sólo escucho chillidos de su parte, sin ofender."_ Yo lancé otro chillido como él había descrito. Agarre mi chitón y lo pase por encima. No quería que entraran más visitas inesperadas y me vieran a medio vestir.

"_¿Sucede algo?"_ Preguntó con el tono que solía utilizar cuando entraba en su faceta más diplomática. Lo odié por un minuto ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviese molesto? Nos interrumpen cada vez que pueden. Quizás yo estaba más irritable sabiendo que solo me quedaban pocos días con mi amado. Yo debería ser la que se auto denomina egoísta.

"_Nada, Hermes quería venir el mismo en su búsqueda. Por supuesto lo detuve, de haber entrado dudo que le hubiese gustado ver a la joven reina y a su rey en pleno jugueteo." _Podía ver en su rostro como se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa de suficiencia. Era claro que no por nada era el brazo derecho de Hades, y este no parecía preocuparse de que Thánatos me viera semidesnuda.

"_A quien no le ha gustado nada de esto es a mí. ¿No podías esperar? ¡De que sirve que seamos rey y reina si no podemos estar un segundo tranquilos!"_ Alegue.

"_Mi señora… con todo respeto, el señor Hades necesita prestar atención a las demandas de Zeus que son enviadas y portadas por Hermes."_ Parecía que era un tema serio, además después de lo que habíamos conversado tenía claro que su intención era el mantenerme en el inframundo junto con mi Rey.

"_Poco me interesa saber de Zeus."_ Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos. No es como si él me hubiese hecho algún favor, todo lo contrario era solo un títere de mamá.

"_Dile a Hermes que iré en unos minutos." _Hades se había levantado y comenzaba a vestirse… Nuestra mañana romántica se había terminado.

"_Como ordene. Por cierto… Le he dicho que la joven Reina duerme en el otro extremo del palacio, en caso de que se le ocurriese venir para acá cuando Hades no está."_ Eso iba dirigido a mí, supuse que tanto Thánatos como Hades estaban preocupado de que Hermes en su afán de cumplir con las ordenes del dios del trueno me raptara y me llevara derechamente donde mi madre. Quien obviamente me encerraría por siempre y para siempre sin si quiera poder salir por lo menos un par de siglos.

Luego de alistarme, salí con la intención de ir en busca de Frezia, me iba a despedir de ella. Tenía que decirle al menos que no nos veríamos por un buen tiempo, de verdad, ya no quería preocupar a nadie más.

Entre los pasillos podía escuchar a las ninfas hablar del tema y sobre Hermes, por supuesto que era tema, ¿quién no querría saber del por qué de la visita de Hermes? Escuche teorías tan absurdas que hicieron que soltara incluso una que otra risita. Quizás me podía quedar a escuchar un momento… No, no. Debía ir, así que sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de que esos pensamientos me abandonaran y yo solo atiné a acelerar el paso no quería saber nada más.

Entré a los jardines que se asomaban por los campos de Eliseo, ciertamente no me encontraba ahí, no era ni tan soleado, pero ciertamente tenía su encanto levemente lúgubre. Me senté en un pequeño banquito mientras decidí que tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerme una trenza y llegar donde Frezia antes de que comenzara el turno.

Así que mientras trenzaba mi cabello, siento que una mano toca mi hombro.

"_Kore…"_ Dice una voz que me resultaba extremadamente familiar. Antes de voltearme encontraba entre sus brazos, su cabello rozaba mi cuello haciendo cosquillas.

"_¿Hermes?"_ Pregunté, pero al verlo tan afanado en no soltarme, deje de insistir a que me respondiera, su abrazo cada vez se tornaba más firme, y yo sentada estaba cada vez mas incomoda, ciertamente me alegraba verlo, solo que no esperaba que fuese tan efusivo conmigo. No es como si pudiese morir como una mortal.

"_¡Por Zeus! ¡Estás bien!" Sonaba aliviado. "¡Kore, no te imaginas lo preocupados que nos tenias! Te habíamos buscado, por cielo, mar, tierra ¡Solo nos faltaba el inframundo! ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Darle un ataque a tu madre, Deméter? ¡PUES LO HICISTE! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Se puede saber? Esto no tiene ni una gracia ¿Hades te ha hecho daño? No tienes que temerle, yo estoy acá y nada te va a pasar. Así que tú, tranquila, que primero tendrán que pasar por sobre mi divina persona antes de ponerte un dedo encima."_ Me bombardeo con preguntas.

"_Hermes… por favor… me duele… ¡Sí, estoy bien! Pero necesito un poco de aire."_ Le dije, el simplemente sacudió sus cabellos y me soltó de una buena vez. Aunque mantuvo sus manos en mis hombros. Como si se estuviese cerciorando de que no arrancase o que me fuese a perder lejos de su vista.

"_¡Kore!"_ Dijo de nuevo pero antes de que me volviera a abrazar, yo me había escabullido lo suficiente para poder tener mi espacio intacto.

"¿_Qué te hace pensar que Hades me haría daño?"_ Fue lo primero que quería saber, ¿es que acaso no sabían que él me había rescatado de un Jabalí enorme?

"_No, no sé si te ha hecho daño. Pero Deméter ha insistido que lo ha hecho. ¿De qué otra manera explica el que te encuentres acá_?" Preguntó serio. _"De verdad, Kore. No te entiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que has venido por decisión propia?" _No sabía cómo responderle, en un minuto parecía estar feliz de verme, pero al otro parecía un poco decepcionado. Como si el mejor de los casos hubiese sido encontrarme dentro del jabalí.

"…" Suspiré _profusamente "Creo que deberías sentarte, es para largo."_ Él simplemente asintió.

Pasé un largo rato explicándole el cómo llegue hasta el inframundo, y el por qué lo hice, también fue una de las incógnitas que me pidió que le explicara, claramente el rostro de Hermes no daba ni el más mínimo indicio de desaprobación o de aprobación. Estaba totalmente neutro, pero si podía decir que estaba algo molesto.

"_Y… bueno así fue como pasó._" Le dije, mientras agarraba mi chitón y me sentaba junto a él.

"_Pero… Kore, él ha estado jugando contigo todo este tiempo. ¡Deméter lo ha dicho! ¡Que lo ha hecho para vengarse de ella!"_ Gritó, sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas del enojo.

"_No, Mess, no. Hades me quiere, lo sé… quizás el no se atreva a reconocerlo, pero sé que lo hace. ¿No lo ves? Él me ha convertido en su reina._" Dije entre risas.

"_OH, Kore. Pequeñísima Kore, no. Lo que tú sientes no es más que un enamoramiento, pero nada más. Jamás va a ser más que eso, deberías saberlo."_

"_¿Es tan difícil de creer que alguien pueda quererme?"_ Le pregunte ofendida. _"¿Es tán difícil verme como una mujer? Quizás no posea una belleza tal como la de afrodita, pero definitivamente soy una diosa."_

"_No, Kore. Por todos los dioses del Olimpo ¡Yo sé que no es así!" _Reconoció. "Yo desde que te vi que te he querido."

"_No es más que un amor fraterno, Hermes, eso lo sé. No intentes de ser condescendiente conmigo."_ Respondí. _"Sé perfectamente que lo dices para consolarme. Pero de verdad siento que Hades es para mí."_

"_Kore, si lo que querías era estar con alguien…. ¿por qué no me eliges a mi?"_

"_¿Qué estás diciendo, Mess?"_ Esto me dejaba confundida.

"_Que… si lo que tú necesitas es un pretendiente a tu lado, pues… ¿es que no me puedo ofrecer?"_ Dijo un tanto tímido, solo se pasaba la mano por su cabeza cuando estaba nervioso. "_Kore… sé que nosotros nos llevamos bien, y nunca me he atrevido a hacer nada delante de Apolo, pero ¡Por Zeus! Si tú me dieras una oportunidad, te prometo que no te acordarías de Hades._" Dijo mientras bajaba sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos.

"_No, Mess. No. Esto está mal"_ Intenté deshacerme de sus manos sobre las mías, yo era la reina del inframundo. Compañera en la eternidad de Hades.

"_Por favor… Tan solo dime qué debo hacer por ti, haré lo que sea. Vuelve conmigo al Olimpo. Te prometo que no necesitaras ni extrañaras nada de acá. Sé que tu madre ha sido dura contigo, y quizás sea por eso que estás tan feliz de estar acá, pero yo también puedo darte lo mismo en el Olimpo, donde tú perteneces."_

"_Hermes, por favor suéltame."_

"_Lo siento."_ Dijo finalmente soltándome. _"Pero debes saber que de igual forma volverás al Olimpo conmigo, así que piénsalo ¿está bien? No necesito una respuesta ahora. Sé que en estos momentos estas pensando en Hades, pero dentro de un tiempo más esto será un mero recuerdo."_

"_Te equivocas"_ Le grite, me levante y me aleje de él. "_No sabes nada, Hades es el único para mí. Sí, eventualmente deberé volver al Olimpo. Pero será solamente para que reconozcan que mi corazón y mi deber no solo está con Hades sino con el inframundo." _Hermes iba a responder pero alguien aparece aplaudiendo a nuestras espaldas.

"Amo la discusiones tan acaloradas, especialmente si son algo pasionales"

"_Eris…. ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Esto ha sido idea tuya? ¿Tú has creado discordia entre Kore y yo? ¡Por Zeus!_" El dios de los ladrones estaba muy molesto, se acerco peligrosamente a Eris, quien simplemente lo aparto de su camino.

"_¿Crees que ha sido cosa mía? Ustedes han discutido, porque así es como debe haber sido. No me culpes a mí, yo solo venia a visitar a las Moiras y me he encontrado con ustedes por 'casualidad' si así lo quieres llamar."_ Sonrió coquetamente, sus movimientos y la cadencia de sus caderas eran casi tan hipnotizantes como los de la misma Afrodita, aunque Eris tenía un aire un poco más tosco y brusco, era una provocación constante a los del género masculino y un desafío al género femenino.

"Basta, Hermes. No tienes por qué culparla, no he dicho nada de lo que me arrepienta o sea menos cierto." Contesté. Él simplemente me miró. Mientras que ella parecía impaciente. Y…. recordando sobre impacientarse… yo debía ir donde Frezia…

Me despedí y fui rápidamente donde ella, antes de que se fuera del lugar.

* * *

Mis disculpas. Lo he dejado de lado por temas de la universidad y falta de motivación, ahora que entro en vacaciones espero subirlo completito.


End file.
